


Gods Amongst Us

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 139
Words: 93,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Bruce Wayne Makes A Different Choice
Comments: 45
Kudos: 60





	1. Gods Amongst Us

** Gods Amongst Us **

****

_Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely._ That was what his father had told him when he’d asked why the old man hadn’t run for President all those years ago. Bruce had kept that thought in his head for years since. It was why he had a contingency plan for every member of the League, especially Superman. It was why he kept a tab on every single President to have been in office since he’d donned the suit. He didn’t trust politicians but he didn’t trust anyone, he’d freely admit that. But this, this was different. This was a line you couldn’t cross, regardless of what side you were on.

“So, you couldn’t control him, so you decided to kidnap his parents.” Bruce said, using the voice modulation to distort his voice.

“They said it wouldn’t get back to me.” The man opposite him said.

Bruce wanted to laugh, instead he said. “It didn’t.”

“But then how did you figure it out?”

“I’m a detective, Mr President, it’s what I do. But I wasn’t sure until just now.” Bruce replied. “Why did you do it?”

“To bring control to the situation.” The President said. “He was getting out of control. He was interfering in places that don’t need interfering and he was destroying our reputation.”

“You mean your reputation. The United States’ reputation has been ruined for years. He was simply making the public aware of all the bad things that are done in the shadows.” Bruce said.

The President turned around, and Bruce remembered just why he’d never trusted this President. Yes, the man was impressive, as the first black man to hold the highest office in the land. But he was arrogant, and his smile didn’t reach his eyes, and furthermore, he talked a good game, but the litany of dead bodies and orphaned children in the Middle East belied the lie at his heart. “You sound as if you are agreeing with him.”

“I am neither agreeing nor disagreeing. I am simply stating a fact.” Bruce said calmly.

“So, what are you going to do?” The President asked. “Are you going to tell him? If you tell him, then everything falls apart. He’s removed one government, how do we know he won’t remove another government?”

“Because Superman does not do such things.” Bruce said. At least he hoped he didn’t. The way Clark had dealt with the government in Palestine was perhaps fitting for the barbaric region it was in, but he also knew that that was more Diana’s style than anything else. Ever since Steve Trevor had broken her heart she’d thought nothing of taking direct action.

“You know what will happen if he goes unchecked. That sort of power will do things to a man, I should know.” The President said.

“So, you decided to kidnap his parents and hold them hostage. You clearly didn’t think that through, Mr President. I’m not going to tell him, but I will tell you this. Next time you want to do something this bad, remember something.” Bruce said.

“Remember what?” The President asked.

“I know the truth.” Bruce replied before turning and walking away.

He got into the hallway, waited a moment and then tapped a tile and waited, then when the portal opened he walked through it. A few moments later he found himself in the Bat Cave, where Alfred stood waiting.

“How did it go, Master Wayne?” Alfred asked.

Bruce took off his cowl and walked to the monitors. “About as well as can be expected. I should have known that a man Lex Luthor helped get elected would end up pulling a stunt like this.”

He got to the monitors and started typing. “You can’t know everything, Sir. You are not God.”

Bruce turned and smirked at his old friend and mentor. “I know I’m not you, Alfred, but I have a reputation to uphold.”

The monitors beeped and a feed came up. It showed the Justice League in the Watchtower, all of them including Shazam talking about needing to sort out the mess of the world. About learning the lessons from Metropolis. Bruce listened intently, and then when he’d learned everything he needed to, he switched it off and turned to Alfred. “What did you make of that?”

Alfred didn’t say anything for a moment, and then in true Alfred fashion, he said. “I think that Lady Diana has forgotten the purpose of the Amazons, and that she will lead Master Kent down a dangerous path.”

Bruce nodded, he’d thought as much. “I…I just I don’t know what to say to him. I feel responsible for what happened in Metropolis. I should have killed the Joker a long time ago, but I couldn’t. I knew if I did, I’d be nothing more than what he said I was that first time we fought.” _A scared little child who murdered a clown._ That was what the Joker had taunted him with all those years ago, when he’d come back from the League and confronted the man known as Arthur Fleck.

“You are not responsible for a mad clown, Master Bruce. But you are responsible for what happens next. You know what Lady Diana is and what she is capable of. You know what Master Kent is, and what he is capable of. You are the only one who can prevent the world falling into chaos. So, the question you need to ask yourself is this, when the hour of judgement comes, what are you going to tell the Angel Gabriel? That you stood by and allowed a woman to corrupt man, or that you stood with your fellow man and stood for what is right and what is just.” Alfred said.

Bruce thought on what his mentor said, he knew the man was right, but there was still a small part of him that doubted it. The image of Clark putting his hand through the Joker’s chest was ingrained in his mind now. There was nothing that would remove that from him. He cleared his throat and replied. “I know that you’re speaking the truth Alfred, but there’s a small part of me that can’t get over Clark killing the Joker. I know it’s foolish and I know it’s wrong, but, I don’t know maybe something inside me is broken and I can’t fix it. And I’m terrified of where everything is going.”

Alfred put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders then, just like when Bruce was a child who’d had a nightmare, and Alfred looked into his eyes and said. “Bruce, you are not broken. You are the bravest man I know, you are also the most stubborn man I know. You also have a moral code that has made you the greatest man I know. Clark is hurting, he is grieving and there are people around him who want to manipulate him. You must be there for him. Be there for him so that he never becomes another Joker. Be there for him and you can fulfil your mission.”

“And what if I fail?” Bruce asked, hating how small his voice was. “What if I try this but I can’t fix what’s broken?”

“Then at least you can say you tried. Better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all. Don’t let the Joker win, Master Wayne.” Alfred said.

Bruce looked at Alfred, the man he considered a father, the man who had raised him from the time he was a child, and the man who had brought him back from the brink, the man who had risked it all for him. If Alfred Pennyworth was telling him this, then he should listen. He would listen and he would act. He would save Clark and he would save the world. His decision made, he took a deep breath and then said. “I’m going to be gone for a little while Alfred, take some time off if you need to.”

Alfred laughed. “Time off, never.”

Bruce smiled. “I thought not.”


	2. God of War

** Chapter 2: God Of War **

****

“Amazon.” Ares called out, watching as the woman who would’ve been his wife in another lifetime broke a machine gun in half.

Diana of Themiscyra turned around. “What are you doing here?”

Ares smiled. “Come to admire your work. It is not every day that an Amazon so flagrantly breaks their own code.”

Diana grimaced. “I am not breaking the code. Words will settle this conflict but first they must see that the way they are handling things is not the right way.”

Ares laughed and gestured to the bodies of soldiers, who bore the Eritrean Flag on their uniforms, lay. “And what of those men? Were they casualties of war or something else?”

“I did not kill them.” Diana snapped back. “They were dead before I got here.”

Ares grinned knowing how it would frustrate her. “Of course they were.”

“What do you want?!” Diana demanded, moving away from him and forcing the remaining Eritreans to surrender. Ares felt his strength begin to fade.

“I have to see why there is such a lack of conflict. It took me some time to realise but it was you, you and the Kryptonian.” Ares said. He hated the Kryptonian, the man had taken Diana’s love and affection from him just like the human had. Except it had not been too hard to twist the human’s mind, the Kryptonian’s was harder to break.

Diana turned back to him, a grin on her face. “So you are scared. Scared that what Kal and I are doing will end the very thing you feed off.”

Ares saw no point in denying it so he merely shrugged. “I am the God of War, if there is no war, I am nothing.”

That made the woman grin even more and he felt something stir within him, though he pushed it down. It would not do for that emotion to come up again. “Ares, God of War terrified of becoming something else. If there is no war, what will you become the God of? Ponies?” Diana laughed and Ares felt his temper rise.

“Have a care how you speak, Amazon.” Ares said moving forward.

Diana did not flinch, instead the Amazon merely held her ground and raised her chin to look at him. “What are you going to do, God of War? Superman and I are going to break you and reduce you to nothingness. You will never be able to corrupt humankind ever again when we are done.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Ares asked matter of factly though he dreaded the answer.

“I respect him, he is the greatest person I have ever met.” Diana said.

“But you love him. That is why you are so fanatical about him.” Ares said.

“He is pure of heart and has a will of steel. He will be the best thing to happen to this planet and to mankind.” Diana said.

“You are so sure of that. But how do you know he will not reject you?” Ares asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you implying, Ares?”

 _Oh so there is doubt there then._ Ares thought gleefully to himself and said. “I am merely stating a possibility, Amazon. Superman had a woman who was a great many things, and you are none of those things. How do you know that he will stand by you? Already the methods he has used have been yours, and they are causing consternation within him.” Ares could sense the doubt radiating off the Amazon just as he could off of her friend, the Kryptonian.

“He is a good man, and a just one. He will do the right thing. Lois was an incredible woman.” Diana said.

“Admit it, Amazon.” Ares whispered. “You want him to love you, you want to replace Lois Lane in his affections and you want him to forget her. You have wanted it for a long time.”

The Amazon’s face scrunched up into anger then. “I will not let you get into my head, Ares. You are trying to confuse me. I will not let you. Begone from here.”

Ares laughed. “Oh you Amazons, you are so easy to rile up. I am merely stating the truth, we both know it.”

The Amazon snapped then and she moved toward him, until she was staring right at him. “We will ensure that you never come back to life. We shall remove all conflict within this world and thus make sure that you die.”

Ares felt his own temper grow. “You are playing a dangerous game, Amazon. I do not think you know just how dangerous it is.” He grabbed her arm then and tightened his grip.

“Let me go.” Diana said.

“No.” Ares said. His rage was beginning to colour his vision and his thoughts. This impudent child thought she could mock him and get away with it? Absolutely not. He had brought down his father, the mighty Zeus and then restored him. He would decide whether this child got to live or not. He drew his sword.

“Ares, what are you doing?” Diana demanded she sounded scared, and he revelled in it.

“Finishing something I started a long time ago.” Ares raised his sword, but before he could strike he felt a searing pain in his hand, and then he realised he did not have a hand anymore. He let go of Diana and turned around, before he could say anything he was hurtling into the ground.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Ares.” Kal El said.

“Ah, Superman. I was wondering when you were going to appear.” Ares said, he pushed at Kal El and made the man move back slightly.

He slowly got up and shook himself off. He was without one hand but that wasn’t going to stop him. He moved to Diana and grabbed her hand again, placing the thing he needed to inside her skin and then he said. “I can still kill you with one hand, Amazon.”

The Amazon punched him with her free hand and sent him hurtling into the ground again. Clearly he was getting weaker. “You will do nothing of the sort, Ares.” Diana said as she stood over him. “In fact, I think it’s time we said goodbye to you.” She drew her sword, and raised it, Ares braced himself for what was to come. And then when he felt it bury itself inside himself he screamed and did what he needed to do to convince them of his passing. He closed his eyes then.

And woke sometime later in the place between worlds. He turned and there he found Iris, with blonde hair and green eyes. “Did you, do it?” The Goddess asked.

“I did.” Ares said. “Lost a hand for it as well.”

“Good. Your father will be in touch when he needs you, return to your realm.” Iris said, turning and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ares huffed to himself and said aloud. “This better be worth it, father. Otherwise I will kill you again.”


	3. Jonathan

** Chapter 3: Jonathan **

****

Jonathan looked at his son, saw the brooding expression on his face and laughed. “Have you gone back to being fifteen, son?”

Clark turned around and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“When you were a teenager you always wore that look when something bothered you. So, tell me, what’s bothering you son?” Jonathan asked.

Clark sighed. “I….I… I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m terrified.”

Jonathan looked behind him, saw that Martha was still sleeping and moved to stand beside his son. “What do you want to do?” He asked gently, he knew from experience that when Clark was in this mood it was better to ask one question and let him speak than to fire off suggestions to him. He remembered the first time Clark had come to him and Martha about Lois, and how well that had gone. Lois, that was a pain that would never go away. He wished he could have killed the Joker himself, and spared his son some more pain.

“I want to make sure that what happened at Metropolis can never happen again.” Clark said eventually, his voice firm.

“So, why does that terrify you?” Jonathan asked. He knew why it did, but he wanted Clark to say it out loud.

Clark gave him a searching look as if the answer was obvious. “I killed someone, Dad. It was the man who took Lois from me, who made me do what I did, but I killed him. I was so angry that I killed him, and I don’t know if that was the right decision.”

“Why?” Jonathan asked.

“Because of the code, Dad.” Clark said.

“Do you believe he deserved it?” Jonathan asked.

Clark snorted. “Of course I do. Not just for Lois and for our child, but for Metropolis and the countless others he’s killed. Of course, he deserved to die.”

“And did you think the courts would do anything to actually punish him?” Jonathan asked, he needed to know what his son said before he told him what he thought he needed to do.

“I don’t think so. They would’ve thrown him in Arkham Asylum again and nothing would’ve happened.” Clark said.

“Then why are you feeling guilty?” Jonathan asked. “You took the life of one man to spare countless more lives. The Joker was not some street criminal he was a man who took countless lives and would no doubt have done the same again had he lived. You did what you needed to do to protect those you cared about.”

“But doesn’t it break the code you taught me?” Clark asked in a small voice, the same voice he had once used as a small child when he was scared.

Jonathan moved to stand in front of his son and said. “Clark, the code I taught you was one to ensure you knew who you were. I never said you could not kill in the extreme circumstance such as that which you found yourself. And I do not believe Jor El ever said anything like that.” He took a breath and then called out. “What say you, Jor El?”

The voice of Clark’s father from Krypton came out of the fortress like a long lost ghost. _“I say that it is not for me to move into human matters. I sent Kal El to be a protector for humanity, to lead them into greatness.”_

With that the voice fell silent. Jonathan looked back at his son and saw that his son was crying, Jonathan’s heart broke then, and not for the first time he wanted to find the Batman and break him in half. Why hadn’t that stupid bat killed the Joker when he had had the chance. In the Marines, they’d had a saying, “Kill only those who would never learn from a wrap on the knuckles.” That was how he’d dealt with Malcolm Merlyn when the man had gone rogue in Nam.

“So, why do I feel so horrible?” Clark asked.

“Because you are a good man, Clark. You are a good son and you were a good husband. You have a heart and you are trying to decide what course to pursue. That is a good thing, that shows that you have not lost what makes you human.” Jonathan said. “And if I might make a suggestion?”

“Yes?” Clark asked as he wiped his eyes.

“You and Bruce Wayne need to talk to one another. You have already announced who you are, you have already interfered in two governments affairs. The US government will come after you again at some point, that President cannot let you rest. Only you and Bruce can sort out this thing.” Jonathan said.

“Diana has said she will help.” Clark pointed out.

Jonathan snorted. He had met the Amazon Princess a few times, and he didn’t like her. “She is not a human, Clark. You want to protect humanity? You need to work with humanity. And like it or not, Bruce Wayne is one of the best that there is out there.”

“What if he doesn’t want to speak to me?” Clark asked in that same small voice. “I broke his no kill rule, and I killed the Joker. I don’t know what that will do to our relationship.”

Jonathan looked at his son and said. “If Bruce Wayne has any sense he will talk with you and try and understand things from your view. And if you have any sense, Clark, you’ll try and understand things from his point of view.”

Clark nodded and then asked. “How are you being so calm about all of this, Dad? How are you not throwing things?”

Jonathan laughed. “Clark, I’ve done a lot in my life. This? This is something I can’t control, and I learned a long time ago, that that which I can’t control I should just wait and see how it plans out. But you my boy, you can control it, so don’t let this opportunity go.”

Clark nodded. “Thanks Dad.” His son got up then and hugged him. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Jonathan replied into his son’s chest. “What are fathers for.”


	4. Grayson

** Chapter 4: Grayson **

****

Dick scratched his ear and then took the seat opposite Bruce. Everything was quiet in the Batcave for a change. Damian was off sulking after being beaten in training once again, and Alfred was off doing whatever it was Alfred did when Bruce didn’t need him. As for Bruce himself? He was busy reading some paper or the other, a frown forming on his face, eventually Bruce threw the paper down in disgust and looked at him.

“What did you want to talk about?” Bruce demanded.

“I’m good thanks, how are you?” Dick replied grinning.

“Sorry.” Bruce replied. “How are you, really?”

“Fine,” Dick said. “But I wanted to come and talk to you about what’s happened.”

“With Joker, with Superman, with everything else or all of the above?” Bruce asked.

“All of the above.” Dick said. “Superman killed the Joker. I have no issue with that, the Joker was a scumbag who should never have been allowed to live after the first time you dealt with him. But, I know Superman broke your rule, so I wanted to know how you’re doing.” It was true. His time away from Batman and from Bruce had shown him that the world wasn’t so black and white, that sometimes you needed to strain that extra mile to protect people. Bruce didn’t know about that, at least he hoped he didn’t, he didn’t want the man to think less of him.

Bruce didn’t say anything immediately, though Dick could tell by the way his eyes were moving from side to side that he was considering his response. Eventually the older man spoke. “I think that I was too lenient in the past to the Joker. In my younger days I thought he might be able to change, I should have known that when he turned his psychiatrist that he’d never be redeemed. Still, there were times when I wanted to kill him. After he killed Jason, after he crippled Barbara, I wanted to kill him, but I didn’t. I thought that if I did, I’d become like him and let him win. I was mistaken. And now Lois Lane is dead and Clark is grieving. I understand why he killed the Joker, and I understand why he’s doing what he’s doing.”

Something about the way Bruce had said that last bit made Dick respond. “But you don’t agree with how he’s doing it?”

“I do not.” Bruce replied.

“Why?” Dick asked. “Do you approve of him interfering in other countries’ governments and ensuring that they stick to this ceasefire he’s declared? Didn’t you always say that we’re not Gods, and that we shouldn’t try to act as such?”

“I did.” Bruce conceded. “But I do not think trying to use the advantages we have for good is us acting as Gods. Clark ensured that Hamas stopped sending innocent children to die, he ensured Israel stopped annexing more land. He’s scared them, and now they won’t cross that line otherwise he’ll come back. He prevented a genocide in Eritrea, and restored the Emperor to Ethiopia, the only person who could bring peace to that region. He’s not a tyrant, but he is going about this in a manner that is terrifying people.”

“So, are you saying you want to help him?” Dick asked surprised.

“I think that I could yes.” Bruce said.

“How?” Dick asked.

Bruce merely looked at him and Dick laughed. “Of course, world famous detective, with the surveillance equipment that enables you to stop a crime before it’s been committed, or allow you to find out who a criminal is within minutes of fighting them. And of course your own PR machine, that’s kept Batman out of prison for fifteen years.”

Bruce nodded. “I am not comfortable with it, but I think it is better than the alternative.”

“And what is the alternative?” Dick asked though he was sure he knew what the answer would be.

“That Clark follow a darker path. That the Kryptonite I’ve kept stored will actually need to be used.” Bruce said.

“Do you really think he’ll go down that path?” Dick asked. He’d met a Wally-man that made his heart ache- from an alternate universe once, one where Superman had gone evil, completely evil, and that thought made his heart ache and his head hurt.

“I don’t think so. I’d hope not, but the US government kidnapped his parents, and tried to use them as leverage over him. His wife and unborn child were killed, he’s fragile and he’s not grieving. Who knows what poison someone might whisper in his ear.” Bruce said.

“You’re referring to Diana, aren’t you?” Dick asked.

“Yes.” Bruce said simply.

“What happened between you two? You were close once upon a time.” Dick asked.

“It doesn’t matter now. All that matters are that Diana wants to help Clark, but the way she wants to help Clark is not the way that will work for humanity.” Bruce said.

Intrigued, Dick asked. “And what is the way that will work for humanity?”

“If humans get a chance to help shape how the world will improve. We need to feel like we’re in control otherwise people will revolt and try and stop this. Change must happen. The world is falling apart, but the people must feel as if they are helping change it.” Bruce said.

“So, you’re going to what? Put your resources at Clark’s disposal? He has Lex Luthor for that.” Dick pointed out.

“I don’t trust Lex.” Bruce said simply. “If I help Clark, I know what the message is and I know how to adapt it for different markets. And the Bat can be useful in this as well, especially for Gotham.”

Dick nodded, he pondered over this. He got where Bruce was coming from, the world was falling apart. There was a President in office who’d give smiling speeches whilst ordering bombs dropped on innocent civilians and he was hailed as a hero by a certain section of US society. This same President had ordered the Kents kidnapped, a crime that was so heinous it made Dick see red. People were living on the streets in pure poverty whilst businessmen got rich and fat off their employees hard labour and then they spent that money on child sex labour and other abominable things whilst lecturing the common man about what they should and shouldn’t do. Maybe this was the way to make the world better. Instead of as a cop, or as a mere cog in a machine. He could make an active difference. Kori would probably disagree with him, but he could try and put the case forward, surely she’d help then? The Titans would as well, well those who were left. He’d need to speak with Cassy and Connor as well. But he could do it, they could do it.

He looked at Bruce then and said. “I’m in.”

His former mentor looked surprised. “You are?”

“Yes. I want to help. If you’re making the world a better place, I want to help.” Dick said.

“Okay.” Bruce replied. “I’m going to need you to say here for a while then.”

Bruce got up then and Dick followed his example and asked. “Why, where are you going?”

“I need to speak to Superman.” Bruce said simply.


	5. Kent

** Chapter 5: Kent **

****

Clark heard the reporters before he saw them. Their incessant clicking and muttering would be enough to drive anyone mad. He at once felt sorry for Connor, he could understand why the boy had come here, to the Kent Farm, but at the same time, it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, given the attention around the family. Still, he reasoned, Connor might look eighteen, but he was only five mentally, he’d only been alive for five years, after Maxwell Lord had taken some of Clark’s own DNA and mixed it with his to create Connor. Clark took the secret entrance into the farm and found Connor sat looking over an old photo album.

“Clark.” Connor said. “Thanks for coming.”

Clark landed softly and replied. “No worries, of course I’d come.” He’d not always been that great to Connor he knew. When he’d first found out about him he’d been horrified. It had taken Lois gently reminding him that Connor was just a child, a scared and lonely child, for him to truly take the boy under his wing. In a way Connor was like the little brother he’d never had, and like any little brother, Clark would always be there for him, no matter what.

“Lois looked nice in this photo.” Connor said.

Clark moved to him and saw which one it was. His heart broke a little seeing the picture. A photo taken the day he’d graduated from University, Lois had come with his parents and she’d worn this lovely blue dress, and said how proud she was of him. That had been the first time they’d kissed. He blinked back tears and said. “She always looked nice.” He cleared his throat. “What did you want to talk about Connor?”

Connor shut the photo album and turned around. “You killed the Joker.”

Clark bit back a sigh, he should have known it would be about this. “I did.”

“You always told me that killing wasn’t the right thing to do. That we needed to leave those sorts of decisions to the authorities.” Connor said.

“I know.” Clark replied.

“So, why did you kill him?” Connor demanded.

Clark tried to think of the right way to explain this. Connor looked eighteen, but he was only five, he needed to understand it on a simple level, but in a manner that wouldn’t make him think Clark was talking down to him. Clark took a deep breath and then said. “I was angry and I was grieving. The Joker had just poisoned me and made me take the lives of the woman I loved and my unborn child. I wanted him gone. I didn’t want him alive and I didn’t want to see him hurt anyone else. So, I did the only thing I could think of that would get that result, I killed him.”

“And what about the code?” Connor demanded. “The code that you taught me, that Pa Kent taught me? About not killing!”

“That code also includes the provision that you never kill unless it is absolutely necessary and there is no hope otherwise. I deemed the situation with the Joker to be helpless. He would not reform and sending him to the cops would allow him to walk free. He needed to suffer and pay for what he’d done.” Clark said.

Connor didn’t reply immediately, indeed, he didn’t even look at Clark, choosing instead to pick up a class of water and stare at its contents. They sat in silence for a long time, Clark trying to battle the impatience he was feeling, he knew this needed to be addressed, his brother needed to know where he was coming from. Eventually, Connor put down the glass and then looked him square in the face and asked. “Would you do it again?”

“Do what again?” Clark asked.

“If you were in that exact same scenario, would you kill the Joker again? Would you do it again?” Connor asked.

“Yes.” Clark said without hesitation.

“And what about others?” Connor asked. “Would you kill Zod if he escaped the Phantom Zone?”

“I would try and reason with him, but if he refused to listen, then yes I would.” Clark replied honestly.

“Even though he’s the only other Kryptonian still alive?” Connor asked.

“Yes. It would destroy me inside knowing I was completely alone but I would do it.” Clark said.

“Why?” Connor asked an eyebrow raised.

“Because Zod has shown that he does not want to live in peace with humanity. He wants to rule over it. That is not something I can accept or allow. Humanity must feel they have some say in who rules over them.” Clark said.

“Is that what you said to yourself when you got involved in Palestine?” Connor demanded.

Clark sighed. “Thousands of people were dying in Palestine, Connor. I got involved to stop the bloodshed, the moment the sides stopped fighting, I left it to the people to decide what to do next. There’s been peace since then.”

Connor conceded that point with a nod, but then asked. “What about if you were confronted by a thief? Someone who you knew nothing about, but he’d stolen something from someone. Would you kill him?”

Clark was horrified by the question and was about to say as much when he heard a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Lois whisper _he’s just a child Clark, remember that, he lost people in Metropolis too, and now his older brother is asking him to accept a change in the code he’s been raised with._ He took a deep breath then and then said. “No, I would not kill him. I’d ask him why he’d stolen the thing he’d stolen, then I’d encourage him to give it back and then help him sort himself out.”

Connor seemed satisfied with that answer, for he nodded and then asked. “So, what now? What are you going to do now?”

Clark took a moment to think on this. He knew Diana had wanted him to keep going on the path he’d started on when he’d interfered in Ethiopia by restoring their Emperor, but he wasn’t sure. His brother didn’t need to know that though. “I’ll keep helping where I am needed and trying to make the world a better place.”

Connor nodded and then asked in a small voice that broke Clark’s heart. “And what about me? My friends are dead, Clark. I don’t know what more I can do.”

Clark extended his hand then and said. “Come with me Connor. We can work together to make the world a better place. And we can make sure the Titans who remain are safe.”

A moment passed and then another, and then Connor took his hand and they both got up and hugged. As they did so, Clark whispered. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you Connor. By Rao I swear.”


	6. Hall of Justice

** Chapter 6: Hall Of Justice **

****

When Hawkman had handed him the keys to this place, Bruce had thought that one chapter of his life was ending and another was beginning. He did not know that soon enough they’d be leaving this place behind and replacing it with a tower in space-one which he’d built and funded- and now to be back here, staring at the portraits of past heroes, well that was something else. Bruce steeled himself as he heard the whoosh of a cape. He didn’t turn around, but instead said.

“So, you’ve come.”

“You sound surprised.” Clark replied.

Bruce didn’t turn around, he kept looking at the portrait of Hawkman and said. “Not surprised.”

“Enough small talk,” Clark said. Bruce turned around then, he saw that his friend-could he call him that?- had shaved, his suit was slightly different, the blue was darker, more pronounced. “Where were you, Bruce?”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, though he knew full well what Clark meant.

“Don’t play games with me. Where were you? My parents were kidnapped, and you weren’t there.” Clark said. “Barry, Diana, Hal, Olly, even Billy where there helping to look for them. But you weren’t there. Where were you?”

Bruce knew he needed to be careful now, if he revealed too much he would not get across the message he needed to. Clark was angry, his breathing was heavy and his heart rate was up. Bruce took a breath and then said. “I was finding out who had kidnapped them.”

“And who was it?” Clark demanded.

 _At least Diana hasn’t gotten into his head just yet._ Bruce though relieved. If she had, he’d already know, and this country would be burning. “I can’t tell you that just yet, we need to talk about other things.”

Clark snorted. “Of course, how could I expect anything different from Bruce Wayne. How many secrets do you have, Bruce? How long are you going to live with secrets as your only friends?”

That hurt, Bruce was man enough to admit that. That stung deeply, he pushed his hurt to the side, and took a breath. “Clark, I didn’t ask you here to throw insults at me. I already know what everyone says about him. I asked you here for another reason.”

“And what reason was that?” Clark demanded. “So, that you could lecture me?”

“No.” Bruce said.

“Then what?” Clark demanded.

“So, that I could apologise.” Bruce replied.

Clark’s eyes widened with surprise. “Apologise?”

“Yes. I am sorry I didn’t know what the Joker was planning, I’m sorry that Lois and your unborn child died. I’m sorry that Metropolis was destroyed, and most of all I’m sorry the Joker was alive to do this to you. It’s my fault. I’ve been fighting the Joker for most of my life. He was responsible for my parents’ death, and now he’s taken your family. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry I didn’t deal with him when I had the chance. And I’m sorry that the pain you’re feeling now is because of my inaction.” Bruce said. He’d had a long time to think about the sort of thing he would say to Clark, and he’d thought that the truth would be the best thing. “I thought my code made me and him different, and perhaps it did. We were dancing a poisonous dance for twenty years, he and I. We were two sides of a coin and I think I was scared that if I killed him, I would become him. I realise now that I was foolish and naïve to think that. He was never going to change, and I should have stopped him before he hurt anyone else. But I didn’t. And my best friend lost his wife and child because of it.”

He stopped speaking then, to give Clark time to digest what he had said. Clark’s face was always quite easy to read, and right now he seemed conflicted. On the one hand wanting to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault, and on the other wanting to accept this and say something else. Eventually, Clark started to say something. “Bruce…” but Bruce cut him off, he didn’t need to hear it.

“And I also wanted to talk about what you’ve been doing with the League.”

Clark laughed. “You really are something. What, are you going to lecture me about that?”

Bruce hesitated. He wanted to put forward what he had to say as bluntly as possible, but he also knew he couldn’t afford to drive Clark away, therefore he took a breath and said. “What you’re doing, it’s the right thing to do. The governments of the world have failed to protect their people, and therefore those of us with the ability to do so must do something. I see that now. But, I think you must also realise that there are two approaches to this.”

Clark quirked an eyebrow. “And what are they?”

“There’s Diana’s approach, where you get involved in something, change a government, restore an Emperor and then hold a press conference to say why you’ve done it, and the suits and bureaucrats grumble but accept it because they are afraid of you. And then there’s my way of doing things.” Bruce said.

“And what is your way?” Clark asked, sounding intrigued.

“You get involved, solve the problems that the governments of the world aren’t willing to solve, but you also get the people involved. You use the press, the media, and social media to make it seem to them that they are contributing to this process. You use their instincts to help their fellow man to your benefit. People are like sheep, they will follow the sheep dog to where they need to go, as long as they know the sheep dog can protect them. That’s why they elect strong men, or people like our current President who can smile and say the right things, whilst at the same time eroding their rights.” Bruce said.

“I’m not sure I quite understand what you’re saying.” Clark replied.

“Take what you did in Ethiopia. You destroyed the warring factions and restored the Emperor, why?” Bruce stated.

“Because the Emperor is the only person who either side has ever listened to.” Clark said.

“And how did the people on both sides respond?” Bruce asked.

“With thanks. Because they knew the war would end.” Clark replied.

“And how do you think this was seen here?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know.” Clark shrugged.

“It was seen badly. The news channels on both sides portrayed it as if you’d overthrown a legitimate government and restored a tyrant into power. They ignored what the people on the ground felt, for their own narratives. That would not happen if you did it my way. In my way, the news channels would report exactly what happened and why it was a good thing.” Bruce said.

“How?” Clark asked.

“Through reminding them who pays their wages, and through reminding them why the public trusts them.” Bruce said. “And then, we’d run campaigns on social media to get the people to see the changes coming from what happened in Ethiopia, and to get them to think that such changes would be good here and wherever they might live. They’d start demanding it. And that would give us the legitimacy to do what we need to do to protect them.”

“Making them think that they’ve got a say, when really it’s all be decided beforehand?” Clark asked.

“Yes.” Bruce said.

Clark’s eyebrow raised itself slightly higher. “I’m surprised, Bruce, I wasn’t expecting this. What’s got you to this point?”

“I was a scared little boy who lost his parents once. And I’ve watched far too many boys lose their families because of governments doing nothing. There are so many orphans out there, perhaps the time has come to stop that from happening ever again.” Bruce said.

“A noble goal, but the full extent of it, I think.” Clark said.

“You’re right.” Bruce said. “The US government crossed the line when it abducted your parents, the time has come for us to do what needs to be done to fix the mess our country has made across the world.”

Clark looked at him, his face went from surprise to anger to surprise again. He extended his hand. “So, you’re going to work with us?”

“I am. It’s time we fixed this mess, don’t you think?” Bruce asked.

“I agree.” Clark replied.

Bruce extended his hand and grasped Clark’s hand. “And Clark, I am sorry about what happened.”

“I know.” Clark replied.


	7. King of Atlantis

** Chapter 7: King of Atlantis **

****

Arthur stood above the wave and watched as his colleagues in the Justice League recovered their breath. He knew there would be consequences and he was perfectly happy to face them. His point was about to be made to the world at large. He waited as Superman and Batman appeared before him.

Superman looked angry, he looked angry all the time nowadays, Arthur imagined. Bruce looked the same way he always did. “Call it off, Arthur.” Clark demanded immediately.

“No.” Arthur said.

“Call it off, or I will kill it.” Clark said. “I don’t want to, but I will if I have to.”

“And if you kill it, then I will kill you.” Arthur said. “You are in my domain now, Clark, do not forget who rules the oceans.”

Before Clark could respond, Bruce spoke. “Nobody needs to get hurt much less die. Arthur, why did you summon the Kraken?”

“Because humanity needs to learn. They have taken advantage of the oceans and never taken a moment to consider the toll their progress has had on it. The oceans are dying and I must protect my subjects.” Arthur said.

“So you summoned the Kraken to do what exactly?” Clark demanded. “To kill your friends?”

“No.” Arthur said. “Not the kill them, merely to humble them.”

“Humble them?” Clark asked, his eyes looked as if they were about to blare red.

“Yes. I know what you have been doing on the surface world, Clark. I will not tolerate such interference in my world. Diana used to know that but something has changed within her. The Kraken was never going to kill her.” Arthur replied.

Clark huffed, but Bruce raised an eyebrow, Arthur knew the other man was about to ask him question, but decided against it at the last moment, instead the man known as Batman said. “Call off your beast, Arthur, and recall your army.”

Clark turned to look at Bruce and even Arthur was surprised-though he shouldn’t have been- at the fact that Bruce knew about this. “He’s called his army?”

“Yes.” Bruce said. “Right now there are thousands to Atlanteans descending on every major city with a port, San Francisco, Gotham, Central City, London, Mumbai, Kolkata, the list goes on. Arthur you know if you do this, then the world will declare war on you.”

“And they will lose.” Arthur said. “I control the world’s water. Humanity cannot survive without it.”

Clark looked horrified at that, his jaw had dropped. “You would go that far?”

“I would.” Arthur replied. “Humanity has done nothing to truly quell its pollution of the water, and as such my subjects are dying. I am their King, I must protect them.”

Arthur saw Bruce and Clark look at one another, before Clark then said. “Then work with us, Arthur. We’re trying to change things. We’re trying to protect people. We can get them to see sense. Just work with us.”

Arthur considered this, Mera had said that Clark was beginning to act like a King whether he knew it or not. She had also said that it would be no bad thing to have a friendly regime on the surface world. After all, the current dominant powers were the US and China, two countries whose leaders he’d had to threaten multiple times to get them to avoid doing something stupid. Perhaps Clark could deal with them more effectively. “Very well, but I want this done properly, and I want to meet these leaders to ensure they will hold to their word. The oceans cannot suffer another broken promise.”

“You have my word.” Clark said. He extended his hand, and Arthur took it and shook it, then when they pulled back, Clark asked. “Now can you please call off your forces.”

“Very well.” Arthur said. He would keep one or two ambassadors around to ensure that surface dwellers did not think he was soft, but the rest would be pulled back. He stood there and issued out the orders, there was some grumbling, but his people moved back into their regiments and then back into the water. Once the last of them had gone back in, he blinked and said. “It is done.”

“Thank you.” Clark said.

Arthur nodded. “Clark, remember this, your reign has begun, the people will look toward you. You cannot take a ham-fisted approach to this anymore. You are not just a journalist anymore; you are a leader. And the people will expect you to act as such.”

Clark sighed, but before he flew off, he said. “I do not intend to reign, I do not want to reign.” Clark took off then.

As he watched Clark fly off, Arthur turned to Bruce and said. “You know as well as I do that his reign has started. Whether he wants to admit it or not, his reign has started.”

“I know.” Bruce said. “I got involved to prevent him from doing something stupid.”

“Like what?” Arthur asked.

“Like lifting Atlantis out of the water and placing it somewhere like the Sahara.” Bruce replied.

Arthur snorted. “That sounds more like Diana than Clark.”

Bruce sighed. “Clark’s grieving, he hasn’t stopped to actually mourn Lois and their child. Diana’s in his head. We need to ensure he doesn’t go down the dark pathways that lie ahead of him.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re willing to interfere more?”

“If it means protecting my friend, then yes.” Bruce said.

Arthur nodded, he could understand where Bruce was coming from. Clark was the best of them, if he went down the wrong pathway there would be disastrous consequences. That was why Arthur said what he did next. “When he’s had time, tell him that I am willing to talk with him. If he is to reign he will need to know who he can trust and who he can’t.”

“I will.” Bruce said.

“And Bruce, tell him I’m sorry, about Lois and their child.” Arthur added as he turned and made his way back into the water and away from the surface world for now.


	8. Reporter

** Chapter 8: Reporter **

****

Things had changed since Metropolis. Ever since Lois Lane-a good friend and a mentor- had died, Superman and the Justice League had been far more involved in the events of the world. On the one hand there had been the ending of a brutal war between Ethiopia and Eritrea and the restoration of the Emperor which had brought peace to both countries, which Iris thought was a good thing, but on the other hand, there was the lingering strangeness of Superman’s decision to sit the leaders of Israel and Palestine down in a room for three hours with only him for company to decide a peace plan. A peace plan had been agreed, but she couldn’t but think that maybe the people of those two countries should have been given a say. It wasn’t that she couldn’t appreciate what was being done, the world had definitely become safer already, but it just felt like the Justice League was acting like a pantheon of Gods and there was nobody to hold them to account. She knew Barry was struggling with it as well, he didn’t say anything, but she could see it in his face.

The binging of her phone brought her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and unlocked it to see a message from a source. It read:

_Car Park, twenty minutes, same place as before._

Iris felt the familiar thrum of a lead brewing inside her. She messaged back a thumbs up and then locked her phone, got up, put on her jacket, quickly let her editor Cecile know that she was leaving and then walked to her car, got in and drove off. This source had been one she had been working on for months now, ever since her dad had mentioned something about Kord Industries and Maxwell Lord, she’d been on the hunt for a story, she knew they were connected to Wally somehow, but how she didn’t know. But hopefully her lead would be able to help her. Fifteen minutes after leaving the office, she got into the car park, she parked in the same spot she’d parked in last time and waited. A few moments passed and then the passenger door opened and her source got in.

“Dr McGee.” Iris said in greeting.

“You weren’t followed, were you?” Dr McGee asked.

“No, I double checked and triple checked. We’re fine.” Iris replied. “So, what do you have for me?”

Dr McGee had once been one of the world’s most renowned scientists, she’d owned Mercury Labs, but then something had happened about a year ago, roughly around the time Wally had disappeared, that had led to her resigning and disappearing for a while, before she’d suddenly reappeared and got in touch with Iris. The Dr looked tired, her hair was a mess and her eyes had circles under them. “They’ve moved onto stage two of their plan.”

“They?” Iris asked.

“Maxwell Lord and his backers.” Dr McGee said. Iris hastily took out her phone and hit record, gesturing for Dr McGee to go on. “They’ve decided they’ve got enough research to begin testing.”

“And what are they testing? Is it animals or?” Iris asked.

“Not animals, but humans.” Dr McGee said sounding disgusted.

“Humans?” Iris asked.

“We were tasked with creating a serum, that strengthens the subjects bones and immune system, and gives them powers. They’ve been running tests on them to see how endurable they are and what powers they have.” Dr McGee said.

“And?” Iris prompted.

“Most of the subjects have died.” Dr McGee replied, she looked haunted as she said that. “They would last a day maybe slightly more and then they would curl up and die. Only three or four have survived, and they’ve been taken away for further testing.”

Iris nodded and then asked. “Do you know why they’ve been tested on?”

“Initially?” Dr McGee said. “I think it was simply fascination, Maxwell Lord wanted protection in case Superman ever went rogue. But now? Now I think it’s because the government wants them.”

That surprised Iris and so she asked. “What do you mean the government wants them?”

Dr McGee looked around, as if she was convinced someone was waiting for them. “The Vice President came to Cadmus and looked around the facilities. I wasn’t supposed to be there but I heard him talking with Lord about something called Operation Phoenix and how they needed an army to take on Superman and the Justice League. The Vice President said that the President was keen for this to move to the next stage, especially after Batman’s defection.”

Iris hid her surprise, Batman joining Superman in his actions? That was surprising, Barry had always told her that Batman had a code, she could not imagine him being okay with killing. “You’re sure about this?”

“Positive.” Dr McGee said. The Doctor pulled out a USB drive from her pocket and handed it to Iris, who took it. “On that drive is everything I’ve told you and more. Documents, audio recordings, video recordings, and even an interview I did with the Secretary for Defence about this. Everything you need is on there.”

“Thank you.” Iris said, pocketing the drive and then she asked. “Why are you doing all of this? When the story comes out, it’ll ruin your reputation for good, and you’ll probably face prison time, why are you doing this?”

Dr McGee sighed. “For years I worked tirelessly to advance my name and my career, I discovered things that I am incredibly proud of, and I did things I am deeply ashamed of. But this? This is a travesty and a nightmare waiting to happen, and I cannot allow it. I must do something.”

“Well, I thank you.” Iris said.

“Good, now I must go.” Dr McGee said, but the moment she went to open the door, Iris heard something smash through the windscreen window she ducked and when she turned around, Dr McGee was sprawled against the passenger seat, a hole in her head. Iris screamed and then picked up her phone and hit the alarm button that Barry had installed on it when they’d first started dating, she tried to start her car, but her hands were shaking, she couldn’t do anything properly, and just as she thought she could hear a whoosh which would suggest Barry was coming, she heard the door open, heard a voice she vaguely recognised laughing and then she felt something large hit her head.


	9. The Flash

** Chapter 9: The Flash **

****

Barry whooshed to the car park where Iris’ phone had said she was and he found a crime scene. The police were all over the place. Taking photos, analysing the scene, and the paramedics had appeared and they seemed to be wheeling a body away, for a moment Barry panicked and imagined the worse, and then he heard a voice say next to him. “That’s Dr McGee.”

Barry breathed a sigh of relief and then turned around and found himself face to face with his father in law and adopted father, Detective Joe West. “What happened?” He demanded.

“It seems that Iris was here meeting Dr McGee and then someone took a shot from across the road, Detective Thawne is having a look there now, Iris then tried to phone the police, but it seems someone came in and took her before disappearing.” Joe said calmly.

“How did the police know to get here?” Barry demanded.

“Because someone phoned in saying that heard a gun shot go off.” Joe replied.

Barry nodded, and was about to run off, but before he could, Joe put a hand on his arm and said. “Do you know why she was meeting with Dr McGee?”

“She’d been working on a story that she said would expose Maxwell Lord for experimenting on humans and trying to turn them into metas. She’d not say who her source was, but I guess now we know.” Barry said, gesturing to the coroner’s van which had just driven off.

“Interesting, well, I’ll let you do your thing.” Joe said, and then he added. “Oh, and Barry, if you can, please try and keep the involvement of your friends to a minimum. This is already complicated enough with Dr McGee involved.”

Barry nodded and then sped off. His mind was racing, Iris had met with Dr McGee to talk about Maxwell Lord, that McGee was working for Lord was insane, the two of them had never seen eye to eye on a lot of things as far as Barry could tell, but then McGee had disappeared from public view around the same time that Wally had disappeared and Iris had been convinced the two things were linked. His heart hammered as he thought about that. The Joker wouldn’t have taken Iris, he was dead, thanks to Clark, but there was something else there wanting to be seen by Barry but he couldn’t quite reach it. Someone had heard a gunshot, but Joe had said it had come from the other side of the road, meaning it had to have been an expert marksman who done that. So, either Deadshot had broken out of prison, or Deathstroke was back.

Either way, he’d need help, and as he arrived in the Hall of Justice, he knew he’d get it. Bruce turned around and looked at him. “What is it?”

Barry pulled off his mask and quickly said. “Iris has been taken. She was meeting with a source and then someone killed her source and kidnapped her.”

“Who was the source?” Bruce asked.

“Dr Tina McGee.” Barry said. “Iris had been working on an article that she said would expose Maxwell Lord, she said he’d been experimenting on people to try and create metahumans and it seems Dr McGee was her source.”

Bruce nodded and took a seat at the computers, he began typing away furiously, almost instantly, several things appeared on screen. Barry read through them and shook his head. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Maxwell Lord should be our last stop.” Bruce said.

“What?” Barry replied shocked. “Why?”

“If we go for him straight away he will know we know about him and his little experiments. He’ll deny anything and then work to cover his tracks. We need to press other people.” Bruce said.

At that moment, Clark appeared, he looked different. Clearly he’d shaved and had a haircut. “We’ll find Iris, Barry don’t worry.”

“How did Dr McGee die?” Bruce asked.

“Someone reported hearing a gun go off, so I think she was shot. And Joe mentioned that the shot came from across the road, so whoever the shooter was had to be a pretty good shot.” Barry said, trying to keep himself calm.

“So, it’s either Deadshot or Deathstroke.” Bruce said. He hammered away at the computers and then said. “Deadshot’s still in a government prison in the middle of Arizona, but Deathstroke is out and loose. I think we need to find him first.”

“Okay.” Barry said, that was good, he had something, or rather someone to focus on finding.

“Is there anyone you can think of other than Lord who might want Iris removed from things?” Bruce asked.

Barry shook his head. “Apart from Eobard Thawne, no. But Thawne’s been trapped in the Speed Force for a year now, there’s no way he could have gotten out. I’d have felt it.”

Bruce nodded, and then over the comms said. “Calling all members of the Justice League, I don’t care what our differences are right now, a member of our family has been taken. Her name is Iris West Allen, and she needs to be found. We think Deathstroke may have taken her. I will send you all the coordinates for where he has been in the past few months. Do not return until you have something solid. Do you understand me.”

Barry heard the others respond in the affirmative. He then asked. “What do you want me to do?”

“You’re going to come with me.” Bruce said.

“Where are we going?” Barry asked then as Bruce got up.

Bruce smiled, a terrifying sight at the best of times and replied. “We’re going to visit Deathstroke’s wife. And we’re going to make her talk.”

Barry nodded. “Tell me where we need to go.”

“The coordinates are already in your GPS.” Bruce said.

Barry nodded, grabbed Bruce, looked at the coordinates as they appeared in his in mask monitor, said a quick prayer and then sped off toward Deathstroke’s wife and answers, he hoped.


	10. Black Adam

** Chapter 10: Black Adam **

****

“Welcome to Kandhaq,” Teth Adam, otherwise known as Black Adam said to the two people stood before him. “Very few outsiders have been here, so you should count yourselves fortunate.”

“What do you want Adam?” Billy Batson demanded.

“I wanted to speak to you about what has been happening outside Kandhaq’s borders.” Teth replied.

“What about it?” Billy asked, Teth could read the tension in every sinew of his body, the boy still thought of him as a bad man despite what his hero Superman was doing.

“I know that Superman has begun interfering more in the affairs of the world to try and make the world a safer place. I must say that I approve, though I know that he has not gone to the full extent that he could. Therefore, I wished to offer an alliance.” Teth said.

“An alliance?” The woman known as Wonder Woman or as Teth knew her Diana of Themiscyra asked.

“Yes.” Teth said.

“Why?” Diana demanded.

“Because we want the same things.” Teth said, to which Batson snorted. Teth ignored the child and instead focused on Diana. “Humanity has reached a crisis point, the oceans are boiling with Aquaman’s rage, and the earth is rolling with thunder and human dangers. Superman is trying to prevent the world falling apart. I can appreciate that. I do not want Kandhaq to suffer, I want it to prosper and I want my people to be safe.”

“How do we know this isn’t some sort of trick?” Billy demanded.

“You are in Kandhaq, Mr Batson. I would not have met you here if I was trying to trick you.” Teth replied.

Batson looked as if he were going to retort, but Diana held out a hand and he fell silent. The woman then looked at him and said. “Say we agree to this alliance, what would you want in return?”

“Kandhaq would be an ally to Superman, not a vassal. We would maintain our independence and in return if needs be we would help Superman establish peace elsewhere in the region.” Teth said. He found himself thinking about Egypt, the land of his oldest friend now sadly deceased. He would take it and restore order there.

Diana looked at him and then said. “I shall take your terms to Superman, Black Adam and then I shall return.”

Teth nodded. “Very well, you are welcome to stay here for a few days if you wish. I know that you must be quite tired.”

Diana shook her head. “No, thank you. We must depart, there are other matters we need to handle.”

“Very well.” Teth said, he silently removed the barriers around the Kingdom and said. “The barriers are down you have the time to leave.” He watched both of them take to the sky and depart, once he had sensed that they had left he brought the barriers back.

After a few moments, his wife came and stood beside him. “So, do you think they will actually take this proposal to Superman?” She asked.

“I would think so. Superman needs allies. Aquaman has withdrawn into Atlantis, and the governments of the world are plotting their next move. The Chinese have already started training their own team of heroes to fight him should he try anything.” Teth said.

“You didn’t mention why they were leaving so early, despite knowing why. Why?” His wife asked.

“I saw no reason to arouse suspicion. I need one thing from Superman that is all. I do not need to concern myself with what is happening outside of Kandhaq.” Teth said.

“You’re getting involved in Egypt though.” His wife pointed out.

“That is different.” Teth responded. “Katar asked me to get involved and his wife is nowhere to be found. I cannot leave it to the Arabs to govern that safely. The old way must be brought back.”

His wife said nothing she merely looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Teth looked at her and said. “I will get involved outside if needs be, but right now my interests are in Kandhaq.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” His wife said. “But still, there is the issue that you know exactly who took the person they’re looking for and you said nothing.”

“That’s not actually true.” Teth corrected. “I was approached by someone; I do not know if that someone is the same someone who took Iris West Allen.”

“A man claiming to be representing Maxwell Lord managed to find you in Egypt, and speak to you, and offer you a chance to take Egypt with the backing of the American government, and now we learn that the reporter who was almost about to expose all of this has gone missing. I do not think it is a coincidence.” Isis said.

“Perhaps not.” Teth agreed. “But I am not going to get involved in their business.”

“Why?” Isis asked.

“Because she is not my concern.” Teth responded. “You and the people of Kandhaq are.”

“And if Maxwell Lord had taken me? What would you have done?” Isis asked.

“I would raise the whole world to look for you.” Teth said sincerely.

“Even if it meant fighting the Justice League?” Isis asked.

“Even then.” Teth replied. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you, or find you.”

“Then why not give them a helping hand?” Isis suggested. “Give them a hand and then reap the reward.”

Teth didn’t reply immediately, he thought over it. With the way Superman was going, if he found out that Teth had spoken with Maxwell Lord and then not done anything about it, he knew that he would suffer the consequences. Therefore, perhaps his wife was right. He sighed and said. “Very well, I shall send a message to Billy, but I will not send it as myself.”

“You’re going to use the wizard?” Isis asked.

“Yes.” Teth replied. “Might as well make that old fuck worth something.”


	11. Mrs Deathstroke

** Chapter 11: Mrs Deathstroke **

****

They stopped outside the house. It was big, three stories, big garden, and white picket fence. From the outside one would think that this was the house of a businessman or old money. And in a way they would be right. Slade Wilson had made his fortune as a mercenary for hire, after being experimented on by the US military, and his wife Rose, well she’d been the daughter of a businessman who some claimed had had connections to the Lionheart project in the UK. Nobody quite knew, but here they were. Bruce unlocked the gate and walked into the garden. Barry followed behind him. The other man had been surprisingly calm considering the circumstances. Bruce wanted to prevent another Lois situation from happening, and thus he was thankful of this small mercy.

They got to the door and knocked. There was no reply, so Bruce knocked again and then turned the door knob and found the door opening. He turned, looked at Barry and the other man nodded and quickly did a search around the house. The man returned and shook his head, so Bruce pushed the door and walked into the house. It was silent, too silent. There should be music or something, whatever it was normal people did on a Saturday in the middle of suburban New York. They moved into the kitchen and then they found who they were looking for.

Rose Wilson was of medium height, slender, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had been beautiful once. The woman looked at him and said. “So, you’ve come. He said you’d come.”

“Where is he?” Bruce asked.

“Not here.” Rose replied.

“Rose….”Bruce said trying to add a hint of menace into his tone.

Rose Wilson sighed. “He’s gone on a job. I don’t know where exactly, but he said you might come. He said you might think he’d done something wrong.”

“And why do you think he said that?” Bruce asked.

Rose laughed. “Because he’s Deathstroke and you’re Batman. Every time you come here it’s because he’s done something wrong.”

Bruce could tell Barry had questions, but thankfully the man didn’t ask them, instead he remained quiet, and Bruce continued. “So, what job has he gone on? I know you know, and you know I know you know, so let’s skip the merry go around and just tell me.”

Rose sighed. “Fine. He’s gone to deal with some business for Maxwell Lord.”

“Lord?!” Barry exclaimed.

“Yes.” Rose said keeping her attention fully on Bruce. “He said Lord had done something, something terrible that needed to be sorted out. And that if you came here, I was to give you this.” The woman reached into her pocket and produced a letter, which she then handed over to Bruce.

Bruce opened the letter and read it.

_Here we are again. Like a cat and mouse, except I’m not the Joker, and you’re you. So, I’m going to make this simple. Maxwell Lord didn’t kidnap the Flash’s wife. He’s not stupid, but he did have Tina McGee killed. If you want an answer as to why, you know where to meet me._

“What does it say?” Barry asked, his voice insistent.

Bruce handed him the letter, and when he was done, Barry asked. “What does he mean?”

Bruce didn’t reply immediately, instead he looked at Rose and asked. “How long has he been gone?”

“Three days.” Rose replied.

 _Just as long as Iris has been gone._ Bruce thought to himself, which meant that he’d likely be in the exact same spot he’d been in last time, when Bruce had come and cleaned up Dick’s mess. “Very well. Thank you, Rose.”

With that Bruce turned to go, but before he got to the door, Rose had called out. “When you see him, can you tell him something from me?”

Bruce stopped and turned. “What?”

“Tell him he can’t come back.” Rose said.

Bruce nodded, and then opened the door and walked out. Barry soon followed. Bruce looked at him and said. “You want to know what he meant yes?”

“Yes.” Barry replied. “Why would McGee be killed and Iris kidnapped if they’re not linked?”

“McGee was going to expose Lord, you yourself said that. He couldn’t have that. But he knew that if he took Iris we’d come looking for him, so he had to figure out another way of handling her.” Bruce said.

“So, he got someone to take her. Someone who’s fast and who wouldn’t be seen by a camera, who isn’t on his pay role.” Barry said.

“Exactly. And it can’t be Thawne because you would know about it if he’d escaped.” Bruce said. He didn’t completely agree with what Barry had done in locking Thawne inside the Speedforce, but he could understand it.

“So, it’s another speedster, someone who knows how to work the system.” Barry said aloud.

“Any clues as to who it could be?” Bruce asked.

“There’s only one other person who would target Iris, and that’s Hunter Zolomon.” Barry said.

“Then we find Zolomon, we find Iris.” Bruce said.

“But what did he mean when he said you’d know where you meet him if you wanted an answer for why he had Tina McGee killed?” Barry asked. “I didn’t think you knew him that well.”

Bruce didn’t reply immediately, he was trying to figure out how to explain this without giving away Dick’s secret. Eventually, he just said. “I’ve had to sort things out with him before.”

“With Deathstroke?” Barry asked. “I didn’t think you were the type.”

“I’m not. Now, we’re going to go find him, and we’re going to get Iris back.” Bruce said.

Clearly, Barry had some more questions, but he simply asked. “Where to boss?”

“The Great Trail Of Tears.” Bruce said.

Barry stopped and looked at him. “You mean the one in the far north?”

“The very same.” Bruce acknowledged.

“Damn.” Barry said. He shrugged then grabbed Bruce and sped off, the lurch as always was painful, but it was progress.


	12. Robin

** Chapter 12: Robin **

****

His father might have gone off on a wild goose chase to find a woman, but Damian knew that the real culprits were lurking somewhere here in Gotham. They always were. Joker had been the Batman’s oldest villain and yet he had still survived, time after time, despite the atrocities he had committed. Damian suspected that whoever had taken Iris West Allen was from Gotham as well. That was why he was hammering away at the computer, trying to figure out links between the various villains with an iota of intelligence and the Flash and Batman. So, far nothing had come up and he was getting frustrated.

“God dammit!” He roared banging his hands on the table before him as another search came up blank.

“Well that’s certainly going to make things go better for you.” He heard a familiar voice say.

“Not now, Dick!” Damian grumbled. He liked Dick, the man was his older brother in all the ways that mattered even if they didn’t share blood. But sometimes he hated how smug the older man could be.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked coming to lean over him.

“I’m looking for someone.” Damian said.

“I can see that.” Dick said. “The question is why?”

Damian didn’t look up from the computer instead he said. “Because a member of the Justice League is missing and Father is convinced that it’s linked to Maxwell Lord, but I’m not so sure it is.”

Dick pulled up a chair and then said. “Go on.”

“Maxwell Lord is smart, he’s smart enough to know that kidnapping someone linked to the Justice League, or even someone who is a reporter wouldn’t go down well. Especially given what happened with Superman and his wife. So, someone else must have taken her, and I need to know who.” Damian said, growling in frustration as the results came up empty once more.

“And yet Bruce did say that Lord had McGee killed. If he knew Iris West Allen was working with McGee then it makes sense that he’d want to take her. After all, when someone like Lord is in danger he doesn’t think rationally, he thinks about covering his ass.” Dick pointed out.

“Yes, but I don’t think that’s true. I think the person responsible for this was also responsible for the Joker and what happened in Metropolis.” Damian replied.

“Why?” Dick asked.

Damian stopped typing and turned around to look at Dick. “The Joker is mad, but he wasn’t that smart. He knew how to push gears, not how to do something like that. He broke Superman, Dick, he broke Bruce. And now look where we are, do you honestly think that the Joker is capable of that?”

Dick didn’t say anything for a moment, his expression thoughtful, and then he said. “Breaking Superman? Yes. Breaking Bruce? No. So, what are you thinking? Someone gave him the idea and allowed him to run with it?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m thinking and now whoever is pulling the strings is trying to make the League look bad. They’re trying to make a point. They’ve used two criminals associated with Batman and Superman, two criminals who neither has truly been able to shake. Superman killed the Joker, and people started talking, but if the Batman finds Maxwell Lord and kills him?” Damian tailed off then.

“You think he would?” Dick asked.

“I don’t know. But you saw what Father was like after he came back from Metropolis, he was different.” Damian said. Their father was famed for his brooding, but this? This had been on another level.

A look came over Dick’s face then, as if he’d had an idea. “Move.” He commanded, Damian obliged. He shifted ever so slightly and allowed Dick to get access to the computer, almost immediately his brother started hammering out commands on the computer.

“You were looking in the wrong place.” Dick said as he typed. “You were looking for an individual villain, which makes sense given past experience, but this? This needs something more.”

“What do you mean something more?” Damian asked.

Dick didn’t reply immediately, instead he continued hammering away at the keyboard, Damian watched as a series of images floated up on screen, words and phrases he’d never seen before, one of which he could’ve sworn was in ancient Sumerian. As that continued, he found himself wondering how Dick knew how to do this. This was stuff that not even Father knew how to do, though he supposed Alfred might know how to do it.

Eventually the computer beeped and Dick stopped. Damian looked at the screen and saw an owl’s head staring back at him. “What’s that?” He asked.

“The organisation I think is responsible for all of this.” Dick said.

“Who are they?” Damian asked.

“They’re an organisation that has had their claws or talons I guess would be more appropriate, in Gotham for centuries, they’ve controlled everything from business to politicians, I think they’ve even had a few members elected President before.” Dick said.

“But why would they be behind this?” Damian asked still struggling to figure it out.

“Well it’s like you said earlier. They’re trying to discredit the Justice League. The league is known for defending the innocent and upholding, truth and justice. How big of a void do you think there would be if the people stopped believing in the League?” Dick responded.

“A large one.” Damian replied.

“Exactly, and these people would be the ones to fill it. Not just here, but worldwide.” Dick said. “We’re going to have to let Bruce know, and then we’re heading out.”

“Where are we going?” Damian asked then watching as Dick got up.

“We’re going to find out more.” Dick said.

“How?” Damian asked.

“By visiting the last place I heard the Court were stationed.” Dick said, with that he walked passed Damian and made his way to change. Damian quickly got up and followed, his mind racing. Was he about to finally do something to make the world better?


	13. Arsenal

** Chapter 13: Arsenal **

****

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Roy Harper stepped out and into the cave. He’d been about to deal with some shady villain when the call had come, and though he’d later caught the bastard, the call had concerned him. Oliver had sounded worried. Oliver never sounded worried. He walked into the main part of the cave and called out.

“Hello? Is anybody here?”

“Well hello there handsome!” Came a reply, immediately Roy was looking for his dagger, but before he could grab it, a figure had moved into his line of sight.

Roy gasped. “What are you doing here?!”

“Well, you know, I’ve always wanted to know how the other sort lived.” The woman replied.

Roy pulled out his dagger and asked. “Where’s the Green Arrow?”

“I’m right here, Arsenal.” Oliver said appearing from the shadows, he wore his mask, but his goatee was gone, and he was clean shaven.

“What’s she doing here?” Roy demanded gesturing at the woman.

“She has a name!” the woman protested.

“Green Arrow, what is she doing here?” Roy demanded again ignoring her.

“She’s who I wanted to speak to you about.” Oliver replied.

“What is there to talk about?” Roy asked. He pulled out his dagger and stepped closer to the woman. “She’s the Joker’s girl.”

“Mistah J’s dead.” The woman replied.

“And good riddance to that.” Roy said looking at the woman and remembering how terrified Donna had been the last time they’d crossed paths.

“Hey!” The woman exclaimed.

“Enough!” Oliver said and the woman fell silent.

“Why is she here?” Roy asked again.

“Because I couldn’t let Superman kill her.” Oliver replied.

“So, you brought her here? To your home? To where you and Black Canary live. You protected the woman who helped the Joker. All so that Superman couldn’t kill her?” Roy demanded, wondering how disgusted he should be.

“Yes.” Oliver replied.

“Are you an idiot?!” Roy exclaimed. “You know if Superman finds out about this he’ll do everything he can to try and get to her. He’ll hurt you.”

“I know.” Oliver replied.

“Then why are you keeping her here?” Roy demanded again.

“Because I need time. I need time to think about how to convince Batman to get Superman to hold a trial for her.” Oliver replied.

Roy snorted. “What good do you think that’ll do? She’s been put on trial before, with her god damned partner in crime and they’ve always gotten off on some charge or the other. For god’s sake, she was supposed to be Arkham with her fucking boyfriend when Lois was murdered.”

“I know.” Oliver said. “But this needs to happen. We can’t let Superman go down the dark pathway that he is right now. We need to do this.”

“Why?” Roy demanded. “What makes you think this will be any different?”

“Because the Joker is dead, and she’s on her own.” Oliver said. “Look at her Arsenal, do you think she’s capable of doing any of the heinous things that he was?”

Roy looked at Harley Quinn, he really looked at her. Donna had always said he was able to see things that nobody else was. He saw someone who was terrified of where they were going to end up now their controller was gone, and he also saw a woman, the woman who had been a leading psychiatrist in her field before the Joker had corrupted her. He looked at her and he saw his own mother reflected back at him, a woman who was scarred, beaten and broken, but who could if she tried, come back to life.

He looked at her and then asked. “If you had to do it again, would you?”

“Would I what?” Harley Quinn asked.

“Would you join him?” Roy asked. He didn’t know why but her answer was important.

Harley Quinn didn’t reply immediately, indeed she looked as if she might not reply at all, and in the silence, Roy could hear Donna’s screams, he tried to ignore them but he couldn’t. His grip on the dagger tightened. Eventually, just when he thought he might snap, the woman replied. “I wouldn’t no.”

“You wouldn’t join him?” Roy asked surprised. “Why?”

“Because his actions took a child from this world.” Harley Quinn replied. “And that’s not something that any mother can forgive.”

“You’re a mother?!” Roy exclaimed.

“Why do you sound so surprised, Arsenal?” Harley Quinn asked. “Of course I’m a Mother.”

“Who the fuck would want you to be their child’s mother?” Roy asked.

“Roy!” Oliver said warningly.

“You’re right. The Father isn’t relevant, but just know this, if I could, I’d go back and stop myself for doing what I did that day. But I can’t.” Harley said.

Donna’s screams were getting louder in his ears, he tried to push the noise down, but he wasn’t succeeding all that much. His grip on the dagger tightened. He looked at Oliver. “So, what do you want me for?”

“I need you to go and meet with Dick and get things going. I’ll take her to Batman.” Oliver said.

Roy snorted. “Fine.” He turned to leave, when suddenly the computers beeped. “What’s going on?” He asked, he then hurried to the computers and saw figures landing at Arkham. “Ah shit that can’t be good.”

“You stay here, I’m going to find out what’s going on. Keep an eye on her.” Oliver said, as he hurried off to the Arrowplane.

“I can come with you!” Roy protested.

“No, stay here, keep an eye on Harley. I’ll be back and then we can talk about what needs to be done.” Oliver replied as he got into the plane.

Roy watched as the plane started and then took off, he then turned around and looked at Harley. “Sit down. You and I need to talk.”

“About what?” Harley asked looking like a child with her wide curious eyes.

Roy placed the dagger before him and said. “About Donna Troy.”


	14. Arkham

** Chapter 14: Arkham **

****

Ollie brought the plane down gently and once it had settled pressed a button to open the door. He got up, grabbed his bow and his quiver, fixed the quiver to his back and then jumped out. He had no idea what was going on at Arkham but it could not be good. Nothing good ever happened at Arkham, he was not sure why Bruce had allowed it to stay open this long. Maybe if he’d had it shut down, the Joker would’ve never done what he had and Lois would still be alive and things would be as they should be. But it did no good to dwell on the might have beens. At least Dinah was away from here, looking for Iris. He hoped she was well and he hoped Barry was okay. He walked along the pathway to the entrance, found that the gate had been torn off its hinges and swallowed. “Well that can’t be good.” He said into the darkness. He moved into the asylum properly, and found that it was strangely deserted.

There were no guards, there were no administrators, there were no prisoners in the outer ward, there was no one here. He wondered just what was going on. Arkham as a ghost town? That couldn’t be good. He kept his guard up and moved through the outer ward and into the main block. As he did so, he found himself thinking about what Roy had said. Maybe the kid was right, keeping Harley in the Arrow Cave was stupid and dangerous. Clark was clearly not in his right mind, and he didn’t want to endanger anyone, but he couldn’t just let Clark kill Harley, even she deserved a trial. He just needed some time to figure everything out and then they could sort it out.

He stopped when he got to the entrance to the main cell blocks where they kept the main prisoners. The ones too dangerous for gen pop. He heard voices. He reached into his hood and pressed a button, and thanked God for Oracle and her persistence in getting him a sound magnifier in his hood. It allowed him to hear everything. And these were voices he recognised.

“Move aside, Shining Knight. We’re here to sort things out.” That was Clark, what was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be helping Barry find Iris?

“I am afraid I cannot, Kal El, I have been given a task and it is one I swore to uphold to my dying breath.” The Shining Knight replied. The Shining Knight came from the Arthurian time, and was someone that Ollie had found whilst in England visiting Mia, he’d never thought he’d meet an actual knight, but well here they were.

“And what good did your service do in preventing the Joker from escaping?” Diana snapped.

Oliver saw The Shining Knight’s shoulders slumped. “That was a most grievous error on my part. I allowed them to get passed my defences, because I did not think they would do it.”

“You knew what they were going to do?” Clark asked sounding both horrified and angry.

Oliver saw the Shining Knight stiffen. “No, of course not. If I had I would have killed the Joker and Harleen Quinzel then and there. I swore an oath to protect the innocent.”

“Then who was it that you let passed?” Clark demanded.

“You would not believe me if I told you.” The Shining Knight said.

 _Must be someone Clark trusts. But that means its either someone in the League or someone from Smallville._ Oliver thought to himself. But that didn’t make sense. The only person Clark knew from Smallville was Lex Luthor and Lex was on his side. Unlike his sister. And she was not from Smallville. He brought his attention back to the conversation when Diana said. “Enough of this. We have a duty to protect the people of this world from the criminals in there. You have already failed in that duty, Knight, so move or be moved.”

 _They’re going to move them? Without any processing? Can they do that? What are you thinking Clark?!_ Oliver thought to himself, the Shining Knight seemed to stiffen even more, gone was the pleasantness from his tone, now he was all business. “I cannot allow that.”

“Then we will get to them through you.” Cyborg said, moving forward his arm shifting into a blaster.

 _What the fuck, Victor?!_ Oliver thought to himself, he’d never really liked the kid, finding him arrogant and petty, but this was something else. He wondered why Clark wasn’t doing anything, the man seemed to be just standing there. The Shining Knight seemed to step forward, his voice hard. “Then you will die.”

 _That’s my cue then._ Oliver thought to himself, as he walked forward and then turned around the corner, he kept his bow within sight but kept everything else hidden, he plastered a smile on his face. “Well, hello everyone. What’s going on here?”

“We’re moving the prisoners from the secure wing.” Cyborg said.

“Why?” Oliver asked, looking at Clark. “You know you can’t do that without permission from the US government.”

“The US government has failed.” Diana said. “They have allowed the monsters in there to run free for too long.”

“So, what? You’re just going to move them yourselves? Where are you going to move them to, how are you going to ensure they’re looked after?” Oliver asked.

“Looked after?” Cyborg replied with disgust turning to face him, his blaster still on. “Oliver they’re villains, the worst of the worst. They don’t deserve to be looked after.”

Oliver looked at Cyborg, and then dismissed him and looked at Clark. “They’re still people, they have rights. That cannot be ignored by anyone.”

“They are a danger to society and to themselves. We will move them to a place that is secure and cannot be broken out or into.” Diana said.

Oliver looked at her and asked. “And which place is this?”

“The Phantom Zone.” Clark said then, he looked right at Oliver and in that moment Oliver knew that some battle was being fought within his friend, and he had to help him.

“Clark if you put them into the Phantom Zone you’re showing that you’re no better than the people who took your parents and threw them into the Mirror World. You put Zod there and I can understand that, he’s a danger to everyone, but putting people like Penguin, the Riddler, hell even Grundy in the Phantom Zone? It doesn’t make sense.” Oliver said.

“Arkham isn’t working, Oliver.” Clark said. “If it were, then Lois would still be alive.”

Oliver didn’t know what to say to that, so instead he simply sighed, and looked at the knight and then back at Clark. “You don’t have to do this, Clark.”

“If I am to uphold my vows to the people of Earth, I have to.” Clark said.

Oliver was about to respond when there was a blur of movement and then Diana was before him. Her eyes were red when he looked at her. “What are you doing?” He asked of her.

She raised her hand and Oliver saw it go into a fist. “I’m sorry Oliver, but this needs to be done.”

“What?!” He exclaimed as he felt the blow land against his cheek, it sent him flying into the air, he landed with a crunch and tried to get up but couldn’t. He could hear someone shouting at him and the drawing of a sword and then the world faded to black.


	15. Slade

** Chapter 15: Slade **

****

Slade Wilson, Mercenary, Soldier, Father and Husband stood on the exact spot where a superhero had killed his son and closed his eye. He could still hear the screams if he focused hard enough, he could still remember the blade going through Joseph, and he could remember the look on the kid’s face as he’d realised what he’d done. Slade had gone mad then. He’d killed the kid’s companions and then he’d come so close to killing the kid, but something inside him had stopped him, and instead he’d simply wounded him, left him with scars all over his body and his arms. Then he’d left. And now he was back.

He heard a whoosh and then he was flat against the ground someone’s leg on his chest. “Where is she?!” The Flash demanded.

“Get off me and I will tell you.” Slade said. This was one of the occasions where he was thankful he was wearing the mask; he didn’t want this punk seeing his fear.

“Where is she?!” The Flash demanded again.

“Flash get off him, and let him speak.” Batman said.

The Flash looked as though he wanted to protest but slowly he removed his foot from Slade’s chest, Slade had to grin, even a God was scared of the Bat. Once the pressure was gone, Slade got up and said. “What took you so long to get here?”

“We had business to attend to.” The Bat replied.

Slade nodded, he didn’t much care what business it was. “Very well. I told you I would tell you what you needed to know and I am a man of my word.” He paused and then looked at The Flash. “You know who your wife was talking to I trust?”

“I…how do you know she is my wife?” The Flash asked.

Slade laughed and then replied. “I wasn’t born yesterday, I know what love looks like, and you reek of it.”

“We know who she was talking to, Slade. How is she involved in whatever it is that Lord is planning?” The Bat demanded.

“Tina McGee was working on a project for Maxwell Lord, a project meant to create a new breed of meta-humans. After you lot humiliated him during the Judgement Day fiasco, he became obsessed with getting his revenge. He wanted to create a league of metas who were loyal to him who could take you all on. He called it his Anti-Justice League, I thought it was a fucking farce.” Slade said. “McGee was getting cold feed, and she was beginning to look for ways out. I know this because Lord had started paying me to keep an eye on her. And so I hacked her phone and her computer, I knew she was looking for a way to let the authorities know about what Lord was doing without giving herself away, and then she found out the crux of the matter.”

“Which is?” The Bat asked.

“Which is that Lord wasn’t doing this in a vacuum, the US government was helping him.” Slade replied.

“Why would they do that?” The Flash asked.

“Because the President is terrified of the Justice League. He sees you lot as a threat to his power. And with Superman going on his crusade he wanted a way to protect himself and his administration, and so money started pouring in to help Lord with this project. When McGee found this out she got in touch with your wife, Flash. And Lord couldn’t have that. He couldn’t have everything going out into the open, so he told me to deal with McGee.” Slade said, remembering that conversation and just how dirty he’d felt afterwards.

“But why did you wait until McGee was with Iris before dealing with her?” The Bat demanded. “Why not take out McGee and walk away? You had to know that doing that whilst she was with Iris would draw our attention.”

“I wanted your attention.” Slade said remembering the arguments he’d had with Rose about this and her worries about it all.

“Why?” The Flash asked.

“Because I needed you to get involved to stop this abomination before it took off.” Slade replied.

“Even if it cost you a contract?” The Flash asked.

“Yes.” Slade responded.

“Why?” The Flash demanded.

“Because I might be the biggest piece of shit ever to come out of America, but I still remember the vows I swore when I signed up to the military. I remember what my friends died for, and it wasn’t this. I didn’t lose an eye and come back with nightmares so that the government could create meta-humans to fight against you, to preserve their own power. You want to deal with them you can. I’ve told you everything you need to know.” Slade said.

“Where’s Iris?” The Flash demanded. “Did you take her?”

Slade laughed. “I’m not a complete idiot. I didn’t take her, I killed McGee and then I fucked off. I had no business with her. One way or another she’d have printed that article, and Lord didn’t know who McGee was meeting with, I made sure of that.”

“So, where is she?” The Flash demanded.

Slade looked at The Flash and said. “You know for a superhero you’re unusually thick. Think about it Flash, the Justice League is doing all of this stuff that is getting in the way of a lot of people’s plans. If I know she’s your wife, how many other people do you think know? Furthermore, who do you think is fast enough to get to her before you are?”

Something passed across the Flash’s face then, some hint of recognition. “It can’t be, I would know if he were out.”

Slade wanted to laugh, but instead stopped himself, Lex was right this kid was an idiot. “There are ways of hiding people from those who are looking for them. He’s been hunting you since the dawn of time, you’re going to find him eventually.”

The Flash looked panicked then, Slade saw him exchange a glance with the Bat who said. “Go, I’ll find my own way back.” The Flash sped off then, and the Bat turned to him and said. “Thank you for doing this.”

“I owed you a favour, consider the debt repaid.” Slade said.

“Indeed.” The Bat said, with that he turned and walked away, Slade watched him go for a moment before turning to look down and he whispered.

“I hope you’re proud, Joe. I’m trying to make a difference.”


	16. Bust Up

** Chapter 16: Bust Up **

****

“You wanted to see me, Kal?” Diana asked, Clark didn’t look away from the computer screens, instead he simply said.

“Thank you for coming, Diana. I know you’re busy, but we needed to talk.” He pointed to something happening in Australia. “What do you think that is?”

Diana came and stood next to him and then replied. “It looks like a group of people are protesting.”

“What do you think they’re protesting?” Clark asked.

“I don’t know, Clark.” Diana said in a tone that belied her frustration. “Humans protest a lot of things.”

Clark looked away from the screen and at Diana. “They’re protesting us Diana. They’re protesting our interference in their affairs.”

“Ungrateful little…”Diana said before Clark interrupted.

“They’re not ungrateful, Diana, they’re scared.” Clark replied. “They’re used to us coming out and fighting bad guys, not getting involved in the affairs of their governments. They think we’re trying to take over and they’re terrified.”

“So?” Diana asked. “Let them be terrified. Humanity could do with being a bit terrified.”

Clark wanted to bang his fist on the table, but he knew doing that wouldn’t get his point across, so instead he simply said. “Diana, we need the people to trust us, if what we want to do is going to work. We need them to see that we’re on their side, we’re not their enemies. We can’t achieve that if we go off the rails.”

“What are you talking about Clark?” Diana asked.

“Arkham.” Clark said looking her right in the face.

“Not this again.” Diana sighed.

“Yes, this again.” Clark said. “Diana, you went beyond what we agreed. Let’s put to one side the fact that you wanted to kill those criminals first, and focus on what you did to Oliver.”

“What about it?” Diana retorted. “He wasn’t going to help us and he was in the way, so I dealt with him.”

“You hit him so hard he nearly died.” Clark snapped. “Victor had to use a defibrillator to prevent him from dying.” The image of Oliver’s inactive form slumped on the ground was burned into Clark’s memory he was hardly likely to forget that as long as he lived.

“I didn’t mean to.” Diana protested, but he was stopping us from doing what we needed to do.”

Clark grabbed Diana by the shoulders and said. “We do not hurt our own, Diana. Oliver is a member of the Justice League and a friend. He is one of us, how can you expect the people of Earth to trust us if we hurt our own?”

“He shouldn’t have gotten in the way!” Diana said.

The anger that had been festering in him since Metropolis nearly spilled over, Clark could feel his eyes heat up, but took a breath and pushed them back down. “Diana, until you can control yourself when faced with a friend who doesn’t agree with you, you’re going to have to stand down.”

“What?!” Diana demanded.

“You heard me.” Clark said, his voice sounding cold to his own ears. “We do not attack those who are our friends. Until you learn how to use your words to talk with people, there can be no further discussion amongst us.”

“Clark….” Diana began.

“Dismissed.” Clark said, turning back to look at the computer screens, the protest had been dispersed by Shazam and Green Lantern, peacefully. He could hear Diana muttering to herself as she turned and walked away, but he felt it would do her some good. He didn’t like what had happened to her over the past few weeks, something dark had possessed her, it seemed.

“Gideon, bring up the footage of the prisoner.” Clark commanded.

Almost at once an image appeared before him, of a man with blonde hair and green eyes, scars all over his face, and a defiant set to his jaw. Clark looked at him and sighed. This was another thing he would have to fix, thanks to Diana’s impetuousness. He took a moment to compose himself and then shut off the computers and walked away from the computers. He turned around walked down the corridor, through the doorway, took a left, then a right, and then keyed in the code that opened another door and then he walked through and found himself face to face with the Shining Knight.

“What do you want?” The man snarled.

“To talk.” Clark said, raising his hands placatingly.

“So, talk.” The man snapped.

“Why were you guarding those inmates at Arkham?” Clark asked. “When Oliver found you, you said you needed time to adjust to the new world. Why did you end up guarding the worst of the worst? And who pushed passed you to get to the Joker?”

The man’s shoulders sagged and the fight left him. “The one true King found me. He said he needed me to do something for him, and as such I was honour bound to comply. I did what he asked of me, and I stood guard. Nobody at Arkham knew who I was and they did not know I was there. I was the silent guardian who prevented those pieces of filth from escaping. But then on that fateful day something went wrong.”

“What did?” Clark asked.

“She appeared.” The man said. “The one who had betrayed the King once before. She appeared and she did something to me. She used some sort of magic that went passed my defences and knocked me out. When I came to the Joker was escaping and the hounds of hell had appeared.”

“Who was this woman?” Clark demanded.

The man looked up at him and his eyes were haunted, he looked as though he was venturing through hell. “History knows her through many names, but I knew her by one name, and one name only. Her name was Morgan La Fey.”

Clark looked at him and asked. “The Arthurian witch?”

“The one and the same.” The knight said. “She has come back into this world, and that can only mean one thing.”

“What?” Clark asked.

“The end of days is upon us.” The knight said.


	17. Shazam

** Chapter 17: Shazam **

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” Billy said as he looked around the temple. There were paintings of scenes from what he assumed were classic Green novels or myths, and then there were portraits of him with the Justice League and with his adopted family. “Very retro.”

“Well it is your mind, Billy.” Shazam said, coming to stand next to him. Billy always found this bit a bit odd, the feeling of seeing himself, well seeing Shazam from the outside. The muscles, the good hair, and the eyes which could pierce a man’s soul. It was a complete contrast to the weedy little teen he actually was.

“I wanted to talk to you about what’s been going on.” Billy said.

“You want to know where I stand on this?” Shazam asked.

“Yes,” Billy replied. “I’ve spoken with the guys in the house and with people at school, and with people elsewhere, and they’ve all had mixed messages. Most are in favour but others aren’t. People like Nadia who think only elected politicians should have a say in running government, because they’re chosen by the people.”

“Nadia is a dreamer.” Shazam said. “She wants to believe the best of humanity, but we’ve seen the worst of it. We know what humanity is capable of.”

“But does that mean we have a right to take over?” Billy asked. “You know what Mrs Thatcher said in history class today? That the American Revolution started because the Founding Fathers felt they didn’t have any say over what was happening to them and that the British King was a tyrant. I don’t want to be a tyrant.”

Shazam sighed. “Billy, you have the Wisdom of Solomon in you, do you really think the American Revolution was that simple?”

Billy wanted to say yes, but from the way that Shazam was looking at him he suspected that was not the case. Sighing he said. “No, but then what’s the solution to what’s happening out there?” He gestured to the world outside the temple. “How am I supposed to do what I need to protect the people of the world, if half of them don’t actually want my protection?”

“You protect them anyway.” Shazam said, and Billy knew that was the courage of Achilles talking. “People are weak, they need protecting from themselves and their bad decisions.”

“But then why do I harbour doubts?” Billy asked. He didn’t want to have these doubts, life was hard enough as it was, as a thirteen-year-old who had to go through puberty and be a superhero. He wanted a simple answer.

“Because you are a smart kid, Billy.” Shazam replied. “You are trying to figure out where you stand on this. But you are doing so considering other people’s views, you cannot make a choice in your life by always worrying about what other people are thinking about.”

“So, what do I do then?” Billy demanded. “How do I reconcile the two?”

“Tell me this, do you trust Superman?” Shazam asked.

“Yes.” Billy replied instantly.

“Why?” Shazam asked.

“Because he’s Superman. He believes in truth, justice and honour.” Billy replied.

“And yet he killed a man.” Shazam pointed out.

“The Joker deserved it.” Billy replied.

“How do you know?” Shazam asked.

“Because he’d murdered Superman’s wife and unborn child, and he’d killed countless people before that.” Billy said.

“And yet Superman is not a judge, nor is he a court of law. What right did he have to kill the Joker?” Shazam asked.

Billy was about to reply when he stopped and considered what Shazam was asking. Superman had killed the Joker as revenge for what he’d done to Lois and their child, but he’d not killed him before that, not when the Joker had unleashed a nerve gas that had poisoned thousands in Bludhaven, or when he’d killed twenty women in Gotham just for the fun of it, or when he’d killed Jason Todd. So, what right did Superman have to kill the Joker, truly? Was it fair for him to do that and then to pass judgement on anyone else? Billy didn’t know, but something in his gut told him that what Superman had done was the right thing.

He looked at Shazam and said. “It needed to be done. The Joker had harmed thousands of people before, and he would’ve kept harming people. The world is a better place without him in it.”

“And now we come to the question, do you think human laws can keep up in a world where there are people like you and Superman? People who are literal Gods? Or for people like the Joker who continued to break out? Who had been tormenting Gotham for forty years?” Shazam asked.

Billy stared at Shazam, and as he did so, he knew the answer. “No, they can’t. They need to change.”

“And who do you think will be able to bring those changes?” Shazam asked.

“Superman.” Billy replied.

“So, you have your answer.” Shazam replied.

Billy nodded, but there was still one thing that he wanted to ask. “In Brisbane, when that boy came forward in that suit, how come you didn’t strike out? I know you wanted to, I could feel it. But you didn’t. Why?”

Shazam looked at him, and when he did so, Billy could’ve sworn he saw Solomon, Zeus, Achilles and Hercules all looking back at him. It was slightly disconcerting. “Because he reminded me of you.” Shazam said.

Billy was about to reply when he woke up. Or rather when he shot up awake. He blinked, and as the dream faded, he remembered where he was. In the house, not in the Temple, and his brothers and sisters were asleep in the rooms next door. He rubbed his eyes, and turned to look at the clock. It was only three in the morning. He had a long time yet till school started. A long time to sit and think. He would need to do more of that now.


	18. Run

** Chapter 18: Run **

****

Barry sprinted off northwards, running, he needed the time and space. Bruce was a good friend, but sometimes he could be overbearing and right now Barry needed to be alone. He thought about what Deathstroke had said, and he suspected he knew what he was getting at, but how that could’ve happened he did not know. He would have felt it if Thawne had left the Speedforce, he’d set it up in such a way that the man’s prison would alert him to that fact. But then Thawne had come back from the dead before, multiple times, so who knew what the fuck was going on.

When he got to the right point, the portal opened and he ran through it. He ignored the visions that always came when he did this, and kept going, ignoring the voices and the sounds of screams and a man whimpering in the darkness. Eventually he came to where the prison was. A dull and grey place with all the light gone, he stopped before the cell and stared at the man.

Eobard Thawne, had blonde hair, green eyes and was muscular. He had killed Barry’s mother fifteen years ago and framed his father for it. Slowly but surely Barry had managed to find enough evidence to get his father freed, though Thawne had almost ruined that. That had been the first time they had fought, and Barry had required help from Hal to handle him. The second time had been during a fight with the League of Doom, and that time Barry had beaten Thawne up considerably and thrown him into Iron Heights. And then there’d been the third time, and that had been when Wally had gone missing, or just before it. And now here they were.

“Barry Allen. A pleasure and a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Thawne drawled.

“Where is she, Thawne?” Barry demanded.

“Who?” Thawne asked sounding confused.

“Don’t play games with me!” Barry snapped. “Where is she?”

“I truly don’t know who you’re talking about, Barry.” Thawne replied.

The fact that the man used his name angered him, they were not friends, they were not family, they were enemies, and if he could Barry would ensure Thawne never left the Speedforce ever again, but right now he needed answers. “I know you know who I’m talking about Thawne. Now, where is she?”

Something changed in Thawne’s temperament then, he went from being amused to being concerned. “You mean to tell me that Iris West Allen is gone?”

“Don’t act surprised. You did this. Now where is my wife?” Barry demanded.

“I do not know, and I didn’t take her. I haven’t left this cell in, what, three years?” Thawne said, a mocking smile coming to bear on his features. “So, I couldn’t have taken Iris.”

Barry wanted to scream at Thawne to stop lying, but one look at his scarred face told Barry that the man was not lying. “If not you, then who? She was taken before I could get there.”

Thawne stepped closer to the bars then and for a moment Barry could’ve convinced himself that this was them back in CCPD working together. “You’re sure she was taken by a speedster?”

“Yes. There’s no other explanation for how she could’ve been gone from the scene before I got there.” Barry said, though he had a voice in the back of his head whispering that that wasn’t the case.

“So, your first thought was to come to me, even though you would have known had I escaped.” Thawne said sounding both impressed and not at the same time.

“Now that I think about it, it doesn’t sound like something you’d do. At least not this version of you.” Barry conceded.

“Indeed.” Thawne said. “But who told you to look for me?”

Barry took off his mask and asked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, come on Barry, you know as well as I do that I couldn’t leave this prison without you knowing about it. that would’ve been the first thing you thought about when you saw that Iris had been kidnapped. SO, someone had to have told you to come looking for me, no?” Thawne said.

No matter how much he wanted to deny that, Barry had to acknowledge that Thawne had a point. “Deathstroke.” Was what he said reluctantly.

“Of course.” Thawne said. “He wouldn’t have said it in as many words, but he would have known that I would be your first thought despite your own common sense.”

Barry raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Deathstroke is a mercenary but he was a soldier first. He was a very good one as well, there was one timeline I visited once, where he had become a General that saved the world from the Islamists in World War 3. He’s smart and he’s capable, he would know what buttons to press. But that’s neither here nor there.” Thawne said as he began pacing the length of his cell.

Something struck Barry then, and he wondered why in his rush to believe Thawne was responsible he’d not thought of this. “He could have lied. He went out of his way to convince us that Lord didn’t kidnap Iris, but he knew Iris was meeting with Dr McGee.”

“Iris met with Dr McGee?” Thawne asked.

“Yes, why?” Barry replied suspiciously.

“Then it has begun.” Thawne murmured.

“What has?” Barry demanded.

“In the future I come from, there are rumours and stories of a great attempt by the US government to destroy Superman and the Justice League. They failed, because the League worked together after a great period of strife to bring down the US President of the time. And everything that started this was the kidnapping of two journalists associated with the Justice League. Lois Lane and Iris West. They were kidnapped because they learned of a government funded plot to create metahumans who could replace the Justice League and would do everything the US government wanted. Both were tortured before eventually being rescued. In that world, Lex Luthor became the new President and officially named the Justice League as the World Police Force, meant to keep the peace and it worked. But, now, if Iris has been kidnapped, then perhaps the process for all of this has begun.” Thawne replied.

 _Lois is dead though._ Barry thought. He didn’t say that out loud though, instead he merely asked Thawne one question. “In your world, how did we discover that Lois and Iris had been kidnapped?”

Thawne took a deep breath and then said. “You found out that Wally West hadn’t been missing but was in fact working for Lord.” Barry looked at the man and was about to ask why Wally would work for Lord when he remembered a conversation he’d had with Clark many years ago, the first time they’d dealt with Lord.

_“He can control people’s minds you know. He tried to do it with me, but thankfully didn’t manage. But with someone less experienced, I’d shudder to think about what he’d make them do.”_

Barry remembered how Wally had been before he’d disappeared, confused, angry, lost and most of all tired, so very tired. Clark had described feeling like that ever so briefly when facing Lord. And that was when the dominoes fell into place. “I’ve got to go.” He put his mask back on and began running, running and running, hoping against hope that he wasn’t too late, and cursing his own stupidity.


	19. Return

** Chapter 19: Return **

The plane landed and Bruce took a deep breath. He’d meant to come back much sooner, but events had transpired such that he’d had to go to Coast City and check on something there, and then go to Gotham and speak with Dick and Damian about what they’d been doing, and then finally he’d gotten the chance to return to the Hall of Justice. The doors opened and he jumped out. The hangar was deserted which was odd in itself, usually someone was here, either Victor or Oliver or Hal, but right now it was deserted. He walked down the hallway, typed in the code, and then walked into the Hall proper, and there he found Clark, the man hunched over a map.

“What are you looking at?” He asked.

“The world.” Clark replied.

“I can see that.” Bruce said. “But what part?”

“All of it.” Clark stated. The man then looked up and smiled. “It’s good to see you, how was the journey?”

Bruce smiled. “Alright. Coast City is still trying to be New York, and Gotham is slowly getting better. How have things been here?”

“Okay.” Clark said, though there was something about his tone that suggested otherwise.

“Where is everyone?” Bruce asked.

“Victor’s in New York with Conner and the remaining Titans. Hal’s gone to find Barry, Billy’s at school.” Clark said.

“Barry’s still not back yet?” Bruce asked surprised.

“No, when did you leave him?” Clark asked.

“Three weeks ago. We met Deathstroke and then he went northwards and I came back.” Bruce said.

“You met Deathstroke?” Clark asked his eyes narrowing. “Why?”

“He had information about what happened to Iris.” Bruce said.

“And?” Clark asked.

“Lord was the one who killed Tin McGee, because she was talking to Iris about what Lord was having her do.” Bruce said. “Deathstroke killed her, but he insists he didn’t take Iris, instead he says that Thawne was the one who took her, so Barry’s gone to see if that’s true.”

“Do you believe him?” Clark asked.

“That he didn’t take Iris? Yes. That Thawne took her? No. It would have been another speedster.” Bruce said.

“So, what was McGee doing for Lord?” Clark asked.

“Experimenting on humans, trying to create a new bunch of meta-humans that Lord could use to form an Injustice League to deal with us. But that’s not the kicker, the kicker is that the Vice President of the United States was involved, and had indeed given Lord the green light to do all of this.” Bruce said.

Clark’s jaw tightened and then he sighed. “You meant to tell me the Vice President is involved in meta-human trafficking?”

“Not just him, if he’s involved it’s because the President is too much of a coward to get involved.” Bruce said. “I found some of the files that McGee was trying to off load. The experiments they’re doing are horrible.” He’d had nightmares after reading some of the files, and he had genuinely wanted to throw up after reading one in particular.

“So, what do we do?” Clark asked.

“What do you mean?” Bruce replied.

“We can’t just let them keep this going. Lord will know we’re coming after him now, and he’ll tell the Vice President. They’re going to try and shut this down, or they’re going to move it. What are we going to do?” Clark asked.

“The League’s going to do nothing. I know Australia went off without a hitch, but Arkham didn’t, and we need the President to be at ease with what’s going on around him.” Bruce said.

“So, what are you suggesting?” Clark asked.

“Bruce Wayne will be paying him a visit, and asking for a contract. And I will be meeting Lord soon, to discuss business.” Bruce said.

“You don’t think either of them will get suspicious?” Clark asked.

“The President’s a publicity whore. He needs positive attention or he dies. So, I’ll give it to him. He’ll do a tour of Gotham, cut some ribbons, shake some hands, kiss some babies, and then at the end of it, I’ll donate to him, and he’ll give me access to government files.”

“And Lord?” Clark asked. “You know he can read minds.”

“Yes, and if he reads Bruce Wayne’s mind, he’ll learn nothing more than he already knows.” Bruce said.

Clark shook his head. “How do you do that?”

“Experience.” Bruce said with a smile. “Now about Arkham.”

Clark sighed. “It needed to be done, we only took the most violent reoffenders. People who stand no hope in reforming.”

“Penguin, Riddler etc. Yes, I know, and I agree with what you did. What I’m more concerned about is how you did it.” Bruce said. He’d been meaning to deal with those lot for a long time. That they were in the Phantom Zone was a relief, he wished he could have put the Joker in there as well, a long time ago. “Diana hit Oliver so hard he nearly went into a coma.”

Clark’s eyes widened. “How?”

“Dinah phoned me to tell me. She told me that if she ever saw you or Diana in Star City again, she’d kill you.” Bruce said. “And I think she meant it.”

Clark’s shoulders sagged. “It wasn’t meant to go like that. I was going to talk to him and reason this with him. But then Diana lost her patience.”

“She lost her temper and Oliver nearly died, is that what you’re telling me?” Bruce asked bemusedly.

“Yes.” Clark said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her. She’s far more aggressive than usual, and she’s picking fights with everyone. She nearly took out Huntress the other day.”

“What do you think it is?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know.” Clark said. “But it is worrying.”

“Indeed, it needs to be dealt with before we move into stage two. We cannot have someone like Diana go rogue.” Bruce said.

“I know. But what are we going to do?” Clark asked.

“We’re going to speak with the Gods and sort this out.” Bruce said.


	20. Superboy

** Chapter 20: Superboy **

****

“It just doesn’t make any sense. I know the people of New York have a hard time following instructions, but this was pretty clear. Superman was pretty clear.” Conner said as he looked at the screen which showed where the robberies and the murders had taken place. “What are we missing?” He wanted to solve this without asking Clark to get involved. His brother had enough on his plate already, adding New York-which was Conner’s town- to the mix would be a mess.

“It could just be that they’re too far gone.” Raven said. “Maybe we need to institute a curfew.”

“And implement it how?” Conner asked looking at his friend. “There’s like five of us here, and occasionally Speedy, but that’s it. We can’t implement a curfew successfully, and besides, we don’t run the city. Mayor Bloomberg does.”

“And yet we’re the ones who are cleaning up the mess. The NYPD is broken, it’s either riddled with corruption or the officers are incompetent. We had to deal with the police chief again this week.” Raven said.

“We’re not rulers.” Conner said banging his hand on the table.

“Well then what good are we?” Raven snapped back. “How many more girls are we going to have to pick up who’ve been raped, how many more boys need to die from gang violence before we take control? Bloomberg doesn’t want a solution, Conner, he just wants to win more power.”

Before he could say anything Kori spoke. “There is another way we can solve this.”

“How?” Conner asked looking at her.

“We find the source of the problem.” Kori replied.

“You think this isn’t a natural phenomenon?” Conner asked.

Kori shook her head then pointed to the screen. “Look at what’s happening and look at where it’s happening. It’s all around the ley lines that go through the city. You remember when Brother Blood was around?”

“Yes.” Conner said. “He took control of the Ley Lines and used his disciples’ blood to fuel his power. But it can’t be him, can it? He’s dead.”

“It’s not him.” Raven said. “I’d know if it was.”

Conner nodded, he’d always found her connection to Trigon somewhat worrying, but for now put it to one side. “So, what could it be?”

The door opened and Victor walked in, accompanied by Tim and Cassie. Conner smiled at Cassie and tried to ignore the butterflies floating around in his stomach at her presence. “What did you find?” Conner asked.

“We got some information out of the commissioner. It seems he’s been taking pay offs from a company located in New Jersey.” Victor said.

“Again?” Raven exclaimed.

“Yep.” Victor said, he went to the computer screens and imprinted his data into them, soon enough they came up with the tape.

_“I’d get a phone call, three times a week, no name, just a location. I’d go to the bay, sit in my car, then there’d be a knock on the door, I’d open it, and there’d be a letter and a bag of money. I never saw the person’s face. But the instructions were clear. I was to allow as many murderers and rapists out as I could to create fear.”_

_“Why?”_

_“To undermine Superman.”_

The tape stopped then, Conner looked at Victor who said. “After that he started begging for mercy and well, Bloomberg wanted to speak with him so I cut the tape.”

“I think it’s got to be Phobia.” Conner said.

“Why?” Kori asked.

“Because if murderers and rapists are being let out people are afraid right? And she feeds off of fear. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” Conner said.

“But would she be able to do that from Rykkers? It’s quite the distance from where all the crimes have been happening.” Tim asked.

“If she’s even in Rykkers.” Conner said. “Who knows someone could’ve bailed her out, like they did the Joker.” He still couldn’t believe someone had gotten passed the Shining Knight, or had tricked him and allowed the Joker to get out. Whoever they were, he wanted to find them and deal with them.

Victor was back at the computers doing a quick search, a video appeared on the screen showing Phobia sat in her cell reading. “Is this live?” Conner asked.

“Yes. She’s not moved from there in months.” Victor said.

Conner banged his fist on the table again, seeing red. “Then who the fuck is responsible for all of this?!”

A new video appeared on the screen then, Conner looked up and it seemed to be of people in a dilapidated church.

_“You know, these superheroes. They think they’re so high and mighty with their abilities and their morals. I’ll tell you something, they’re false. They’re truly false. Superman killed a man without a trial. The Joker was a monster, but he needed and deserved a trial. Superman has taken it upon himself to play policeman of the world. Who gave him that right? Does he not recognise borders, or sovereignty?”_

_“He’s an alien, he doesn’t belong here!” Someone shouted._

_“Exactly!” The man said. Conner looked at him closely and saw that he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and there was something vaguely familiar about him. “You know what we need? We need to take our planet back from these freaks. We need to make them understand that we’re the ones in charge not them. Look at what’s happening outside. The people are losing hope, losing faith. Why? Because these people refuse to do anything about murderers and rapists. It’s time we did something.”_

“Where is this?” Conner asked. “Is this live?”

“Yes.” Victor said. He started typing something into the computer. “It’s in the church where Blood used to work.”

“Shit.” Conner said. “Who’s this guy?” He asked pointing to the screen.

Victor did a quick search and then he said. “Gordon Godfrey. A pastor from Mississippi.”

Conner got up then and said. “We’re going to go pay him a visit.”


	21. Racer

** Chapter 21: Racer **

****

Barry ran as quickly as he could, ignoring the images that were playing before him, the Speedforce really had a poor sense of timing. It always had. Something Thawne had said had triggered a memory. Before he’d disappeared, Wally had been confused and upset, he’d broken up with Linda Park over something or the other and he’d looked as if he was going to go into a spiral. Barry had tried to comfort him, had tried to be there for him, but it hadn’t worked, and now well, now he was beginning to think he knew why. He came out of the Speedforce right where he’d last seen Wally. 227th Street in Coast City. He stopped at the end of the street, remembering the horrible words they’d said to one another, and then ran forward, stopping when he saw her.

“Iris!” He exclaimed. His wife was lying right in front of where Wally had thrown that bolt of lightning at him all those years ago. Her eyes were open, but her hands were tied and her mouth was gagged. Barry looked around and closed his eyes, he couldn’t sense any threats, there were no bombs or anything nearby. He opened his eyes and ran toward Iris, removing the ties that bound her and removing the gag. “Iris, are you okay? Where’ve you been? What happened?” He asked as quickly as he could.

Iris looked at him and there was fear in her eyes. “Barry watch out!” She yelled.

“What?” Barry asked, but before Iris could respond he was knocked off his feet, and then he was picked up and thrown against the wall.

A blur was looking at him, and he felt fear, everything in his body was screaming that this was wrong. “You cannot stop him. The King is coming.” The blur raised their hand, it was vibrating, Barry felt as if he was about to puke, and then just as quickly as he had come, the blur disappeared and Barry slumped to the ground.

He blinked and pushed himself up, Iris was getting up now as well, they met halfway. Barry hugged her tight and whispered. “I’ve been so worried!”

“I know.” Iris whispered into his chest.

Barry pulled back and looked at her. “Let’s get you the fuck away from here.”

Iris smiled, and got into his arms as he sped away. That he was still shaken by his encounter with that mysterious speedster, he didn’t say, that would be something for another time, and another place. He’d heard stories about such a speedster but he’d never thought he’d meet them. Within a few moments they were in the Hall of Justice. He stopped and allowed Iris to step down.

“Iris!” Diana said coming to embrace her.

“Where did you find her?” Clark asked clapping him on the back.

“Where I last met Wally.” Barry said.

“How did you think to look for her there?” Bruce asked.

“A conversation with Eobard Thawne.” Barry said.

Clark nodded, and said. “Iris, you don’t mind if Dr Silas checks over you do you?”

Barry looked at his wife and she shook her head. “No, of course.” Iris made her way to the medbay where Dr Silas, the resident doctor for the League was waiting. Barry followed and stood at the doorway, watching over her. She seemed okay, there were no outward signs of trauma, but she had been gone for almost a month, and all because he hadn’t thought to look where they’d last lost someone they both loved. He kicked himself for that, he should have known.

“What did Thawne say?” Bruce asked, Barry didn’t know how he’d done that, appeared next to him without him hearing, but he’d long since accepted that that was something the Batman could do.

“He said he’d not taken Iris, that he’d not left the Speedforce, and he was right, he hadn’t. But he also said something else.” Barry said.

“And what was that?” Bruce asked.

“In the world where he comes from, both Iris and Lois were kidnapped by Lord, and that started off a chain of events that led to us becoming the protectors of the world.” Barry said. “Kind of strange don’t you think? Lois is dead, but Iris is still kidnapped and we’re on our way to becoming protectors.”

Bruce said nothing for a moment and then. “Perhaps, but I wouldn’t let Thawne get into your head, Barry, you know what he is.”

Barry nodded, and was about to respond when Iris came to the doorway with Dr Silas. Barry took off his mask and asked. “Well?”

“No outward signs of trauma, and it doesn’t seem as though there’s any internal damage. I would recommend that Mrs West-Allen take a few days rest and then see how it goes from there.” Dr Silas said.

“Okay.” Iris said. She took Barry’s hand then and looked at him as if to tell him she was truly okay. He was just so relieved that she was with him, and not dead, that he wanted to whisk her away to their home and never leave.

As if sensing that, Clark spoke. “I know you’re tired, Iris, and I know you want to go home, but I have a few questions.”

Barry turned around and looked at Clark. “Come on, Clark, can’t this wait?”

“It’s fine, Barry.” Iris said, Barry turned and saw that she was looking at him like that, saying she wanted to do her duty, and nothing he said would stop her.

Barry sighed. “Fine.”

“Have a seat.” Clark said, and as if by magic the sofa appeared. Barry and Iris both sat down, and Clark took another couch, and then asked. “Where were you taken to, do you know?”

Iris shook her head. “I don’t know where I was taken. All I know was that it was a dark room, and that there were guards outside my door who would sometimes come in and bring me food.”

“And do you know what they looked like?” Clark asked.

“One of them had dark brown hair and a beard. He had a scar above his right eye. The other one was shorter, broader and had green eyes.” Iris said.

“Okay.” Clark responded.

“And what about the people who questioned you?” Bruce asked then.

Iris shook her head. “I never saw their faces, there was always some sort of mist around them when they spoke to me.”

Barry looked at Bruce then and knew the other man was thinking the same thing as him. If there was a mist, then they were magic users, and if they were magic users, Constantine probably knew who they were. “What did they ask you?” Barry asked then.

“If I knew anything about Maxwell Lord, other than what Dr McGee had told me. If I knew anything about something named Operation Dynamo. I said no. They then asked me if I knew about what happened to you in something called Crisis.” Iris said.

“Something happens to me?” Barry asked surprised.

“Yes, they said something happened to you during this thing called Crisis, and apparently I would know about it.” Iris replied.

“Which of course you didn’t know.” Barry said. He didn’t even know what this Crisis thing was, or why anyone would be interested in him.

“But they knew that Barry was the Flash?” Bruce asked.

“Yes.” Iris said. “They told me if I tried to deny it, I’d be killed, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Shit.” Barry said.

Barry saw Clark and Bruce exchange a look, but he didn’t say anything then, he’d let them handle this. As Iris yawned he knew he was making the right call. “Right, we’re going to go to one of the bunkers. If you need me, you know where I’ll be.” Barry said, he helped Iris up, shifted slightly as she got into his arms and then ran.


	22. Black Canary

** Chapter 22: Black Canary **

****

Dinah took a deep breath, she knew the conversation she and Ollie were about to have with Roy was not going to be a fun one, but it needed to be had. There was too much wrong with the world and they needed Team Arrow falling apart. She looked at Roy, and saw the young boy that she’d helped raise with Ollie, and she saw the young man before her, who clearly seemed angry and pissed off. She could understand why, having Harley Quinn here couldn’t have been good for him, especially after what the woman had done to Donna, but still.

“Roy,” She began.

“Don’t.” Roy replied. “Don’t say what I think you’re going to say.”

“And what do you think I’m going to say?” Dinah asked.

“That I should understand that Harley Quinn needs to be protected from Superman, that I should just take it on the chin and move on. I can take it from Ollie, but I can’t take it from you, Dinah.” Roy replied, and as he looked at her, Dinah’s heart broke for the young man she considered a son, he looked so broken and so afraid, all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and assure him it was going to be okay, like she had done when he was younger. But she couldn’t do that now. Now she had to be firm.

“But you know why it has to be done, don’t you?” Dinah asked.

“No.” Roy said. “I don’t get why we have to keep her here. She’s committed crime after crime, and she never showed any remorse for them before now. Until Superman pushed his hand through her lover’s chest.”

Dinah bit back a sigh, she understood where Roy was coming from, hell, she found it a bit too convenient herself, but she remembered what her father had said, and so she took a breath and said. “You don’t have to trust her, Roy, but you do have to remember that everyone deserves a chance. Harley has shown remorse now, and we have to take her at her word. She deserves a fair trial. Not a show one, and certainly not Superman’s type of justice.” She understood why Clark had done what he had done, but she didn’t agree with it.

“And what if she gets put in prison and then breaks out again? How the hell do we know she won’t go running off with someone like Poison Ivy or with the other sirens in her midst.” Roy demanded.

“We don’t. But if we do not have trust in the system then it will not work.” Dinah said.

“Bullshit.” Roy said angrily, Dinah could tell that this wasn’t going to go anywhere, and she didn’t know how to stop it, so she just let Roy do his thing. “I can’t accept that we’re going to let Harley Quinn stay here and then put her on trial, where she’ll get off again, and go on to commit more crimes. I can’t accept that we’re just going to ignore the fact that she’s done so much bad shit with and without the Joker. We can’t just let her stay here. That is an insult to everything we’re supposed to stand for, and if you’re going to let her stay, then I’m sorry Dinah, but I’m out.” With that Roy pushed his chair back, got up, walked to where his bow was, grabbed it and stalked out, but before he left, he stopped and said. “Whatever happens next, please be careful, I don’t think I could live with myself if something happened to you and Ollie.” And with that he was gone.

Dinah slumped in her chair. That had gone about as well as she had expected. She knew Roy was right on some level, but still, she didn’t want to bring the associated trouble that handing Quinn over to Superman would bring. As another door opened and Ollie walked in she looked at him and said. “Did you have to go and meet Helena?”

Ollie sighed. “I thought Roy might take it better coming from you, you saw what he did to Quinn.”

“He didn’t do anything.” Dinah said. “She’s lying about those wounds, those are older than a few days.”

Ollie sighed again and sat down. “Where is he?”

“He’s gone.” Dinah said. “And you just know that he’s going to take Mia with him.”

Ollie sighed again and then asked. “Do you think I made the right decision?”

“We made the right decision. We’ve got to protect her from Superman, no matter how much we might not like it. She needs to be kept safe until things return to normal, and she can have a trial.” Dinah said.

“And what if things don’t return to normal?” Ollie asked. “What if they keep spiralling. You know what happened at Arkham. Jesus, D, we should’ve gone out and helped Barry find Iris.”

“I know, but we can’t let her out of our sights.” Dinah reminded him. “We just need to figure out how to get Clark to see sense.”

“If we can convince Bruce then perhaps we’ll be onto something.” Ollie said. “Clark will listen to Bruce.”

“You may be looking for the wrong solution.” A voice said then, both Dinah and Ollie turned around and found themselves looking at Martian Manhunter.

“How the fuck did you get through security?” Ollie demanded.

“I have my ways.” J’onn said.

“What did you mean when you said we might be looking for the wrong solution?” Dinah asked.

“Batman has joined Superman in his quest to install order all over the world.” J’onn said. “It seems he has decided only he can truly bring Superman to the right side of this argument.”

“So, he’s going to become an authoritarian?” Dinah asked disgusted, she’d never thought Bruce would give into his demons.

“Perhaps. But there is one organisation that is being formed to deal with them, and we think that you could greatly contribute to this and get the return to normalcy that you want.” J’onn said.

“Who is in this organisation?” Dinah asked.

J’onn extended his hand and said. “Come with me and see for yourselves.”

Dinah looked at Ollie who shrugged and so they took J’onn’s hands and went the distance, and found themselves in another dimension.


	23. Stargirl

** Chapter 23: Stargirl **

Courtney straightened as J’onn returned from wherever he’d been, but this time she noticed he’d brought two other people with him, immediately she stiffened. “What are they doing here?” Courtney demanded pointing at the Green Arrow and Black Canary.

“They’ve come to help us.” J’onn said in that manner of his which Courtney found both soothing and aggravating.

“How do we know they won’t betray us?” Courtney demanded. “She,” and here she pointed to Black Canary. “Worked with Batman.”

“Superman’s the threat.” Green Arrow said.

“Not from what we’ve heard.” Courtney snapped. It was true, research that Doctor Midnite had done suggested that Batman was funding Superman’s little police force, and as such was profiting from it as well.

“Well, why don’t we start with where the fuck we are, and who the fuck you all are?” Black Canary snapped.

“The little bird is right.” Captain Atom said, emerging from behind a door to stand before them. “Sit.” He ordered.

Courtney sat down, as did the other two. J’onn remained standing. “Everyone, they’re here.” Captain Atom said, and so, doors opened out elsewhere, and out walked the other members of their team. Doctor Midnite, Hourman, Doctor Mist, Black Orchid, Amethyst and Ice, alongside three others that the two people before them clearly knew.

“Helena?” Green Arrow exclaimed.

“Kate?” Black Canary asked.

“Zatanna?” They both said. “What are you all doing here?”

Ms Kane was the one who spoke. “We’ve joined these guys because Superman is going out of control. We need to stop him and Batman’s not going to do it, he’s convinced he can steer Superman onto the right path through working from the inside.”

“So, what are you? Some sort of resistance?” Green Arrow quipped.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we are.” Courtney snapped. “And since J’onn thinks you’re worthy of joining us, I think it’s fair that we tell you exactly what we know.”

Courtney nodded at Helena who tapped something and a screen came down. Courtney then pointed to the image on screen. “This is in Eritrea, after Superman ended the fighting between the Eritreans and the Ethiopians, the Eritreans stopped handing out sanitary pads to their women, because they didn’t have enough. Why? Because they were seen as the aggressor by the Ethiopian Emperor and thus he sent word to Superman who told the US President this, and as such the President stopped sending the Eritreans sanitary pads, and other supplies women need. Up to twenty thousand women are now either dying or infected with some sort of disease.” She nodded and another image came up on screen. “This is in China, deciding to deal with the threat of potential ethnic tensions, the Chinese have sent the army into Xinjiang and started rounding them up and killing them. When Superman found out, he arrived in Xinjiang and massacred half the Chinese army, leaving behind thousands of orphans, and setting up a future ethnic war within the province.” Another image appeared and Courtney had to bite back a scream when she saw it, despite having seen it before. “This is closer to home, in Alabama. Three women refused to accept Superman’s offer of aid against their abusers, their abusers then killed them saying that they’d disrespected Superman. Superman then killed them. The three abusers were black, tensions in Alabama are growing.”

She took a breath and saw the looks of absolute horror on Green Arrow and Black Canary’s faces and said. “Superman might think he’s trying to bring peace to the world, but all he’s doing is causing more pain and suffering.”

“How come none of this has been reported in the news?” Green Arrow asked.

“Batman has bought the silence of the Daily Planet, the Central City Citizen, and the Gotham Times. As for other networks in the US, they are towing the line their editors have told them to tow.” Courtney said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain how this isn’t being talked about elsewhere in the world. I keep a tab on everything that happens in the world, and how it’s reported. No one is mentioning any of this.” Green Arrow said.

“Why do you think that is?” Courtney asked, looking right at the Green Arrow, and seeing the smug playboy prick he’d always been.

“I don’t know?” Green Arrow replied shrugging.

“Because the news corporations don’t want to turn people away from Superman, they want them to feel like he’s doing them a favour. When really he’s robbing them of their choice and their right to make decisions even if they are bad.” Black Canary said. “He’s denying innocent women of their right to sanitation equipment, because the people they’re getting it from don’t meet his bullshit standard.”

“Exactly.” Courtney replied smiling.

“So, why do you need us? You’ve got the tech, you’ve got people who’ve worked with Superman and Batman before, so why do you need us?” Green Arrow asked.

“Because if you join us, then people will wake up and realise that Superman’s turning into a tyrant. If he’s driven away the Green Arrow the man who is like a brother to him, and he’s driven away Black Canary, the woman who showed what it meant to be strong and independent, then what else will he do? You are the lightning rod we need.” Courtney said bluntly.

“So, you want to use us?” Green Arrow asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

“If it means protecting the world from Superman? Yes.” Courtney said.

Courtney watched as Green Arrow and Black Canary leaned in to one another to talk and she felt a fluttering of jealousy before pushing it down. She hated the Green Arrow and with good reason too, the sick fuck. Instead she turned to look at the wall, before eventually turning around when it seemed that the two had made a decision.

“We’ve talked, and we agree with you. We’ll join you guys.” Black Canary said.

“On one condition.” Green Arrow added.

“Which is?” Courtney asked.

“What are you guys called?”

“The Resistance.”


	24. Diana

** Chapter 24: Diana **

****

Diana took a deep breath and inhaled the smell and scent of Themiscyra. There was no pollution here, only the smell of the ocean and the rocks and the sand.

“Diana!” She smiled as she heard her mother’s voice and opened her eyes.

“Your Majesty.” She replied dropping down into a curtsey.

“Welcome home.” Hippolyta, Queen of Themiscyra said, embracing her daughter. As they pulled apart, her mother looked at her up and down and then said. “You need to eat more.”

Diana blushed. “I am eating, Mother.”

Hippolyta grinned. “You know what I mean.”

Diana felt her cheeks redden further. Her mother laughed. “Now come, walk with me. What brings you back to Themiscyra.”

They walked away from the beech, Diana noticing how her mother led her away from the spot where Steve had washed up, those memories were painful, far to painful for her to revisit now, so instead she said. “I’ve come to get your advice on something.”

They walked up the pathway, passed the Temple of Aphrodite where there were several of her sisters sparring, and passed the Temple of Artemis, and then they stopped. Diana looked up and swallowed. There was a statue of her sister Donna looking at her. It was made in gold, pure gold, and it shone just as brightly as she had. Her mother sighed. “You want my advice about Superman.”

“How?” Diana asked.

“I’m your mother, Diana, and I am a Queen. I am kept informed of the goings on of the world, especially man’s world.” Her mother replied. “What happened to his wife was a tragedy, he might the right decision killing that clown. And you and he have made the right decision to bring peace to man’s world. For too long now they have wallowed in their own faeces, it is time their betters gave them order.”

Diana nodded but she was also surprised. “You do not think we are going too far?”

“No. I know what you did in Britain.” Mother said. “I know that you dealt with those barbarian savages in those cities and saved those girls. And I know it was you who suggested that the monarch get her powers back.”

Diana looked at Donna’s statute and remembered that encounter. Cassie had been the one to bring that to her attention. It seemed that she’d stumbled across a story in a local newspaper in a place called Rotherham where the girls were being abused and raped by descendants of that barbarian Muhammed. Nobody in government was doing anything and so, she’d brought this to Kal’s attention and from there they’d acted. Those men had been destroyed, their centres of worship destroyed and the politicians who had covered it up were now carcasses for the crows. The Queen of Britain had taken her rightful place as ruler not just puppet, of Britain, and the people had seemed happy, but… “I got a letter after that. Several actually, mainly from American and British feminists decrying my actions. Saying I was doing nothing more than spreading hate and fear, and that I should be ashamed of myself.” There had been a letter from the President’s wife as well, saying she’d done little to improve race relations, and that had stung the most. She’d liked the President’s wife.

Her mother snorted. “Those women are fools. Our duty is to protect the weak and the innocent, and those girls you saved were far more in need of help then those barbarian men that you killed. Ignore what those idiots say and focus on doing what is right.”

Diana was encouraged by her mother’s words, but there was something about the way she said them that made her raise an eyebrow. “You are sure about that? I know that some of what we’re doing doesn’t go with the code.”

“The code is not a code when the world needs saving, it is a chain.” Mother said.

“Why?” Diana asked.

“I have come to realise that there are somethings that are more important in life than abiding by something that not even the Gods themselves stood by.” Mother said.

Diana looked at her mother then and asked. “Has something happened, Mother?”

Her mother nodded and said. “Follow me.” With that, Hippolyta walked passed Donna’s statute, Diana followed, they walked on the twisting pathway, into the woods, down a flight of steps and then arrived at a secret place Diana had only ever heard about. “Wait here.” Mother said. Diana watched as her mother walked forward, and tapped on the stones, which forced a door open. Diana followed her mother through the doorway and into the building. There were runes on the wall, and drawings of men and women fighting, something that looked like a wolf, but a demon.

“What is this place, Mother?” Diana asked.

Her mother sighed. “This is where we keep the Motherbox.”

Diana looked at her mother. “You mean the Motherbox that you were given by the Gods following the Dark War?”

“Yes.” Her mother said. “It has been acting funnily for the past few months, shaking and vibrating. I did not know what to do, and then Lois Lane died and Superman began his campaign and it began to make sense.”

“What did?” Diana asked. She’d heard about the Dark War, where Steppenwolf had come with the Motherboxes under orders from his nephew Darkseid to try and turn Earth into a new colony for Apokolips. An alliance of Gods, men, Amazons and Atlanteans had defeated him. Then about five years ago, Darkseid had sent his son Kalibakk to try and take the Motherboxes. He’d failed because of the League. 

“Remember the story I told you about the Dark War?” Her Mother asked.

“The one where it was foretold that Steppenwolf would return?” Diana asked remembering that story and how it had kept her up at night.

“Yes.” Her Mother said. “I think the time is approaching. The world needs to be ready when he does return, otherwise it will fall.”

“That’s why you’re okay with what we’re doing?” Diana asked, it all suddenly making sense.

“Yes.” Her Mother said. “Superman and you are destined to make this world secure and safe. It cannot stand against Steppenwolf without the both of you.”

“Do you think we should take the Motherbox?” Diana asked. Perhaps they could get Victor to study it.

Her Mother shook her head. “No, we were given a duty and we will live up to it.”


	25. Godfrey

** Chapter 25: Godfrey **

****

Conner had to stop himself from bursting out of the van when they saw the Vice President walk out of the church.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Tim asked sounding shocked and horrified.

“Clearly he’s a fan of Godfrey.” Victor said, though his voice sounded crackly. He’d been acting strangely recently, as to why, Conner wasn’t sure but he didn’t like it.

“So, we’ve seen the Vice President and various Senators and other Congressmen and actors and actresses walk out of this place. Do we need anymore evidence that something sinister is going on?” Conner asked, addressing the question more to Kori than anyone else.

“No, I think you’re right. Tim, you know what to do.” Kori said.

“Aye aye, Captain.” Tim replied, he zipped up his jacket, opened the doors and then walked out. The doors closed behind him and then there was silence for a moment before Tim asked. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes.” Conner said. They’d fixed a mic to Tim’s jacket, hidden behind several layers of cloth so that nobody else would be able to know they were being listened to.

Conner turned back to the screens before them and watched as Tim walked down the alleyway, turned right and then entered the church. He could hear Tim whispering to himself, but decided to ignore that, who was he to judge his friend for saying something that could soothe him. Eventually, the man they were looking for came into view. Gordon Godfrey, with his pale hair and pale reflection stepped in front of Tim.

“I’m sorry, lad, but the service is over for today.” Something about the voice made the hair on the back of Conner’s arm stand on end.

“I know, Sir,” Tim said. “But I was wondering if you could explain something to me.”

Godfrey smiled. “Certainly, what would you like explained?”

Conner waited with baited breath, Tim had had trouble remembering all of the sermon, and the ones he had memorised were days old, if he said the wrong one, Godfrey would know he wasn’t genuine. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when Tim said. “Today you talked about how we were lacking a shepherd to guide us out of the darkness but into the light, but then you mentioned Superman and the fact that he had stopped the tyrant in Syria from gassing his own people. Is Superman not leading us out of the darkness?”

Godfrey grinned again, and this time Conner got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. “Superman has not done anything. He has merely allowed chaos to take the place of the monster in Syria. He killed Assad, and now terrorists are waging havoc on the people of Syria.”

“And yet Superman and the Justice League are fixing that.” Tim countered.

“Are they?” Godfrey asked. “What solution does Superman have for the problem? He is not willing to exercise the full might of his power to bring peace.”

“So, what’s the solution?” Tim asked.

Conner also wanted to know, he wanted to demand that this Godfrey fellow answer for his crimes, the rapes, the murders, they were all coming from Godfrey’s words. Politicians remained silent, cops did nothing, and the world burned around them, and Godfrey had the temerity to suggest Superman wasn’t doing enough?!

“We welcome the one true God into our lives, for he will destroy any who resist his attempts to bring peace to this world.” Godfrey said his eyes gleaming.

“That sounds like tyranny to me.” Tim responded. “People are not sheep.”

“Oh, but they are. We all are. Moving wherever the herd leads us.” Godfrey said. The man then came right up to Tim and whispered. “Isn’t that right Superboy?”

Conner gasped, and looked at Kori and Victor, both of them shook their heads, unaware of how Godfrey could know. He heard Tim try and pull away from Godfrey but the man’s grip was clearly strong. Conner moved, he got up and whooshed into the church and pushed Godfrey away from Tim.

“Are you okay?” He asked his friend.

“I’m fine.” Tim said. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No, go, I’ll handle this.” Conner said.

Tim nodded and walked out. Godfrey was laughing. “What’s the matter, Superboy, didn’t want them hearing this? They’ll hear it anyway.”

“How did you know I was listening?” Conner asked.

Godfrey laughed and pointed to a camera on the wall. “That might look like it’s not on, but I know it is and I know it goes back to your tower. I also know that Cyborg is with you, and I know that he’s not been working properly. He’s been having a fair few problems hasn’t he? Missing bits of information, saying things that don’t make sense?”

Conner stepped forward anger blazing within him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing more than what my God wanted me to do.” Godfrey replied grinning.

Conner grabbed Godfrey then. “And who is your God?!”

“The one who will kill Superman and make this Earth exactly what it needs to be. Filled with obedient sheep where only the one true faith resides. The Unity will come and you will never be able to stop it.” Godfrey said, breathing heavily.

“WHO IS YOUR GOD?!” Conner roared.

Godfrey laughed. “Who do you think? Who do you think is the one who allowed the Joker to do what he did? Who do you think sent the Shining Knight into Arkham? Who do you think caused the world to burn once before, who made Adam and Eve eat the apple? The all mighty, the one known as Darkseid.”

The words hit Conner hard, he had vague memories from his creation, whether they were real or not he did not know, whether they came from Clark or whoever his other father was he did not know. But there were memories of burning red eyes and a terrifying sense of destruction. He let go of Godfrey and stumbled back. “No, that’s not possible. Darkseid is dead.” As he said the words he knew they were a lie.

Godfrey cackled. “Oh my poor Superboy, Darkseid cannot die. And he is coming. Indeed, soon you will lose your friend, and he will be what brings Darkseid into this world.”

“NO!” Conner snapped and before he knew what was happening he had grabbed Godfrey and thrown him against the wall, picked him up and thrown him again. He was leaning over him when he heard a snap. He turned around and saw a small child with a phone staring at him. “What?!” Conner snapped, the boy snapped a picture of him and then ran off. Conner looked down and saw that Godfrey was bleeding and swore. “Fuck.” How was he going to explain this now?


	26. Bat Family

** Chapter 26: Bat Family **

****

“What did you find then?” Father asked, looking incredibly tired.

Damian looked at Dick who nodded, and moved to the computer screens, typed in a few things and brought up the drawings.

Damian pointed at the drawings and then said. “We did some searching and looked through the archives, and we found out a fair few things about the Court of Owls, but the main thing is that they did not help the Joker. They have hated the Joker for a long time and indeed in their most recent meeting seemed to praise Superman for finally getting rid of him. As such, their focus is now on keeping their power in Gotham and trying to prevent any sort of measures being introduced that could stop that.”

Father nodded. “I take it that isn’t everything that you found?”

Damian nodded. “Indeed not, we also found that the Court of Owls was planning on freeing the prisoners from Arkham, but that the League’s moving of those prisoners severely curtailed their plans, so now they’re developing a new plan. A new weapon to keep you away from Superman.”

Father leaned forward looking intrigued. “And what is this plan called?”

Damian looked at Dick who answered. “Operation Hush.”

Father turned to look at Dick. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. We were able to bug two or three members of the Court and we overheard them mentioning the operation.” Dick said.

“It could be a cover. Were these high ranking members?” Father asked.

“Yes, the Mayor and Deputy Mayor of Gotham.” Dick said.

Father looked contemplative then. “This was good work, thank you.” He made to get up, when Damian spoke.

“There’s something else we wanted to talk about, Father.”

Father sat down and looked at him expectantly.

Damian moved to the computer and typed in a few key words, and brought up various newspaper articles. “What do you see?”

“Headlines of times myself and Superman saved the day.” Father said.

“Exactly, now look closely.” Damian said.

“The red lines?” Father asked.

“Exactly. They’re joining you and Superman together, but there’s a question mark right here.” Damian replied pointing to the third article.

“What’s your point?” Father asked.

“Our point, Bruce,” Dick said. “Is that we found these papers in the Joker’s cell in Arkham. He’d been circling the papers consistently for months before the attack, it was as if he was trying to figure out a clear way to hurt you.”

“How did you get these papers?” Father demanded.

“Well, Barbara might have hacked into the Gotham Police computers and taken them from there.” Dick said.

Father snorted. “Okay go on, I can see you’re forming a point.”

“The Joker knew you and Superman worked together, he would have known it for years but he never tried anything against Superman until a few months ago. Why?” Dick asked.

“Because he wouldn’t have known what could hurt Superman.” Father said. “And besides he was always obsessed with me, not Superman. He wanted the thrill of the chase. He wouldn’t have gotten that with Kal.”

“Exactly, but then he highlighted this third paper and drew a question mark around it. Now we looked at the date on the paper and well, it’s a few days before he broke out and Lois was murdered.” Dick said.

“We think he figured out who Superman really was and his connection to Lois, and he decided to have fun.” Damian said.

Father didn’t protest like Damian expected him to, but then again he supposed, the man was the world’s greatest detective. “You’re right. He most likely did, though I do not think he did it on his own. He was likely helped.”

“Helped? BY who? Quinn?” Dick asked.

“No, not her. She only takes pleasure in hurting people in Gotham, she couldn’t give a fig about Superman. No, someone else who wanted to cause chaos helped the Joker.” Father said. He got up then and started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Damian asked.

“I’m going to speak with an old friend of mine. You two did good work. Stay here for now, Alfred will keep watch, and Selina will be in in a few days. Don’t do anything foolish.” Father and like that he was gone out of the cave and into the manor.

Damian turned to Dick and asked. “Does he do that a lot?”

Dick laughed. “Oh yes. When we discovered what the Riddler was going about a decade ago, he got up, disappeared for a week and then came back in time for my school play. Never told me where he went or anything.”

Damian raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t even try and track him?”

Dick laughed. “Damian I was a twelve-year-old kid who was just happy that he had a home and got to go out and fight bad guys in the evenings. If Bruce needed to do something that required him to go it alone, that was fine by me. Besides, I think I’d just started getting into girls then.”

Damian snorted. “Typical.” He started hammering away at the computer.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked.

“I’m going to find out what Father’s doing and where he’s going.” Damian replied, a map had just appeared when the screen went blank. He turned and looked at Dick. “Why did you do that?”

“IF Bruce thought that us accompanying him would be of help, he’d have told us where he was going.” Dick said.

Damian was about to protest when the door to the Cave opened and Alfred walked in. “Master Grayson is right, Master Damian. Master Bruce knows what he’s doing.”

Damian went to protest, but Alfred interjected. “And you have homework to be getting on with anyway Master Damian.” Alfred walked to Damian and handed him three books worth of work.

Damian looked at the books and then Alfred. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Just because you are not going to school does not mean you can miss out on your education. Now, I will come and check that you have done the work in an hour’s time.” Alfred nodded and then turned and walked away.

Damian looked at Dick and asked. “What happens if I don’t do this?”

“Alfred you will show you why he’s better than Bruce at fighting.” Dick said laughing.

Damian raised an eyebrow and then went to the table and started working.


	27. Regime

** Chapter 27: Regime **

****

Clark looked at the people gathered before him and he knew as he looked at them that they would accept what he had to say. They might have issues, but they would inevitably accept it, they wouldn’t be here otherwise.

With that in mind he cleared his throat and said. “Syria and China were not good for us. We removed the tyrants, but the people kept making things worse. I’ve spoken with our friends there and they’ve agreed with me. We must take decisive action to ensure that nothing like that ever happens again. The Chinese government will fall, and we will replace them with Yu Huang. The Chinese people have shown support for the measure in the poll that Bruce managed to get to them. In Syria we will ensure that the people get the chance to have their say, and then we will install Antiochus there. The man has agreed to abide by our terms as Black Adam did.”

“How do you know we won’t get any opposition?” Barry asked. “It’s one thing to help out, it’s another thing to completely replace a form of government. Other countries will get anxious, hell, I’m getting anxious.”

Clark nodded, he’d suspected Barry would raise the first objection. “Firstly, the people of those countries are out protesting. The Chinese have had enough of the communists, and when Yu Huang revealed himself they started protesting for him. In Syria, the Syrians have been fighting a war for four years now, they know what they need, and that is peace and stability. Antiochus became one of their legendary heroes long before the Muslims arrived. These people value stability over anything else. Should any other government get involved, then they will lose the support of their populous, for interfering where they are not wanted.”

“And you think that will stop somewhere like Russia or our own government?” Barry asked. “We know what our President is like. He’s the reason Syria was on fire to begin with.”

“I’m glad you brought that up, Barry.” Clark said. He looked at Bruce, who pulled out a container and then took out a small green pill. “This pill is one that Wayne Industries has developed. It gives whoever takes it, if they are a non meta human, the ability to have super strength and super stamina. It will protect them against their governments.”

“And from us? How do we know they won’t turn against us?” Barry asked.

“Because once they take the pill they are linking themselves to the framework that I control.” Bruce said. “Should we get even a sense that they are going to turn rogue, we will have the chance to neutralise them.”

“So, there’s a failsafe in there.” Hal said, sounding reassured. Barry didn’t look quite reassured and so Clark said.

“Think of it this way, we won’t be giving it over to just anyone. But those who are completely confident in what they want.”

“How do we know that the people will approve of this?” Barry asked.

“You’ve watched the news, right?” Bruce asked. “You saw the people out there demonstrating.”

“It’s one thing to demonstrate, it’s another thing for them to actually accept it.” Barry countered.

“The US government is planning to go to war against its own people. You saw the papers Barry, you saw what that guy Snowden released. The people of the US want us involved because we are honest with them. they will know what they’re getting.” Hal said then.

Clark saw that Barry was still hesitating so he said this. “Think of it this way. Under the current system, a man like Maxwell Lord can kidnap a journalist, question her and even torture her, and get away with it. All because he is paying the US president’s wages. Does that seem right to you?”

“No, of course not.” Barry replied gritting his teeth.

“And wouldn’t you want to ensure that the world is safe. That nobody could ever threaten someone trying to do their job, ever again?” Clark pushed.

“Of course. Our job is to protect the innocent and punish the guilty.” Barry said.

“So, can you see why this is necessary?” Clark asked gesturing to the pill. “We must have a contract with the people. This pill is that contract. In return for their service, we will protect their families and friends. We will ensure that the world of tomorrow is better than the world of today. Us. The people who have been risking our necks for these people for years, not governments who care more about money and power than anything else.”

Barry nodded. “I can see that.”

“Good.” Clark said. “We will need to plan accordingly though, because there is an entire establishment out there that will resist us. Glorious Godfrey is here. Conner said he’s preparing for Darkseid, and with the Motherboxes acting up, we need the world secure. Darkseid cannot be allowed to win. This is the way we prevent him from winning. We bring the world together under our control.”

“What about the American government? How are we going to deal with them?” Hal asked.

Clark looked at Bruce and smiled, he then turned back to Hal and clapped his hands. The doors opened and in walked fifty men dressed in black, red and blue uniforms, at their head was a man Clark had known at school. “This is Lieutenant Colonel Whitney, he is the head of the paratrooper unit within the US army. He’s brought with him 50 of his most loyal soldiers and brought them to our side.” He turned to look at the room at large. “We are going to give the US government one option, comply or be destroyed.”

“And you think that will work?” Hal asked.

Clark felt his eyes turn red. “Oh it will work. They won’t have a choice.”


	28. The Knight

** Chapter 28: The Knight **

****

Bruce watched as the paratroopers fought one another. All fifty of them had been given the pill and so far it seemed as if his predictions had been right. Those who were certain of what they were doing were benefitting completely from the effects of the pill, whilst those who hesitated or showed signs of concern were struggling. Soon enough the strong would be detected and the weak would be removed. They would need that if they were to enforce the will of the League on the people. Bruce was not naïve he knew that they couldn’t remove all the prejudices of humanity through being kind. They would need to scare people, give them something to fear and then give them the League as the gap between chaos and order. He didn’t like what they would have to do to get there, but he knew if he was around then Diana’s more brutish methods wouldn’t work.

“How long were you working on that pill?” A voice to his right asked. Bruce turned and saw Barry standing there, his mask off.

“For around three weeks. After what happened at Arkham I thought that we would need to get something like this done.” Bruce responded.

“I’ve been wondering about that.” Barry said. “If we’d both been there, then Oliver wouldn’t have been knocked on his arse and the Shining Knight wouldn’t be a prisoner.”

“Indeed.” Bruce said. He’d had a similar thought, but he knew that thinking on the past did no good, not now anyway. “What can I do for you, Barry?” He asked instead.

Barry looked surprised at that, it always amused him when the fastest man in the world couldn’t answer quick enough. Eventually though Barry spoke. “Are you sure we’re doing the right thing? With these super soldiers, and with everything else.”

“You have doubts.” Bruce said, it was not a question. “That is understandable. But tell me something Barry, when Iris was gone, when she was missing how did you feel?” Bruce felt bad about playing this card, but it needed to be used.

“I felt angry and terrified. I was terrified I was going to lose her.” Barry replied softly.

“And what would you do to stop that from happening again?” Bruce asked.

“Anything. I never want Iris to go through that again, I do not want anyone to have to go through that ever again.” Barry said.

“Then do you see why this is necessary. Why using Antiochus and Yu Huang is necessary? The people need order and stability, their governments aren’t giving it to them, so we will. You’ve seen the protests demanding more action from us. We cannot be everywhere at once, well, actually maybe you can, but we know what impact making time remnants has on you, therefore we need super soldiers to help create the sense that the people are safe. That the League cares. These men you see before you are here voluntarily, they wanted to come here. They are not like Lord’s creations, doing this against their will.” Bruce said.

“But how do we keep it like that?” Barry asked. “How do we stop ourselves from becoming like the others? Power hungry and repressive?”

“We remind ourselves what we have to protect and what we have to lose.” Bruce said, thinking of Selena and Damian, Dick and Tim and Barbara. “We remember what it is we are fighting for.”

Barry seemed reassured by that, though when he replied there was still a hint of doubt in his mind. “And what about Clark? When he fought before, it was always for the people but especially Lois, now Lois is gone, what’s going to remind him that he’s just as human as us?”

Bruce appreciated the question, he’d spent a long time thinking about an answer to that as well, and that was why when he replied he did so calmly. “Us. We will remind him what he is fighting for.”

Barry nodded. “I need go check on Iris.” With that the Flash was gone. Bruce remained where he was for a few moments, he saw Lieutenant Colonel Fordman put down a woman and then he turned around and walked back into the Hall proper. He made his way to his room within the Hall, locked the door and switched on the screen. On cue, he got a Skype call. He lifted his cowl and smiled at the face on screen. “Selena.”

“Hey handsome.” Selena replied with a smile.

“How are things?” He asked.

“Good. Damian’s finally doing all that homework you gave him, and Dick’s been keeping the place tidy. Alfred’s doing well as well. How are you?” Selena asked.

Bruce grunted. “Well enough. Things are going as well as I had thought they would.” He wanted to tell her about the pill, but decided against it. Even with Selena there was a limit with how much he wanted to tell her.

“Are there any doubts?” Selena asked, and Bruce knew she wasn’t asking about anyone else but him.

“I…” Bruce began, even after all this time he still found it hard to talk about his concerns and feelings. “I feel like I know why we’re doing what we’re doing and why it’s the right thing to do. But there’s something in the back of my head that keeps expressing doubt.”

“Good.” Selena said.

“Good?” Bruce asked surprised.

“Yes, it means that you’ve not gone completely into Batman mode and Bruce Wayne is still around. I know that you’re doing what you think is best for the world, but you also need to remember that people are fickle things. One moment they’ll be cheering you, the next they’ll be against you. You have to give them reason to understand that you’re not infallible.” Selena said.

Bruce mused on that and found he agreed with her. “So, what do you suggest?”

“Keep doing what you’re doing, Bruce, you’re good it. You’ll keep that big old man of steel human and you’ll keep the amazon away from power. I trust you. And when you’re doing playing world leader you can come home.” Selena said, a glint in her eyes.

Bruce grinned. “I look forward to that.”

“Now, I hate to dash, but I do have to go. I promised Barbara we’d go for a walk.” Selena said.

Bruce smiled. “Go for it.”

“Speak soon.” Selena said blowing him a kiss.

Bruce caught it and said. “See you soon.” The call ended and he sighed. He missed her, he really did.


	29. Cilit Bang

** Chapter 29: Cilit Bang **

“How did you survive?” Was the first question Lex heard from his best friend, who he hadn’t seen in two months. Clark had the beginnings of a beard and Lex had to admit it made him look good.

“I had a bunker deep underground in Metropolis. Jesse Quick helped me get into it when we heard what had happened. I told her to go and get other people and bring them hear, but she didn’t return. I guess she got vaporised.” Lex said simply, that Jesse had died caused him an unbearable amount of heartbreak, he’d never thought he’d love someone like he loved her.

“And why did it take you two months to get out?” Clark asked, his voice questioning rather than accusatory.

“I tried using every bit of tech I had in the bunker to communicate a message to the outside world, but nothing worked. I could receive the news but nothing more. Until a day ago when I finally got through. The transmissions tapped into something.” Lex said.

“You would’ve tapped into Cyborg.” Batman said simply.

“Cyborg?” Lex asked. “How?”

“A story for later.” Clark said. “So, what do you know?”

Lex had known Clark for long enough to know that his friend was anxious. He did his best to put him at ease. “I know you revealed your identity to the world and that you and the League have been getting involved in disputes around the world, trying to keep things from spiralling again. I know that you’ve largely been successful but that various institutions are trying to undermine you.” He paused and then added. “I approve of what you’re doing by the way. From killing the Joker to getting more involved. I think you could do more and I’m willing to help.”

“You are?” Clark asked sounding shocked.

Lex laughed. “We’ve been friends since we were thirteen Clark, through everything we’ve worked together. I’m not going to stand aside and let you mess this up on your own.”

Clark laughed. “Well that’s a relief.”

“What’s in it for you?” Came the question from Diana of Themiscyra, otherwise known as Wonder Woman.

“I get to help the world rebuild and ensure that the errors of the past are not made again.” Lex said. That he was also trying to prepare Clark for the war that was coming with Darkseid he left unsaid. If he mentioned that now, that would just bring a whole host of other questions.

“There’s one area we need your help.” Batman said. “We need you to have a look at Cyborg.”

“What’s happened to him?” Lex asked. He’d met Cyborg, otherwise known as Victor Stone before. The kid was filled with energy but he wasn’t too bright.

The Batman moved to the computers and typed up something, it brought up a screen which showed Victor thrashing about wildly, whilst he uttered numbers in a strange sequence. “His framework has slowly begun to disintegrate. We think it has something to do with the Mother Boxes.”

“Mother Boxes?” Lex asked. He’d heard those words before, but where he wasn’t quite sure.

“The things Darkseid uses to get into the world and to shape the world into what he wants it to be.” The Batman said. “Victor is made up from one, and we think it’s beginning to react to what’s been happening.”

Lex looked at the man blankly. “I’m not aware of any wider disturbance?”

“Darkseid’s minion has appeared in New York as a preacher. He’s won over many of the elite to his side, and other Mother Boxes have begun to react.” Clark said.

“AH. So, it’s likely that an attack is coming then.” Lex replied, he knew one was coming, the visions in his mind would never leave him alone.

“Yes, and we need Cyborg to be back on functioning capacity so that we can better combat whatever Darkseid throws at us.” Batman said.

Lex nodded that made sense. “I’ll see what I can do. Where is he right now?”

“In a sub unit of the Hall of Justice.” The Batman replied. “We moved him from New York.”

“Okay, show me to him and I’ll start working right away.” Lex said.

“Surely you want a chance to have a shower and some food?” Clark asked sounding concerned.

Lex shook his head. “Clark, I’ve spent two months inside a bunker, I’ve done nothing but sit on my arse and do nothing. I want to be useful.”

His friend nodded in acceptance. “Batman will show you where to go.”

“Thank you.” He walked up to Clark then and clapped him on the shoulder. “And Clark, I am sorry about Lois. I know how much you loved one another.”

“Thank you.” Clark said softly.

Lex nodded, then turned and walked to where the Batman was waiting, they then walked out and into the hallway, Lex said nothing for the first part of the walk, trying to process everything that was going on. If Cyborg was beginning to malfunction then that clearly meant Darkseid was further along in his plans than Lex had thought, which meant he would need to start looking into the Shining Knight sooner rather than later.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Batman spoke. “What else were you doing in that bunker?”

“Sorry?” Lex asked.

Batman stopped and turned to face him. “I know you, Luthor. You’re far too smart to be just trying to tinker with the radio waves to get a signal. So, what were you doing, and why were you hiding it for Superman?”

Lex wanted to protest, but then he knew that the Batman would just find out on his own, thus making it easier for Lex to just tell him there and then. “I got stuck in a loop, one minute I’d be working on the radio waves and the next I’d be in a different place, a different plain.”

“A different plain?” Batman asked, sounding not exactly doubtful, more curious.

“Yes, I could see and hear what was happening outside the bunker but I couldn’t do anything about it. And there was one thing that kept repeating whenever this happened.” Lex said shuddering as he thought about it.

“And what was that?” Batman asked.

 _An Englishman constantly referring to a failed cleaning product called Cilit Bang._ Lex thought humourlessly, but in reality he said. “The destruction of the Justice League.”


	30. Severed Heads

** Chapter 30: Severed Heads **

Dinah moved the torch to the right and saw that there were more of those weird looking buttons on this side of the wall as well, she shivered slightly, it was damnably cold this far underground. She walked forward and tried to ignore the ghastly art on the walls, but trying to ignore the paintings of severed heads was harder than she had thought.

“Where the fuck are we?” Dinah found herself asking.

“We’re deep in an underground bunker that belonged to one of Captain Atom’s old friends from the war.” Stargirl said.

“Which war?” Dinah asked, after all Captain Atom had fought in about five wars that she knew of.

“The Second World War.” Stargirl said. “That’s why there’s so many severed head paintings on the wall. This was a bunker belonging to a man called the Shining Knight before he went mad.”

“Ah.” Dinah said. They kept walking a little bit longer, and eventually the paintings disappeared. They came to a door and Stargirl began typing a code on one of the alarm panels, the door before them clicked and swung open, Dinah saw Stargirl walk into the new room and so followed suit.

This room was much plainer than the last room they’d been in. This was just filled with white walls, and a small book case. Stargirl didn’t move there, but instead turned around and looked at Dinah. “You asked me why I’d joined the resistance before.”

“Yes?” Dinah replied unsure of where this was going.

“I wasn’t completely honest with you before.” The other woman said.

“Oh?” Dinah asked wondering where this was going.

“Yes, I joined because of the reasons I gave you, but also because I think we’re living in a time that could well see every right, women have ever fought for rolled back.” Stargirl said her voice filled with sincerity.

“How so?” Dinah asked.

“Think about it, if Superman and Batman are stopping girls in the third world getting essential items needed to prevent them from dying, what will they do here? Superman lost a child, how do we know he won’t embrace the darker corners of a man’s psyche and decide to outlaw abortion. He is from the South after all.” Stargirl said.

Dinah wanted to laugh, but the seriousness with which that was said prevented her from doing so. Instead she gently said. “I’ve known Superman and Batman for a decade. They’ve shown nothing but the greatest respect for women’s rights the world over. I do not think they are deliberately preventing women from getting the equipment they need. I think it is likely a misunderstanding.”

Stargirl frowned. “Are you willing to tell that to the fifty women who died in Pakistan because they couldn’t get access to sanitation equipment from the UN due to the ridiculous decrees Superman instituted?”

Dinah snorted this time. “You mean the same UN that allowed terrorists to attack women unimpeded for simply wanting to go to school and to get an education?”

“They were trying to negotiate a compromise. Superman’s terms ended that.” Stargirl said simply. “And now the decrees are targeting minorities and thus making those minorities target women. We’ve seen an increase in the number of honour killings in places like Pakistan, and in Muslim communities in the West. Not to mention what happened in the UK.”

Dinah had to laugh. “You really think that Superman’s terms are causing Muslims to destroy their own women? Stargirl, what was happening in the UK was happening long before Superman came about. You’re treating these people as if they’re nothing more than savages reacting at the slightest insult.”

“So, you don’t care that women aren’t getting the treatment they need?” Stargirl snapped back.

“That’s not what I said.” Dinah replied, anger beginning to boil within her. “I do think you need to be careful with where you put your judgement though.”

“And what about Batman?” Stargirl asked. “He’s sided with Superman; he’s already installed a surveillance system across most of the east coast. You know how I know that? Because friends of mine got caught.”

“Got caught doing what?” Dinah asked.

“Trying to organise an anti-Superman rally. They were discreet about it and then they got arrested for it. I wasn’t aware that protesting against Superman was a crime.” Stargirl said.

Dinah shifted slightly, she’d always worried that Bruce would go down this route, and without Superman there to hold him back, she knew that something like this could keep happening. “That wasn’t right or fair of him. But that doesn’t justify stating that they’re causing these minorities to turn on their women.”

Stargirl snorted and moved to the bookshelf as she did so, she spoke again. “Superman isn’t my main concern, he’s strong and powerful, but he’s not that smart. No, my main concern is Batman and he’s Martian Manhunter’s concern as well. You know he had an entire archive of material on how to deal with each member of the Justice League stored on his computers. J’onn only found out about it because he was there the day Superman killed the Joker.”

“Wait, he was?!” Dinah exclaimed shocked, she’d not see J’onn during the search for Lois, or during the funeral, how could he have been there.

“He was one of the cops who stood guard outside. He saw what happened and he read the Batman’s mind. When Superman plunged his hand into the Joker’s chest, Batman was thinking about those protocols.” Stargirl said.

Dinah shifted. She had always wondered if Bruce had kept such a list, but she had never wanted to ask, fearing the answer, but this, this didn’t sit right with her. “I see. Perhaps there’s still time to save both of them then.”

Stargirl snorted. “Only if we use drastic measures.”

“What do you mean?” Dinah asked.

Stargirl pulled out three books from the bookcase and the thing turned, revealing an oak panelled door with another code on it. Stargirl entered the code, and this door opened and something was pushed forward. Dinah wasn’t quite sure what it was until she saw something that looked like a freezer. She gasped. Stargirl turned around. “The only way to save them is to make them turn on one another. And there is only one person who can do that.”

Dinah saw who it was in the freezer tube now. A figure with green hair and pale white skin and a scar running from one ear to the next. She looked at him and then at Stargirl and asked. “How?”

“Captain Atom has his friends.” Was all the other woman said.


	31. Antifa

** Chapter 31: Antifa **

****

“Everything looks from here so far, they’re just chanting slogans.” Tim said over the earpiece.

“Gotcha.” Connor replied from where he was stood on the balcony of some fancy building on 5th street, watching the protests and counter protests below. He didn’t understand why the people protesting against Superman looked as if they’d just emerged from their parents’ basement after having pontificated about feminism for eight months and then raped a little boy. But well, he supposed that was their prerogative. The counter protestors who were in favour of Superman looked like they actually saw sunlight and he was inclined to side with them.

Wondering what the others in the team thought about this he asked. “So, are any of you with the pink haired lot?”

There was a snort of laughter as Cassie said. “Heaven’s no. They’re all insufferable. And most of the women there shame other women for wanting to do things that are traditionally feminine.”

“Like what?” Connor asked genuinely intrigued.

“Like stay at home and raise the kids, or cook, or clean, or anything that makes them useful and not just robots.” Cassie responded.

“So, I take it you’re not a feminist then?” Tim asked.

Cassie snorted. “I am, but I’m not their kind of feminist.”

“There are different types of feminist?” Connor asked intrigued, the memories in his head didn’t show that. They only showed the type that screamed and yelled and blamed all their bad decisions on men.

“Yes, there are the type of feminists you see below who claim to be all for women having the right to decide what they want to do but are actually incredibly narrow in what they’re willing to let women do, and then there are the type of feminists who just want women to do whatever they want and accept responsibility for their actions. No prizes for guessing which one I am.” Cassie said and Connor could hear the smile in her voice.

As he was about to respond he heard something, it sounded like a scream and so he said. “Tim have you noticed anything change?”

“No… oh wait, shit. Someone’s just thrown a smoke bomb.” Tim said.

“Bomb?” Connor asked, images of Metropolis playing through his head. He jumped down from the balcony and landed smoothly on the ground below. His entrance had caused a stir, because some of the protestors were now looking at him and pointing.

“Fascist scum!” One of the green haired men said and spat at him. Connor looked at the man and thought to himself _he doesn’t look healthy, is he eating enough?_ More of the protestors were congregating around him now, chanting something or the other. A few of them called him a fascist as well.

“Are you okay?” He asked them. “You don’t look like you’re eating enough.”

One of them gasped. “So, you’re a racist and a fascist.”

“What?!” Connor exclaimed.

“You’re saying we don’t eat enough just because we’re coloured, you’re being racist.” The person said.

“I….I…that’s not what I’m saying at all. And you’re white as well.” Connor replied.

“I identify as black.” The person said.

Connor stared at the person and wasn’t sure how to respond. Was the person being genuine, was this a joke? They were about as pale as Dick usually was on a good day. “I….”

The person turned to his friends and said. “See, the fascist doesn’t have a response.”

“I’m not a fascist.” Connor replied.

The people around him laughed. “He’s not a fascist he says whilst he wears the mark of a fascist.”

Connor looked down at the S on his black shirt and said. “This sign means hope.”

“HOPE?!” The leader of this group snarled. “It is the sign of a fascist.” The person then threw something at Connor.

It hit him and Connor looked at it as it fell to the floor, it was a rock. “Why did you throw a rock at me?” He asked looking at the man.

Another rock got thrown at him and then another. They all bounced off of him but he was starting to get annoyed. Why weren’t these people using their words to explain why they were angry? Why were they throwing things at him? they weren’t children. He heard a scream off to the side and turned to see three of the green haired freaks beating up an old man. He pushed passed the crowd around him and pushed the three freaks off the old man.

He helped the old man up and asked. “Are you okay?”

“I am now, thank you.” The man said, though he was bleeding quite badly. “Cassie, we need help here.”

Cassie landed soon after that. “What do you need?”

“Take this man to the hospital.” Connor ordered, Cassie nodded and took the man and took off.

Once Cassie was gone, Connor turned and saw that there were a whole group of these protestors looking at him. They all had rocks on them. “Listen, I don’t know what you’ve been told, but I am only here to keep order. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t listen to him.” said one woman with pink hair. “He’s a fascist and he’s lying. Throw the rocks.” The rocks got thrown and they bounced off of Connor, though he heard three passers by get hit and even though he managed to protect them from the worst parts of the assault, two of them including one little boy had cuts. He moved them inside and then turned to look at the protestors.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He said. He moved quickly then, meaning to only disarm the protestors but because he could have sworn one of them had a gun, he had to break all of their arms. As he was about to move back he felt something hit him. He flew back and then looked up to see “M’gann?” He exclaimed. He’d not seen his friend for so long, he’d thought she was still abroad.

“Stopping you from committing a mistake evidently.” The woman replied.

“They were hurting people.” Connor said.

“They were scared, Connor. You’re scaring them.” M’gann said.

“They were hurting people.” Connor replied.

“Stand down, Connor.” M’gann said.

“I cannot, not whilst they’re hurting people.” Connor replied.

“Then I will fight you.” M’gann said.

What followed next passed by in a blur for Connor. One moment he and M’gann were talking, the next they were fighting. Landing blows on one another at a speed too quick for the human eye to see. He felt her hit him across the face whilst he broke her leg. Still she continued to fight. On and on it went until he felt others joining in the fight. He knew he’d broken a few of the protestors bones, he regretted that but it needed to be done. And then as soon as it started the fight was over and M’gann was disappearing into the air.

The protestors were retreating as well, and there was noise. So much noise. It hurt his ears. Connor took to the air and fled back to Titans Tower. He didn’t want to be around this anymore. He just wanted the noise to stop.


	32. Arrows and Crossroads

** Chapter 32: Arrows And Crossroads **

****

Roy stood before the men and women of the Justice League and had to hide the fear he felt. He’d left Ollie and Dinah and travelled across the country. He’d seen a lot happening. From people celebrating to people crying to people angry at everything that was happening. He’d spoken with some of them and heard their stories and was convinced that he was doing the right thing, and now he was here.

“So, what brought you here?” Superman asked.

“I wanted to do the right thing.” Roy replied. “I’ve seen what’s been happening around the world, and I’ve seen the changes you’ve brought and I want to help.”

“And where are Ollie and Dinah?” Superman asked.

Roy hesitated, he didn’t want to tell the truth but he also didn’t want to lie to the man who stood before him. “They are in Star City.” Roy replied, it wasn’t quite a lie, he hoped. Especially if they’d done as he’d asked.

“And they didn’t come with you because?” Superman asked.

Roy didn’t know what to say to that, if he told the truth, he’d put them in danger, if he told a lie, he was a dead man. “I don’t know, they said they would come when they were ready.”

Superman seemed happy with that. “So, have you come to join our side or?” Came the question from Wonder Woman.

Roy shifted. How did he explain the true purpose for why he was here without ever putting Ollie and Dinah in danger? He shifted again and he could tell by reading the room that the people before him were becoming impatient.

Before he could speak though, a message came through on the computers. He remembered Ollie saying to him once that because he’d been responsible for installing the computers in the Hall of Justice, he could track the movements of every single League member who used the computers. That completely contradicted the image that the man put out about being a lover of liberty, but then again Roy supposed everyone was a hypocrite in some form or fashion. He watched as Batman walked to the computers and began hammering away. Eventually, the man turned around and said. “We’ve gotten sent coordinates of a person of interest.”

“Who?” Superman asked turning around to look at the computer.

“Harley Quinn.” Batman responded.

Roy felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest, if Ollie and Dinah had gone ahead with his suggestion then him being here was unnecessary, but if they hadn’t this was about to get very messy. He wanted to ask where the woman was, but that would give the game away and so he waited.

Eventually, Superman asked. “Where?” There was a distinct edge to his voice, a sign of barely contained anger.

“In the old mills off of 23rd and 4th in Midway.” Batman replied.

“Well we’d best be after her then before she disappears again.” Superman said, moving to leave.

 _Now’s your best shot._ Roy thought to himself. “Wait!” He said then, Superman stopped and turned around to look at him.

“That’s why I came here.” Roy said. “Those coordinates you’ve got are ones of where Harley Quinn was before. I know where she is now.” He took a deep breath and prayed that he held his nerve.

“What do you mean, where she is now?” Wonder Woman demanded coming up to stand right before him.

“I mean that she will have moved.” Roy said, as he did so he prayed fervently that they’d placed her in the spot he’d asked them to.

“To where?” Superman asked.

“To the glens, just a few miles down. I know this because I was tracking her before I came here. I wanted to make sure she didn’t escape justice for what she’s done.” Roy said, and as he did so he remembered Donna’s screams.

“How long were you following her?” Superman asked.

“About a month.” Roy lied, it had been longer, thankfully Superman didn’t seem to have picked up on the lie. “I wanted to make sure that I had everything done before I came.”

“And Oliver and Dinah knew this?” Wonder Woman demanded.

 _Only half of it._ Roy thought to himself, but aloud he only said. “Yes.”

Superman nodded and made to leave again, but before he did, Roy added. “I want you to promise me something.”

“You would dare ask something of Superman?” Wonder Woman asked sounding incredulous as she moved closer to him.

Superman put a hand on Wonder Woman’s arm and said. “It’s alright, Diana.” The man then looked at him. “What is it you want me to promise, Roy?”

“When You find her, don’t kill her. Bring her in, and make sure she stands trial. Then when you’ve done that and she’s been found guilty, do what you want. But she has to stand trial.” Roy said looking right at Superman.

The man didn’t say anything for a long moment, and Roy feared he’d laugh and dismiss this plea, instead he sighed. “Of course, you have my word.”

“Thank you.” Roy said.

Superman nodded and then walked passed him. “Come on Diana, Hal, Barry you’re with me. Bruce you’re alright to keep an eye on the Hall?”

“Of course.” Batman replied.

With that the heroes chosen departed, leaving Roy alone with Batman. The man didn’t say anything for a long time, he merely looked at the computer screens, Roy shifted slightly unsure of what to do, he was about to ask when the Batman spoke. “Ollie and Dinah were always going to do it you know.”

“Do what?” Roy asked.

“Do what you asked. They love you too much to let anyone, especially Harley Quinn get in the way.” The Batman replied.

“I….how did you know?” Roy asked.

The Batman turned around and looked at him, really looked at him. “Because it’s the same thing I would for my own kids.” With that the man turned around and didn’t speak again for a long time.


	33. Harlequin

** Chapter 33: Harlequin **

****

As he flew toward the coordinates, Clark felt a mixture of emotions. Anger being the most prominent one. Harley Quinn had helped the Joker kill Lois, she’d helped him take the love of Clark’s life and their unborn child away from him. She’d destroyed his world and she’d somehow escaped justice before now. Clark knew that somewhere deep down he wanted to kill her like he’d killed the Joker, but he also knew he’d made a promise to Roy and he wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t kill her because his word meant more to him than revenge. The Joker had been different that man had deserved what he’d gotten, Harley Quinn would stand trial and then be dealt with.

He spotted her sitting down near a rock and brought himself down to land near her. She didn’t flinch, all she did was look up. “Superman.” She said, she didn’t have that annoying accent that she usually did, instead her voice sounded calm, resigned even.

“You knew I’d come.” Clark said sounding surprised.

“I figured that when you got my coordinates you’d show up.” The woman replied and as Diana and the others appeared, Harley sighed. “With back up as well.”

“Why have you decided to turn yourself over now, Quinn?” Diana demanded.

“Because I’m tired of running.” Quinn responded. “I committed a crime and I’m here to face punishment.”

Something about this didn’t sit right with Clark, Quinn was far too composed for someone in her position, her heart beat was normal, indeed it was slower than perhaps it should be. “How did you get away the first time?”

The moment she opened her mouth, Clark knew the woman was lying. “I got away, I had some friends close by who got involved in helping me escape, and because you were so busy doing everything else, I managed to lie underground and wait for things to cool down.”

“And you think things have cooled down now?” Diana demanded, something in her tone making Clark’s hair stand on edge.

“I mean, the fact the blue boy wonder over there hasn’t killed me yet suggests so.” Quinn responded.

“Watch your tongue, Quinn.” Diana snarled.

“Diana.” Clark said putting out a hand to calm his friend, he looked at Quinn and said. “I won’t kill you, Quinn. You aren’t the Joker and in some ways you were just as much a victim as you were an accomplice. What did he do to you to break you so?” He’d read Quinn’s file before, or was it after all of this had happened, and he’d seen just how smart she’d been how much potential she’d had, before she’d met him, the Joker, the mad man. Lois had always said that Quinn was perhaps the key to breaking the Joker.

Quinn sighed. “I fell in love with him. He got into my head and then made me see things from his point of view. It was all I could do not to go mad. I obsessed over him. I wanted to get inside his head and see who the man was behind the makeup. And then I fell.” The woman laughed. “I suppose that was his ultimate goal. He wanted to break someone like me for a new game. Because he couldn’t break the Batman.”

“And Lois?” Clark found himself asking unable to stop himself. “Why did he target her?”

“To get to you.” Quinn said looking at him directly. “He knew she was the one thing that kept you anchored to your humanity. He knew who you were, he never said how he found out who you were, but he did and once he did he obsessed over you. He thought by killing your wife you would break and Batman would have to put you down.”

Clark could see that, he and Bruce had come very close to fighting, he wasn’t sure who he had to thank for his friend coming around to his point of view and seeing sense. “So, he killed her and my child, and you helped?!” He asked, anger colouring his tone.

“I didn’t know she was pregnant.” Quinn said, more as a statement of fact than as an excuse. “I followed him through with all of this and then let it be. The moment I realised what had happened I wanted out but he wouldn’t let me.”

“That’s not a good reason to keep helping him.” Diana snarled.

Quinn sighed. “I know, and I know that once everything is done I am going to die, so I have just one request to make.”

“You dare?!” Diana snarled.

Clark waved away Diana’s protests and looked at Quinn. “Go on.”

“I have a daughter, she’s about five years old. She lives with my cousin, could you please make sure she’s safe.” Quinn said.

Clark was so stunned by that revelation that he simply said. “Yes, of course.”

Quinn got up and smiled. “Thank you. I’m ready to go now.”

Clark took Quinn’s arm and was about to take off, when he heard a strangely familiar voice whisper. “Not yet you don’t.” He turned around to see who had spoken but saw no one, all he heard was a whirring sound before a gas appeared. He tried to breathe but couldn’t, his throat was clogged and he felt as if he was dying. The gas contained kryptonite clearly, but as he fell to his knees he saw that Diana was already out cold, so this gas clearly had affected her as well. He turned to look at Quinn. He raised an eyebrow, unable to speak. Quinn was coughing and spluttering, but she managed to speak.

“I didn’t do this.”

As Clark struggled to communicate, he wondered where the other members of the League were, none of them had said anything, none of them had even moved, he couldn’t see them as he turned his head from side to side. There was no one there but him, Diana and Quinn. As his eyes slowly closed he swore he heard a voice cackle. “Oh, Harley, you can’t get away from me that easily.”


	34. Fractures

** Chapter 34: Fractures **

****

Oliver barged into the meeting room and drew his bow. “Who the fuck wants to explain just what the fuck happened?” He snarled pointing his bow with the poison arrow in at J’onn and Stargirl.

“We changed the plan and adapted.” Stargirl said nonachantly.

“That I know, what I want to know is why.” Oliver demanded.

“Ollie…” Dinah said coming up to him, he didn’t look at her, and instead kept his bow fixed on both Martian Manhunter and Stargirl.

“The plan we had was simple, we would let Superman take Harley Quinn and then we’d use the tracking device to see where he kept her and what he did to her. We’d also use the bug I’d planted in her to fan out and plant bugs on the other members of the League to ensure we could keep watch over them.” Oliver said. He hadn’t felt comfortable about doing that, but Dinah had convinced him it was necessary to ensure that they didn’t harm Roy.

“Well, there was a change of plan.” Courtney said simply.

“Why?!” Oliver snarled. “Why did you change the plan? You nearly got Roy killed, you unleashed a gas that is going to cause harm to whoever goes in that area for weeks, and you’ve got Superman pissed off. You know what that’s going to do?”

“The plan changed because we felt that Harley Quinn would be more useful to us in our possession than in Superman’s possession.” J’onn said. “After all she can be used to cause discord between Batman and Superman.”

“You want her to cause division between Batman and Superman, whilst also endangering Roy’s life?” Oliver demanded, feeling his arms begin to ache the longer he held the bow like this. He’d been hesitant to explain to the Resistance about how he’d kept Harley a prisoner or a hostage or whatever and how Roy wanted to use that to get her off his back. They’d surprisingly agreed to the plan, but clearly that had changed or perhaps they’d never meant to actually stick with it.

“Roy knew what he was getting into.” Courtney said simply. “Whatever comes his way is on his own head.”

Oliver almost let the arrow loose but he didn’t, somehow miraculously he held on. “You’re sick.”

“Not as sick as someone who kept Harley Quinn a prisoner in his Arrow Cave for a month before deciding to make use of her. Not as sick as someone who was willing to hand her over to Superman.” Courtney snapped.

“We both know Superman was going to hold a trial. You heard him as good as I did.” Oliver snarled.

It was Courtney’s turn to snort. “Come off it Oliver. You know what he’s done across the world, what he did in the UK. He wouldn’t give her a trial, he’d execute her.”

Oliver shook his head, he agreed with what Clark had done in the UK, those rapists had deserved what was coming to them, but this? He’d heard it in his friend’s voice. Clark was going to honour his promise to Roy and give the woman a trial, but now? Now he wasn’t sure. He was about to respond when another voice spoke.

“What’s done is done. There is no point fretting over it.” Oliver tensed then when he saw two figures walk into the room. One was Captain Atom and the other one was a fat black woman who carried herself as if she owned the place.

“What are you doing here Waller?” Oliver snarled.

“Ensuring that the President’s investment pays off.” Waller said simply. “You can lower your bow, Queen, you won’t be needing it now.”

Oliver looked at Dinah who nodded and so he slowly lowered his bow and sheathed the poison arrow. That done he looked back at Waller and snarled. “Talk and talk fast.”

Waller smiled. “Same old Oliver Queen always desperate to get things done quickly. Very well. The resistance exists because the President and the US government tolerates it. The President does not trust Superman and as such wants heroes to stand against him. Hence why Captain Atom is on your side and not killing every single one of you. As to what happened with Ms Quinn. That was also on the President’s orders. She is more valuable to us alive and in our custody than outside and in Superman’s custody or dead. She has useful information both about the Batman and the Joker. She knows how the Joker thinks and that will be beneficial to us in the future.”

“Why?” Oliver demanded. “The Joker is dead, so unless you’re planning on bringing him back from the dead, I don’t see what good it would do.”

Zatanna shifted slightly then and Oliver looked at her. “You didn’t bring him, back did you?”

“No!” Zatanna said.

“She didn’t and he’s not back from the dead. But his voice and his memories are going to be useful to us.” Waller said.

“So, what, you’re just going to use an echoed projection of the Joker’s voice to cause doubt and chaos in Quinn’s mind and to ensure that she starts acting like the Joker to push Superman and Batman apart?” Oliver asked.

“To put it bluntly, yes.” Waller said.

“That’s wrong and disgusting. You’re a sick fuck.” Oliver snapped. He looked at Courtney and J’onn. “You can’t be okay with this, can you? This goes against everything we stand for.”

J’onn’s expression was blank when he replied. “It is a necessary evil.”

Oliver looked at J’onn and then at Courtney and then at Waller. “Well you can all get the fuck out of here. I’m out.” With that he turned and walked towards the exit but before he did Waller spoke.

“Be careful of what you do Mr Queen. It would be a shame for something to happen to Mr Harper and Ms Dearden.”

Oliver turned around, drew his bow knocked it and let the poison arrow loose. He then turned around and walked out. He was done with this shit.


	35. War Princess

** Chapter 35: War Princess **

****

Clark’s weight was heavy on her should, but she landed and rushed through the entrance way to the medical bay where she gently placed Clark down on one of the beds. Gideon started getting to work. Bruce appeared then and asked her.

“What happened?”

“We got to where Roy said Harley Quinn was, and she and Clark spoke and just when we were about to leave with her, a gas descended upon us and knocked me and Clark out. When I came to Quinn was out and Clark was like this.” Diana said.

“Gideon, report!” Bruce barked.

“Mr Kent’s vitals are stable, Sir, but the gas he inhaled was filled with some minor form of kryptonite, enough to knock him out but not enough to do lasting harm. He will be out for a day or two.” Gideon said.

“Kryptonite gas, like what the Joker used at the docks?” Diana asked turning to look at Bruce.

“It seems so. But the question is how did this happen?” Bruce murmured to himself.

“Let’s go and find out.” Diana said, a cloud of red rage descending over her. She turned and walked out of the medical bay and found Roy looking at something on the computer screens, he turned around at her approach and was about to say something when she picked him up by his front and threw him against the wall.

“What the fuck?!” Roy demanded.

Diana stalked over to him and lifted him and pinned him to the wall. “Did you know?”

“Did I know what?” Roy asked, his breathing sounded ragged.

“Did you know that what you sent us to was a trap? Did you know Quinn would escape?” Diana demanded.

“What? No, of course not. I thought she was going to be there and so I did the thing I thought was best.” Roy said.

“After allowing her to be around since she fled the scene in Metropolis.” Diana snapped. She stepped back and drew her lasso. “You cannot lie to the lasso of truth.” She twirled it and then hooked him into it. It glowed a golden sheen.

Bruce appeared then, standing to the side, his expression blank. “How did you know that Harley Quinn was going to be where she was?”

“I’d been tracking her movements for a few weeks, ever since I got a tip off from an anonymous source that she was somewhere nearby. When I saw that she was close to the Hall of Justice, I knew I had to come and tell you guys.” Roy said, he sounded like he was in pain and for a moment Diana was tempted to say he was lying, but then she noticed the gash on his throat.

“Why did you come and tell us?” Diana asked.

“Because it was the right thing to do. Quinn is a criminal.” Roy said.

“Did Oliver and Dinah know where Quinn was before this?” Diana asked a sudden thought coming to her then.

“No, they only knew once I told them. And they encouraged me to go to Superman.” Roy responded.

“Why didn’t they come with you?” Diana asked.

“They said they were busy with something else. They were considering something else.” Roy said.

Something about the way Roy had said that didn’t sit well with her, but the lasso meant that a person could only speak the truth or they would suffer the consequences, so it seemed Harper was telling the truth.

“And did you know that it was a trap? That the moment Superman and I got to where Quinn was we’d be attacked by a gas filled with kryptonite?” Diana asked.

“No!” Roy said. “I didn’t know that would happen.”

Diana relaxed then, Roy hadn’t suffered any other injuries since she’d put the lasso on him, so clearly he was telling the truth. She removed the lasso from his person and stalked off into the medical area, where she stood watch over Clark’s form. She couldn’t believe that they’d not thought something like this would happen. It had seemed too good to be true. Quinn would never come that easily, and the voice that had played out as the gas had descended had sounded like the Joker’s but that was impossible, the man was dead. Clark had killed him.

She heard footsteps approaching and so she turned slightly, Bruce was standing in the doorway a querying look on his face. “Where were Barry and Hal?” He asked. “They went out with you, but didn’t come back.”

Diana frowned. “I don’t know. They were there when we got to Quinn, but then they weren’t there when I woke up.”

“So, someone made them disappear.” Bruce said thoughtfully.

“But who?” Diana asked.

“There are any number of people who could want that. Sinestro is one, but he’s not left his prison since this all started. The Reverse Flash was still in his cell per Barry, so he’s out.” Bruce said.

A thought came to Diana then and she cautiously said. “It might not be someone we’d associate traditionally with villainy.”

“What?” Bruce asked, though she could see that he was already thinking the same thing. “You think someone on our side, did it?”

“Yes. Think about it, if they have Quinn and they’re using the same gas as the Joker they’re clearly trying to create tension in the ranks.” Diana said. “There’s only two people we know capable of doing that.”

Before Bruce could reply, there was a blur of red and gold and then Barry was standing before them. “You would not believe where we’ve just come from.”

Hal was covered in blood and mud and as he landed he said. “I’m going to be having a very stern conversation with Constantine when this is all done.”

“Constantine did this?” Diana exclaimed.

“Yes. It seems he’s not very happy with Clark.” Hal said.

“How did you escape?” Diana asked.

“I ran as fast as I could and pictured the Hall.” Barry said.

“So, Constantine has joined the resistance then.” Bruce murmured to himself.


	36. Quarrels

** Chapter 36: Quarrels **

****

She switched off the engine and got off her motorbike. He was standing right where she’d thought he would be. That was both a relief and a sign that things were bad. Dinah walked toward him, stopping a few feet away. Ollie turned around then, and his eyes were red, it was clear he’d been crying. Dinah felt her heart break then.

“Have you come to tell me off, pretty bird?” Ollie asked.

Dinah shook her head. “I just want to talk, Ollie.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Ollie asked. “They’re using means that are not right to do something that should be simple.”

Dinah sighed, sometimes she wondered how Ollie could be such a successful businessman when he was so naïve. “You know that’s not true. Things have gotten complicated.”

Ollie’s eyes hardened. “How? How have they gotten complicated, Dinah? We both know Clark and Bruce, we both know what they’re like and what motivates them. For fuck sake Dinah, Clark lost his wife and unborn child, he’s a blood wreck and Bruce has never been good at handling people’s emotions and grief, he’s doing what he thinks is best.”

“And that includes turning the world into a Police State and taking away their freedoms, does it?” Dinah shot back.

“You mean ending war, ending rape, murder, and anything else that’s bad that we’ve been fighting against for years?” Ollie demanded. “And what freedoms has he taken away? People are still going out there and working, talking, fucking, protesting.”

“He’s stopped girls getting their tampons and other essential items in the third world, Ollie.” Dinah said.

“Bullshit. I looked into that nonsense Courtney spun you, it was a lie. Wayne Corp has been providing tampons and other items directly to those girls.” Ollie said.

“What about what they did in the UK? With those men?” Dinah asked.

“You mean those rapists? I don’t see what the problem is. They were tried and found guilty and then killed. Justice was served.” Ollie responded.

“And the way they went about it? The propaganda. You don’t think that’s going to turn people against one another?” Dinah asked.

Ollie raised an eyebrow at her and Dinah realised that she’d asked a very stupid question there considering who it was she was talking to. “They aren’t primitive savages, Dinah. They know right from wrong. If they step out of line they will be brought to justice. I don’t see what’s so hard about this.”

“So, are you siding with Clark and Bruce now then?” Dinah asked, worry gnawing at her gut.

“No.” Ollie replied.

“Then whose side are you on?” Dinah demanded.

“I’m on the planet’s side, Dinah. I want the world to work the way it was meant to. People getting on with one another, there being no murder, no rape, no violence whilst people have the right to do what they want within the law. That’s what I want.” Ollie responded.

“We both know that that’s not how the world works though, Ollie.” Dinah said, hating how desperate she sounded. “People do rape, they murder and they commit violence. And you can’t stop it without finding a way to change them or curb their freedoms. We’re supposed to stand up for people and ensure that the little man gets heard.”

Ollie looked at her then and in his expression, she saw betrayal, her heart shattered into little pieces then. “That doesn’t mean you use noxious gas that could harm everyone within a few miles of it, nor do you use the voice of the Joker. You know Waller put Roy in danger, right? She’s put everything in danger because of her sick obsession with the Joker. She’ll end up getting us all killed, and I want nothing to do with it.”

“So, what are you suggesting?” Dinah asked. Waller had been admitted to hospital after Ollie’s poison arrow had hit her, and Dinah couldn’t really say she regretted not stopping him.

“I’m saying I’m done. I can’t do this. I won’t destroy my friends for the sake of some sick fuck’s agenda.” Ollie said.

Dinah wanted to argue with him, she really did, but the way he looked at her then, his jaw out his eyes fierce, suggested nothing she said would convince him, so instead she sighed and said. “Okay, I won’t try and change your mind.”

Ollie raised an eyebrow. “You’re staying in?”

Dinah shifted, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. “I need to. I need to make sure it doesn’t go too far the other way. If Waller’s involved it will veer towards morally compromising and I can’t let that happened, not to Kate and to Helena. Nor to Zatanna. I hope you understand.”

Ollie sighed. “I do, I don’t agree with you, but I understand.”

For the first time since she’d arrived, Dinah smiled. “Good.”

Ollie smiled in return and then got a very cheeky look on his face. “Well, since you’re here, maybe we could make use of the bed upstairs.”

Dinah laughed. “Oliver Queen, are you trying to sleep with me?”

Ollie grinned and his eyes narrowed. “Not trying, succeeding.” With that he took her hand and led her upstairs, all the while Dinah was giggling, her worries about the world outside temporarily forgotten.


	37. Man Of War

** Chapter 37: Man Of War **

****

Ares still felt the sting from where the Amazonian had killed him even though months had passed since then. Every time he thought about that moment he felt a moment of anger and then arousal. She would make a worthy bride. When all of this was over he would make her his bride and be done with it. Her sister might have rejected him, but she would not, of that he was sure.

He emptied his mind as the woman approached. “What did you want Ares?” Iris, Messenger of Olympus demanded.

“I wanted to know where things are going with the plan.” Ares said keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

“They are progressing as they were meant to. The heroes are divided and the people are now looking to Superman to save them.” Iris responded.

“Good.” Ares said.

“The conflict will grow as time progresses; you can have no doubt about that. We have given the resistance the funding to expand its operations.” Iris said.

Ares laughed. “That must have sat well with that idiot archer.”

“The archer is not part of the resistance anymore and Artemis has asked that we spare him and his woman from harm.” Iris said.

Ares raised an eyebrow. “He has given up on his principles then.”

Iris did not confirm or deny it, instead she changed the topic. “Progress with the amazon has not been as quick as we would have liked, Ares. Your father is not impressed with what you have done.”

Here Ares felt his defences tighten. “I am doing all that I can. It is not good for the plan that she and Bat are still getting on. She was supposed to kill Roy Harper not be stopped in killing him. But no matter, I have found another way to ensure that she and the Bat fight one another.”

Iris looked at him and said. “If it is what I think it is then you had best make sure it works. Hades has complained about the loss of souls for him to feast on.”

Ares snorted. “My uncle is always complaining about something. He will not need to complain when this is all done. He will have more than enough souls to feast on.”

Iris nodded. “Very well, unless there is anything else that you need to talk to me about, I had best be on my way.”

Ares waved a hand, and he watched as the woman disappeared into the air. He had always wondered how she did that. Ares knew how he and his fellow Olympians did that, but Iris was not one of them, or at least that was what his mother had told him. But his mother had a habit of looking down on anyone who hadn’t been borne of her flesh or hadn’t fought against the Titans the first or second time. So, he wasn’t sure what to think.

He shook his head then; he couldn’t get distracted now. He took a deep breath and then departed down onto the mortal plain. He appeared in a shady back alley where a man with a badly scarred face was looking at him.

“What took you so long?” The man demanded.

“You would consider watching your tone, Henshaw.” Ares responded.

“I will consider nothing. God or not, you need me more than I need you.” Henshaw replied dismissively.

Ares briefly considered killing the man there and then but decided that this would make for a far more interesting game. He waved his hands in front of the man and watched as the transformation occurred. The man’s broken and burned skin melted away and was replaced by solid metal, his empty eye socket was replaced by a red eye, and his right hand and arm took on the appearance of a robot. The man’s considerable bulk was expanded by the metal that filled out the gaps in his bones. He saw Henshaw look over his work and said. “There now you are free to resume your duty.”

Henshaw flexed his muscles and his hands he grabbed something and snapped it in two, then grabbed a stray cat and snapped it in half, a malicious smile coming over his face. “Thank you.” The man said looking at him.

Ares nodded. “You know what you need to do. And do no fail, otherwise Superman will be the least of your worries.”

“Yes, my lord.” Henshaw said bowing his head before departing into the night sky.

Ares watched the man disappear and found himself wondering, not for the first time just how he’d come to be in this position. For thousands of years he’d reigned supreme as the God of War for the Egyptians, for the Aztecs and Mayans and for the Greeks, people had prayed to him before they’d gone to fight and die for their pompous rulers, and he had grown strong from it. Strong enough to mount a challenge to his father, but the challenge had failed and he’d been cast out, and now here he was, doing his father’s dirty work.

“Never mind.” He said aloud then. “When this is all done I will take my revenge.” He thought of his one true love and promised her he’d get revenge when this was done. First Superman, then Zeus. Two titans who would die at his hand.

“Come.” He said then and a figure appeared with blonde hair, blue eyes and a well chiselled figure. “You know what you need to do?”

“I do Mein Fuhrer.” The man replied.

“Go then and do not fail.” Ares said. He watched as the man walked out onto the street and smiled, the Amazon would not know what was coming.


	38. The Shining Knight Redux

** Chapter 38: The Shining Knight Redux **

****

The door opened and Bruce walked in. He looked around the room and made a note to have Gideon brighten things up, have them change things around a little. He knew Clark had already spoken to the man before him, but he wanted to get more answers and as such figured only he could get them. He stood before the man and waited for him to finish reading, after what seemed an age the man put his book down.

His hair was long and ragged, his jaw was covered in a beard, and his eyes looked as if they were losing their colour. “Bruce.” The man said.

“Sir Justin.” Bruce said in response. He took a seat and looked at the man. “I am sorry it has been so long since someone has been to see you, how are you doing?”

The Shining Knight snorted. “Oh as well as anyone can do during a three-month isolation period. But fear not, I’ve spent longer in chains than this.”

Bruce nodded. “I know. You were once locked up in a cell in the Isle of Fairies for a whole year before escaping. This must be nothing compared to that.”

The knight grinned. “You can’t imagine. Those fairies are fucking evil. I don’t understand why you tell your children that they’re good people.”

“Blame Peter Pan.” Was all Bruce said in response to that.

The knight laughed. “I met the boy that Pan was based off of. He was a little shit.”

Bruce grinned. “You’ve certainly experienced a lot, haven’t you?”

The knight grinned and then turned serious. “You didn’t come here to talk about Peter Pan, Bruce, so what do you want?”

Bruce sighed. “I did some reading into you, more than I did the last time we’d properly met.” He remembered discovering the man in a cave in Northern Europe, freeing him from the freeze and then reading all he could about him to try and get him acquainted with the world. “You lied to me before. About your name.”

The Knight sighed. “I didn’t lie, I merely told you what the histories remember.”

Bruce shook his head. “You see that’s the thing, no legend about King Arthur and the Knights talks about you, at least none of them did that I could remember as a child. Then I found you and suddenly my head was filled with memories of reading your legend. Why?”

The Knight sighed. “Because a friend of mine did as I asked of her. She went back in time and told Geoffrey of Monmouth about me in a way that made him get confused and thus it went like that. When you met me, she had only just gone back in time.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, he didn’t understand time travel, but that was for another time, instead he pressed. “So, what is your actual name? If it is not Justin, what is your real name and how did you end up in Arkham?”

The Knight looked pained as he replied. “My name is Galahad; I am the son of Lancelot and Elaine. I fought by King Arthur’s side against Morgana and against Mordred, I was with him when he died, and I was with Merlin as he began to make the prophecy that would foretell our King’s return. I drank from the Holy Grail and was granted immortality, I thus went to fight the beasts that Morgana had unleashed upon the world being frozen in time after defeating the greatest one of them all the Morningstar. Upon being discovered I served King Richard and thought for a time that he was my King come again, but he died and so I continued to serve. I was known by various names across history, Sir William Marshal, William de Valence, William Montagu, William Hastings,” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I know a lot of Williams, I liked the name. I served many Kings and fought in many wars, but always I searched for the King, and when it became apparent that he would not return I grew tired. I had loved and lost, and I wished to journey to my end. Then the war came.”

Bruce leaned forward intrigued. “I had fought in the First World War, I had killed a great many men and seen the butchery being brought forward, and I discovered a man, a mere corporal who I did not know, but who knew me. He knew who I was and he became obsessed. When he came to power in Germany, I travelled there under a disguise, I became his chief army commander, I fought those who I had trained and then when the time came, I killed him. But I did not feel pride. I had killed a great evil by doing great evil. I retired to the cave where you found me, and decided that my time had come. I drew my sword and prepared to die, but before I could I was taken into another place.”

“What place?” Bruce demanded.

“I do not know, but I do not think I was within time. I could see everything that happened, I saw a President get elected, I saw a President get assassinated. I saw a Queen be born and I saw the corruption of my home. I saw your parents get killed and I saw who did it, and then I was back in the cave and you found me.” The knight said.

“But then who was the person who went back in time for you?” Bruce asked.

“A woman I knew once. Her name was Barbara, she had gone through many names before, but this was the name she had chosen now. I asked her to do it and so she did.” The knight replied.

“Why?” Bruce demanded.

“Because, I did not want people to remember who I had become. I wanted them to remember who I had been.” The knight said.

“But everyone remembers Galahad fondly, he’s seen as the greatest knight of all time.” Bruce said.

The knight before him smiled sadly. “I know, and that’s because she took my finer qualities and ensured that they remained attributed to Galahad. Sir Justin was the one who did all the darker things, the things I did.”

Bruce frowned, he wasn’t sure he quite understood what the man meant, but he decided he would pursue that later, instead he asked. “And how did you get to Arkham?”

Here the knight looked even sadder, his eyes were downcast and his shoulders stiffened. “I was exploring the world, seeing what had changed and what hadn’t when suddenly I saw him. I saw the King and I went to him and he took me to another realm. A realm where he had never died and everything was perfect and we were all fighting together again. He took me back to this realm and told me that I needed to go to Arkham, for that was where I would find him when the time was right.”

“Your King told you he would reappear in an asylum?” Bruce asked sounding dubious.

“I know it makes no sense, but you have to understand, this was King Arthur telling me something. I would willingly die for my King. If he told me to go to Arkham I would, and so I did. And then I was there when she came. The evil one who had destroyed the King once before. She took the Joker out of his prison cell and killed Superman’s wife and child.” The knight shuddered. “I failed in my duty, and for that I am truly sorry.”

Bruce nodded, he got up then. “Thank you, I will be back shortly.” The door opened and he walked out. He found Clark and Diana waiting for him.

“Well?” Diana demanded.

“I think I know what happened.” Bruce said.

“What?” Clark asked.

“Darkseid.” Bruce responded, before he could elaborate, a voice came over the comms.

“Guys, you’ve got to come check this out, something’s happening in New York.”


	39. Death By Stroke

** Chapter 39: Death by Stroke **

****

Slade listened as the woman on the television spoke in a high-pitched voice. “These flying demons emerged from the sky earlier this morning and began wreaking havoc across New York, so far around thirty people have been killed.” Slade heard what sounded like a car being broken and turned around. The woman looked flustered. “Superboy has just dropped a car on one of the beasts.”

“Ma’am you might want to get out of the way.” The clone of Superman said.

The woman though sensed a scoop. “Superboy is it true you deliberately killed a member of Antifa?”

The young man stared at her, Slade had to laugh, imagine being in the middle of a war and asking about some young punk who’d only read Marx and Engel. Superboy snorted. “Get out of the way or die.” The young man’s eyes flashed red and the woman shrunk back.

She turned to the camera and said. “The man defending New York, ladies and gentlemen.”

Slade laughed. “You’ve not done yourself any favours there, kid.” It was true for weeks now there’d been nothing but negative press about Superboy in all the liberal papers. They’d decried him for defending a black woman and hurting a young white lesbian in the process. It was quite something. Superman had been questioned about it, but had ignored the person asking the question, so, the press had focused on the mayor who’d issued a statement condemning the young man responsible for saving his arse.

The woman on screen warbled on about something but Slade was no longer listening. What was the point? The news didn’t report the truth anymore, well not CNN anyway, they only reported what the President told them to report, and that was all. That man was fighting a losing battle, especially with his Vice President slowly losing his marbles. Maybe Slade could make a run for the position, maybe not, who knew what the future held.

The door swung open and a breeze came in. Slade turned around and sighed. “What do you want?” He demanded of the woman standing before him.

“I want to talk.” The woman said, she stepped into the room. Her black hair had grown longer since the last time they’d met, and she had a scar above her right eye from when they’d fought.

“So, talk.” Slade said, not moving from his place in front of the television.

The woman gestured at the screen. “You have seen the invasion then.”

Slade nodded. “Who is it that’s coming Lashina?”

Lashina, the commander of the Furies. He’d met her years ago, before he’d known about Superman or Batman, when he’d just started as a sword for hire. She’d tried to get him to join her master in his goal of conquest, he’d refused, and he’d lost an eye for it. They’d become lovers shortly after that for a time, but he’d broken it off when he’d met his wife, and from there well, it went as these things always did. He broke off contact only to meet her again during Darkseid’s first aborted invasion and the spark had still been there. She’d not tried to convince him to come to her side then, she’d been working with him to find something then. If she was here, that could only mean one thing.

“He is coming. But he will send his son first.” Lashina said.

“You mean Orion?” Slade asked. He’d met Orion once before, when he’d been taken to Apokolips to fight in the war against the Highfather. He liked Orion, and thought he’d make a good King of Apokolips if he could ever muster the urge to kill his father.

Lashina snorted. “No, Kalibakk.”

“Why that oath?” Slade asked. Kalibakk was not smart, he was strong yes, but smart he was not. he would ruin himself if he became King of Apokolips.

“As a gift from his father.” Lashina said. “Darkseid plans to completely colonise this world and the next one. He will not stop.”

“So, why have you come here?” Slade asked.

“To make you an offer.” Lashina said.

Slade laughed. “If it’s to make me one of yours, then the answer remains the same.”

“Slade, you do not know what you are missing. Superman is broken. He will not be able to win this time around, humanity will suffer under the new regime, but you need not suffer. You could be the greatest warrior that Earth has ever had.” Lashina said, there was just a hint of desperation within her voice.

Slade looked at her then and said. “You underestimate Superman. He is not as weak as you think.”

Lashina snorted. “If that were true he would have brought the Earth under his grip from the beginning and declared himself monarch of Earth. He has not done that.”

“That means he has sense, not that he is weak.” Slade replied.

“Same thing.” Lashina said. “Only the strong survive. You learn that very quickly on Apokolips.”

Slade sighed. He had thought it might come to this, though he had hoped they could avoid it. He got up, grabbed his helmet and put it on and grabbed his sword. He advanced toward Lashina and said. “Well, let us test that, then shall we?”

Lashina snorted. “You cannot win, Slade.”

“I almost won last time. This time I won’t hesitate.” Slade replied.

Lashina sighed. “Why? Why must you be like this?”

“Because I am human, and we are stubborn.” Slade replied as he charged toward her.


	40. Parademons

** Chapter 40: Parademons **

****

They came out of the sky like a bat out of hell. Conner and his team had had no prior warning that this was going to happen and now here they were. He’d been with Raven trying to figure out the signs that had been left on the walls of the Mayor’s house when the call had come over comms. And now as he looked up into the sky, Conner sighed. He’d heard about them, the parademons from Apokolips but he’d never seen one before. They looked like a mixture of bats and people, a wrong cross that he imagined Batman might have actually looked like if he was actually half bat and half man.

Conner pressed a finger to the earbud in his ear. “Everyone in position.”

“Yes.” Came the response.

“Okay, Raven and I will head up first and fight them. Then Starfire. Tim, Cassie you come in next. Crush you’re the rear.” Conner said.

“Copy.” Came the response.

He looked at Raven and saw that she looked unconcerned, indeed she seemed more intent than anything else, which was a bit unnerving. “You ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” Was all she said as she took to the air. Conner followed, they began a steady climb and then accelerated, his heart thundered as they got closer, he noticed how twisted and contorted the parademons were, which he supposed was the point. They were meant to inspire fear more than anything else.

“Let’s begin.” He said unleashing a breath of cold air onto them. It hit two or three of the parademons causing them to yell before they were buffeted forward as they came falling down toward him he extended his fists and punched them, breaking them in half. He watched as they disintegrated, which surprised him. He’d expected them to fall to earth.

He didn’t have much more time to begin thinking about that for soon more of the things were upon him. He used his ice breath to break some of them, and with others he used heat vision. They disintegrated as quickly as they set upon him, whilst those who managed to escape turned to Raven, but she dealt with them as easily as he had. She muttered spells and sent them to the great beyond. Where that was exactly he didn’t know. He supposed he’d have to ask once this was done.

As the battle continued, Conner became aware of the fact that he and Raven appeared to be enough. The parademons were being torn to pieces and disappearing relatively quickly. Perhaps he shouldn’t have called up the other Titans. But then that would have gone against his training and he knew it was always important to have back up even in situations where perhaps it might not have been appropriate.

“Conner, there’s something coming up behind you.” Cassie said over comms.

Conner whirled around and he saw a parademon hurtling toward him something in its arms. He braced for impact but the parademons stopped short of him and instead held up what Conner belatedly realised was a person. More specifically the Mayor of New York. “What are you doing?” Conner demanded.

“Showing you the true extent of our power.” The parademon said, its voice waspish and grating. “You think you can stand against Lord Darkseid. You will not. You will fail.” The figure turned and sped toward the ground. Conner followed the creature trying desperately to grab onto it, but coming up short. The creature stopped just before it hit the concrete, but in a space where there were cameras and countless other things present. “I present to you, the death of New York.” The creature said as it ribbed a chunk out of the Mayor’s throat. Conner yelled and rushed forward he grabbed the mayor before he fell and eased him back down to the ground.

“Cassie, Robin, new job. Protect the mayor and get him medical support.” Conner said.

Cassie appeared at his side in an instant. “Where are you going?” She asked him.

“To stop that thing.” Conner replied, pushing off hard.

He moved as quickly as he could, ignoring the other parademons and hoping Raven wouldn’t be overwhelmed by them, his heart thudded quickly, he needed to get to the parademon that had hurt or probably killed the mayor to prevent anything more disastrous from happening.

Eventually got there, and the parademon was there waiting for him. That in of itself was strange, usually these things, from what he’d seen today were just mindless beasts. “What are you doing here?” Conner demanded.

“I’ve already told you. Showing you that you cannot win.” The parademon responded.

“Are you even a parademons?” Conner demanded.

The thing laughed. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re lying about who you are and what you want.” Conner said.

The thing laughed again. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

Conner didn’t respond instead he moved forward and punched the creature’s face. The thing was forced backwards by the impact of the blow, but then it’s head snapped back into position. Conner hit it again and again, every time more of the parademon’s body started falling off revealing what Conner soon realised was a human skin underneath. He stopped horrified as he saw what looked like a woman emerge from the outer shell.

“Kon El.” The figure whispered, covered in blood, her eyes pleading. “Please, end it. End it before it takes over.”

“Who are you?” Conner asked.

“I….I… you will meet me soon, but please just end this pain now!” the figure pleased.

Conner saw the skin of the parademon begin to reform and so he did what he could. He hit her as hard as he could and then unleashed his heat vision to destroy her. As she screamed, she sounded human and that was something he knew he’d never forget.


	41. Billionaire's Delight

** Chapter 41: Billionaire’s delight **

****

“So, I was able to have a look through the internal systems within Victor’s mainframe.” Lex said, having hide how excited he was at having been able to do that. The part of him that was a science nerd had never truly gone away. “And what I found was alarming.”

“What did you find?” Clark asked.

“Victor’s circuits are beginning to change and mould themselves together in a way that is going to be permanently damaging to him.” Lex said.

“How so?” Came the response.

Lex pressed on the clicker and brought up the photos he’d taken. “As you can see here, Victor’s circuits are slowly morphing and changing. They’re usually apart and wired to separate conduits. But here, the conduits are gone and the wires are twisting and snaking around one another.”

“Like they’re trying to create something.” Batman said.

“Yes, exactly.” Lex agreed. “The thing they’re trying to create I believe is the reformed Motherbox. Now, Dr Stone told me that when he operated on Victor he managed to get the Motherbox minimised, and then after Darkseid’s first invasion attempt he was able to completely suppress the Motherbox’s internal hardware, thus allowing Victor to operate whilst maintaining the use of the Motherbox’s functions.”

“Yes, it took him hours to get that done.” Batman said.

“Quite. Well, now from what I’ve been able to figure out the suppression is being overwritten and the frequency that the box is emitting is causing the human parts of Victor to be overridden. Hence why he’s spent so much time speaking in code.” Lex said.

“So, the Motherbox is coming back to life?” Batman asked.

“Yes, that would be my conclusion.” Lex said.

“How?” Batman asked.

“If, the Motherbox in Themiscyra is vibrating as Diana says it is, and we presume that the one in Atlantis is as well, then that’s your answer.” Lex replied. “They’re calling out to one another and are trying to unite together.”

“To form the Unity.” Superman whispered.

“Exactly. I think soon enough the pull will be too strong and we will lose Victor and the Motherbox.” Lex said. “So, I’ve come up with a solution.”

“And what solution is that?” Clark asked.

“I’ve shipped a few hundred tonnes of aluminium, zinc and rhodium to the warehouse and I’m going to introduce some of the tachyons that I was able to buy from Dr McGee. I’m then going to build a system that can trick Victor’s system into thinking that it is still connected to the Motherbox whilst removing the Motherbox from him.” Lex said.

“You can do that?” Batman asked.

“Yes, I think so.” Lex said. “It won’t be completely secure, but I will give it my best shot. It’s better than just letting the Motherbox completely override Victor.”

“Agreed.” Clark replied. “How long will you need?”

“Around a month. I need a month with no distractions and nothing else to do. I can get it done in that time.” Lex said.

“Then you will have it.” Clark replied.

“Thank you.” Lex said.

There was a brief pause as everyone acknowledged what had just been agreed. What he was going to attempt to do was something nobody had ever tried before. Dr Stone had done something incredible when he’d merged the Motherbox with a human. Now Lex was going to try and remove that Motherbox from the same human and try to keep the human alive. It was going to be quite the feat. He was nervous, but he hoped he could achieve it.

“There was something else.” He said then, deciding to get this out of the way as well.

“What?” Clark asked.

“I analysed the sample of the parademon Conner killed in New York.” Lex said. He’d been very impressed with how the boy had handled everything, but then what else would you expect when he contained half of Lex’s own DNA.

“And?” Clark asked intently.

“The results came back, the DNA of the Parademon was all Kryptonian.” Lex replied.


	42. Hit and Run

** Chapter 42: Hit and Run **

****

Dinah took her seat and heard the door close behind her. Stargirl was at the top of the table and when she saw Dinah she nodded and started speaking. “Right now that we are all here we can get to it. The reason this meeting has been called is that myself and Black Canary have been doing some research and we discovered something.” She pressed a button and several images appeared on screen followed by a video.

Dinah spoke then. “This is in a Luthor Corp factory an hour away from Metropolis. The workers there are shifting materials which were recently delivered into the port at Metropolis. Now given that the city is only slowly being rebuilt and the port was supposed to be inactive until the city’s completion, this naturally drew our suspicion.”

Stargirl took up the narrative from there. “So, we did some digging at the port authority and we discovered that the materials that came into the port were ordered from a offshore base that Luthor Corp has in the Pacific. They were brought in a few days ago and then transported to the factory.”

“The materials are Zinc, Rhodium and aluminium as well as several thousand tonnes of grade A tachyon processors.” Dinah said. “All of which was made illegal by the US government in 2010, following the Shipford disaster.” There was a pause at that, the Shipford disaster had seen eighty US navy men killed after an experiment had gone wrong, and some sort of monster had been created. She remembered hearing the story from Olly, about the freak that had emerged, some sort of parasite like creature.

“So, what are Luthor Corp doing with it and how has the port authority not found out?” Doctor Midnite asked.

“That’s what we need to find out.” Dinah said looking at the older man. “We’re not sure quite what they’re doing, but it has to be something related to Superman. Ever since those parademons appeared in New York he’s been quiet. I think he’s planning something.”

“You think he might be trying to create one of them or more of them?” Midnite asked sounding horrified.

“I am not sure, but we have to find out what’s happening before we rule out any possibilities.” She answered.

“So, how are we going to find out what’s happening there?” Captain Atom asked.

“J’onn and Meagan are going to disguise themselves as workers at the factory. They will make copies of whatever they find at the factory and then they will return.” Dinah said.

“And you’re sure that will work?” Atom asked. “After the Antifa thing, I’m sure Superman will know that Meagan is with us.”

Stargirl shook her head. “No, he doesn’t.”

“I was careful not to reveal anything about who I was working with.” The girl said.

“Fine. So, they go in and they get the information, then what?” Atom demanded.

“Then we draw up a plan and we act on it. We must stop them before they succeed in whatever nefarious scheme they are planning.” Dinah said. “If needs be we will need to call Waller and get the government’s aid in this.”

“Why not just get the government to go into Luthor’s factory and seize the material?” Midnite asked. “He’s breaking the law.”

“Because we think there might be someone inside the government aiding him in this endeavour.” Dinah replied. “You were right, the Port Authority should have stopped the ship, but they didn’t. That leads me to think that there’s someone on the inside aiding him. Therefore, we’ve got to be careful. The government can only be a last resource.”

Midnite nodded, and Atom spoke then. “So, once we’ve got the plans and we’re able to make our own plan, how are we going to stop Luthor and Superman from whatever it is they’re doing. I’m sure you’ve all seen the footage of those soldiers coming in and dispersing thugs in Las Vegas and Los Angeles. They’re indestructible. Their leader, Fordman withstood three bullets to the chest and was able to break a man’s arm in half.”

Dinah nodded, she’d been thinking about that and though he wasn’t part of the team, Ollie was still her love and he had still helped her. “I’ve got a friend looking into that. I think they might be using some sort of pill.”

“What, a super strength pill?” Atom asked.

“You don’t sound surprised.” Dinah noted.

Atom snorted. “I’m not. Superman needs people to be able to fight for him, he can’t be everywhere at once. Therefore, he’s going to try and create as many monsters as he can. We need to find out a way to get the pill ourselves and be able to use it. we can’t let him have the advantage.”

“I’ll be sure to let my contact know.” Dinah said, knowing as she said that that Ollie would not be happy. He was already threatening to break off contact with her as it was.

“Good.” Atom said. “Is there anything else?”

“No, that’s everything.” Stargirl replied.

“Right then, we’d best all prepare then.” Atom said, he got up then and walked out of the room, accompanied by the others, apart from Kate who stayed behind.

“What?” Dinah asked looking at her friend.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked.

“I’m fine.” Dinah said, she made to go but Kate put a hand on her arm and asked.

“Dinah, I know you, Ollie’s gone, you’re going to be feeling conflicted. Are you okay?”

Dinah sighed. “I don’t know. All I know is that there are things that need to be done and I need to be the one to do them.”

“Why?” Kate asked.

“Because a woman’s death was what caused all of this, so it will take a woman to fix it all.” Was what Dinah said before she shook off Kate’s hand and walked out of the room.


	43. El Presidente

** Chapter 43: El Presidente **

The door opened and Bruce walked in, the President stood up and walked toward him. “Bruce, thanks so much for coming.” Bruce shook the man’s hand and said.

“Thank you for inviting me, Sir.”

“Come, you know Maxwell Lord.” The President said, gesturing to the man sat in the chair on the left-hand side opposite the President.

Bruce nodded to Lord. “I do, Sir.”

“Excellent.” The President replied. “Well take a seat.” Bruce did as he was bid and sat down in the vacant chair which was to the right-hand side opposite the President. The President nodded and then walked back to his side of the desk and sat down.

“Right, now that you’re both here, let’s get to business.” The President said. “Max, why don’t you update Bruce and what you’ve discovered.”

“Yes, Sir.” Lord replied. “As you know, we’ve been conducting various experiments in Cadmus and have been shifting through various possibilities. So far we’ve found that the test subjects respond well to certain doses of kryptonite in liquid form, whilst others respond better to liquid nitrogen. All of the subjects have demonstrated powers beyond our possible imaginations.”

“You’re feeding them kryptonite?” Bruce asked, keeping his fear under control, he couldn’t give any indication he knew more than they thought he did.

“Yes, we’ve found that it strengthens their immune systems and gives them extra strength and mobility. We thought it would be prudent to add this to the recipe, especially given the aftermath of what Superman did in Mexico.” Lord said.

 _I told Clark that sending those soldiers into the capital wouldn’t go over well with the press._ Bruce thought to himself. The enhanced soldiers had terrorised the pro-American forces in Mexico for weeks until they’d eventually surrendered and the former Imperial dynasty had been restored. But there had been countless dead and the US press had become hostile. He was waging a campaign to remove the progressive press from the inside and install people he knew and could bribe. He cleared his throat then and said. “Understandable. What Superman did in Mexico was treason.”

“Yes, you see, I knew he’d get it, Max. I told you he’d get it.” The President said.

Bruce smiled and looked at Lord. “You thought I wouldn’t think what Superman had done was treason?”

The man immediately shifted and Bruce could tell he was lying from the moment he opened his mouth. “No, it wasn’t that, Bruce. It was more that I know how much trust you had put in Superman before, you were his most ardent supporter when he first came out to the public, so I thought that perhaps you might try and defend him here.”

Bruce faked a sigh. “I was naïve then. I thought he was being sincere when he said he’d work for good. I thought that meant he’d work for our country’s interests. I didn’t think he’d turn into a monstrous dictator using and abusing his powers. He must be stopped.” As he finished speaking Bruce deliberately looked at the President, and as he did so he remembered the bodies he’d found in Libya, the 1000 innocent civilians who had died at the hands of a US backed militia, the innocent children slaughtered in their beds, the young boy who had been orphaned because his parents were rich. It was not right that the man sitting opposite him got to make moral judgements about Clark, when Clark was trying to fix a broken world and this man was breaking it further.

“Exactly, which is why I’ve asked you both here today.” The President said. “The time is coming when we will need to directly confront Superman. There is already a squad being assembled to target members of the Justice League, but we need people who can take on Superman equally.”

“And you think you’ve found someone who can do that?” Bruce asked, his mind racing, calculating the probabilities that Lord’s experiments would have worked.

“Not yet,” Lord said then. “but we think with your help we will be able to.”

“How so?” Bruce asked.

“Well, you’re famous and well liked and Wayne Corp has access to a lot of resources that are currently under lock and key and not accessible to other companies such as mine.” Lord replied.

“You mean in Asia, and Australia?” Bruce asked. He’d had to pull a lot of strings a few years ago to ensure the Chinese and the Australians and the Indians didn’t allow Lord to set up factories there. He knew there’d be far too much mystery around the places for Lord not to want to try something.

“Yes.” The President said. “Bruce, I know this is asking a lot, but those are places that hold all sorts of resources. We know there was an entire shipment of kryptonite, red kryptonite found in China a few years ago. We need you to use your contacts to get it and bring it here. We can then use it to make changes to the subjects and make them better able to deal with Superman.”

Bruce pretended to think it over, he knew that if he refused, Lord and the President would find some other way of getting what they wanted, a way that would endanger more lives. He was going to accept only to protect the people and Clark. He looked at the President and said. “Very well, I will see what I can do.”

“Good, and as part of this I’d like to name you as the new Secretary of State for International Meta Affairs. A new department that will look over how meta humans are handling the changing world order, and how we can best use our resources to keep them onside.” The President said.

Bruce had expected this offer to be made, but he still feigned shock. “I am honoured, Sir. Will this be the right time for a new department though? I imagine Congress is quite unwilling to part with more money.”

The President waved a hand. “Don’t worry about them, they’re in our pockets. They’ll do what I want.”

“Then I accept.” Bruce said.

“Excellent.” The President replied.


	44. Ivy

** Chapter 44: Ivy **

There was not a single soul on the street this late, which was a change, a nice change. Usually the streets of DC were packed with people into the early hours. Penelope remembered the long hours she’d spent here with Harvey Dent many years ago, dancing and singing, wooing politicians, all in a vain attempt to get them to listen to her pleas about the environment. Nobody had listened then. They would listen now though she was sure of it.

The man appeared before her in the blink of an eye, he wore a hat over his head and a sharp overcoat. “Ms Ivy.” He said his voice soft.

“Mr Lord.” she replied.

“I’ve come to give you want you want.” The man said.

“Good.” Ivy replied.

The man reached into his coat and pulled out a small package, he handed it to her, and she took it gratefully. She opened the package slightly and peered into it and smiled. “You are sure it will work?” She asked.

“Yes, I have thirty dead scientists at Cadmus who are proof that it works.” Lord replied.

“Ah, very good.” Ivy said. “How did you manage to get them to sacrifice themselves? Scientists are not the most self-sacrificing of people.”

Lord smiled and tapped his head. “I have my ways.”

Ivy grinned. “Of course you do.” She sealed the package up again, licking her lips together at the thought of what would come from it.

“We are sorted then?” Lord asked.

“Yes, this is the last time we need to meet.” Ivy answered.

“Good. I cannot hold off the inquiries any longer.” Lord replied.

Ivy tilted her head slightly. “You mean to say that the President is beginning to get suspicious.”

“Not him, Bruce Wayne has been named to the government. And we both know what that man is like.” Lord answered.

“Ah, yes.” Ivy said, she knew Bruce Wayne very well, she’d been engaged to him at one point when they had both been very young, before she’d met Ra’s and been awakened to her true potential. She still remembered him fondly, but if he got in her way, well she’d have to kill him. “What role has he been given?”

“Secretary of State of Meta Affairs.” Lord said. “He’s coming to inspect the factory and the lab in a day’s time. I had to arrange a proper clear out of everything before I could truly feel safe giving my okay for it.”

Ivy took Lord’s hand in hers and said. “Well you need not fear, everything between us is done.”

Lord nodded and looked at their hands. “You just need to whisper the names of those you want spared before you unleash the poison.”

“Oh, how quaint.” Ivy remarked laughing softly. “Who’s idea was that?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lord replied, though from the way he said it, she knew it was a deeply personal matter for him.

Ivy removed her hand from his and said. “Well, we are done here. Thank you, Mr Lord.”

“Ms Ivy.” Lord said, before nodding once, turning around and walking away.

When he was gone, Ivy turned around herself and walked away, keeping her head down for a little while before she came to a dark road, there she used her roots to take her back to her home. As she got in, she checked the security, there was nobody inside or outside. She could rest for some time and then return to Gotham. She could finally clear that shithole of a city with this. Ending a terrible blot on society for good.


	45. Brothers

** Chapter 45: Brothers **

****

The doors opened and Clark walked in. He always felt a bit nervous when having these conversations, after all Conner was technically his son, containing a part of his DNA, but Clark had always seen him more as a little brother. Someone who he could guide rather than nurture. Ma and Pa had done the nurturing, raising Conner and keeping him on track before he’d joined the Titans, and before everything had gone to shit, and well now here they were.

Clark remained standing as Conner turned to face him. “Am I in trouble?” Conner asked, sounding for all the world like Clark had done when he’d been a child and been caught doing something he should have been.

“No, Conner, I’ve just come to see how you’re doing.” Clark replied.

“About as well as I can do, considering the circumstances.” Conner replied. “How about you?”

Clark grinned. “About the same.”

“Are you going to sit down or are you going to do that thing Pa Kent does where he hovers around not knowing what the hell he’s going to say or do?” Conner asked, a grin on his face.

“Noted.” Clark said, taking the nearest chair and sitting down in it. He relaxed slightly and looked at Conner. The young man’s hair was cut short, he had the beginnings of a stubble on his chin and the cuts above his eyes and nose were slowly healing.

“About New York….I….” Conner began.

“It’s okay.” Clark interrupted. “You did the best you could given the circumstances and you defeated the Parademons.” The Parademons had emerged out of the darkness just like the first time, without Cyborg and with Bruce in DC, they were operating blind slightly and he’d struggled to find out more about where the breach was from where they’d come.

“I know,” Conner replied. “But still the Mayor of New York is dead, and the Titans are in control of the city, and I feel like I should be there, but every time I step foot outside the building I just get so choked up and unable to function. It’s terrifying.”

Clark’s heart broke a little as he heard the pain in Conner’s voice. He knew just what his little brother was going through, having gone through it himself after Lois had died. “It’s okay Conner, you don’t have to do anything now. I spoke with Raven and Starfire; they’re handling everything okay. You need to stay here and rest, okay?”

Conner looked at him and again Clark was reminded of how he himself had looked as a little boy, the eyes were big and there was a sense that Conner was desperately trying to make sense of everything. He needed stability and Clark was going to provide it for him. “Okay.”

Clark was about to get up when Conner spoke. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Clark asked.

“Keep going despite the pressure that you’re under. I’m only tasked with keeping New York safe and I’m struggling. You’re tasked with keeping the world safe.” Conner replied.

Clark sighed. “I’ve been doing this for a long time, Conner, and I’ve learned when to take a break and when not to. You need to learn the same, for your own good.”

“I will.” Conner replied.

“Good.” Clark said, he got up then and when he got to the doors he stopped and said. “If you need anything just press the buzzer, Gideon will deliver it to you.”

“Okay,” Conner replied. “And thank you, Clark.”

Clark nodded then walked out. It wasn’t easy having to balance being the protector of Earth with being Clark Kent, especially without Lois here. By Rao he missed her. Her death haunted him every moment he wasn’t doing something, and he would never forgive himself for not realising that it was her he was hurting, not Doomsday. Her and their child. He wondered whether she had been fearful when that had happened, when he’d lost control. He shook his head then; it did no good to think on that. Lois was gone, there was no point killing himself over it.

He stopped when he heard someone calling his name. He saw Diana standing in front of him.

“Are you okay, Clark?” Diana asked sounding concerned.

“Yes,” Clark replied smiling. “I’ve been speaking to Conner.”

“Ah, how is he doing?” Diana asked.

“Good, he’s recovering.” Clark Responded.

“That’s good, Cassie said she misses him.” Diana replied.

Clark smiled softly, it was good that Conner had someone who cared for him like that, they all needed someone like that in their lives. “He misses her too.” He cleared his throat. “What’s that you’ve got in your hands?” He asked nodding to the package Diana held in her right hand.

“I don’t know what it is, it’s addressed to you, that’s why I’m here. I came looking for you.” Diana said.

“Hold it still.” Clark said, using his x-ray eyes to examine the package, his heart thudded when he saw what was inside. “We need to move, get the team ready.”

He started moving off toward the exit of the Hall of Justice. Diana called after him. “What is it?”

“Someone’s going to try and attack the factory where Lex is, we need to go.” Clark said.


	46. Stealth

** Chapter 46: Stealth **

****

“See anything out of the ordinary?” Oracle asked him over the intercom.

“Negative.” Roy replied as he walked through the corridors of the facility. He knew that he’d been given this job because of the screw up with Harley Quinn, but it still pissed him off. he hated this grunt work. “The only thing I see here are nerds.”

“They’re not the nerds, Arsenal, these are just the grunt workers. The actual nerds have gone home.” Oracle replied.

“Well they look like nerds.” Roy commented, turning right and looking at some of the things stocked on the shelves. “Some of this shit has got to be illegal.”

“Why?” Oracle asked.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but…” he trailed off as he leaned in to get a closer look at the package. “I thought hydrogen phosphate had been made illegal by the President?”

He heard what sounded like typing and figured Oracle was trying to get the latest government files on the topic. “It had been, but it seems the President used his executive power to get some clauses taken out of the bill that made it so. Lex took advantage of that.”

“Do I even want to know what it can be used for?” Roy asked, moving passed the package.

“No, no, you really don’t.” Oracle said.

Roy snorted. “Typical Luthor, always doing something shady. I don’t get why Clark is friends with him.”

“Neither do I, but we should be thankful he is, otherwise we’d all be fucked.” Oracle replied.

Roy chuckled softly. “Aye, this is true.”

He fell silent then, deciding to focus on putting one foot in front of another. He had another hour on watch duty and then he’d be replaced by someone else. He wondered which grunt Superman would get to do this. Apparently, there was supposed to be an attack here, but so far he’d seen nothing at all to suggest that there would be.

“Right so, take this and send it to them.” a voice said to his left. Roy stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked about him, there was nobody else here. The grunts he’d seen earlier had been extra staff, cleaning staff and movers mainly, not scientists. So, whoever was here was probably a scientist and thus someone he’d need to ask to leave.

Roy turned back around and turned left. The sight that greeted him made his hands twitch. There were two scientists stood inside a doorway, handling packages that were labelled sensitive. “Sorry, who are you?” Roy asked.

“My name’s Malcolm.” The older of the two said. “I’ve been asked to move these things to a secure location.”

Malcolm was a tall black man, with greying hair, he also had an impressive goatee.

“I wasn’t made aware of any transfer going on tonight.” Roy said clearly, giving Oracle time to figure out whether these people were who they said they were.

“Well, it was fairly last minute. Came from the big boss.” Malcolm said.

Roy was about to respond when Oracle spoke to him. “There is no Malcolm on the file of employees here, Arsenal. He’s a fraud.”

Roy nodded, and then turned to his right to look at the woman who was with Malcolm. “She’s not on the system either.”

“You said you were given the orders by Mr Luthor. Can I have a look at the email he sent you?” Roy asked.

Malcolm laughed. “Sorry, it came as a note, a note we were told to destroy after we’d been given it.”

“Well, can I have a look at your badge then.” Roy said, at the look Malcolm gave him he said. “It’s got nothing to do with you being black, it’s to make sure you are who you say you are.”

“Smooth.” Oracle said in his ear.

Roy ignored her. Malcolm handed him his badge, Roy looked at it and when Oracle said. “It’s fake.” Roy handed the badge back, and then drew his bow and knocked an arrow into it and said.

“Who are you really?”

He expected a denial and some other pontificating from the man in front of him, what he didn’t expect was that the man in front of him would sigh and literally change skin and colour. Gone was the black man, in his place stood a green man who looked suitably pissed off. “I’m sorry, Roy, but this had to be done.” Martian Manhunter said, and before Roy could respond he was enveloped by darkness.


	47. The Return

** Chapter 47: The Return **

****

The door slammed behind her and Dinah angrily took her seat. Things had not gone according to plan. They were supposed to go in and go out with no complications, but clearly there was a rat amongst them who’d leaked what they were supposed to do. As the others came in and sat down, Dinah looked at Martian Manhunter and demanded. “What happened?”

The Manhunter sighed. “Arsenal recognised who I was, I believe he had Barbara Gordon whispering in his ear. So, I did what I could. I neutralized him.”

“You all but ruined him.” Dinah snapped. “He’ll be lucky to wake up and still be able to function properly!”

“It was the best that could be done under the circumstances.” Manhunter said.

“And had you not created a scene we could have taken him and the plans and gotten out of there.” Stargirl said staring at Dinah.

Dinah snorted. “No we couldn’t have. The moment we stepped foot in that building we all knew something was off. And, I wasn’t going to be stupid enough to allow us to take Arsenal. Take Arsenal the League would hunt us to the ends of the Earth, and not even you could get us out of it.”

“But how did they know?” Stargirl demanded. “How did Superman and Wonder Woman know we’d be there?”

Manhunter spoke then. “When I read Wonder Woman’s mind, she didn’t know how they’d gotten the information, but somebody clearly knew enough to write to them.”

“So, do we have a rat amongst us?” Kate Kane, otherwise known as Batwoman asked.

“No.” Manhunter said. “Nobody here is showing signs of guilt.”

“What about the people who aren’t here?” Kate demanded. “Doctor Midnite and Hourman and others?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kane.” Captain Atom said. “Neither man would sell us out. No, clearly something else is at play here. We’re going to need to perform a sweep of the room and the surrounding building to make sure we’re not bugged.”

“Fine.” Kate said, though Dinah knew the other woman wasn’t happy.

“Regardless, now Superman and Wonder Woman know who we are and what we’re about.” Dinah said. That more than anything was what terrified her. It was one thing operating from the shadows, it was quite another to fight people she’d been friends with, and seeing the ferocity in Diana’s eyes had been terrifying.

“They’re not going to be happy with how we dealt with them.” Stargirl said. “Where did you get the kryptonite from?” The woman was looking at her as were the others, and Dinah sighed.

“When this whole thing started out, Ollie started looking for samples of the thing, and he found some near the pacific. He gave me a few vials just before he left. I’ve got maybe four or five left.” Dinah said.

“Good, you’re going to need to keep them handy. I’ll speak with Waller and see if we can get them mass produced.” Atom said.

Dinah said nothing, despite how uncomfortable that made her. Instead she turned to Manhunter and asked him. “The plans you took from the archive, what were they?”

Manhunter produced them from somewhere and put them on a table before them. “Plans to refit Cyborg. It seems that he has been experiencing the negative effects of being part Motherbox. Following the parademon invasion of New York, it appears Superman has decided to remove the Motherbox from Cyborg and Lex Luthor believes according to these plans that he knows how to do it.”

There was a hint of scepticism within Manhunter’s tone that made Dinah ask. “You do not believe him?”

“I think that given the nature of power within the Motherbox and the fact that Lex Luthor has spent the past few months in an unknown location we would be right to exercise some caution.” Manhunter said.

“We can’t go to Superman with this.” Atom said immediately.

Dinah turned to face him. “This could potentially kill Cyborg.”

“That’s fine by me.” Atom said. “The fewer goons Superman has the better.”

Dinah got up then. “No. This isn’t right.”

Atom stood up and walked toward her, he towered over her. “Unless you’re going to tell us how to kill Superman, I suggest you sit down. You’re in this for the long haul now, Dinah.”

Dinah refused to sit down, instead she glowered at Atom and said. “We give the plans back to Superman, and we let Cyborg live.”

“No.”

“Then fuck you.” Dinah said, punching Atom in the balls before walking out. She’d stop Superman on her own, without murdering someone.


	48. President's Man

** Chapter 48: President’s Man **

****

“Two days ago, members of Operation Resistance carried out a raid on a warehouse owned by Luthorcorp a few miles outside Metropolis. This raid was organised following intelligence that Lex Luthor was planning on building something for Superman, and thus was deemed of the highest importance.” Amanda Waller said.

 _You idiots have damaged Cyborg’s chances of survival now._ Bruce thought to himself, but he kept quiet.

“Operatives A and B were able to infiltrate the warehouse and find the plans for what Luthor was planning. They however ran into difficulties.” Waller said, clicking her mouse and bringing up video footage, that was somewhat blurry. “Arsenal, otherwise known as Roy Harper was patrolling the warehouse as security. Operative A managed to neutralise him, as you can see on screen.” The clip of Martian Manhunter infiltrating Roy’s body and screwing up his system made Bruce blanche slightly, he had forgotten how ruthless J’onn could be sometimes.

“Operatives A and B managed to escape with the plans, just as Superman and Wonder Woman and their stooges appeared. Members of Operation Resistance were able to neutralise Superman through the use of kryptonite, whilst Wonder Woman was beaten back thanks to Captain Atom.” Waller continued. “I believe that this mission can be deemed a success.”

 _Yes, in that you’ve pissed off Clark and Diana enough to make sure that every member of the Resistance is now a dead person walking._ Bruce thought. Aloud though he asked. “How did Superman and Wonder Woman come to learn of the attack on the warehouse? Everything was done with the utmost secrecy.” He knew exactly how they’d come to know, he’d gotten a message from Kate which he’d then passed onto Clark anonymously, and then he’d observed what had happened from on far.

“We do not know yet. A sweep of Resistance Headquarters found no bugs. The theory is that there is a rat amongst the group.” Waller said.

“Very well.” The President said, speaking for the first time. “What have you decided to do with the plans that were taken from the warehouse and what exactly were in those plans?”

“They were plans that Luthor was going to use to remove a Motherbox from Cyborg, to prevent him from malfunctioning. Luthor was then going to install a new software within Cyborg that would enable him to continue functioning.” Waller said.

“Whilst keeping the Motherbox operative and free?” Bruce asked, though he already knew the answer to that.

“Yes.” Waller said.

“So, what are you doing with the plans, Amanda?” The President demanded.

Bruce leaned forward, he wanted to know the results of this as well. “We’re keeping the plans. We’re going to use them as leverage to bring Superman to the table. If he wants to keep Cyborg alive, he will agree to our terms. However, we also believe that Luthor will have back up plans ready for this scenario and thus we’re working under the impression that Superman will not act honestly.”

 _For being such a crook, you are actually quite smart._ Bruce thought as he looked at Waller. “What are the terms?” He asked.

“Superman gives himself up for questioning, and a potential trial at The Hague. In return his cronies will get off with exile to Antarctica for the time being.” Waller said.

Bruce turned and looked at the President. “You can’t be serious, Sir. Superman thinks he’s making the world a better place, and recent polling shows that 85% of citizens across the World, agree with him. Put him on trial at The Hague and people will revolt.”

“It is the only viable solution, Bruce.” The President said. “Superman has violated far too many treaties and made us look weak. This is the only way the US can get its power back in the world. We must put Superman on trial for all the world to see.”

Bruce thought about this quickly, if Clark did come for a meeting and this was sprung on him, he would not react well, therefore there had to be a mirage of stability. Of course, he’d tell Clark not to bother attending the meeting, but these idiots didn’t know that. “Very well, Sir. If I may, Wayne Corp has produced around twenty new batches of kryptonite induced solution that can be turned into bullets and other such weapons. I would advise giving us the order to turn them into weapons that can then be used to protect you, and other members of the government.”

“You think Superman will not take well to what we have to ask of him?” The President asked.

“No. I think he will react badly.” Bruce said. _Hell, I’m not taking it well either._

“Very well.” The President said. “How long do you need?”

“That depends on when you plan on having this meeting, Sir.” Bruce responded.

The President looked at Waller and so Bruce did as well. “Well, Amanda?” The President asked.

“I would say in a week’s time, Sir. We would still have the cards in our hand, Sir. After all, the Resistance is going to be carrying out another raid soon.” Waller said.

 _Another raid? Now that’s new. I’ll have to push some buttons to find out where and when._ “I can give it to you in three days, Sir. I’ll just need to start now.”

“Then go.” The President said. Bruce nodded, got up and walked out of the room, he followed the guards who accompanied him out of the Whitehouse and then he got into the car that was waiting for him. He took out his second phone and sent a message to Kate.

_You’re raiding somewhere soon, where and when?_

A moment passed and then his phone beeped.

_Star Labs, on Friday. Not sure why._

Bruce swore as he read that. He knew exactly why, and he would need to get Barry there.


	49. Atlantis

** Chapter 49: Atlantis **

****

“Sire, the vibrations from the Motherbox are increasing in frequency.” Vulko his chief advisor said. “They currently stand at 900,000 Thrusts per minute. Which is the highest they’ve been in thousands of years.”

“Since the last time that Steppenwolf was here you mean?” Arthur asked, remembering the first time he’d encountered that beast.

“Yes, Sire.” Vulko replied.

“So, that can only mean one thing. Steppenwolf is planning on returning and trying to form the Unity.” Arthur surmised. “What reports have you had from Themscyra?”

“Very little, Sire. The Amazonians have been unusually quiet, well I should say quieter than usual. I’ve not been able to get a response from them for a few days now. Usually they respond within hours.” Vulko said.

“Do you think something has gone wrong?” Arthur asked.

Vulko shrugged. “It’s possible, Sire, but then we would know about it. The oracle would not have kept us in the dark.”

Mera snorted. “You honestly think that old harridan is worth listening to still? Vulko I thought you were a man of science.”

Vulko blushed-that still creeped Arthur out, that even under water people could blush-“I am, Your Majesty. But I am also a man who was raised in the Faith and I do think that the Oracle’s record speaks for itself.”

“She got Steppenwolf’s invasion right the first time, and she told His Majesty about Black Manta, but other than that she does nothing.” Mera pointed out.

“Still, I think we should wait for her to say something definitive before sending someone to Themscyra, you know what happened the last time we turned up unannounced there.” Vulko said.

“Quite.” Arthur replied grimacing. He still bore the scar from that encounter. “Still, we cannot just sit here in the darkness waiting for something to happen. We need to be proactive. So, what news has there been from the surface world?”

Mera was the one who answered that. “The humans are fighting amongst one another. Well, specifically the US President is fighting against Superman. He’s got together a team of heroes to form a resistance against Superman. They recently struck at a factory where it seems Lex Luthor was aiming to make a device that would remove the Motherbox from Victor Stone’s body whilst keeping Stone alive.”

“Shit.” Arthur said. “So, now the US President will likely try and kidnap Victor, and he’s got Clark on the war path.”

“It seems that way.” Mera agreed. “If Steppenwolf is coming then the Earth needs to be united, not divided like this. And it needs to happen soon.”

“I will need to venture to the surface world then.” Arthur surmised.

“You venture there, Sire, and the Americans will try and take you prisoner. They have not forgotten what you did the last time you ventured to the surface.” Vulko said warningly.

Arthur grimaced, remembering how close he’d come to completely destroying the Surface World. “I did what was needed to protect Atlantis and the water. I will not allow petty human grievances from ensuring that I protect the world this time. If Superman and this President need to be reminded of the power of Atlantis then I will happily remind them.”

“Arthur!” Mera exclaimed.

Arthur looked at her and said. “Worry not, I will not resort to anything drastic. But the time for sitting on our laurels and waiting for the surface world to pay attention has ended. Steppenwolf is likely to land on Earth at any moment, we cannot sit here waiting.”

“So, what will you do?” Mera asked.

“I will head to the surface and meet with Bruce. Then from there I will ensure that a meeting with this President and Clark is arranged. From there I will set out the facts of the matter, negotiate a ceasefire and then prepare for Steppenwolf’s return.” Arthur said.

“And if they do not agree to a ceasefire?” Mera asked.

“Then I will give them no choice.” Arthur answered. “Earth cannot survive without water.”


	50. Young Guns

** Chapter 50: Young Gun **

****

“So, what exactly is going on between you and my father?” Damian asked Selina Kyle. The woman had basically been living at Wayne Manor for the past few months, whilst father had been God alone knew where. Damian had to admit he liked the woman, she was far nicer than Mother was, and she actually seemed to care about him, unlike Mother. But what her relationship with Father was, was still confusing.

“We’re friends.” Ms Kyle replied. “We’ve known one another since we were children.”

“I know that.” Damian replied. “You helped him find out who killed his parents.”

Ms Kyle’s eyes widened and Damian snorted. “I’m his son as much as I am Talia Al Ghul’s I know about his past. What I want to know is what are you two to one another? Are you friends? Lovers? What?”

Ms Kyle looked at him and then at Dick who was sat at the computer looking as if he was trying hard not to laugh. “Did you put him up to this?” Ms Kyle demanded of Dick.

“He didn’t put me up to anything.” Damian replied. “I asked him this question and he didn’t give me a good enough answer, so now I’m asking you.”

Selina sighed. “Well, it’s complicated. We’ve been in one another’s lives for so long that I think we’re both sort of used to it.”

“What does that mean?” Damian demanded. Why couldn’t these people be clear with what they were trying to say?

“It means that I care about Bruce a lot. I care about you two a lot you know.” Selina said.

“Yes, but are you his girlfriend, his mistress, what are you?” Damian demanded.

“I’m whatever I want to be to him.” Selina answered. Damian was about to say that wasn’t good enough when the computer beeped and Dick said.

“You’ve got to come here and see this.”

So, both he and Selina did just that, they stood behind Dick and watched as some sort of robbery happened at a greenhouse.

“Where is that?” Damian asked.

“2nd Avenue, an hour by the tube.” Dick answered.

“Should we go?” Damian asked.

“The person whoever they are will be gone by then, and besides, that’s not the interesting thing. Look at who’s committing it.” Dick said.

Damian moved closer. He saw a woman with auburn hair holding a gun at a small fat man. The fat man nodded his head, turned and put something into the lock, a door swung open and the woman walked passed the man and disappeared from sight.

“Was that Poison Ivy?” Damian asked.

“Yes.” Selina said. “She’s finally returned.”

Dick didn’t say anything, instead he minimized the camera footage and began hammering away on the keyboard.

“What are you doing?” Damian demanded.

“Trying to figure out something.” Dick replied.

“What?” Damian asked.

Something appeared on screen and Dick swore. “That.”

“What is that?” Damian asked looking at a warning sign on the screen.

“She’s gone to an old chemical plant. The greenhouse was a front for it. Inside there are several pipes that used pump fumes into the slums of Gotham before Bruce got them shut down. If she’s gone there, something bad is about to happen.” Dick said, he got up then and said. “We’ve got to go. I’ll ask Alfred to let Bruce know.”

Damian nodded and hurried to get his costume, secretly glad that this silence was finally over.


	51. Ivy's Descent

** Chapter 51: Ivy’s Descent **

****

The gun went off and the man dropped to the ground. Ivy threw the gun away and allowed the vines to take the man away, they could feast on his flesh whilst she got to work. She walked into the building, and looked at the cameras, they were off, which was good, she didn’t want any company for what she was doing. She continued walking until she got to the computer. It had taken her two years to get this all set up, she’d disappeared for a brief period before returning to Gotham and now it was here, and everything was set to go. She reached into her pocket and took out the vial, placing it on the counter she sat before the computer and began hammering away at the keys.

Various questions came up on the screen and she answered them. These were the protocols she’d set up to ensure that nobody else could get into this computer and derail her entire plan. When the machine beeped, she smiled. She was in and now she could move onto stage two. She pressed a button under the table and a depository appeared, Ivy picked up the vial and placed it inside the depository before pressing the button and watching as the thing disappeared. The machine before her whirred and came up with a message.

_System E has been initialized would you like to proceed?_

“Yes.” Ivy said out loud.

_Thank you Ms Ivy._

Ivy smiled, Curtis had done his job well, she’d have to remember to take him off the life support when this was all done. She watched as the machine whirred once more and various images appeared on the screen. These images were part of her overall plan for a new world, a world where the green dominated and humanity was eliminated like the plague that it was. It had taken her years of work, but it was soon to become a reality.

She watched the screen and imagined what she would do when this was all done. Maybe she’d go find Harley and free her from those fucking idiots in the Resistance and they could rule over the new world together. Or maybe she’d find Bruce and kill him for breaking her heart. Or find Selina. She wasn’t quite sure. But she had time to think about it.

“You’ve done very well, Ivy.” A voice said behind her.

Ivy didn’t flinch, instead she smiled and said. “Indeed, and you’ve done well as well. Getting Waller to convince the President to meet with Superman was a masterstroke. When is their meeting happening?”

“In two days’ time. It’s happening at Camp David. The President’s got the US Special Forces there with kryptonite, and a whole host of other things. It will be delicious.” Felix Faust said.

“Excellent.” Ivy replied.

“Indeed. How long will this take?” Faust asked.

“Roughly another five minutes. The system is slow, but when it is done we will have everything we could want.” Ivy replied.

“Excellent. I won’t have long after that, Zatanna will be on my case.” Faust said. “I couldn’t use the dampening spell as well as I wanted to.”

Ivy turned around and looked at him, the man was badly scarred and looked much older than he had done before. “What happened to you?”

“I got into a fight with John Constantine. Needless to say that man won’t be joining us again.” Faust said.

Ivy grinned, Constantine was a rogue, and unbelievably good in bed, but he was also a massive pain in the arse. “Very well.” They both fell silent then allowing the machine to whir and analyse the vial, once it was done, the vial’s contents would be unleashed through the vents in this factory and it would spread all over Gotham, killing anyone who got in its way.

Faust spoke then. “Someone’s here.”

Ivy was about to ask how he knew when she heard a voice say. “Ivy, you won’t get away with whatever you’re planning.”

She smiled. “Ah, Nightwing, I’ve missed you.” She got up away from the computer and summoned the vines. “Kill him.” She whispered.


	52. Meetings

** Chapter 52: Meetings **

****

Clark strode into the room, noting the armed guards in the corners, and feeling the pressure of the kryptonite stationed somewhere deep underground, Bruce had warned him about that, he kept going, giving no sign to how uncomfortable he felt. He saw the table where the President was sat and made for it, he pulled out a chair and sat down.

“Mr President.” Clark said.

“Superman.” The President replied, the man had lines around his forehead, his hair was much greyer than it had been the last time Clark had seen him.

“I came just as you asked. What did you wish to speak about?” Clark asked.

The President took a breath. “I have asked you here today to talk about your conduct recently.”

“My conduct?” Clark replied, he’d expected this, Bruce had warned him the President would try and throw him off guard with this, Arthur was supposed to be here acting as a mediator, but his wife had fallen pregnant and now the King of Atlantis was busy trying to keep her safe. “What about my conduct?”

“Yes, your actions have caused great embarrassment to the United States.” The President said.

“Funny, one would thing ending the war in Syria, removing the Communist dictatorship in China, bringing peace to Ethiopia and Eritrea and ending the war between Israel and Palestine would be a cause for celebration. Especially for you, Mr President, given your claims to want to end constant war.” Clark said. That promise had been one of the reasons why Clark had voted for the man, he wanted to end bloodshed and Clark could respect that. Or at least he could respect what he’d thought the man had stood for. His efforts had shown otherwise.

“Of course we want to bring peace, but there are ways to do it that respect other countries sovereignty.” The President said.

“Oh come off it.” Clark replied. “You mean there are ways to bring peace that benefit you and your cronies. Not a single dime that would be given to the US government would be seen by the American people.”

“You don’t know that.” The President replied angrily.

Clark raised an eyebrow, he could hear how the President’s heartbeat had quickened as he’d spoke, giving away the lie. “Don’t I?” Clark replied. “I’ve seen the documents that were signed between your special representative Ben Rhodes and the former Ethiopian President. I know you were planning on setting up corporations here to mine for materials. Materials that would fund your lifestyle post presidency. I know you had agreements like that with the rebels in Syria and in China also.”

“You lie!” The President said, his heart quickening.

“No.” Clark replied, his eyes heating up. “You’re the one who is lying. Admit it Mr President, you are nothing more than an opportunist shark who is just angry that your chances of making a dollar off the presidency has ended.”

“I could have you arrested for treason!” The President said.

“Treason?” Clark replied. “What treason have I committed?”

“You have committed actions against the interests of the United States of America, you have acted as a lone agent and have thus violated your oath.” The President said.

“What oath did I violate? I have protected the people of this world from madmen and have ensured their safety.” Clark replied.

“Your oath to the United States!” The President replied.

“I have sworn no such oath.” Clark said.

“Then you are a criminal who must be arrested.” The President replied.

Clark was about to get up when he heard Bruce’s thoughts in his head. _Don’t do anything. He’s baiting you. Wait._

And so, Clark waited. The President kept speaking. “You have violated every agreement that has been made with my predecessors. The Justice League was supposed to act with the US military. Instead it has become a body all to itself. That is unacceptable, and so, unless you comply we will be forced to declare war.”

Clark laughed, and got up. “You can declare war, if you want, Mr President. You will lose.” With that he stormed out of the room and walked down the hallway before kicking down a door, once he was outside, he put a finger to his ear and said. “Oracle, are you there?”

“Yes.” Came the reply.

“Initiate Operation Alpha. The time has come.”

“Sir.” Oracle said.

“I know you can hear me, Batman.” Clark said then. “It’s come to this. I cannot allow the President to continue down this pathway.” He didn’t get a response; he hadn’t expected one truth be told. He looked to the sky and then took off.


	53. Parental Worry

** Chapter 53: Parental Worry **

Bruce hurried passed several staff of the hospital, ignoring their complaints and trusting his security would explain the situation. He turned a corner and was met by Selina. She wasn’t in her uniform but in civilian clothes.

“Bruce.” Selina said.

“What happened?” He demanded, his heart pounding. He couldn’t see into the room, the curtains were drawn.

“Sit down.” Selina said leading him to a sitting area.

Once they were seated he looked at her again. “What happened?”

Selina took a breath. “We saw something happen on one of the monitors. Poison Ivy was holding someone at gun point. We moved as quickly as we could to get there, the man she was holding up was dead, but she was inside. Myself, Damian and Dick all entered the building, we saw Ivy there with some sort of device, alongside another man.”

“Ivy’s back?” Bruce exclaimed, the last thing he’d heard of the woman he’d formerly been engaged to, she’d disappeared somewhere near the League of Assassins headquarters.

“Yes, and it seems she’s gotten worse.” Selina said. “We fought her vines and eventually neutralised them. But she disappeared.”

“And Dick?” Bruce asked.

“He took the brunt of her attack. It seems she was intent on killing him.” Selina said.

Bruce took a shuddering breath. “I should have been there. I should have been here.”

Selina took his hands in hers. “Don’t do that to yourself, Bruce. You were trying to prevent Superman and the President from killing one another. You couldn’t have known that Ivy would come back or what she’d do.”

Bruce sighed, and looked at Selina. “I still should have been here.” He paused, inhaled and then asked. “Where’s Damian?”

“He’s with Alfred.” Selina said. “I thought it would be easier to keep him there. He’s okay, a little shaken up but okay.”

Bruce nodded, then remembering what she’d said before he asked. “The other man who was with Ivy, do you know who he is, what happened to him?”

Selina shook her head. “No, sorry. He disappeared before we could deal with him. All he did was sit and watch as Ivy did most of the work.”

Bruce sighed. “Okay.” He took another breath and then said. “Thank you for bringing him here.”

“Of course.” Selina replied.

The doors to Dick’s room opened then and the Doctor walked out. She was tall, with snowy white hair. “Hi, I’m Dr Snow.” The woman said.

“Bruce.” Bruce replied standing up to shake her hand. “I’m Richard’s adopted father.”

Dr Snow nodded. “Well, he’s a lucky man. His wounds were minor enough not to require surgery, but he will need bed rest for a couple of days.”

“Okay, can we see him?” Bruce asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

“He’s sleeping at the moment, but you can go in if you want.” Dr Snow said.

“Thanks.” Bruce replied, the Dr nodded then walked off. Bruce looked at Selina and asked. “Shall we?”

Selina got up, took his hand in hers and said. “Lead the way.”


	54. UN

** Chapter 54: UN **

Diana landed with a soft thud. She turned and saw her friends about her. “Flash, search the perimeter. Lantern, you and Shazam lead our men into the base.”

“What about you?” Hal asked.

“I’m going to go speak with our friend.” Diana said. She watched as the others went about their business then strode confidently into the building. She’d been there when the United Nations had been formed, she’d heard the speeches that Churchill, Truman and others had made, and she was firmly disgusted with it now. It was not what it was supposed to be. Much like Steve Trevor had not been.

She strode passed the front desk and security, when someone called out to her she said. “Check your computer, I am here for an appointment.” She wasn’t actually, but Oracle was very good at hacking this place. She’d done it before.

“Sorry, go right ahead.” The woman on the desk said.

Diana nodded and walked on, when she got to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited. Her thoughts moving quickly. Clark had told her to initiate Operation Alpha, that meant things with the President hadn’t gone well. She’d told him they wouldn’t. The President was a power hungry mad man, but Clark had wanted to try. She admired that about him, loved him for it even. She blinked, she shouldn’t think about that now. Not when she was on a mission.

The elevator binged and she stepped into it. She looked at the buttons before her, and pressed the one right at the top. The Secretary Generals she’d known in her time had all had egos, but only this one had been the one to lie the most. She would take great pleasure in speaking with him now. The elevator doors closed and the elevator went up. As it did, she heard Hal over the comms.

“We’ve secured the ground level. All military personnel here are ours.”

“Good.” Diana replied. “Keep an eye on the exits, and for any sign that the NYPD is approaching.”

“Alright.” Hal said.

The line went quiet, and then elevator binged again, the doors opening. Diana stepped out and walked down the hallway toward the Secretary General’s office. When she got there, the guards on the door nodded to her and opened it for her. Diana nodded her thanks and stepped into the room.

The room was big, filled with pictures of the Secretary General’s meetings with various world leaders. Interestingly enough there were no pictures of the Secretary General with Clark, even though the man had been nothing but enthused about Clark’s emergence all those years ago. Diana looked at the man when he spoke. “Ms Prince, how may I help?”

Diana decided to get right to the point. “Your time is up, Mr Secretary General. The UN is done.”

The man blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“The UN is done, we’re taking over.” Diana said.

“Who is we?” The man asked.

Diana smiled. “The Justice League. We’re going to do what you could or would not do.”

“Which is what?” The Secretary General asked.

“End war, hunger and famine.” Diana said.

The man snorted. “How? You are not Gods.”

“No, but we are willing to do what it takes to ensure that our will is followed. You are not.” Diana said.

“Nobody will follow you. You might have won support for your measures in Ethiopia and Syria, but nobody will really support you ending the UN.” The man said.

“We’re not ending it. we’re changing it. We’re going to remove the rot from existence and ensure that it truly does what it was meant to.” Diana said.

The man snorted. “How?”

Diana smiled. “Check your phone.”

The man did just that. When he swore, she knew the plan had worked. Oracle had come through. “As we speak, video footage alongside transcripts of conversations you and others within the UN have had with terrorists, paedophiles and others has been leaked online to the press and to the public.”

The man looked at her then, panic clear on his face. “Why?”

“Because you have failed.” Diana said.

“Don’t you realise what you’ve done?” The man demanded.

“Heralded a new world.” Diana said.

“You’re destroying everything we’ve worked to build. Since the end of the war.” The man all but yelled.

Diana stepped closer to the man and snarled. “Don’t talk to me about the war. I was there. I know what people fought and died for. You do not. You have abused their memories for your own goal. That ends now.”

“I won’t stand for it.” The man said. He made to pick up his phone, but as quick as a flash, Diana had him pinned against the wall.

“You’re not going to be doing anything.” Diana said. “Flash.” Barry appeared in a second. “Take him away.”

Barry grabbed the man and disappeared. Diana stood there for a moment and sighed. Then she turned and walked out. As she did so, she saw an old ghost standing before her. She blinked and he was gone, but the memory unnerved her.


	55. A Christmas Search

** Chapter 55: A Christmas Search **

Damian hammered away at the keyboard, cursing under his breath as his searches returned empty. He needed to know who the man with Poison Ivy was. It felt as though his life depended on it. Something about him had seemed familiar and even vaguely threatening in a manner that Ivy did not. Plus that man had done something to the vines Ivy had sent out, that was why Dick remained bedridden despite it being a month since their fight.

“Fuck!” He swore as the screen showed up empty.

“Language!” A voice said. Damian whirled around and gasped.

“Tim!” He said happily, getting up and walking toward his foster brother. Tim Drake, Red Robin and the one Robin closest in age to Damian met him halfway and hugged him. “When did you get in?” He asked into the other boy’s shoulder.

“About twenty minutes ago. I’ve been looking for you. Why aren’t you up in the manor?” Tim asked.

Damian sighed and pointed to the computer. “I’ve been looking for someone.”

“The man who was with Ivy when you fought her?” Tim asked.

“Yes, how did you know?” Damian replied.

“Dick mentioned it. Said you’ve become a bit obsessed with it.” Tim replied.

Damian pulled back and said. “Well, I need to know who the guy is. I’m convinced he’s the reason Dick is still bedridden.”

Tim followed Damian as he walked back to the computer and said. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Ivy’s been known to put some very lethal substances in her vines. She could have done the same here.”

“You didn’t seem him though. Dick was too busy fighting the vines and Selina was trying to get to Ivy, but I saw him. He looked as if he were concentrating very hard on the vines. And he was muttering something.” Damian replied, remembering the horror he’d felt looking at the man and reading his lips.

Tim sat down next to the computer and started hammering away. “Could you read what he was saying?”

“No.” Damian said, feeling the frustration build up within him. “He was talking too fast.”

“So, he was a magic user then.” Tim said looking at him.

Damian raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?”

“You remember Zatanna?” Tim asked.

“I do.” Damian replied nodding.

“Whenever she’s casting a spell, she speaks incredibly fast. It’s a thing these magic users do.” Tim said, he turned back to the computer and started hammering away, almost immediately half a dozen images started appearing on the screen.

“How did you do that?” Damian asked.

Tim turned and winked. “I know how to get into the darker parts of the web, where all the nutjobs and the truthers meet.”

An image flashed on the screen. “Wait!” Damian said, Tim hit something and the image stayed there instead of disappearing. “That’s him.” Damian said. The man had a small beard, big eyes, and a snarl on his face. “That’s the man who was with Ivy.”

Tim moved the mouse and clicked on the image, a name came up and Tim swore. “Felix Faust again.”

“Who is he?” Damian demanded.

“He’s over 5,000 years old. Originally from Kor, he helped forge the Korian Empire. He then killed the Emperor and became its ruler. It took the might of Hawkman and Black Adam to bring him down. He was imprisoned in a tomb in Egypt, but when Hawkman was killed his coffin was stolen and he disappeared. He has reappeared over the millennia always causing havoc, and always before some great disaster.” Tim said.

“How do you know so much about him?” Damian asked.

“Someone I dated knew about him. He killed her.” Tim replied.

“SO, what does it mean if he’s here?” Damian asked.

“It means we had best start preparing for war.” A voice said from the doorway. Damian and Tim turned and saw Father standing there.

“What do you mean?” Damian demanded.

“I just had a call from a friend, it seems that Faust has been summoned by the US government. He’s playing Ivy and others. They’re using him to get to us and Superman.” Father said.

“Because of New York?” Damian asked. New York was now completely under the control of the Titans, with Superboy running it as a governor. The US government had reacted badly to that, even though New Yorkers seemingly had accepted it willingly.

“Yes, and other things. A war is coming.” Bruce said. “And we need to be prepared.”

“So, what do you want us to do?” Damian asked.

“Stay here, I’m going to be meeting with Superman and Wonder Woman to discuss what we’re going to do next.” Father said before he turned and walked away.

Damian looked at Tim then and said. “We’re not just going to do nothing are we?”

“Of course not.” Tim replied.


	56. Lockdown

** Chapter 56: Lockdown **

****

“I thought you said the thing with Ivy was mere hearsay.” Courtney said, barely able to keep her anger in check.

“I never said that.” Atom said. “I said you were hearing things.”

“Don’t fucking mess me around!” Courtney snarled. “I know what you said and you know what you said. So, why lie?”

“Because we knew it would get this sort of reaction from you.” Waller said.

“So, you thought you’d go ahead and do it anyway?!” Courtney snarled.

“Yes.” Waller replied. “It was crucial to getting an understanding of what Batman and his little coterie of criminals are willing to do.”

“So, would you have actually allowed the gas to have been released?” Courtney asked, hoping against hope that Waller would say no.

She was disappointed. “Yes. It would have been released, some people would have died, and then when it became apparent that the Batman was not going to help them, we would have sent you and your team in with the cure.”

Courtney stared at the woman before her, and then she looked at Atom and said. “You were willing to let innocent people die to prove a point?”

“Don’t sound so shocked, Ms Whitmore.” Atom said. “You know that we are fighting a war. There are casualties in a war.”

“Jesus Christ. I can see why Dinah left now.” Courtney said.

“She will come back.” Atom said.

Courtney snorted. “Not after this.”

“She will.” Atom insisted.

“Why would she?” Courtney asked. “You’ve crossed a line, hell I’m considering leaving right now.”

“She’ll come back for the same reason you will stay. You might not like what we ask you to do, but you will do it because you know deep down that we are better than Superman.” Waller said.

Courtney wanted snort, she wanted to dismiss what Waller had just said as something ridiculous, but she knew she was being truthful. Superman had seized control of New York, he had undermined the will of the people and the constitution, he had taken control of the UN and spread fake news about the Secretary General. He was spinning out of control. She sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

“You need to train new recruits.” Atom said. “Some people are joining our ranks from California, they need to be trained and prepared for battle.”

“Against the League?” Courtney asked. “They won’t last a minute.”

“Not against the League, against Superman’s supporters. The human supporters.” Atom said.

“Ah.” Courtney replied. The human supporters were the most avid of Superman’s supporters, they would go out and attack anyone who protested him-which was admittedly men and women paid for by the government- and they would set up stalls outside shopping malls and other such places to spread his word. It was terrifying how that was happening in the States, Superman had replaced God.

“Yes. You will need to prepare them for any action that might be necessary and also to kill if it comes to it.” Atom said.

“Won’t that damage our own standing?” Courtney asked.

Atom snorted. “Fuck cares about standing when Superman is turning into a tyrant.”

Courtney sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good.” Waller said. “And remember, you’re training these people to protect them from harm. Do not get involved with any of them.”

“I won’t.” Courtney replied, bristling slightly at the implications of what Waller was suggesting.

“Good.” Waller replied.

The woman made to leave, but before she could, Courtney asked. “What will you do? If you succeed in defeating Superman?”

Waller laughed. “Put him on trial and them imprison him for a long time.”

“And if that fails?” Courtney asked.

“Kill him.” Waller replied.


	57. New York Blues

** Chapter 57: New York Blues **

“So, you see Mr Kent, I was out walking, just minding my own business when a cop appears. And he tells me to stop and stand right there. He frisks me and then asks me to come to his car. I comply, and then he tries to put me down on the ground. But I’m bigger than he is, so he gets his fellow officer to help. They knee me in the back of the legs and then force me to the ground. As they’re doing that, another officer appears and puts pressure on my neck. I say I can’t breathe, and it’s only thanks to some bystanders that I’m here before you today.” The man, his name was Terrence said.

 _He’s lying, but about which bit?_ Connor thought to himself. He’d heard the man’s heart quicken as the story had gone on, signalling he was lying. Trying to distinguish between what was truth and what was a lie would be hard, but he should be able to do it. He feigned horror. “That is absolutely disgusting Mr Terrence. I am so very sorry that you had to go through that. Did you happen to get the Officers names?”

“Terry, Julio, Malcolm and Rashid.” Terrence said.

 _Those last two are lies._ Connor thought to himself, hearing the man’s heart stutter slightly as he said their names. “Very well, thank you. Thank you for coming forward. I will be sure to investigate what you have told me and bring justice for you.”

Terrence nodded his head. “Thank you, Mr Kent.” The man walked away. Conner scratched the back of his neck. Ever since the UN had been taken over, things had shifted. People started coming to him and the Titans now to solve their problems after Diana had exposed the level of corruption in the city. Clark had named him Protector of New York, and King Arthur had agreed to put patrols on the sea to ensure the US didn’t try and do something foolish. It was a strenuous job but he was trying his best.

“Mr William McBride.” Linda Park his secretary and Wally’s former girlfriend called out.

William McBride was a tall and lanky man, with a head of grey hair. He stepped forward and nodded. “Mr Kent.” McBride said.

“Mr McBride, how may I help you?” Conner asked.

“Well, see here’s the thing, I’m not sure you can.” McBride replied. Conner raised an eyebrow. McBride continued. “One of your men or women was seen looting my shop the other day. They broke in and took something that doesn’t belong to them.”

 _You’re lying._ Conner thought catching the hitch in the man’s tone. “What did they take?”

“Something that they shouldn’t have.” McBride said.

“And what might that have been?” Conner asked. “I can only help if I know what it was that they took.”

“A chest, it was filled with some keepsakes and somethings that are precious to me.” McBride said.

“Can you describe what the thief looked like?” Conner asked.

“They were tall, with auburn hair and green eyes. They wore a purple dress I think.” McBride said.

 _Now you’re definitely lying, but why?_ Conner thought to himself. Aloud he only said. “Very well, thank you very much.” McBride nodded then walked away.

Another person stepped forward this time, a woman with Chinese features. She bowed her head before Conner as Linda said. “Miss Lee Sun.”

“Miss Sun.” Conner said respectfully. “How may I help you?”

“I have come to help you, Mr Kent.” Miss Sun said.

“And how do you intend to do that?” Conner asked.

“By providing you with information about certain groups within the city who are plotting with the US government.” Miss Sun said.

Conner leaned forward intrigued. “Go on.”

“There is an office on 3rd and Marylebone that is constantly filled with people. During certain parts of the day these people will talk about smuggling arms into the city from outside, and about sending signals out to ask for air aid.” Miss Sun said.

“And how do you know this?” Conner asked, unable to detect a lie in her words.

“Because to my shame I attended one of their meetings. I was hoping to find my brother, but he was not there. I heard them discussing how they were going to get guns and kryptonite into the city, and how they were going to do something with them very soon.” Miss Sun said.

 _First time somebody has told the whole truth._ Conner thought to himself, unsure if he should be impressed or worried. “Do you know the names of the leaders of this group?”

Sun shook her head. “Unfortunately, I do not. But I am going to attend another meeting again later today. My brother has been spotted and I wish to free him.”

Conner was about to warn her against doing that, but then he saw Cassie shake her head and so he sighed and said. “Very well, we appreciate you doing this for us.”

Miss Sun bowed her head. “Of course, Mr Kent.” The woman bowed and then walked out. Conner looked at Linda who said that was all there was, therefore Conner got down off the chair and walked toward the door. People were filing out of the room, Cassie joined him as did Linda.

“Only Miss Sun was telling the whole truth.” Conner said then.

“So, what are you going to do?” Cassie asked.

“Find out why Terrence and Mr McBride were lying. McBride’s description of the perp sounds like Kori, but she’s in Gotham.” Conner said.

“They both could be lying. The cops aren’t patrolling the areas near where they usually do. Our soldiers are and they don’t do violence unless absolutely necessary.” Cassie said.

“Either way you’re going to have to find a solution before the papers start hounding you.” Linda said.

“I’m surprised they haven’t already.” Conner quipped.

Linda snorted. “Don’t worry I’ve got them pursuing stories about the former First Lady etc. But you need to have something ready for when they do turn around.”

“I will.” Conner said.


	58. Guardians

** Chapter 58: Guardians **

“You have not done as you are required to do as a wearer of the green ring, Hal Jordan.” Ganthet, one of the Guardians of the Universe said.

“You have allowed Clark Kent to go beyond his ability to dictate terms to the humans. You have not stood up to him.” Sayd, another Guardian said.

“You did not stop him from committing atrocities in Ethiopia.” Scar said.

Hal looked at the three guardians who had spoken and snorted. “You’ve spent far too much time staring at one another. You clearly don’t know what’s happening on Earth.”

Ganthet snorted. “So, why don’t you enlighten us then, Hal Jordan if you think we are unaware of what is happening?”

“Superman is doing what needs to be done. Earth is under attack from its leaders. He’s brought peace to Israel and Palestine, he’s ended the violence between Ethiopia and Eritrea and he’s dealt with the corrupt UN. He’s also brought peace to Syria and to China. He’s doing things that the elected leaders of these countries have failed to do.” Hal said. “Is peace wrong?”

“Peace is not wrong, but it was not Superman’s decision to make.” Scar said. “The people of Earth must be free to make their own decisions.”

“They have. Or have you not seen the footage of people cheering Superman when he visits, or calling out for him when their own governments do something wrong like what happened in Atlanta, Georgia.” Hal asked.

“He should not be interfering.” Sayd said.

Hal snorted. “He has the power to change things for good. Is it not his moral duty to ensure that he does that?”

“No.” Ganthet said. “His duty is to help those in need and allow the humans to sort out the rest for themselves. And it is your duty to stop him should he over step that mark.”

Hal bristled. How dare these little blue men tell him what he could and couldn’t do. He was a human first and foremost and he agreed with Clark. “And where does it say that?” Ganthet went to speak so Hal spoke over him. “It doesn’t say that in the oath I swore, it doesn’t say it in the words written here in Oa. My oath is to protect the universe from the evil that lurks within. My sector includes Earth, my job is to protect Earth, I am doing that by helping Superman.”

Sayd snorted. “Foolish human, you do not realise what you are doing by aiding Superman.”

“You are breaking the very fabric of the universe by doing this and therefore you must make a choice.” Scar said.

“Either you must stop Superman before he goes too far, or you must face the consequences.” Ganthet concluded.

Hal stared at them and asked. “Is that a threat?” He knew he could kill Scar, she was not that impressive, Sayd and Ganthet were dangerous however.

Ganthet sighed. “No, it is not. It is merely a statement of fact. You are free to go now, but remember that what has been discussed here will happen, sooner or later.”

Hal nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” With that he turned and made his way off Oa, though as he did so, he left something on the ground. Bruce had made it, and it couldn’t hurt to ensure he knew what the blue fucks were doing and thinking.


	59. Motion

** Chapter 59: Motion **

****

Washington stank to all hell. Ares could never understand why it had been such a popular place for Odin and the other Asgardians to come and visit during the previous century. He found the stench of corruption almost too much to bear, and he was the God of War! He sighed, he wouldn’t need to be here for long though, which was a relief. He waited and watched as the people walked on hurriedly by. Reporters, politicians and others all mixing together trying to figure out how to handle the fact that their sainted President had failed. Superman controlled New York State, he controlled New Jersey, and he controlled Canada. Other parts of the US were quickly falling under his control as well, their president and their way of life was ending.

Ares was growing powerful off the conflict that was brewing and soon enough he’d have enough power to overthrow his father and claim his rightful pace as King of the Gods. He blinked and saw the man he’d been waiting for come out of a building. His blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. Ares followed the man with his eyes as he looked both ways and then crossed. The man stopped before him and bowed. “Mein Fuhrer.” The man said.

“Report.” Ares commanded.

“The President and his cabinet are preparing for all out war with Superman. They have got the nuclear weapons prepared, they are simply waiting for the right provocation.” The man said.

“And you have that in hand don’t you?” Ares asked.

“Yes, Mein Fuhrer.” The man replied. “I have placed the explosives in several areas across DC, they are timed to go off when Superman comes to meet with the President for another round of talks.”

“Excellent.” Ares said. “When those bombs go off, Superman will be blamed by the President and he will blame the President.”

“Exactly, Mein Fuhrer.” The man said.

“And what of the other task I had given you?” Ares asked. “How have you progressed with that?”

Here the man shifted. “I have done as best as I could, revealing hints of my presence to disconcert her, but nothing has changed overly much. I believe it is because she is in love with Superman.”

Ares tried to stop a flash of anger from coming across his face, of course the woman would love Superman, the man was a god. He took a deep breath and then said. “Never mind, the time has come for you to actively get involved now.”

“Mein Fuhrer?” the man replied sounding shocked.

“Yes, the time to hide in the shadows is at an end. The time has come for you to actively show yourself and ensure that the woman knows who you are. Let us see what she does.” Ares said.

“Yes, Mein Fuhrer.” The man said.

Ares looked at the man and said. “You are worried about what she will do when she sees you. You need not be. She is someone who feels things deeply, and Cupid will work his magic once more. You can be assured of that.” That little runt had agreed in exchange for Ares allowing his love to go free from Tartarus.

“Of course, Mein Fuhrer.” The man said.

“Good, now go, go, and work your magic, Herr Trevor.” Ares commanded.


	60. The Woman In Red

** Chapter 60: The Woman In Red **

****

Dinah took a deep breath, shifted a little in her stance and then said. “So, to repeat, the man you saw wore a red mask, and fought like he’d been doing martial arts for a long time, but with guns. He targeted the two black men who were advancing toward you with knives and then disappeared?”

“Yes.” The woman said. “I didn’t get a chance to get his name.”

Dinah made a note of that and then said. “Thank you.” The woman nodded, turned and left, another person walked forward this time a young black man with a scar over his face.

“What happened?” Dinah asked.

“I was being surrounded by three men wearing little caps on their heads and they demanded I give them my money. I didn’t have any on me, so they called me a liar and started beating me up. Then there’s a gunshot and one of them drops down then the other two. A man in a red mask came forward and helped me up, gave me some money and sent me on my way.” The young man said.

Dinah made a note of this and then asked. “What did the man look like? What was his build?”

“Muscular, he looked as though he’d been working out his entire life.” The man said.

“And how did he sound?” Dinah asked.

“He didn’t’ speak.” The man said.

“He didn’t speak?” Dinah asked.

“No. He just handed me money and then watched as I walked away.” The man said.

Dinah noted that down and nodded. “Thank you.”

The man nodded and walked away.

Dinah waited for a few moments and when it became apparent that nobody else was going to come she took a deep breath, pocketed her notebook, grabbed her coat and walked outside, she took a left turn and then opened a door and walked down the hallway before knocking on an office door. When she heard the call for her to enter she did so.

“Laurel.” Her father said. “Sit down.” Dinah did as bid and took off her coat as she did so.

Her father, Captain William Lance looked tired and aged, his hair greying. “How did it go?” He asked.

“About as well as can be expected.” Dinah said. “Two people came forward with the same description of a man in a red mask who appeared when they most needed help. He killed two black men and three Muslim men who were threatening them.”

“And he wore a red mask?” Her father asked.

“Yes.” Dinah said. She ran a hand through her hair and asked. “What does it mean?”

“Could mean anything. He could be a lone killer, targeting people who are doing wrong, or he could be a hired hand.” Her father replied.

“Hired by who though?” Dinah asked.

“I don’t know. All the gangs have gone underground after what Superman did in Washington.” Her father said.

Dinah sighed, those bombs, the explosions, all of it had been too much for her. The Resistance had been there, guarding the President, she’d seen Doctor Midnite get crushed to bits by one of the buildings falling on top of him as a result of the explosion. Superman said he’d been set up, the press loyal to the President said otherwise. Most people seemed to be on Superman’s side though.

“But why specifically target black and Muslim men?” Dinah asked. “And why target them when they’re going for a woman or a black man?” This hadn’t been the first time they’d heard of this happening, before Christmas something similar had happened and thirty men from the Black Hand Gang had turned up, their eyes gouged. Their victims had been mainly Muslim women.

“Who knows.” Her father said. “But he will slip up eventually, did you get a description of him?”

“Yes, red mask, muscular, looks as though he’s been fighting his whole life.” Dinah said.

“Well there you go then. We know what to look for now.” Her father said. Dinah nodded, she wasn’t so sure, but she was too tired to disagree. “Have you heard from Oliver?”

Dinah shook her head. “No.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.” Her father said.

“I don’t know.” Dinah said. “I did refuse to go with him when he left the resistance.”

“He’s not a fool, sweetheart. He will see sense.” Her father said.

“How can you be so sure?” Dinah asked.

“Because I know him, and I know you.” Her father said simply. Dinah sighed.

“I wish I had your optimism, dad.”


	61. Oliver

** Chapter 61: Oliver **

Oliver read through the report his workers had compiled for him and he sighed. This would not do at all, something would have to give, and whether it would give completely he did not know, but when it did give, the carnage would be something else entirely. He read it to the last line and then put it down. Things were going slowly, after what had happened at the Capital the other week had brought home some truths to him, there was going to be a war of some sort between the League and the US government, and Oliver knew who would win that and who would lose.

He took a deep breath then sensing something said. “You can come out of the shadows, I won’t kill you.”

“You wouldn’t be able to if you wanted to.” Bruce said, stepping forward and coming to stand before him.

Oliver didn’t ask how Bruce had gotten past his security, he was Bruce. “So, what are you doing here, Bruce?”

“I’ve come to talk to you.” Bruce said.

“About what?” Oliver asked.

“About where you stand.” Bruce said.

“Where I stand?” Oliver replied. “I stand with the people.”

“So, why are you not helping Clark?” Bruce asked.

Oliver looked at Bruce and laughed. “You honestly think Clark is helping the people? Bruce, he’s done a lot of things which have brought peace, but he’s done it without consulting the people and then there’s the incident at the Capitol.”

“That wasn’t us.” Bruce said.

Oliver snorted. “That much firepower? Are you sure?”

Bruce looked horrified. “We would never do something like that. That was the resistance. They wanted to create the impression that Clark had gone rogue.”

“Well, he has, hasn’t he?” Oliver asked. “I mean he’s usually been the boy scout, doing whatever was within his code, but since he killed the Joker he’s done all sorts of things that would never have been considered before then.”

Bruce sighed. “What was he supposed to do? Stand there and do nothing. He was wallowing in grief and decided to make the world safer place. You yourself have said that he has done that.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Without consulting the people. He removed the President of Ethiopia without a referendum, he handled the Mexican situation without consultation. He’s done a lot of things that he shouldn’t be doing.”

“Why?” Bruce asked. “Why shouldn’t he be doing them? The people have all celebrated what he did. Ethiopia and Eritrea have stopped fighting since the Emperor was restored, their economies have grown. Israel and Palestine found peace. Syria found peace, China is no longer killing its own people. Mexico is no longer running a drug cartel within a country. Are you really going to sit there and tell me these are bad things?”

Oliver sighed. “Obviously, they aren’t bad things, but he took unilateral action. He didn’t consult anybody. He just did it, that’s what I have a problem with. He’s acting like he rules the world, when he doesn’t.”

Bruce laughed. “Do you know how naïve you sound right now Oliver?”

“I’m sure I do. But answer me this, Bruce, why are you helping him? Surely what he’s doing goes against everything you’re supposed to stand for?” Oliver asked.

“I’m standing with him because I know he’s doing the right thing and I want to make sure that nobody tries to turn him from the right path.” Bruce said.

Oliver sighed. “You wanted to know where I stand, Bruce. I stand with the people. To give them their right to choose their fate.”

“And if they choose Clark?” Bruce asked.

“Then I will stand aside.” Oliver said.

Bruce nodded, then put a piece of paper on the table. “What’s this?” Oliver asked.

“Information about where Malcolm Merlyn is. You’re going to want to contact Dinah about this as well.” Bruce said.

Oliver looked at it and then at Bruce. “Why are you giving this to me?”

“Because I know what happened between the three of you, you deserve to get some sort of justice for what happened.” Bruce said. “And Dinah deserves to explain herself to you.”

Bruce turned and started walking away when Oliver stopped him and asked. “How’s Roy doing?”

“He’s fine, he’s slowly starting to walk again. You should come and see him some time.” Bruce replied.

Oliver sighed. “I will.”


	62. Man Or More?

** Chapter 62: A Man, Or More? **

Clark ran a hand through his hair. The dream had come back last night and it was starting to bother him a lot more than it had before. He had genuinely thought he’d wake up and see Lois in bed next to him. He’d had to have a cold shower to get rid of the feelings that had roiled within him. Right now, though he had to focus on the matter at hand. He looked right at Bruce and asked. “How did it go?”

Bruce had suggested he go and speak with Oliver alone, to try and sort out things and make sure they didn’t hurt one another. Clark had been dubious about it; Oliver’s neutrality was both infuriating and understandable. “Oliver said he was on the side of the people. He would keep doing what he has been doing.” Bruce said.

“He knows we’re on the side of the people also?” Clark asked.

“He doesn’t know what side we’re on. What happened in Washington has confused him.” Bruce said.

Clark groaned. “He knows that wasn’t us, right? He must know?! We wouldn’t do something like that.”

Bruce sighed. “I think he knows that deep down, but Oliver is a man at war with himself. On the one hand he wants to support us, on the other hand the values he was raised with and the values he holds himself by are making him resist us.”

“So, what do we do?” Clark asked. “I do not want to fight Oliver.”

“We leave him be.” Bruce said. “I told him where Merlyn is, and I have told him we won’t interfere in his affairs.”

Clark nodded. “That’s good, though that won’t hold. Not if the resistance try and find him again.” They’d had word from within the Resistance, it seemed that whoever was running it was trying to find Oliver and Dinah, and trying to bring them back on board. After what had happened with Washington, Clark wasn’t surprised, Oliver and Dinah were the only members of that group who were clean.

Clark could still smell the ash and the charred remains of Senators, Representatives and Journalists. Their screams echoed in his head sometimes. It was a painful memory. That it had happened whilst he’d been meeting the President was something else entirely. He cleared his throat, pushing the memory down. “Where are the Resistance now?”

“Somewhere in the desert. Our trackers have gone quiet, and our friend within their ranks hasn’t made contact since that day. Understandably so.” Bruce replied.

“Very well.” Clark said. “We must find a way to make the President see sense before he does something like this again.” He would not have more innocent civilians lost to the President’s hubris.

“Of course.” Bruce said.

Clark nodded, then said. “I spoke with Lex; Victor is coming on leaps and bounds. He thinks that he’ll be ready to function again within a month.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “So quickly?”

Clark laughed. “Lex’s been focused on this to the detriment of all else. I’ve had to get other people to run his corporation for him whilst he works on this.”

Bruce snorted. “I’m sure he’ll be happy with that when he comes out of this.”

Clark smiled. “Indeed.” Then he asked. “How’s Dick doing?”

Bruce sighed then. “Better. He’ll be up and about soon.”

“Have you found out where Ivy is?” Clark asked.

Bruce shook his head. “Not yet, but I will. She always appears somewhere or the other at the most inopportune moment.”

“And the man who was with her?” Clark asked.

“Felix Faust. A magician who is as old as time itself. He’ll come back eventually, especially if he’s linked to Darkseid.” Bruce said.

Clark nodded. “Well, if you need any help just ask.”

Bruce smiled. “Thanks.” Clark watched as the other man got up and walked out of the room, leaving Clark alone, contemplating taking Diana up on her offer and wondering if Lois would hate him, wherever she was.


	63. A Luthor

** Chapter 63: A Luthor **

****

Lex looked at the man on the table behind the glass screen and sighed. Seventeen hours they’d worked on him. Seventeen hours where Victor Stone’s life had hung in the balance, and still they were no closer to getting that damned box out of his system. He sighed. He’d tried everything, all he’d managed to do was shut the system down and then ensure that Victor’s human side was in control with the robotic side serving as a buffer if need be. The Mother box was shut off behind a firewall.

“You’ve done everything you could.” Curtis said.

Lex looked at his friend and said. “Not enough.”

“He’ll be able to walk and talk like a human, the machine will only come in when he wants it to. The Mother box has been neutralised.” Curtis countered.

“I told him it would be removed for good.” Lex said.

“Well, you can’t do everything Lex, you’re not a God.” Curtis said.

 _No, but I work for one._ Lex thought to himself wondering how he was supposed to tell Clark about this. Deciding he’d think about this later, he asked. “Has everyone else gone home?”

“Yes.” Curtis said.

“Right, off you go. You’ve got a date, tonight don’t you?” Lex asked looking at his friend.

Curtis blushed. “I do.”

“Well, go on, get. Go be with your date.” Lex said.

“What about you?” Curtis asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Lex replied.

Curtis nodded and started grabbing his things. Lex looked back through the glass, wondering if there was any other pathway he could take to try and free Victor of the burden he carried. He kept hitting a brick wall though, therefore he sighed and started getting his own things together. He heard something thump and turned around. Curtis was standing there his eyes wide.

“Curtis?” Lex asked.

“I….” Curtis fell to the ground blood spurting out of him. Lex gasped, he started looking around, he turned back to the desk his hand reaching out to the draw where the gun was kept when he was pulled away from it. The lights went out.

He was thrown against the wall and yelled. A voice whispered in his ear. “You won’t be needing a gun where you’re going, Luthorrrrr.”

“Who are you?” Lex managed to wheeze.

“You know me.” The voice purred.

“I assure I do not.” Lex said, being able to speak properly now that the thing had stopped applying so much pressure on him.

“Well, let me simply say that where you are going, you will remember.” The voice said.

“And where is that?” Lex demanded. “And why are you hiding yourself in the darkness?”

A bright flash of light and then Lex saw a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and a broken S on her chest. “You know me.” The figure said. The light disappeared and the next thing the voice was at his ear again.

“He is coming, Luthor. And you cannot stop him.”

Lex blinked and replied. “I will.”

He was winded when a fist hit his gut. “You will not.” The voice said.

“I will!” Lex roared, but there was no response. The lights switched back on and Lex scampered back upwards. Curtis stood before him. “Curtis?!” Lex exclaimed.

“Lex are you okay?” Curtis asked.

“Are you okay?” Lex replied.

“Yes, are you okay?” Curtis asked again.

“I…” Lex replied then something clicked. “What happened just now?”

“I came around to tell you I was going and I found you on the floor.” Curtis replied.

“Curtis, I need you to call Superman before you go.” Lex said.

“Okay…and tell him what?” Curtis asked.

“Tell him that Andromeda is down. He’ll understand.” Lex said.

“Okay. Are you sure you’re okay?” Curtis asked making his way to the exit.

“I’m fine, go and enjoy your date.” Lex said, he watched Curtis leave, then pulled out his phone and hit 1, the call was answered after one ring.

“Hello?”

“She’s here.”

“Alright, give me half an hour and I’ll be with you.”

“Thanks.” Lex replied, he hung up and then looked at Victor through the glass. Shit was about to get very real.


	64. Swing Low

** Chapter 64: Swing Low **

****

_Iris blinked and wanted to scream when she realised where she was. The dark hallways, the creepy wind blowing against the windows. She was back where she’d been taken before. She got up and slowly moved to the door, she opened it and peaked out. There was nobody there. Though everything inside her urged her to stay put, she put a foot outside and then another and then she was running down the hallway._

_She did her best to try and ignore the feeling that she was being watched, she ran as quickly as she could, turned at the end of the hallway, kept going and then hit a dead end. She turned back and ran back where she came, she stopped when she came to the middle of the hallway. A door was before her. It hadn’t been there before, and she knew she shouldn’t trust it, but she wanted out of here._

_She moved to the door, put her hand on the handle and turned. It opened and she ran through. When she got through the other side, she found herself in a field. Grass was everywhere, and there was a distinct smell of gas and fire. A gust of wind blew the smell toward her and she choked. It smelt horrible. She heard footsteps and so started running, trying to avoid being seen. She got to a bush and threw herself into it, gasping as the nettles hit her._

_Peering through the bush she saw a figure appear. The figure was all dressed in black, and a red aura was coming off them. The figure shifted slightly and called out. “I know where you are Iris. You cannot escape me. Nobody can escape me. Death comes for all.” Iris watched horrified as the figure walked to where she was, though he didn’t peer in, instead he simply laughed and said. “When I break free, I will kill you and Barry and then I’ll go for your children.” He disappeared then, but another figure appeared. This one was clutching their side, bleeding profusely. Iris peered through and gasped when she saw who it was. She got out of the bush and ran to the figure, kneeling down._

_“What happened?” She asked._

_“He got me.” The figure said._

_“You need to go, Iris.”_

_“No.” Iris replied._

_“You need to go.” The figure said._

_“No.” she said again._

_“Iris!”_

_“Iris!”_

_“Iris!”_

Iris shot up, gasping for air. She looked around confused and scared, felt a hand on her arm and whirled around. She sighed when she saw that it was Barry. “Bare.” She whimpered, throwing herself against him.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re here, you’re safe.” Barry whispered.

“I had the dream again.” She said, holding onto Barry as tightly as possible.

“Again?” Barry asked sounding surprised. “In exactly the same manner?”

“Yes.” Iris said. “And I woke up before you died.” Iris said.

“Oh Iris.” Barry replied and next thing she knew she was looking into her husband’s eyes. “I’m right here. I’m okay and I promise you nothing’s going to happen to me.”

“That’s not a promise you can keep though.” Iris said. “Especially with the US government on your tail.”

She saw her husband sigh and then heard him say. “I know that it might not seem like it now, but Bruce and Clark have got a plan in place to handle them. It won’t end badly, and we’ll be safe I promise.”

Iris was about to say something when Barry’s phone went off. Her husband let go of her and picked up the phone, Iris rubbed her eyes and settled against the backboard of the bed, when her husband was done speaking he put the phone down and sighed. “I’ve got to go. Bruce has called a meeting.”

“What about?” Iris asked.

“I’m not sure, but it shouldn’t take too long.” Barry replied.

“Be safe.” Iris said. Barry nodded, kissed her and then disappeared in a blur of light. Iris sighed, took a deep breath and then closed her eyes and tried to back to sleep.


	65. Todos

** Chapter 65: Todos **

****

The streets were quiet, and given the hour that was not surprising. Diana was able to pay attention to what Starfire was saying and not have to silence her out as she’d had to do before. “I don’t understand why Dick won’t just rest. The doctors all say he needs to rest but he doesn’t. he keeps over exerting himself.”

Diana smiled. “He’s just like Bruce in that sense.”

“Really?” Starfire asked. “I thought Bruce had some sense in his head.”

Diana laughed. “Bruce has been busy as of late, but when things were different he used to get injured a lot and he’d always pick himself up and keeping going. I remember once getting a phone call from Alfred after Bane had broken Bruce’s back. He was terrified because Bruce had disappeared and he couldn’t find him anywhere. It turns out he’d fallen asleep trying to get into the gym underground.”

Starfire snorted. “Madness, absolute madness.”

Diana smiled sadly. “Oh most definitely, but that madness is what drew you to Dick in the first place was it not?”

Starfire stopped and so Diana stopped as well. “Not his madness, but his charm, his wit, his sense of humour, his passion and his ability to care.” There was a brief pause and then she continued. “I didn’t think that he’d be so foolish though.”

Diana sighed. “How badly injured was he?”

“He could barely walk for a month!” Starfire said.

“And now what’s he trying to do?” Diana asked.

“He’s trying to get back out into the field to patrol the streets and work with the rest of us. But the last time he actually got out of bed he didn’t make it very far before collapsing.” Starfire said.

Diana sighed. “I suppose we’re just going to have to post guards outside of his room until he learns not to be an idiot.”

Starfire laughed. “Do you think that will actually work?”

“No.” Diana replied. “But I’m not really sure what else to suggest.”

Starfire sighed as well. “It’s fine, I’ll talk with him and get him to see sense.”

Diana nodded and started walking again, her mind racing with everything else that had happened. Another conference had been called between Clark and the President for three days’ time. Bruce had had his source in the Resistance bug every single part of the place where the meeting was supposed to take place, and as such they knew what the President was going to mention and they knew how they were going to counter those proposals. Of course, the President seemed to have grown ever more belligerent since the last meeting, if his declaration of war on the UK was a serious thing and not fake news being spread by the Resistance to try and provoke a full-on war.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Starfire saying. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Diana asked.

“How do you keep calm when everything that is happening around you is making you question everything?” Starfire asked.

“What are you questioning?” Diana replied.

“Just everything. When I came to this planet I was told things were done differently, and now I find myself doing things that would not be out of sync with what happened on my home planet.” Starfire said.

“How so?” Diana asked.

“Well for starters Superman is now leading a movement that goes in and sorts out people’s problems without consulting them first. It has produced results here, but I know on Tamaran such actions only delayed the eventual conflicts.” Starfire said.

“And you think the system that was present before here is better?” Diana asked.

“No, I don’t, but I don’t know how long the system we have now will last.” Starfire said.

Diana stopped again and said. “I promise you Kori, we’re going to do everything in our power to ensure that nothing goes wrong. Everything.”

“I know.” Kori said.

“Good.” Diana replied, she was about to continue walking when out the corner of her eye she saw someone she recognised, though how he could be here she didn’t know. She turned around and he was gone.

“Are you okay?” Kori asked.

Diana turned back around. “Yes, sorry. Let’s keep going.”


	66. Meetings

** Chapter 66: Meetings **

“You will pull out of New York and retreat to the Hall of Justice.” The President said. “Gotham, Bludhaven and Central City will be restored to the US.”

“And in return?” Clark asked.

“In return we will allow the Justice League to remain operational as heroes.” The President said.

“And that includes me does it?” Clark asked.

The President laughed. “No, you and Batman shall be arrested and face judgement for what you have done.”

Clark smiled. “And what exactly is it that we have done?”

“You know what it is you have done. Violated international treaties and agreements, changed the regimes of several countries without consulting with the US government or the people of those countries.” The President said. “Forcibly occupied three cities in the United States.”

“I note how you mentioned the US government before you mentioned the citizens of Syria, Ethiopia, Israel and Palestine and China. All of whom by the way supported what we did.” Clark said.

 _Don’t antagonise him, Clark!_ He heard Bruce say into his ear piece.

Clark ignored Bruce and instead looked at the President, the man seemed deeply uncomfortable. “You know what you have done. By occupying three cities in the United States you have also committed treason.”

Clark snorted. “I never pledged allegiance to the United States.” It was true, Clark Kent was a US citizen, but Superman was simply a man who saved people in the US and the world.

“But you did, Mr Kent. Or have you forgotten your press conference?” The President asked a smirk on his face.

Clark laughed. “That is not the gotcha you think it is, Mr President. Clark Kent may be a US citizen, but Superman owes his allegiance to Earth. I am here as Superman, not Clark Kent.”

“And what of your friends? Batman, The Flash, Nightwing, Superboy? They are all American citizens are they not?” The President asked.

 _Careful, he’s trying to goad you here._ Bruce whispered.

Clark laughed again. “You tell me, Mr President, you’re the one who has the spy agencies and the data.”

There was a moment of silence as the President stared at him and then the man laughed. “You know what the offer is. Pull out of the cities mentioned and the Justice League will be allowed to retreat to the Hall of Justice. Batman and yourself will be arrested and put before a judge.”

A piece of paper was put before him. Clark looked through it, saw that it included the details that the President had just mentioned as well as a few other things that he had not mentioned, words like ‘forced detention’ and ‘extraction of strength through Kryptonite’ were included. Clark laughed, he picked up the paper and ripped it in half. “I won’t be signing anything, nor will anybody else.”

He got up and got to the door, only stopping when the President called out. “You leave me no choice, Mr Kent.”

“And what choice are you taking now?” Clark asked.

“War.” The President said.

“Then on your head be it.” Clark said, he walked out of the room and then continued walking, before getting to the garden and taking to the air. He put a hand to the earpiece and asked. “Do you have them?”

“Yes, the documents are being sent to every press institute in the world.” Bruce replied.

“Good.” Clark said. Before long, the whole world would know about the dirty little secrets that the President had kept hidden for so long.


	67. New York

** Chapter 67: New York **

****

Conner wanted to claw his eyes out. Reading through the reports that Major Diggle had written was excruciating. There was so much minute detail included that he could probably tell the former mayor of New York what he’d eaten before he’d fucked his whore. It was useful to know to keep the elites under control, but at the same time, he really didn’t want to know what shit William Clinton got up to at night.

He flicked through the pages, wondering when the nightmare was going to end when he heard footsteps coming in. He put down the paper and turned around, smiling as he saw Cassie appear. “Well there’s sight for sore eyes.” He said.

Cassie grinned and stopped next to him, close enough to touch but not close enough to pull into his lap. “How’s it going?” She asked.

“Well enough,” Conner said. “I know what Bill de Blasio likes to eat before he fucks his whore.”

“Major Diggle still including that then?” Cassie asked.

Conner laughed. “I think he loves including it because he knows how uncomfortable it makes me.”

Cassie laughed and moved to sit on his lap, once she had done so she said. “Well, truth be told Conner, you are rather easy to make uncomfortable.”

Conner looked at her trying to ignore the sensation in his pants and asked. “How so?”

“Well, remember the first time we met?” Cassie asked.

“When? There were technically two times that we met for the first time.” Conner replied.

“The time we both remember.” Cassie said.

Conner blushed then, he remembered that. He’d just finished at the gym in the tower and was about to go to the pool, when Cassie emerged from it, dripping wet, and well, the sensation in his pants got a bit harder to ignore. “Well, in fairness, you did say something rather inappropriate.”

Cassie laughed. “I asked for your name.”

“Really?” Conner replied.

“Yes.” Cassie said.

“I swear I remember it differently.” Conner said.

Cassie leaned down so that she was just inches from his face and said. “I know you do.”

Just as Conner was about to close the gap between the two of them the comms went off. Cassie got off him and he groaned. She picked up the speaker and said. “This is Wonder Girl.”

“Red Robin here.” The voice replied.

“What’s the status?” Cassie asked.

“We’ve got fifty tanks approaching the Northern Command Post.” Tim said

Cassie looked at him , he got up and took the speaker from her. “Red Robin, this is Superboy. Who are in the TANKS?”

“The US Army.” Tim said.

“You’re sure it’s them?” Conner asked.

“Yes. They’re flying the flag and they’re going all in.” Tim replied.

Conner looked at Cassie then, if the US army was trying to get into New York, then clearly the US president wanted a war. “How many men do you have?” He asked.

“Not enough to hold off fifty tanks without causing a scene.” Tim said.

Conner looked at Cassie and then said. “Pull back. Go to Fort Rao.”

“Copy that.” Tim replied.

The line went dead, and Conner moved away from the comms, he looked at Cassie and said. “Get the rest of the group together, we’re going to have to help Tim.”

“Should we alert the League?” Cassie asked.

“Yes.” Conner replied. “If this is what I think it is, we’re going to need them.”

Cassie nodded and then they both walked out of the room, to prepare for lord alone knew what.


	68. Red Robin

** Chapter 68: Red Robin **

****

Tim put down the speaker and looked at his men. “Right, you heard them. We’re going to move out. 1st Squadron you’re going out first. 2nd Squadron will provide you cover. 3rd and 4th with me.”

The men nodded and their respective commanders moved out. He remained where he was. How had he not seen the fucking tanks coming? He should’ve known something like this would happen the moment those files were leaked. The US president would never take that lying down. But then he’d been complacent. He’d wanted to believe things would go back to normal. He should’ve known they wouldn’t.

He heard a scream then and walked out of the command room. “What’s going on?” He asked.

Another scream answered him, and then he saw someone being flung back against a wall. “Shit.” He muttered to himself. “Someone tell me what’s going on!”

A soldier appeared then. “There’s something with those tanks, Sir.”

“Something?” Tim asked. “What something?”

“Come and have a look, Sir.” The soldier said. Tim followed him, hearing screams and crunching noises and then stopping when he saw something that looked like wings appear in the sky above him.

“Fuck.” Tim said. “Everyone get inside. Get inside now!” The order was passed down and Tim was running, running toward the bunker, where the spare radio was. He needed to get this out to Conner to warn him.

He ran and ran, but before he could get to bunker he was tackled by something. He looked up and saw a winged beast staring at him, blood dripping from its mouth. “Fuck.” He swore. He struggled to push the thing off him, the beast lowering its jaws toward him, when suddenly it disintegrated. Tim lay there for a moment and then slowly got up, wincing at the pain. He saw one of the soldiers standing there with a laser gun-courtesy of Star Labs- and said. “Thanks.”

The soldier said nothing merely nodded. Tim, turned around, wincing slightly and continued on his journey to the bunker. As he ran, he picked up on the sounds of fighting coming from outside. Clearly this had either been the plan all along or it had been a trap. He hurried through, stepping over a fallen statue, and continuing. When he got to the bunker he hurriedly typed in the code and ran through. The door shut behind him.

He moved to the computer and started typing in the code to open it. When that was done, a visual feed appeared of the entire base and he swore. There were swarms of the bastards, coming out of the tanks. He hit a few keys and saw where the source was. Right in the centre, some woman, with blonde hair and green eyes, half her face was scarred. She was barking out orders.

He looked at her and then picked up the speaker that lay near him. “Superboy, this is Red Robin.”

“Red Robin, this is Superboy, go ahead.”

“The command post is being overrun by Parademons.”

“Parademons?!”

“Yes, either the US army is allied with Darkseid, or this was always a trap.”

“Right, copy, we’re coming with more reinforcements then.”

Tim was about reply when he heard the banging on the doors. “Negative.”

“What do you mean negative?”

“Don’t come at all. This will be a massacre.”

“It will be if we don’t come.”

“Don’t.” Before Superboy could reply, Tim switched off the comms and turned to grab as much as he could, before facing down the disaster on the other side of the door.


	69. Revolution?

** Chapter 69: Revolution? **

****

_A shot in the dark._

_A child left orphaned._

_A boy raised broken._

_This was my life before._

_I swore it would never be like this again._

_I’ve failed._

Bruce jumped out of the plane the moment it landed, he ran all the way to the control centre and barged passed some of the guards, he kept walking, his hear thumping, imagining the worst but desperately hoping that that wasn’t the case. He got to the control centre and saw Clark, Diana and Conner all standing there. Blood spatter was on the walls, and there were the remains of several parademons on the ground.

“Where is he?” Bruce asked, looking from Conner, to Clark, to Diana.

“Bruce….” Diana began.

“Where’s Tim?” Bruce asked again.

“We didn’t get here in time.” Conner said sounding dejected.

Bruce looked at him and demanded. “What happened?”

“Red Robin radioed in to say that there were US army tanks approaching the outpost, there were fifty tanks. I told him to retreat to the inner outpost. He was about to do that when he was attacked. He got into the control centre and told me that they were actually Parademons. He told me not to come.” Conner said.

“And?” Bruce asked.

“I ignored him. I got Cassie and a few of the Super Soldiers and made our way over here. I also radioed Superman and Wonder Woman and you. But by the time we got here, well, the room was like this.” Conner said.

Bruce nodded, processing this information. So, clearly the tanks had been a trick, a means of luring them out of the outpost, and when they’d started doing that, the Parademons had attacked. Which meant either this was an alliance between the President and Darkseid or…. “Darkseid’s moved up his invasion time table.” Bruce said then.

“How do you know?” Clark asked.

Bruce gestured around the room. “All of this? It’s the vanguard. He wanted to see what we would do under pressure. He knows that the US government is opposed to us, hence their tanks, he probably guessed that whoever controlled this outpost would need to retreat, so he wanted us to do that, and he knew where to break in from.”

“How could he know that?” Conner asked.

“He must have used Cyborg’s hardware.” Bruce said, his mind whirring.

“What?” Clark asked then. “How? Cyborg’s hardware has been changed.”

“Software’s been changed, the Motherbox is still in Cyborg. That gives Darkseid access to his memories and information. He can tap into the mainframe through Cyborg and access information that way.” Bruce said, kicking himself for not thinking of this before. “We’re going to have to change everything.”

“How?” Clark asked.

“Leave it with me, I’ll get it done.” Bruce said.

He was about to leave the room when the comms machine crackled. He stopped when he heard a dark voice speak.

_“We have your son, Batman. Give us the machine and we’ll let him go. Don’t and he will die, and you’ll have another son to bury.”_

As if to emphasise their point, screams came down the comms then, Bruce closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain it brought but found he couldn’t.


	70. Hybrid

** Chapter 70: Hybrid **

****

“You want to do what?” Lex asked looking at Batman in shock.

“I want to duplicate Cyborg’s rhythm patterns and his hardware.” Batman replied.

“Why?” Lex asked.

“Because otherwise, Darkseid is going to come in here and take him.” Batman said.

“You mean he’s here?” Lex asked, feeling a slither of fear roll through him at the thought of the New God roaming the Earth.

“No.” Batman replied. “But he will be here soon. He’s taken Red Robin and he wants Cyborg in exchange for Red Robin.”

“But you’re going to give him a duplicate of Cyborg?” Lex asked.

“Yes.” Batman answered.

“How?” Lex replied. “Won’t he know?”

“Not if we do it properly.” Batman said.

Lex considered this. How the hell they were supposed to duplicate Cyborg down to the last wire and cell, so that a God wouldn’t know that he’d been given a copy instead of the real deal, he didn’t know, but if Batman wanted to give it a go, then Lex would give it a go. “Okay, what do you need?”

“Well, first we’re going to need to take a sample of Cyborg’s DNA.” Batman said getting up.

“Cyborg has DNA?” Lex asked. He hadn’t found any on the half robot, half man when he’d been working on him.

Batman stopped, turned around and looked at Lex. “Of course he does, it’s just buried under seven layers of security protocols.”

That comment sounded ridiculous, but if there was one thing he’d learned from Clark, ridiculous was just another thing that was normal for these people, so he sighed and said. “I take it you know how to get through those protocols.”

“Of course.” Batman replied, he turned around and walked to the room where Cyborg was kept. Lex got up and followed him. He wondered how long this whole process would take, and whether they’d really be able to pull it off. Batman seemed confident, but Lex was a man of doubts and pessimism, he had to fight very hard to get things done and he’d failed with Cyborg.

They entered the room where Cyborg was kept, and immediately, Batman walked up to the man and started hitting him. “What are you doing?” Lex demanded.

“Bringing up the security panel.” Batman replied, as if on cue a panel appeared coming out of the man. Batman entered in a number and then a screen appeared.

“What’s that?” Lex asked though he got the feeling he already knew what it was.

“The first level.” Batman replied confirming his thoughts.

“Right, so what now?” Lex asked.

Instead of answering verbally, Batman answered by typing in a set of numbers and the screen disappeared. “Now, we wait.” He said.

Lex stood there, as the minutes passed by and nothing happened, he found himself wondering if perhaps Batman had misjudged it, and Cyborg was too far gone, but as he was about voice that doubt, another screen appeared and this time Batman spoke out loud. “Proposition 717.” The screen went down and then another screen came up, this time the Batman looked at him and said. “You’re going to need to step forward.”

Lex did as he was bid and felt something hot press up against his forehead. It was gone in a moment. Then there was a loud crack, and Batman said. “Now, the process begins.”

“That was easy.” Lex remarked.

Batman grunted. “The hard part comes now. We need no interruptions for the next several minutes. If there is an interruption it is very possible that Cyborg dies.”

“What?!” Lex exclaimed.

The Batman said nothing, he simply kept looking at Cyborg, indeed, Lex had to ask. “Why are you going ahead with this if you know what it might cost?”

“Because what it will cost if I don’t, is something I’m not willing to pay.” Batman answered.

Something started whirring then, and Lex saw Batman’s face tense. “That’s not supposed to happen, is it?”

“No.” Batman replied. He moved to Cyborg but before he got close enough to touch him, the man’s eyes opened.

Lex almost had a heart attack at that, except, eyes were red, a burning red. When Cyborg opened his mouth, his voice was gravelly. “Foolish humans, you thought you could mislead me. Now you will never get Red Robin back.”

Cyborg snapped the ties holding him and instead of walking merely shot up into the sky, breaking through the roof and disappearing into the sky. Lex stared at the hole in the roof then at Batman. “What’s happened?”

Batman looked at him his voice soft. “Darkseid is coming.”


	71. He Comes

** Chapter 71: He Comes **

****

Barry whooshed into the Hall of Justice, having just run around the entirety of New York and come back, he knew that he should be tired, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t even hungry, he was just filled with energy.

“Well?” Superman asked.

“There’s 2500 parademons gathered around the leyline outside of New York.” Barry said.

“You counted them down exactly?” Hal asked.

“Yes.” Barry said. “I had to move incredibly quickly but I got them.”

“Who was commanding them?” Clark asked.

“Well it looked like Victor was commanding them, except it didn’t look like Victor.” Barry replied.

“What do you mean?” Clark asked.

Barry shifted, not entirely sure how to explain it, though judging by the expressions on everyone’s faces they wouldn’t react well if he didn’t give them the description of what he’d seen. “Well, Victor’s legs were transformed into some sort of grey metallic thing, and his head was changing as well. His eyes were still there, but the rest of him was something else.”

“Darkseid is trying to transform Victor into a host.” Bruce said then.

“A what?” Barry asked.

“A host. He’s coming down as a spirit and he’s going to try and transform Victor into a host for him, so that when the unity is formed he can then incorporate some of what Victor knows about us and Earth into his body when he himself emerges.” Bruce answered.

“He can do that?” Barry asked surprised, he’d never thought about that.

“Yes.” Bruce replied. “All the New Gods can, or at least the most powerful of them.”

“So, what do we do?” Barry asked.

“We must stop him from bringing the other mother boxes together.” Bruce said.

“Diana’s already gone back to Themscyra to alert her mother and the Amazonians, and word has been sent to Arthur.” Clark said.

“Good.” Bruce said. Barry saw the man look at him then, and heard him ask. “You said they were on the leyline outside New York?”

“Yes.” Barry replied, guessing what question Bruce was going to ask before he asked it. “Because that leyline is a source of ancient power.”

“What do you mean?” Clark asked.

Barry looked at Bruce who nodded and then he looked at Clark and said. “The leylines were constructed by the ancients, nobody quite knows who the ancients were, but anyway, there are several of them spread out across the world. They are powerful sources of magic that enable travel between worlds and allow creatures of unparalleled power to enter into this world. If Darkseid gets the mother boxes to the leyline here, he will be able to enter and bring his entire army into this world. He will also be unstoppable.”

“How do you know this?” Clark asked.

Barry sighed. “I had a conversation with Vibe about this once, a long time ago. He was the one who showed me all of this.”

“So, how do we stop him?” Clark asked.

“We have to remove Victor from that leyline.” Barry said, remembering what Vibe had told him. “The moment we do that, Darkseid’s entry into this world is cut off. The parademons will fight us of course, but we need to do it.”

“Okay.” Clark said.

“We’re also going to need to destroy that Motherbox.” Barry said.

“That will kill Victor.” Clark said.

“I know, but we’re going to have to do it, unless you want Darkseid and all of APokolips coming through later.” Barry said.

Before Clark could respond, the comms machine buzzed. Bruce pressed a button and said. “Speak.”

“It’s Diana.”

“What’s the news?” Bruce asked.

“I think I was too late.” Diana said, the comms crackled then she added. “They’re all dead. The Mother Box is gone.”

Barry swore, Bruce replied. “Come home, Diana.”

“I….I need time.”

“Okay.”

The line went dead and Barry looked at Clark and said. “We need to get moving now.”


	72. Burning

** Chapter 72: Burning **

****

The flames had been put out, but the chaos was still there. Diana walked amongst her people, those who were left anyway, and watched as bodies were removed from the streets to be taken to the burial grounds, she watched as fires were put out, and people reunited with their loved ones. All of this had happened because of that Mother Box, the thing Darkseid wanted, to create the Unity, a thing that would destroy the Earth.

Diana had arrived to find the entire place burning with bodies littered across the ground. She’d rushed to the palace to find her aunt dead and her mother barely alive. Hippolyta had told her what had happened through blood stained murmurs and she’d figured out the rest, once she had searched the cave where the Mother Box had been kept, she had let the Justice League know and then gone out. And here she was.

She saw sisters hugging one another, mothers and daughters embracing, and all she felt was an ache. A pain that her people had suffered because of this damned box. She would get them justice, she would find Steppenwolf-for that was who had done this, of that she was sure- and she would kill him. She was about to turn a corner, when she heard someone calling her.

“Princess Diana!” Diana turned around and found herself looking at Athena, one of the former bodyguards of the Queen.

“What is it?” Diana asked.

“Helen’s woken up, she wants to speak with you.” Athena said.

Helen of Troy, the guardian of the Mother Box had been badly wounded during the fight, rendered unconscious by the time Diana had gotten here, if she was awake, she’d have something useful to say. “Lead the way.” Diana commanded.

They turned around and walked back the way Diana came, except instead of following the path to the palace, they took a left and then a right before ending up near a small hut where Helen stayed. The door was open. Diana entered and found the woman resting against a cushion. “Princess.” Helen said, bowing her head.

“Helen. What did you have to say?” Diana asked.

Helen swallowed and then said. “Firstly, I am sorry that this has happened, I have failed in my duty.”

“Nonsense, you couldn’t have stood against Steppenwolf, that you have lived is a testament to your strength.” Diana said.

“It wasn’t Steppenwolf who came through the portal.” Helen said.

“Who was it then?” Diana asked.

“His sons.” Helen replied.

“Sons?” Diana replied. She knew Darkseid had two sons, but one of them was with the High Father and she couldn’t imagine him aiding his father in this sort of madness.

“Yes, the shorter one and another one, who reminded me of Darkseid.” Helen replied, shivering.

Diana raised an eyebrow. “What was his skin like?”

“Purple, he wore armour and he held himself like Darkseid does. He killed twenty of the guards within a moment of stepping out. He said he’d come to finish what his uncle had started.” Helen said.

“Did you get a name?” Diana asked, though she knew what the answer would be.

Helen shook her head. “I was too busy trying not to get killed, I’m sorry, Princess.”

Diana smiled. “No harm done. Thank you for telling me this.” With that Diana turned and walked out of the hut, she followed the path she’d taken to get here, but allowed her feet to take her to the palace, where upon arriving she looked at the guards and asked. “How is the Queen?”

“Asleep, Princess.” They replied.

“And the communications room?” Diana asked.

“Empty, as you requested, Princess.” The bigger of the guards said.

“Good, let me know if something changes.” Diana said, walking passed them and into the Palace proper. She took a left turn and then a right, then a left, then opened the door to the communication room. A small room, set up when she’d first left Themscyra, now filled with the latest equipment, all solidly encoded so that nobody could hack into it, she picked up the microphone and said. “Batman, are you there?”

“I am, what is it?” Bruce replied sounding tired.

“Two of Darkseid’s sons came out of the portal here.” Diana said.

“Orion?” Batman asked sounding surprised.

“Not Orion, another one, who looks just like Darkseid. It seems he’s here to finish what Steppenwolf started.” Diana said.

“So, he’ll be coming to New York then. Or going to Atlantis.” Bruce said.

“Yes, have you warned Aquaman?” Diana asked.

“Yes, he knows what the situation is.” Bruce stated.

“Very well, I’ll be staying here for a little while, then I will return.” Diana said.

“Take as much time as you need, Wonder Woman.” Bruce said.

“Thank you. Stay safe.” Diana said.

“You as well.” Bruce replied before the line went dead.

Diana put the microphone down and sighed. She had a lot of work to do.


	73. Atlantis

** Chapter 73: Atlantis **

****

“We’re going to need to keep an eye on the centre, according to Diana that’s where they appeared from in Themscyra.” Arthur said, looking at the Mother Box as he spoke.

“Did she say who or what was the thing that came out from the centre?” Mera asked.

“Yes, Kalibakk and another one of Darkseid’s sons.” Arthur said.

“Orion?” Mera asked.

Arthur shook his head. “Not Orion, another one.”

“He has another son?!” Mera exclaimed.

“I know.” Arthur replied looking at his wife briefly and laughing along with her. A hum drew his attention back to the box.

“What’s happening?” He called up to one of the guards.

“I don’t know, Your Majesty. It’s moving.” Arthur moved closer to the box, Mera following him. He stopped just short of it, saw that it was moving, the hum getting steadily louder, a crack started to appear.

“Something’s going to come through, prepare.” Arthur barked. The moment he finished speaking there was an ear shattering roar, a blast of light and then he heard Kalibakk.

“Ah, but it’s good to be back.”

Arthur growled and moved to fight the beast. He swung his trident and hit the bastard on the arm, causing the beast to growl. “Atlantean.” Kalibakk growled. The beast moved toward him swinging his fist, Arthur moved to one side and hit the beast on the head sending him tumbling down to the depths.

“Arthur!” Mera exclaimed, Arthur turned around and saw his wife fighting a beast that was taller than Darkseid, with purple skin and fists the size of boulders. He watched as his wife hit the beast with a water bomb, only for him to shake it off and swing at her.

“Mera!” Arthur exclaimed as his wife got hit and flew backwards.

He growled then, and hurled himself at the beast with purple skin. He threw water bombs and tidal waves at the beast. The beast shook them off and then threw himself at Arthur. It took all of his strength not to bend to the beast. He was hitting him quite hard, that Arthur knew, he could feel the tension in his bones, still he kept on fighting. He blocked the blows with his trident, felt the thing start to rattle, and then when he sensed an opportunity he fought back.

He put all of his strength into pushing back, the beast’s eyes widened in surprise as he was thrown backwards. Arthur then closed his eyes and raised his right hand, calling up the power of the ancients, he channelled it into his right hand and then at the last moment threw the energy toward the beast. He opened his eyes and watched as the energy hit the beast, causing him to scream and contort.

 _Mera, are you okay?_ Arthur asked, using their connection to communicate.

_Yes, I’ve just got a bit of a sore head, do you want me to come back?_

_No, get reinforcements and go look for Kalibakk, I’ll deal with this shit._

_Okay._

He looked up and saw the beast hurtling toward him. Arthur raised his trident and prepared to fight only to see the beast stop short of him, smile and then say something inaudible. The next thing Arthur knew he was being picked up and thrown upwards, all the way out of the water onto the surface, then a fist grabbed him and threw him back down, all the way down to the depths, where the thing pushed on him.

The purple skinned beast appeared before him as he felt his breath start to fade. “You cannot win, Atlantean.” The beast said. “My father will make this world his own.” The beast whispered something else and Arthur felt his eyes close.

When he opened them again, he saw Mera looking at him, concern apparent on her face. “What happened?” He asked.

“They killed the guard and took the box.”

“Fuck.” Arthur swore. “I’m going to have to let Bruce know.”

“You’re going to need to get treated first.”

“Why how bad are my injuries?”

Mera looked down and Arthur followed her gaze, he saw his left leg turned completely to the other side and his right arm hanging limply. “Fuck.”


	74. Break Down

** Chapter 74: Break Down **

****

“Right, so, there’s a lot of them and only five of us. So, what we need to do is disable those generators Flash found earlier, and then we hit them with everything we have.” Green Lantern said.

“That’s your plan?” Superboy asked. “We disable those generators and then hit them?”

“Well do you have a better plan?” Lantern shot back.

“Yes.” Superboy said. “We disable the generators, then you, myself and Starfire get involved in fighting the Parademons. We keep them occupied and whilst that’s happening, we send Shazam off to fight Victor.”

Billy blinked then. “You want me to fight Victor/Darkseid?”

“Yes.” Superboy said.

“Why?” Billy demanded.

“Out of all of us you’ve got to the necessary power to remove the Mother Box from him without killing him.” Superboy said. “If I do it, I will kill him.”

Billy opened his mouth to protest, then shut it. He supposed Superboy was right. Especially with Superman and Batman off trying to find and stop Darkseid’s sons before they got here. Wonder Woman was trying to keep Themscyra safe, and Aquaman was missing as far as they all knew. So, he supposed that left him as the most powerful member of the League still present. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good, because we’re going in now.” Superboy said.

“What?!” Billy exclaimed.

Superboy ignored him and instead pressed a finger to his ear and asked. “Flash, all sorted?”

“All done. Come on down.” Billy heard over his own comms.

“Right here we go.” Superboy said. “We’re going in first, then you follow.” With that Superboy, Lantern and Starfire descended. Billy watched them go, his heart in his mouth.

He hadn’t been active with the League for some time, given that he had school to attend, and exams to take and girls to talk to, but here he was, about to fight a being who was the equivalent of a God. He felt nervous, he looked at his hands and was unsurprised to find that they were shaking. This was probably a terrible idea. He heard a crackle on the comms, pressed his finger to it and then said. “This is Shazam, what’s going on?”

“If you’re going to fight him, do it now, he’s in the middle.” Superboy replied.

“Roger that.” Billy said. He took a breath then plunged down into the depths below.

When he landed he saw the chaos as it was, The Flash was wheeling around ripping parademons apart, whilst Lantern and Starfire contained them and Superboy broke them. He started walking then got hit by a blast. He managed to stop himself from falling completely, righted course and then looked up. Standing before him was Victor, except it wasn’t Victor. His face was a mask of red and blue, his body was slowly warping.

Billy sighed, and took flight, he slammed right into Victor, and started hitting him. He yelled in pain after the third blow. The man’s shell was hard as nails. Victor threw him off with one hand and then blasted him with the other. Billy went falling backwards, he slammed into several parademons as he fell, they provided a soft cushion for him.

He grunted, got up and then hurled himself back into it. Victor hit him with a blast, he took it then kept going. He threw his own bolt of lightning at the man and watched it hit him, sending him tumbling. Victor righted himself though and threw himself at him. They met in an iron grip. Billy wanted to say something, anything to wake Victor up, but decided against it and instead threw a right hook. He felt the blow and watched as the other man’s face crumpled slightly at impact.

He headbutted the man, and then pulled back and hit him with another bolt of lightning. Victor started shaking then. Billy hit him again with the lightning, watching as the man shook and shimmered. A third strike and Victor crumpled to the floor. Billy waited a moment then flew toward him. He was about to land when the man shot him. Billy yelled and flew back, trying to stop himself from panicking.

He stabilised then flew at Victor, he knew just one more hit would do it. Victor might die, but then so too would Darkseid, and that was a sacrifice he had to make. He got closer, closer, and then at the last moment unleashed all the lightning he could at Victor. He watched as it hit the man, and he watched as the man’s body began to break apart, sparks igniting and wires exploding. Red and blue turned to black, turned to discolour. Then there was a loud bang and when the dust settled, there was nothing but scrap and a broken body.


	75. Endings

** Chapter 75: Endings **

“So, to clarify, you want me to stand on this piece of ground to lure Kalibakk and Darkseid’s other son, and then when they’re close to landing you want me to disappear using this prototype invisibility system that I’ve not yet tested out?” Bruce asked over Comms.

“Yes.” Clark said.

“Right.” Bruce replied.

“Are you nervous?” Clark asked.

“Eh…I think I was more nervous when I asked Selina to move in with me.” Bruce said.

“You’ve asked her to move in with you?” Clark replied.

“No.” Bruce replied.

“So why did you…” Clark began before he realised what Bruce was trying to tell him. “Oh.”

“Exactly.”

“Are you two done?” Diana asked.

“Yes.” Bruce said.

“Good, the moment they get close to landing, press the button then we’ll take care of the rest.”

“Okay.”

Silence fell between the three of them and Clark couldn’t help but think about what was going on in New York and whether Conner and the others had done okay. It wouldn’t have been easy fighting the parademons and Victor/Darkseid. Especially as the only way to deal with Darkseid’s form in Victor was to destroy Victor. He just hoped they hadn’t asked Billy to do it. The kid would be ruined.

Clark could remember how strongly he had objected when Lex and Bruce had pointed this out to me. There was no way they could properly remove the Mother Box from Victor without either killing him or badly wounding him, and the time they’d need to carry out a proper investigation would see Darkseid emerge in his actual form. That was time they didn’t have, but he’d still objected to it on principle. He didn’t want to kill unless absolutely necessary.

“Right they’re coming.” Bruce said suddenly, breaking through the silence. “This fellow next to Kalibakk is huge.”

“How tall?” Clark asked.

“At least twelve foot.” Bruce said. “I’m pressing the button now.” With that Clark heard a thin crackle signalling that the signal from Bruce’s comm was gone.

A moment passed then Clark descended from up on high. As he landed he looked forwards, Kalibakk looked like an overgrown chimpanzee as always and the other fellow looked terrifying.

“Superman.” Kalibakk said.

“Kalibakk.” Clark replied.

“Ah…Wonder Woman is here also, where is the bat?” Kalibakk asked.

“Who cares, we’re going to kill them then go and meet father.” the other man said.

Kalibakk frowned but said. “Yes, very well.” Kalibakk launched himself at Clark and Clark braced himself for impact, he grabbed Kalibakk by his hands and threw him into the air and flew after him.

As he got close, he felt his eyes heat and unleashed the beams, they hit the beast right in the chest, the beast screamed but didn’t disintegrate, he was too strong for that. Instead, the beast threw himself at Clark. The beast managed to get a hit or two in before Clark blocked his next punch and twisted the beast’s hand breaking it. Kalibakk roared in pain.

Kalibakk broke free of his grip and then hurled himself at Clark. Clark let the beast hit him and throw a few punches. He didn’t feel anything, they were too close to the sun for that. When he grew tired of seeing the chimpanzee hit him he grabbed the beast’s hands and twisted, he heard a snap and knew that the other hand had been broken. He then pushed the beast’s arms to the side and grabbed Kalibakk’s throat, he squeezed causing the beast to wheeze.

“You won’t do it.” Kalibakk wheezed. “You are not strong enough.”

Clark laughed. “You’re threatening my home, my family, I won’t let you win.” He let go of Kalibakk, but before the beast could retaliate he barrelled into him, sending them both tumbling down to the ground. He grabbed the beast before they hit the ground, holding him by his arms he pulled. Kalibakk screamed and screamed, then there was a rip and Clark found himself holding two halves of the beast. He incinerated them with his heat vision, then looked around, but couldn’t see Darkseid’s other son.


	76. The Aftermath

** Chapter 76: The Aftermath **

****

“How are you feeling?” Conner asked.

“I don’t know.” Billy replied. “I feel like I should be grieving but at the same time I keep remembering what he looked like when we fought.”

“I understand.” Conner said, he did, he had known Victor for most of his life, and now the man was gone, killed because Darkseid had tried to possess him.

Billy didn’t seem to think so though. “You weren’t the one who killed him.”

Conner sighed. “I know, but I was the one who gave the order. I know that you aren’t going to be feeling okay.”

“I just…” Billy began before he trailed off.

“You just don’t know whether you did the right thing?” Conner asked.

“Yes.” Billy said.

“There was no other way.” Conner said. “Lex Luthor tried to remove the box beforehand and that didn’t work. If we’d kept him alive, then he’d have eventually escaped.”

“So, the best thing to do was to completely kill him?” Billy asked.

“Yes.” Conner replied. “It was the only way we could properly deal with the problem at hand.”

Billy looked at him and then sighed. “I guess you’re right. It still doesn’t feel right.”

“I know, and it likely won’t for some time. But just remember, you stopped Darkseid from completing his plan.” Conner said.

“Do you think he’ll try again?” Billy asked.

“He might, but he’s lacking a Mother Box.” Conner said.

Billy’s phone went off, forcing the younger boy to pick it up, he looked at it and swore. “I’ve got to go, I’ll be late for school otherwise.”

“Alright.” Conner said. “Call me if you need to talk.” Billy nodded then hurried out.

Conner remained where he was, staring into space, wondering whether there would be anymore chaos. Darkseid had been defeated for now, but the resistance was still out there, as was the US government. He couldn’t understand why the US government continued to refuse to toe the line with Clark. Every other government did so, but not the US government. They stubbornly refused to do anything but fight back.

That just meant there was going to be more fighting, more wars, and more death before this was all done and that thought made him incredibly sad. He didn’t want to fight anymore, he wanted to live in peace, maybe start a family and move on from all of this. His phone went off, forcing him to pick it up. It was a message from Cassie.

_Got a call from Diana, will be late home._

He shot back a reply.

_Want me to cook dinner?_

Cassie replied almost immediately.

_Yes please._

Conner smiled. He knew what she’d want.

_All right, I’ll go to the store._

With that he got up, he’d spend most of the day cooking, which would be nice, it would his mind off of things.


	77. How Now?

** Chapter 77: How Now? **

****

“Superman removed one of the biggest threats to the Earth ever, and his juniors removed another threat to the Earth. How exactly are we meant to deal with that?” Courtney asked, looking around the room at the members of the Resistance.

“Well, for starters Shazam killed Victor Stone. We can use that.” Captain Atom said.

“You mean the man who was being turned into Darkseid?” Courtney asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Atom replied.

“That won’t work. Nobody will believe that.” Courtney said.

“Nobody knows Stone was being turned into Darkseid. And even though Superboy said he was, how many people would believe him if they saw the footage?” Atom replied.

“I mean, the man’s turning into something when you look at it.” Courtney said.

“You can easily fake that. We know Stone was having issues with Superman before this, it wouldn’t have taken much for Superman to convince Superboy and Shazam to kill him. He’s a threat to Superman’s regime after all.” Atom said.

“And you think people will believe that?” Courtney asked.

Atom smiled. “The President clearly does, and if he does you know his supporters do, and if his supporters do you know big business does.”

“So, what, we’re just going to keep spreading this message to try and turn people against Superman?” Courtney asked.

“Yes.” Atom said. “Kate.”

Courtney looked at Batwoman and listened as the woman spoke. “I’ve managed to hack into Wayne Tech’s video files, and have captured the original source footage of what happened when Shazam fought Victor Stone. When you look at it, you can clearly see that Stone is not turning into a monster, but instead he’s trying to come back to what he was. After Shazam hits him for the third time, the transformation truly begins. You can see it in Shazam’s eyes, he recognises this but he keeps going.”

“Are you sure?” Courtney asked, wondering how Batwoman had hacked into Wayne Tech, and why Wayne Tech had this video to begin with.

“Yes.” Batwoman said.

“Okay.” Courtney said, realising that the decision had already been made. “So, this video gets shared with the media, what then?”

“Then we watch and see how things progress. Superman’s killed Darkseid’s heir, that’s great, but he’s also killed one of his own. People don’t respond well to that.” Atom said.

“So, we’re going to be relying on people changing their minds when they realise that Superman had to make a tough decision?” Courtney asked.

“Yes.” Atom said.

“Well, alright then. But on your head if this goes wrong.” Courtney said.

Atom laughed and said. “That’s the spirit.”

Courtney nodded, but she was beginning to think Green Arrow and Black Canary had made the right decision by leaving this group. It felt as though things were spinning out of control.


	78. Arrow

** Chapter 78: Arrow **

****

“Oliver.” The voice echoed in the narrow street. Oliver put his arrows back into their quiver and turned around. The figure standing before him was one he knew well.

“Laurel.” He replied.

“Can we talk?” The woman asked.

“Go for it.” He said.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened, before.” Laurel said.

“Why?” Oliver asked. He knew what the woman was referring to and as far as he was concerned the less he spoke about that, the better.

“Because we need to talk about it.” Laurel said.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because we’re a couple and that’s what couples do.” Laurel said.

“Is it?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” Laurel answered.

“Funny that.” Oliver replied. “I don’t remember you speaking to me after what happened with Roy.”

“Oliver…” Laurel began, but he interrupted her.

“Indeed, I don’t think you wanted to talk about what happened to Roy.” Oliver said. “Something about it not being the right time.”

“I was wrong!” Laurel said. “I was terribly wrong.”

“And what convinced you?” Oliver asked. “Was it when they decided to use a Joker clone to gas Roy, or when they decided they wanted to spread obviously fake news about Superman and our friends? Or was it when they decided to aid the US government in selling arms to terrorists?”

“It was all of it.” Laurel replied. “All of it.”

“So, you’ve finally seen sense.” Oliver said.

“Yes.” Laurel said.

“So, what do you want from me? Do you want to try again?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” Laurel said in a very small voice.

“Why should I trust you?” He asked, knowing that that might be a harsh question but given the current environment, he felt it was a fair one.

Laurel looked heartbroken, her face fell, and her eyes looked downward. “I…I know you have no reason to, but I wanted to talk to you.”

“So, talk.” He said.

“I know we had our disagreements about what the resistance was doing, and we both know they’ve strayed from what they said they’d do, and I think we need to do our own resistance.” Laurel said.

“You want us to do our own resistance?” He asked.

“Yes.” Laurel said.

Oliver laughed. “In case you missed it, Superman has beaten Darkseid, he killed the beast’s son. He isn’t going to face much resistance.”

“I know, but the US government isn’t going to stop, and we need to bring some sort of peace and normalcy to proceedings.” Laurel said.

“What do you suggest?” Oliver asked.

“We could start with Star City. We need to find this Red Hood who has been killing people and ensure he’s brought before the courts, and then we need to start going for the drug gangs.” Laurel replied.

Oliver nodded. “And we need to make sure their convictions stick.”

“Of course.” Laurel said.

Oliver grinned. “You’ve clearly thought about this.”

“I have.” Laurel replied.

Oliver sighed, walked toward her, extended his hand. “Well alright then.”

Laurel smiled and took his hand in hers and replied. “Alright then.”

He moved closer to her and pressed his lips to hers, sighing as the kiss deepened. It felt good to have her in his arms again.


	79. Crown

** Chapter 79: Crown **

****

Dick slowly raised himself up to lean against the pillow, Kori was getting changed and so he got to admire the view for a minute, before his thoughts interrupted him. “I think a lot has changed since I fought Ivy.” It was true, he’d seen it on the news whilst going through rehab and he’d seen it whilst watching the Titans train. Things were changing.

“Like what?” Kori asked, having finally pulled a sweater on.

“Like the fact that Conner is now basically ruling New York.” Dick said. He’d spoken with Raven about that, and from what she’d said, the young man seemed to be doing a good job.

“Is that a bad thing?” Kori asked.

Dick shook his head. “I think it’s a good thing. It’ll prepare him for taking over in case anything happens to Superman.”

Kori cocked her head. “You don’t think Conner becoming a Prince of New York is a bad thing?”

“No, I think I would have done had what happened in Metropolis not happened, but that changed everything. And with what’s happened with Darkseid and the Motherboxes, I don’t think we can afford to trust anyone but Superman and Conner.” Dick said.

“Why?” Kori asked.

“They, and you, and Arthur and Diana are the closest things to Gods humanity has right now. We need you all working together, not fighting one another.” Dick said simply.

“You think I’m a God?” Kori asked blushing.

Dick got up off the bed and moved to Kori, grinning. “Well, you certainly fuck like one.”

Kori laughed and hit his chest. “I’m being serious, Dick.”

“So am I.” Dick replied. He moved to kiss her, but then stopped and said. “I’ll tell you what I think will happen next.”

Kori looked decidedly unimpressed with this interruption, but played along. “Okay.”

“I think the US government is going to declare war on Superman and the Regime, when that happens they’re going to bring in others, perhaps people like the Guardians. There will be a grand war, which the US government will lose, and when that happens Superman is going to have to declare himself Emperor.” Dick said.

“Why?” Kori asked.

“Because if he doesn’t these threats will keep emerging.” Dick responded. “Humanity abhors a vacuum. Destroy the US government and you need something to fill it.”

“And you think Superman is the right one for that?” Kori asked.

“Yes.” Dick said.

“Why?” Kori asked.

“He’s honest, honourable, hardworking, and he’s the most powerful being in the universe. If not him then who?” Dick replied.

“And you’re okay with this? You always told me what made Earth great was the opportunity people had to choose their leaders.” Kori said.

“The people have chosen Superman, Kori.” Dick said. “Switch on the news and all you see are people cheering for him.”

“True.” Kori said.

“Besides, a world with Superman as leader, means a world without crime. Which means we can finally start that family you’ve always wanted.” Dick said, he wound his arms around her and kissed her then.


	80. Society

** Chapter 80: Society **

****

Damian hammered away on the keyboard. He knew that everyone else had forgotten about Faust and Ivy, but he was determined to find out where they were and what they were planning on doing. He couldn’t get the image of a broken and scarred Nightwing out of his head, and he felt that this was the only way to ensure that never happened again. The computer screen beeped and he looked up and read what was on the screen.

_Many thousands of years ago, Felix Faust was known by a different name. This name is lost to time, but it is generally believed that the man ruled over vast swathes of what is now Africa as a God. Gradually as people started to move toward other Gods and beliefs his power waned and he was forced from his throne, by the God we now know as Ra._

_Having been removed from his throne, he tried to gain another throne, this time by aiding in the founding of the Kingdom of Kor, and the later expansion of the Korian Empire. Having grown disappointed in the Emperor, he overthrew him and executed the man’s family, before declaring himself God Emperor. He would rule for another century before the might of Egypt and Kandhaq eventually overthrew him._

“I did not know he was a ruler before this.” Damian muttered to himself. He zoomed in on the first paragraph wondering if he could find out which Kingdom Faust had ruled before.

He cursed as nothing came up. How was it possible that they could know that he ruled an Empire, but they didn’t know which one? If he was replaced by the God Ra, then perhaps he should start with that. He was about to type in Ra’s name when the computer beeped. He clicked on the notification that appeared and read through it.

_Suspect is tall, willowy, with auburn hair. She was last seen entering into a green house._

“Ivy.” Damian whispered.

He was about to stand up when he heard a voice behind him ask. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Damian turned around and saw Selina standing behind him. He was not quite sure what to make of the woman. Sometimes he liked her, because of how she brought out the best in father, other times he hated her for not being his mother. He sighed. “I’m going to find Ivy.”

“No you’re not.” Selina replied.

Damian snorted. “I’m not?”

“No. You’re going to stay here and we’re going to find out more about where she is and what she’s doing.” Selina said.

“We are?” Damian asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” Selina said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

“Why?” Damian asked.

“Because the last time we went to face her, we went in blind and Dick got hurt. This time when we do face her we won’t be going in blind.” Selina said.

Damian sighed, he couldn’t argue with that, so instead he sighed and said. “Okay.”

“Good.” Selina said, she pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. “Zoom in on that image capture.” She said.

Damian did as he was bid and as the image became clearer he heard Selina gasp. “What is it?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“She’s in Creole.” Selina said.

“Creole?” Damian asked.

“Yes, it’s like a little hotspot where the temperature is just hot enough for her to replenish her power and for her to get new seeds for the toxins she uses.” Selina answered.

“And you know about this how?” Damian asked.

“I had to follow her for something once.” Selina said. “And yes your father knows about it.”

“So why has she been allowed to go back there?” Damian asked.

“Because we had to know what was going on there.” Selina said.

“And do you now?” Damian asked.

“Somewhat, but we need to get a bug planted there. If she’s gone there, something big must be happening.” Selina said.

“Okay.” Damian replied, hitting a few keys.

“What are you doing?” Selina asked.

“Planting a bug.” Damian replied, just as he finished speaking the computer beeped and they got video feed. “See, now we can tell what she’s doing and what she’s saying.”


	81. Kandhaq

** Chapter 81: Kandhaq **

****

“So, what has dragged you out of Gorilla City to come here, Grodd?” Teth asked.

The Gorilla snorted. “I have come to make you an offer, Your Majesty.”

“And what offer is that?” Teth asked.

“The chance to become part of something that keeps Kandhaq free from Superman’s interference and restores it to its place of greatness.” Grodd replied.

Teth felt a flash of irritation before pushing that down. He knew the monkey was likely just trying to bait him with that last part, so he simply asked. “And what proposition would this be?”

“I am forming a society of people who are opposed to Superman’s rule. People who wish to restore the world to how it was before, when there was a sense of fair play and we could do what we wished within the confines of an agreed law.” Grodd said.

Teth laughed. “I was not aware that brainwashing the Libyan Dictator to kill thousands of his people was in line with the agreed law.”

Grodd snorted. “That was an accident.”

“To which you fled.” Teth pointed out.

“The point still stands. Our ability for movement is lessening. Now that Superman controls New York and has effectively won over the people after killing Kalibakk, things will only get worse for all of us.” Grodd said.

“How so?” Teth asked.

“Superman will not rest until anyone who disturbs his view of things is gone. He has already removed the rulers of Syria and China, replacing them with relics from their distant past. He has forced the Jews and the Muslims to come to an agreement in Palestine, and he is going to remove the American President. Tell me, do you truly think he will stand aside as you continue to rule Kandhaq?” Grodd asked.

“We have an agreement.” Teth said.

“You think he will hold onto that agreement?” Grodd asked.

“Yes, I see no reason why he wouldn’t.” Teth said.

“Then you are a fool.” Grodd said.

A flash of anger passed through Teth then, but he managed to repress it. “How so?”

“Superman will no doubt come to see you and your way of doing things as alien, he has Batman advising him. Batman will want Kandhaq brought firmly under their control for its resources and other such supplies. If you do not abide by their demands, you will be removed. And you are too self-respecting to ever give into their demands.” Grodd said.

Teth considered this. He supposed what the gorilla was saying was true. Kandhaq had recently discovered minerals of extreme value buried deep within it, and as such, Teth had instructed companies within the place to start mining them for sale to the outside world. He’d had an overture from the US government for rights to the minerals, but had firmly rejected their proposal, and had done the same to the Russians. If Superman inherited the ambition of the US government he might decide to make the offer, and Teth was not sure he could refuse then. He sighed and looked at Grodd. “What do you propose then?”

“Join the Society, become a co-leader with me and we shall ensure that there are legions to protect Kandhaq and her people. We will find a way to destroy Superman before he destroys you.” Grodd said.

“How?” Teth asked.

“I have people looking into that.” Grodd said.

Teth mused on this, he didn’t trust Grodd, not at all, but he also didn’t trust Superman. The man was a God who thought he was a human, anything could go wrong. “I shall consider your proposal.” He said eventually.

“Thank you.” Grodd said.

“You are welcome to stay here for a time if you wish.” Teth said.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, but I must depart. I have some important work to do.” Grodd replied.

“Very well.” Teth said.


	82. Dirty Diana

** Chapter 82: Dirty Diana **

****

“Most of the US is under our control now.” Diana said looking at the map in front of them. “The only hold outs are Washington DC and Florida.”

“Florida?” Clark asked sounding surprised.

“Indeed, it seems their governor and the President reached some sort of deal and as such the man’s refusing to surrender.” Diana replied.

“I suppose I will need to go and talk with him.” Clark said. “I’m genuinely quite surprised so much of the States has surrendered.”

“Why?” Diana asked.

“Oh you know, that whole freedom and liberty or death thing.” Clark said.

Diana laughed. “That’s something everyone believes in until the gun is pointing at someone they love. Most people will bend at the first sign of trouble. And let’s be honest Clark, you’re the closest thing to a God these people have ever seen, of course they’re going to bend to you.” She didn’t mention that she’d had pastors and media people spreading Clark’s praises for the past year.

“I don’t want them to bend to me.” Clark said sounding uneasy. “I’m not a King.”

“You’re acting like one.” Bruce said then.

“How?” Clark asked.

“Oh I don’t know, issuing edicts, dealing with taxation, running administration, and meeting people.” Bruce said. “All things that Kings of the past used to do.”

Diana saw Clark’s eyes widen. “I never meant to…”

“Well you are.” Bruce said.

“Is it such a bad thing?” Diana asked. “To be considered a King?” She thought Clark would make a very good King if she were being honest. Emperor even.

“I…I don’t know.” Clark said.

“Well, it’s either going to have to be you or someone else will step into fill the void.” Bruce said matter of factly.

“What void?” Clark asked.

Diana looked at him then in shock. Surely he’d thought about this, surely he’d realised that his actions would have consequences? But the way he was looking between her and Bruce as if he’d just been told Santa wasn’t real told her all she needed to know. She took his hand in hers then and said. “You’ve completely shown up the President of the United States, you’ve installed new leaders in China, Syria and Ethiopia, and they’re holding things together. People are seeing you as the new leader of the world, not the President. If you don’t act someone else will.”

Clark sighed. “I’d worried about that.”

“You had?” Diana asked.

“Yes.” Clark responded. “I worried that whilst I was trying to bring about good and stop all the fighting and war that this might happen. I didn’t want there to be a void, I just wanted people to be safe.”

“Well now you’re going to have to decide what you want to do.” Bruce said.

Diana looked at Bruce disapprovingly, he could’ve talked about this in a more sensitive manner, but then it was Bruce, he didn’t do sensitive she supposed. She looked back at Clark, and realised they were still holding hands. “Bruce is right, Clark, you have to decide what you want to do.”

Clark looked at her and sighed. “I know what I have to do.”

“And what is that?” Diana found herself asking though she thought she already knew.

Clark looked at her, really looked at her, in such a manner that she felt as if he was looking right into her soul. “I will need to take the Crown.”

Diana nodded. “You will.”

“Then it is decided.” Clark said, he let go of her hand and she felt that loss, but buried it deep underneath the surface.

“It is.” She agreed. She looked at Bruce who nodded.


	83. Red Arrow

** Chapter 83: Red Arrow **

****

Roy blinked and grinned. “When did they let ugly into here?”

“Fuck off.” Dick replied.

He laughed, winced and then leaned up, embracing his friend. “How long have you been here?”

“About an hour.” Dick said.

“Really?” Roy asked.

“Yeah.” Dick replied.

“Dick Grayson spending an hour at a friend’s bedside. What’s happened?” Roy asked. He meant it as a joke but his friend’s face fell. “What?”

“Everything.” Dick said softly.

“What do you mean?” Roy asked.

“Well, where do you want me to start?” Dick asked.

“The beginning.” Roy replied.

“Well, after you went under, Oliver left the Resistance, then shortly afterwards so did Dinah. They’ve disappeared and we don’t know where they are. But the Resistance continues. They’ve tried all sorts of things across the US which have failed and as such they’ve gone underground. We’re searching for their bases now, but we think that they’re being funded by the US government directly now.” Dick said.

“Okay.” Roy replied, wondering why something like that would cause his friend’s face to fall so drastically. “What else?”

“Poison Ivy has teamed up with someone called Felix Faust. They attempted to set off some sort of poisonous gas in Gotham, which we were able to stop, but I was hospitalised afterwards. I’ve only just gone back out into the field.” Dick said.

Roy whistled. “How bad was it?”

“Pretty bad.” Dick said, Roy knew then that he wasn’t going to get the full story about that from his friend and would have to ask Kori about it.

“What else happened?” Roy asked.

“Darkseid sent two of his sons to try and get the Mother Boxes.” Dick said.

“What do you mean try?” Roy asked.

“He failed. Well, he didn’t fail exactly, they got the Motherboxes, but Superman killed one of his sons, and Shazam killed Cyborg thus removing the third Motherbox.” Dick said.

“Billy killed Cyborg?!” Roy exclaimed.

“Yep.” Dick said.

“Fuck.” Roy replied. “Where were Oliver and Dinah throughout all of this?”

Dick sighed. “I don’t know. They didn’t show.”

Roy felt crushed. He knew they didn’t see eye to eye on what Superman was doing, but surely if Darkseid had been trying to come to Earth they would have put that to the side and come to help. Clearly not. He cleared his throat and asked. “Okay what else?”

“That’s everything.” Dick said.

“Ah.” Roy replied. He remained quiet for a moment thinking it through. So much had changed, so much was the same, and yet Oliver and Dinah weren’t here, and that hurt the most. He blinked and then asked. “Has Superman said anything about Oliver and Dinah?” Maybe if he hadn’t there was still hope for them.

Dick shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Do we know where they are?” Roy asked.

“No.” Dick replied.

“Really?” Roy asked. He found that hard to believe, what with all the tech that Batman had.

“Yes.” Dick said.

“Okay.” Roy replied slumping back down. He’d think of a way to reach them.


	84. Cat

** Chapter 84: Cat **

****

The plane landed softly, which was a benefit of the Bat jet and once it was stationary the doors opened. Selina undid her belt and then jumped out. Damian did the same. She looked at the kid and found herself thinking whether a child of hers and Bruce’s would be like him. Snarky, filled with anger but also caring in his own way. She didn’t think so. Damian had spent the first decade of his life being raised by the League of Assassins with a psychopathic grandfather and mother, no wonder he was a bit fucked in the head. Bruce himself was a bit fucked in the head but he made it work, and since she’d started moving with Bruce more regularly, she’d found that Damian was also slowly making it work.

She cared for the kid, she realised then. He was like her son, but not her son and she knew that if she told him this he’d laugh and ignore it. But it was true. She saw the way he looked at her. It was the same way Dick looked at Bruce, the way a child looked at their parent, and she was both happy he looked at her that way and terrified. It was a huge responsibility. Selina blinked as Damian cleared his throat.

“We need to go straight and then turn right after 300 yards.” Damian said.

“Alright. Lead the way.” Selina said. She watched as Damian took out a key, pressed a button, she heard the Bat Jet turn invisible, and then she watched as he walked onward.

She’d told Bruce about where they were going and he’d acknowledged it, just warning her to be careful and to press the sign if she needed help. Creole was dangerous.

She caught up with Damian and saw him looking with some interest at some of the plants that were around them. “What is this place?” Damian asked.

“Creole’s entrance.” Selina said, reciting what Bruce had told her the last time she’d been here. “It’s like a sort of doorway to another realm.”

“Another realm?” Damian asked sounding worried.

“A place where the temperature is just right to be considered tropical, but cold enough for humans to survive.” Selina said.

“Right.” Damian replied. They fell silent then as they crossed the threshold, the air becoming noticeably thicker, they turned right and then continued.

They kept walking, passing various plants and one or two statues of what looked like gorillas. Those didn’t make much sense to her but she ignored them, focusing on keeping one foot in front of the other. Eventually Damian stopped and pointed. Selina looked at where he was pointing and nodded, they hid behind a tree and Selina pulled out the monitors from the bug.

“Do you have it?” A woman’s voice asked.

“Yes.” A deeper voice replied.

“How much did it cost?” the woman asked.

“Enough.” The deeper voice replied.

“Good. Thank you, Grodd.” The woman said.

Selina looked at Damian and mouthed. “Grodd?”

“Talking ape, Flash villain.” Damian replied.

Selina nodded, then focused back on the conversation. “So, I have brought you what you want. Will you give me what I want?” Grodd asked.

“Yes.” The woman said.

“Good.” Grodd said. “Faust said you’d hold up your end of the bargain, Ivy.”

Selina frowned, why was Ivy doing a deal with a talking ape? She heard Ivy giggle and then say. “Of course. Now follow me, the thing I have for you will blow your mind.” Selina heard the two of them move away then. Once she was sure they were out of range, she turned to Damian and said.

“We need to get back to Gotham.”

The kid nodded. “What do you think it is that Ivy got for Grodd?”

Selina shook her head. “I don’t know but it can’t be good.”

“Right.” Damian pushed himself away from the tree and started moving, but not toward the plane.

“Where are you going?” Selina hissed.

Damian looked at her and said. “To see what this thing is.” With that he walked passed the tree and toward where Ivy and Grodd had been. Selina sighed and hurried after him.


	85. Gorillas

** Chapter 85: Gorillas **

****

Damian ran through the trees and the woodland, he ignored the heat, and kept his ears attuned to the sounds of the forest. He wanted to know, no, he needed to know what was going on and why Grodd was here. Wally had once told him that Grodd only cared about destroying The Flash and ruling Central City, but this suggested something more sinister. He took the turning when it came and then stopped just behind another tree, for he had seen Grodd and Ivy.

Selina stopped next to him and whispered. “We’re going to stay for a few minutes and then we’re going.”

“Okay.” Damian replied, for once deciding that that was a good idea.

Selina handed him a listening device, which he switched on and then they waited. There was nothing for a few moments and then. “This is everything?”

“Yes.” Ivy said.

“Good.” Grodd replied. “You have outdone yourself, Ms Ivy.”

“Thank you, Grodd.” Ivy said.

“With this in our arsenal, Central City will fall and then The Flash will be dead.” Grodd replied.

“Great, and you’ll go through with your end of the agreement and reduce it to forest?” Ivy asked.

“Yes.” Grodd said.

“Excellent.” Ivy replied.

Damian pulled back to look at Selina and whispered. “We’re going to need to let the League know.”

“Agreed.” Selina said. “We wait here for another minute and then we go.”

Damian nodded and put the device back to his ear and listened with growing horror at what was being said.

“When the time comes, the entire Society will emerge and retake the world from Superman’s tyranny. You will have the Green to yourself, if Swamp Thing does not oblige.”

“He will oblige.” Ivy replied. “I have a way to make him oblige.”

“Very well.” Grodd said. “Now, you have given me what I wanted, and I have told you that you will get what you want. Is there any reason for us to delay here?”

“No, there is not.” Ivy said.

“Then let us go.” Grodd answered, and it was then that they heard the roar. Damian risked peeking behind the tree and swore.

There were thousands of angry gorillas standing in front of them, thankfully with their backs to them but still. He looked at Selina and whispered. “We need to get the fuck out of here.”

“We do.” Selina replied, they slowly started moving away from the tree when they heard Grodd roar.

“Kill the humans.”


	86. Parenting

** Chapter 86: Parenting **

****

Bruce took one look at his son and sighed. “Why did you do it?” He asked.

“Why did I do what?” Damian replied.

“Why did you go off there without any back up?” He asked.

“I had Selina.” Damian replied.

Bruce looked at his son, frowned and then looked at Selina. “Why?”

Selina smiled, and he felt some of his anger fade. “We needed to know what Ivy was doing.”

“So, you decided to go off to Creole all by yourself without back up?” Bruce asked.

“We didn’t think it would be so dangerous.” Selina replied.

“It’s Ivy. What did you think it would be?” He demanded.

“Not what it was.” Selina replied.

Bruce snorted. “Of course not. He’d seen the message appear on his radar, of damage to the simple plane, and he’d wondered how that could have happened so he’d accessed the internal camera, only to see Damian and Selina dealing with a herd of gorillas.

Selina got up then and stood before him. “We truly didn’t think it would be that bad, Bruce.”

“That bad?” Bruce asked. “Is that all you think it was?”

“Oh shut up, Old man.” Damian retorted. “You’ve done worse things than that and you know it. We got the information and now we know what Grodd and Ivy are planning.”

Bruce opened his mouth to reply and then shut it again. His son was right. They did know what was going on and he had done a lot worse. He sighed. “Fine, but don’t do it again.”

Selina and Damian both huffed at that. Bruce raised an eyebrow and Selina laughed. “Bruce, stop frowning.”

“I can’t help it.” He replied pulling her close to him. “I was worried.”

“Well we’re okay now.” She replied.

“We know that Grodd and Ivy are trying to take Central City, or at least Grodd is.” Damian said. “We can plan appropriately.”

Bruce shook his head then. “That is a decoy.”

Selina pulled back from him and asked. “What do you mean?”

“I had some people look into it. Central City is a way to distract The Flash and Superman from the main business that they want to get to.” Bruce said.

“And what is that?” Was the return question.

“The formation of a group to challenge Superman’s rule over society.” Bruce said.


	87. Winter Woman

** Chapter 87: Winter Woman **

****

Diana picked up the paper and looked at the front page intently. It featured the image of the King of Saudi Arabia and the restored Shah of Iran shaking hands, under the bold title:

**SUPERMAN BROKERS PEACE DEAL BETWEEN SAUDI ARABIA AND IRAN.**

She scanned the text, noting how much praise the journalist was giving to Clark and smiling as she thought just how much he’d hate that. He didn’t want to be seen as taking credit for what the two Kings, or rather the Crown Prince and the Shah had done, even if it was because of him that the theocracy in Iran had fallen and the Shah had been restored.

Clark seemed to have become broodier since accepting the fact that he would need to be crowned Emperor of Earth. He’d left it to his parents and others to plan the coronation whilst he went around the world fixing the mistakes that the USA had made. She knew it weighed heavily on him, but she could not think of a better man to assume the rank of Emperor.

He had done so much for this planet and its people, it was only right he took the mantle of Emperor. And if things changed, maybe she could help him rule? She banished that thought as it came, he was still grieving Lois, it would not be right. She blinked as she heard someone call her name.

She looked up from the paper and smiled as she saw Cassie standing there. She got up and hugged her foster daughter. “How are you? How was the journey here?” She asked as they both sat down.

“Good, thanks, how are you?”

“Good.” Diana replied. She felt silent as a waitress came to take Cassie’s order, the girl ordered a coffee and then turned to face her.

“I wanted to ask you something.” The girl said.

“Go on.” Diana replied.

“Conner has asked me to move in with him.” Cassie said.

“You mean into Titans Tower?” Diana asked.

“No, into a separate place. Some place separate to the Tower, which is a bit more secure.” Cassie said.

“Okay.” Diana replied, she knew Conner and Cassie had been getting serious for some time, but why they’d need to move into a separate place when the Tower was secure enough she didn’t know.

“I wanted to ask you if you think that’s the right thing to do.” Cassie asked.

Diana blinked in surprise. “Why would it not be?”

“I don’t know.” Cassie said. “With everything that’s going on. I dunno, I thought maybe you’d think it was a bit premature?”

Diana thought on this. Cassie and Conner had been dating for about a year and a half before the explosion had happened, that their relationship had only grown stronger despite all the pressures they were under showed Diana that they were meant to last, therefore, Diana could only conclude that Cassie was worried about something else. “Do you love him?” She asked the girl.

“With everything in me.” Cassie replied.

“And do you get along?” Diana asked.

“I’ve just said I love him.” Cassie said.

“I mean do you think you could stand living with him every day, seeing him every day in your bed and elsewhere. At the Tower you can go into your room and shut the door if you don’t want to see him, if you move in together you won’t be able to do that. Can you manage that?” Diana asked.

Cassie didn’t even hesitate before she said. “Yes.”

“Then you have your answer.” Diana said.

Cassie raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You’re sure?”

Diana laughed. “Cassie, you’ve just said you love him and that you can manage living with him every day. I see no reason why I shouldn’t be sure, you’re sure.”

Cassie nodded. “I…thank you.”

Diana smiled and patted the girl’s hand. “You’ve grown up a lot over the past few years, I’m proud of you.”

Cassie’s eyes looked as if they were about to water, but thankfully, the girl looked at her watch then and said. “Oh shit, I’m really sorry, Diana, but I have to go, I said I’d meet Conner at the Bar.”

“Go for it.” Diana replied. Cassie smiled, stood up, thanked her and then disappeared.

Diana looked back at the paper, and scanned through it. The press in this city were being surprisingly friendly to Superman given the way the press tended to work. Her sources in Washington said most of the media there were trying to figure out how to stick their tongues up the President’s ass to remain relevant. Racial tensions were being stoked as the answer. Apparently, Black Lightning was coming out of retirement as a result.

“Excuse me, Miss, is this seat taken?” A voice asked near her.

Diana was about to reply that it was when she looked up and her heart stopped. The man before her was someone she hadn’t seen in years. “Steve?!”

Steve Trevor smiled. “Hello Diana.”


	88. Gorillas

** Chapter 88: Gorillas? **

** **

Barry flashed back into their apartment and slumped down into the sofa. Iris came and sat next to him and handed him a smoothie. “How was it?” She asked.

“Okay.” Barry replied.

“Did you find anything?” Iris asked.

“No, nothing.” Barry said. He’d spent the past three nights scouring the city for any sign of a planned invasion from Grodd, and every night he’d come back empty handed.

“Do you think Grodd’s changed his mind?” Iris asked.

“I don’t think so. Everything that’s been sent through from Bruce suggests that if anything he’s amped up planning and preparation.” Barry said.

“But there’s nothing in Central City?” Iris asked.

“Nothing. Not like the last time.” Barry said. The last time Grodd had attempted to invade, he’d mind controlled several people and had them prepare some sort of sonic boom in the centre of the city. It was only thanks to Wally that they’d been able to stop it in time.

“He could have learned from the last time. Maybe doing something discreet.” Iris suggested.

“Maybe.” Barry agreed. “The thing is, I don’t know where he’d go for it though and what that thing might be.”

Iris nodded, and then said. “Drink your smoothie, Bare, you look exhausted.”

Barry nodded, downed his drink in one and then slumped down in the sofa. “I can’t keep doing this.”

“Do what?” Iris asked.

“I can’t keep running around chasing after something that might not be there.” Barry said. He looked at Iris and said. “I’m getting tired of doing this, and I want to be here with you. I want to be here and I want to work with the police and get on with my job.”

“You don’t think Grodd is a threat?” Iris asked.

“I think if he is, I will handle it. I know what to do with him. But simply chasing after him so that Bruce and Clark can continue down their path is not something I want to do.” Barry said.

“I agree.” Iris said.

“You do?” Barry asked.

“Yes. You look absolutely exhausted, Bare. You come home and sleep, you go out and patrol and you’re barely home. You’re barely at work. You need time off.” Iris said. “You need to tell Bruce this.”

Barry laughed. “I know, but I don’t think I’ll get it.”

“Why not?” Iris asked.

“We’re all on high alert, what with the US army and navy gaining steam, the intelligence services trying to kill Clark and all sorts of other things.” Barry said.

“So, what, you’re just going to run yourself dry?” Iris asked.

“It seems so.” Barry replied.

Iris was about reply to that when a bright light appeared and out of it stepped Doctor Fate. He didn’t say hello or anything, he just said. “Your time is coming. The day of judgement approaches.” And disappeared before anything else could be done.


	89. Thinking Gorillas

** Chapter 89: Thinking Gorillas **

“Ivy has kept to her side of the agreement and planted the toxins all over Gotham.” Grodd said.

“And The Flash has been chasing down false leads for the past month.” Devoe said.

“All in all, things are looking up for us.” Grodd grunted.

“Agreed.” Devoe replied. “But there is one major question remaining.”

“How do we keep the Flash busy long enough so that he doesn’t alert the other idiots in his group to what we’re doing.” Grodd stated.

“Exactly.” Devoe said. “If he gets the chance to warn them, or even gets a whiff of what we’re doing, we are finished. Superman will kill us.”

“Have you found a way to open up the breach?” Grodd asked

“I am working on it.” Devoe replied.

“Well you may wish to work harder.” Grodd said. “The presence of Cat Woman and Robin on the island has made it essential that we move everything up.”

“I will do what I can, but The Flash has made that force difficult to penetrate, the usual tricks are not working.” Devoe replied. “Are you sure he is necessary?”

“Yes.” Grodd said. “He is absolutely necessary. We need to him to fulfil the obligations we have.”

“Very well.” Devoe said.

There was a pause and then Devoe asked. “What is the full plan again?”

Grodd sighed. “We’re going to let The Flash chase down a regiment of the Gorilla army, and whilst that’s happening Ivy will unleash the gas over Gotham, whilst setting the creeps of Arkham loose, forcing Batman to come in contact with the gas, the gas will then infect his mind and drive him to confront his greatest fear.”

“Superman.” Devoe said.

“Exactly.” Grodd said. “Batman will then have to confront Superman, this will lead to the two of them fighting one another, and if Ivy is right, Batman will have enough kryptonite to kill Superman. Once he and the rest of the League realise what he has done, they will divide into different groups or Batman will face trial. Whilst that is happening we shall let the US government know that we are prepared to help them.”

“The idiot of a President will refuse.” Devoe said.

“Exactly, so we shall then use our contacts in government and the military to stage a coup. Once we have the reins of power we shall eradicate the superheroes.” Grodd said.

“And you are confident that everything will go accordingly?” Devoe asked.

“Yes.” Grodd said. “Any anomalies or issues will be handled.” He tapped his head then to indicate what he meant. Devoe nodded.

“Then we are done here.” Devoe said, making to move.

Grodd stopped him though by saying. “You are sure you wish to go through with your side of the plan? I understand that your wife is pregnant.”

Devoe’s face didn’t change. “I am sure. This is the only way.”

“Very well.” Grodd said, he watched Devoe disappear then and thought to himself that when this was all over, he may well pay a visit to Caitlin Snow and see if he could get her to come around to his point of view.


	90. Seven Stars

** Chapter 90: Seven Stars **

****

“We remain on the back foot.” Courtney said. “The President and the Vice President are under siege in Congress and on the Hill, the US military is experiencing severe defections. The media is contorting and the common people are moving away from us.”

“And yet all is not lost.” Captain Atom said.

“Really?” Courtney asked.

“Yes.” Atom replied.

“How?” She demanded.

“Jefferson Pierce.” Atom said.

“Black Lightning?” Courtney replied. “What’s he done for us?”

“He’s giving speeches in Freedland and elsewhere. He’s got Chicago behind us, he’s got Detroit behind us. As long as he keeps giving speeches and rallying the black community, we ain’t done yet.” Atom said.

Courtney wasn’t so sure about that. “This isn’t an election we’re fighting though. This is a fight for the very survival of the US and the free world.”

“And the black community are how we’re going to do that.” Atom said.

“How?” Courtney asked.

“Think about it. The white man is rallying to Superman, as is the brown man, the black man loses out once more. Superman has interfered in countries that the black community has ties to. They’re going to want to have a reckoning with him. That is how we give it to them. We get them amped up, prepared to fight and ready to die if necessary. We show them where the opportunities are, and then we let them loose.” Atom said.

“Let them loose on who?” Courtney asked.

“Superman and his supporters.” Martian Manhunter said then.

Courtney snorted. “That’s your plan? You want to send the black community to war against Superman and his followers, without any of the benefits and skills that they have?”

“They’ll have them.” Atom said.

“How?” Courtney demanded.

“We’ve got friends in high places.” Atom said.

“So, what then?” Courtney demanded.

“Superman stands trial.” Atom said.

“Do you think it will be that easy?” Courtney asked.

“Yes.” Atom said.

“Why?” Courtney demanded.

“Turn on the T.V.” Atom said.

Courtney looked at him, but picked up the remote and did as she was bid, the moment the screen flickered to life she swore. “You got the Green Lantern Corps?”

“Yes.” Atom said.


	91. Afterman

** Chapter 91: Afterman **

****

“What happens now?” Clark asked.

Hal looked at him, remembering how the man had ripped one of Hal’s fellow Lantern’s head off a day ago. “Now the Guardians will consider their options and then they may invade themselves.”

“And if they do, then what?” Clark asked.

“Then we had all best be here, otherwise this whole thing is fucked.” Hal said.

“It is?” Clark asked.

“Yes.” Hal said. “We wiped out the Green Lantern Corps, or at least what was able to come to Earth,” Hal remembered ripping out Guy Gardener’s eyes because the man had fired something at a random woman, and he shuddered. “They will send more.”

“So, it would make more sense to take the attack directly to the Guardians.” Bruce said.

“Yes, if you want to catch them by surprise.” Hal said.

“Then that is what we must do.” Bruce said. “You will have to lead the assault.”

“Me?!” Hal exclaimed. “Why?”

“Because you know the place, and you know them.” Bruce said.

“Surely that’s a reason for me not to lead the attack, they’ll expect me to come.” Hal replied.

“They will expect you to come, and you will, but the main thrust will come from us.” Bruce said, gesturing at himself and Clark. “And Diana.”

“And you think that will be enough?” Hal asked. He wasn’t so sure, the Guardians wouldn’t go away without a fight.

“It will be.” Clark said, his eyes glowing read. “Otherwise, we will wipe them out one by one if we have to.”

Hal was slightly terrified of Clark as he looked at the man and asked. “When do you want me to leave?”

“As soon as you can.” Bruce said. “The sooner we get this done the better.”

Hal swallowed. “Okay.”


	92. The Question

** Chapter 92: The Question **

****

The door opened, Bruce walked in, nodded at the man who was sat at the table, he then sat down and looked at the man.

“Batman.” The man said.

“Steve Trevor.” Bruce said.

“Are you going to let me go?” Trevor asked.

“Not yet.” Bruce answered.

“What’s my crime?” Steve Trevor asked.

 _Coming back from the dead._ Bruce thought, though he didn’t say that out loud, even thinking it made him feel weird. Clark had come back once, but that had been the exception. Steve Trevor had been killed sixty years ago, and yet here he was, as if nothing had happened. Diana had told him and Clark all about what had happened, how she’d fallen for Trevor, and how she’d learned he was a Nazi. And now he was here, alive and well.

“How did it happen?” Bruce asked.

“What?” Trevor replied.

“You coming back from death.” Bruce stated.

“I don’t know.” Steve Trevor answered.

“You don’t know?” Bruce asked, Trevor gave nothing away, but then if he were as good as Diana had made out, that should be no surprise to him.

“No.” Trevor answered. “One moment, Diana kills me, the next moment I wake up in a hotel room in New York.”

“I see.” Bruce said, making a note of that. “And how did you find Diana?”

“I saw her on the box.” Trevor said.

“The box?” Bruce asked.

“The television, I think it’s called.” Trevor supplied.

“And when was this?” Bruce asked.

“About a month and a half ago.” Trevor said.

A month and a half ago, Diana would’ve been in New York giving an interview to some paper about something to do with the regime. Bruce would need to check what hotel Trevor was staying at to confirm. He looked at Trevor and asked him that. Trevor snorted. “I don’t know, it was some shady hotel on 5th Street.”

“Okay.” Bruce said.

“And what made you decide to approach Diana, given how things ended?” Bruce asked.

“Well, I wanted to know where I was, if the war had ended and what the fuck was going on.” Trevor said.

“So, you decided to go and find Diana, the woman who killed you?” Bruce asked.

“Yes.” Trevor said. “She was the only person who I recognised or knew here.”

“And how did you find her?” Bruce asked.

“I stumbled across her. I entered a diner, I think they’re called, and then she was sat there, talking to someone.” Trevor said.

“And then what?” Bruce asked.

“I approached her, we spoke and I’ve been here for two or three weeks now.” Trevor said.

Bruce nodded. “Very well, and do you know who brought you back from death and why they might?”

“No.” Trevor answered. “I wish I knew, but I don’t.”

Bruce nodded. “Very well.” He got up and got to the door before Trevor spoke.

“Am I being held prisoner?”

“No.” Bruce said before opening the door and walking out, he shut it behind him and then went to the other room where Clark and Diana were standing.

“Well?” Clark asked.

“I don’t know.” Bruce said.

“You don’t know?” Clark replied.

“I don’t know if he’s lying or if there’s something else going on which he doesn’t know about.” Bruce said.

“So, what should we do?” Clark asked.

“Diana?” Bruce said, looking at the woman.

The woman looked torn, as if she wanted to deny Trevor, but at the same time wanted to embrace him. She had loved him once, so Bruce could understand that. Eventually, the woman said. “Keep him here, maybe throw him in with the knight.”

“Okay.” Bruce said.


	93. Guardians

** Chapter 93: Guardians **

****

“It is not too late for us to remove his power.” Dennap said.

“It is too late. He already knows how to trick the ring.” Ganthet said for what felt like the 100th time.

“Does he?” Dennap asked.

“You know as well as I do that he does.” Ganthet replied. “We both saw the experiments he conducted with that Allen boy.”

“And whose fault is that?” Dennap demanded. “We both knew what he was trying, and we both knew we could stop him. And yet you said we shouldn’t.”

“I know.” Ganthet said.

“And now that is coming back to haunt us.” Dennap continued.

“I know.” Ganthet said.

“So, what are you going to do about it, Ganthet?!” Dennap demanded.

“Nothing.” Ganthet said.

“Nothing?!” Dennap replied. “You’re going to allow that human to come here and try and destroy us all, with the Kryptonian?”

“Yes.” Ganthet said.

“Why?” Dennap asked.

“Because I want to see if he has the guts to do it.” Ganthet said.

“What do you mean?” Dennap demanded.

“I want to see if Hal Jordan has the guts to destroy the very thing that gave his life meaning and purpose. If he has the balls to do what needs to be done.” Ganthet said.

“You want him to destroy us.” Dennap said.

“Yes.” Ganthet said.

“Why?” Dennap asked.

“Because we have become out of touch and surreal.” Lianna said. “We have become something which we were never meant to be. We do not understand the universe we are meant to protect.”

“So, we’re all just meant to accept death because you feel guilty?” Dennap said.

“Yes.” Ganthet answered.

“And who will replace us? How will we keep that thing in check?” Dennap demanded.

“They will.” Ganthet answered.

“The humans?” Dennap laughed. “They can barely control one another.”

“They will learn how to handle one another.” Ganthet said. “Superman will guide them.”

“Pah.” Dennap said. “I will not stand for this.” He made to rise, but before he could, Ganthet spoke.

“You have no choice, they are here.”


	94. OA

** Chapter 94: Oa **

****

Hal looked at the pale thing before him and sighed. He had not wanted it to end like this. He had wanted to talk this through with the Guardians, but they had all refused. They’d come out swinging and so they’d had to respond. To not do so would have spelt their deaths, and Hal quite liked living. He took a breath and looked at the thing before him and asked.

“Why?”

Ganthet looked at him and sighed. “Because this was how it was supposed to be.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I foresaw this many years ago.” Ganthet said.

“What?!” Hal exclaimed.

Ganthet coughed and then said. “Many years ago, after Sinestro had left, I foresaw that this would happen. I tried to prepare as best as I could for it, but there were some things that I failed to do.”

“Why did you never say anything?” Hal demanded.

“You would not have believed me.” Ganthet said. “It was better to let you live your life as you needed.”

“So, what happens now?” Hal asked. “The rest of the Guardians are dead.” That had been a bloody battle, and Hal had taken his fair share of blows.

“Now you must take up our role.” Ganthet said.

“What?!” Hal asked.

“You are now The Guardian. You will soon get the power to see what we do, to know what we know. You will get control of the remaining Green Lantern Corps. It is your duty to use them to protect the universe.” Ganthet said.

Hal felt terrified by that. He wasn’t ready for such a responsibility; he’d basically killed half the Corps himself would they really want him as their leader? He looked at Ganthet and asked. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because it was fated to happen and you are ready.” Ganthet said.

“I am not ready,” Hal protested. “Hell I barely feel ready for going back home after this.”

Ganthet laughed. “You are more ready than you know, Hal Jordan. And now you must finish this all off.”

Hal watched as Ganthet closed his eyes. Hal knew what he had to do, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do it. He took a deep breath, imagined a sword with his ring and then raised his hand and then lowered it. He heard Ganthet grunt. He opened his eyes and the creature was bleeding. Hal felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he was terrified at what was going to happen now.


	95. Wars

** Chapter 95: Wars **

“It is taking too long.” The woman said.

“I am doing all I can.” Ares replied. “He is being kept prisoner by the League. It is not so easy to break him out.”

“Are you sure?” The woman asked.

“You’re welcome to try it if you want.” Ares said.

The woman sighed. “The King is getting impatient, Ares. The deadline is approaching. They have already removed the Guardians.”

“I know that!” Ares snapped. “The man is working his role, and I am doing my best. The Americans aren’t as easy to bait as they used to be.”

“That can be resolved easily enough.” The woman said.

“You mean using the resistance?” Ares asked.

“Yes.” The woman said.

“Perhaps.” Ares said, though personally he wasn’t convinced that that would be a good idea, the resistance were zealots.

“Do you have a better plan?” the woman asked.

“I am going to push the US president into declaring war. Let Superman reveal himself for the animal he is.” Ares said.

“And then what? Let the King and his brothers come and sweep up the mess?” The woman asked.

“Yes.” Ares said. “The humans want someone to challenge Superman, they are hungry for it.”

“Do you truly think such a thing will work?” The woman asked sounding doubtful.

Ares frowned. “I do.”

“Then get to it, and stop delaying otherwise, Hades will get your role in the restoration.” The woman said.

Ares laughed. “Hades? I thought he was dead.” His uncle was a bit mad, but given how much time he spent in the underworld, Ares could not blame him.

“He is not.” the woman said. “Your mother says hello also.” With that the woman disappeared, leaving Ares to ruminate on what had been said.


	96. What?!

** Chapter 96: What?! **

“How are you coping with all of this?” Courtney asked the man standing in front of her.

“What do you mean?” He replied.

“All of this?” Courtney said gesturing at the room they were in. “We’re miles from anywhere, living as fugitives in our own country and we’re trying to remove someone who was until recently our friend. How are you coping with it?”

“By thinking everything through.” J’onn said.

“And?” Courtney asked.

“I can see why Superman is doing what he is doing. That does not mean I agree with it.” J’onn said.

“And why do you think he’s doing what he’s doing?” Courtney asked.

“Because he is scared. He killed his wife and he is scared. He didn’t act when he should have to deal with the Joker and Harley Quinn and the countless others who caused the world so much pain. So, now he is using his powers to do just that.” J’onn said.

“And what gives him the right to do that?” Courtney demanded.

“The fact that the people seem to support him and that he has the ability to do it.” J’onn said.

“And do you think he is right?” Courtney asked.

“No.” J’onn said. “I think he has gone the wrong way. He should have continued using his powers to bring justice, not take justice.”

“There’s a difference?” Courtney asked.

“Yes.” J’onn said. “The difference is that taking justice means you are the law, bringing justice means enforcing the law. Superman has gone too far the other way.”

“So, what’s the solution?” Courtney asked.

“We must get Superman to see sense and we must remove the toxic influences around him.” J’onn said.

“How?” Courtney asked.

“By any means necessary.” J’onn said.

“Even if that means murder?” Courtney asked.

“Perhaps.” J’onn said, he walked out of the room then, leaving her feeling distinctly uncomfortable.


	97. Constantine

** Chapter 97: Constantine **

****

“Why are you here?” Captain Atom demanded. John had never liked the man. He was everything that was wrong with America, foolish, pig headed and arrogant beyond belief. But he was the leader of this shambolic resistance movement so here he was.

“Because Superman murdered the mother of my child and her family.” John said.

“How?” Atom asked.

“During his fight with those fucking lanterns. He threw a few of them onto their house and their falls crushed them.” John said.

“So, you’re joining us out of a personal vendetta?” Stargirl asked.

“I am joining you because you are the organised resistance, and I don’t have the time to deal with you lot getting in my way.” John said, lighting up a cigarette.

“Fine by me.” Atom said.

“Good.” John said. “So, what are your plans?”

“Superman is heading to Iowa to meet with the US President, we were planning on ambushing him there.” Atom said.

“That’s wrong.” John replied. “He’s not going to Iowa, he’s going to New York, Wonder Woman is going to Iowa.”

“How do you know that?” Atom demanded.

“A little bird told me.” John said.

“So, what do you suggest?” Stargirl asked.

“Well, we go to New York, all of us and we take him on. He is weak against magic, you’ve got myself and Zatanna. You’ve also got a hefty store of Kryptonite; with any luck he will be weakened enough to kill him.” John said.

“That’s your plan?” Stargirl exclaimed. “You want us to blindly go into New York and face off against him?”

“Oh, I’ve got a more detailed plan than that, but this is the bare bones of it.” John said grinning.

“What is your actual plan?” Stargirl demanded.

John waved his hands and a small ball of light appeared, from it, a beast roared. He closed the ball and looked at those gathered before him. He smiled and said. “We unleash hell.”


	98. Confrontation

** Chapter 98: Confrontation **

****

Clark heard the people cheering as he appeared above New York. He could hear them whispering about him and praising him, he blushed slightly as he heard one woman remarking about how handsome he was. He ignored them and made his way toward Titans Tower. Conner had sounded quite desperate on the phone, and Clark was worried something terrible had happened to the boy.

He found the tower and landed on the roof. A door appeared with a lock, he entered the code and walked in. “Conner?!” He called out.

Conner appeared in a flash in front of him. “Clark?” The boy replied. “What are you doing here?

“You called saying you needed help, so I came.” Clark said.

Conner raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t call you.”

Clark frowned, he pulled out his phone and got into the call logs and then showed the screen to Conner. “It says right there that you did.”

Conner frowned as well and pulled out his own phone, he got up his call logs and showed them to Clark. “That shows you I didn’t.”

“So, are you saying that you didn’t call me, but I had a conversation with you?” Clark asked confused.

Conner’s eyes narrowed. “I think I know what this might be.” The boy turned around and ran down the stairs, Clark followed him confused.

Conner ran to the computer and began hammering away at the keys, eventually something came up on the screen.

“What’s that?” Clark asked, all he saw was a list of numbers and digits.

“It’s a look at the cellphone data for your phone and mine. Bruce showed me how to access it.” Conner said.

Clark snorted, of course Bruce knew how to do this. “Okay and what’s it showing?” Clark asked.

“It’s not showing any call from me to you, and it’s not showing that the phone system was hacked.” Conner said.

“So, did I imagine that call?” Clark asked, it might be possible, after all, he had imagined having a full-fledged conversation with Lois the other day.

“I…I don’t know, maybe.” Conner said, looking back at him.

Clark laughed. “I guess so. But you are alright?”

Conner smiled. “I am.”

“Good.” Clark said, making as if to go back up the stairs to fly away.

“Do you want to stay for a bit?” Conner asked. “We could watch a movie or something?”

Clark was about to say not, but then remembered that he didn’t actually have anything to do today, so he smiled and said. “Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

Conner smiled. “Ah, good, I hoped you’d say that.” Clark frowned at the tone that Conner took and then exclaimed when Conner changed.

A short man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth stood where Conner once stood.

“Constantine?” Clark exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Constantine grinned. “Getting revenge.”


	99. Beginning Of The End

** Chapter 99: Beginning of the End **

****

“So, we’re going to need to bring everything we have to these negotiations. We need the US President to see that we mean business.” Bruce said.

“Why don’t we just take Washington?” Billy asked. “They did try to blow up Superman after all.”

“Because if we try that we give more leverage to the President and he’ll rally supporters on the coasts. That is something we don’t need.” Bruce said.

“Couldn’t you and Lex just buy them out though?” Billy asked.

“We could.” Bruce conceded.

“Then, why don’t you?” Billy asked.

“Because buying someone out isn’t the same as earning their trust.” Bruce said, wondering how he was more optimistic than a fifteen-year-old.

“So, what are we going to do when we go meet the US president?” Barry asked, munching away on some donut.

“We’re going to point out the obvious flaws in his logic, tell him we have him outnumbered and outgunned. And also, point out that we’re offering him peace.” Bruce said.

“Do you think that will work?” Barry asked.

“I think it will.” Bruce said. “The President isn’t a complete idiot.”

Billy snorted, but before he could reply, the computer monitor in front of them beeped. Cassie’s image appeared on the screen. Bruce looked at Diana, and the woman came over, she pressed the button. “Cassie?” Diana asked.

Cassie looked worried, her skin was red, it looked as though she’d been crying. “I can’t get through to Conner.” Cassie said instantly.

“He might be talking with Clark. Clark said he’d called him?” Diana suggested.

“When?” Cassie asked.

“At around 12 pm.” Diana said.

Cassie shook her head. “Conner didn’t phone Clark; I was with him at 12.”

Bruce shared a look with Diana. “Where are you now?” Diana asked.

“I’m trying to get into Titans Tower, but I can’t. It’s as if there’s something stopping me from entering. I’ve tried to get in touch with Red Robin and Starfire and I can’t.” Cassie said.

Bruce quietly got up and took out his phone, he hit Dick’s number waited and then when his son picked up he asked him. “Where’s Starfire?”

“I thought she was at Titans Tower.” Dick said. “Why?”

“Cassie can’t get through to her.” Bruce said simply.

Dick took a breath and then said. “I’ll try and get in touch with her.” Bruce grunted down the phone and hung up.

Bruce looked at Diana who sighed. “Cassie, stay on the line.”

The girl did so, though she looked terrified. A few moments later, Dick called back. “I can’t get through to her.”

That settled the matter for Bruce. He walked up to the monitor. “Cassie, get to somewhere safe, we’re coming.” The girl nodded, he switched off the monitor and then looked at the others. “Suit up.” Was all he said.

Within half an hour they were up in the air. Bruce directing his plane toward New York. He wondered what could have brought this on. Was there some sort of rogue operation going on? Kate hadn’t said anything about the Resistance for weeks, so he assumed that it wasn’t them. But then, maybe it was. He didn’t know and that was really bothering him.

They arrived in New York forty minutes after that phone call with Cassie. He landed his plane in the middle of the street near Titans Tower and got out, Barry and Diana joined him, as did Billy and Cassie. He looked at them and said. “Wait here.” He walked down the street, pulling out a device as he did so. He placed the device against the walls of the Tower, whistled then waited. A few minutes passed before the thing sliced a door into the building. He turned around. “Come on.” He called.

He walked into the building and immediately heard noise. It sounded like there was some sort of fighting going on above them. The others appeared at his side, he pressed a finger to his mouth, indicating that they should remain silent and then made his way to the elevator. He pressed a few buttons, the doors opened without a sound, he walked in, pressed another button after the others had gotten in and then the doors closed.

The doors opened a few moments later and they stepped out. Bruce gasped as he saw what was before them. Clark was having the shit beat out of him by Constantine, Conner was pinned by the wall, Red Robin was out cold and Starfire was dangling from the wall.

He nodded to Shazam who flew right into Constantine, knocking him out. That drew the others attention. Bruce stood there and glared at them. “What is the meaning of this?”

“We’re taking out the trash.” Captain Atom said.

“Why?”

“Because you’re causing too much trouble.”

“You’re not going to win.”

Shazam got thrown backwards, and Constantine stood up, wiping blood off his mouth. “Oh I think we are.” He clapped his hands and a portal opened, and out stepped a giant. 12 foot tall, with long white hair and white beard. The giant looked at him and said. “You have violated the agreement, Batman.”


	100. Zeus

** Chapter 100: Zeus **

****

A 12 foot tall giant stood before them, with long white hair and a white beard. He glared at Bruce then and said. “You have violated the agreement, Batman.”

Diana couldn’t help herself she spoke then. “What are you doing here, father?”

Zeus, King of the Gods turned to look at her and smiled. “I have come to restore order to the world, child.”

“Why?” Diana demanded, trying to prevent herself from sounding impertinent.

“Because you have all failed. The world is not safe anymore, and the time has come for it to be set to rights.” Zeus said.

“How are you going to do that?” Diana asked.

Zeus smiled. “Like this.” She watched horror struck as he clicked his fingers and another portal opened and the rest of the Gods poured out into the world.


	101. Billy

** Chapter 101: Billy **

****

Billy heard Zeus snap his fingers and then something strange happened to him. It was like he was no longer in control, his mind was there, but he wasn’t in charge. He could see what he was doing, flying at Superman and fighting him, but he couldn’t stop. Superman looked confused, and Billy tried to tell him that it wasn’t him doing it, but he couldn’t, something about this was stopping him.

“You are mine now.” A voice said in his head.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Shazam.” The voice said.

“I’m Shazam!” Billy replied.

“No you are not. You are merely my vessel.” The voice said.

“So, what are you doing?” Billy demanded.

“Taking control.” The voice replied.

“Why?” Billy demanded.

“Because you have not used our powers properly and because Father demanded it.” the voice said.

“Father?” Billy asked.

“Zeus.”

“What?!” Billy asked, but before he could get a response, his vision came back to him briefly.

Clark had his hand over his mouth he looked sad. “Sorry Billy.” Clark’s eyes grew red, and Billy’s face felt hot.


	102. To Become A Leader

** Chapter 102: To Become A Leader **

****

“You must decide what to do Kal El.” Zeus said. “Either you kill Billy Batson and we shall all leave, or you don’t and I will destroy you.”

Clark looked at Zeus, the man’s eyes were brimming with lightning, then he looked at Billy, or Shazam, they had wreaked havoc, Titans tower was a ruin, the people were either knocked down or unconscious.

“Why?” He asked. “Why has it come to this?”

“To be a true God, you must sacrifice those you hold dear. I gave a son for this.” Zeus replied.

The truth behind what Zeus had just told him had just begun to sink in when he heard someone groan behind him. If he didn’t do this then it was over, the Gods would take command and there would be no peace. He had seen that in the vision that Zatanna had put in his head.

Billy groaned. Clark looked at him and saw the boy not the demi-god, and sighed. Billy looked as if he were about to speak, Clark hurriedly put his hand over the boy’s mouth, he hated himself as he saw Billy’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry Billy.” Clark said as his eyes heated up.

Billy went limp in his arms then, Clark let him go, looked at Zeus and said. “I’ve done what you wanted, now fuck off.” Zeus nodded clicked his fingers and then he and the Gods disappeared.

“What happened?” Diana asked.

Clark looked at her and then nodded to Billy. “It was the only way to resolve this.”

Diana looked at him then at Billy and then said. “I’m sorry.”

Clark nodded, and closed his eyes. “Let’s get out of here.” He didn’t want to be here anymore, Constantine and Zatanna were likely gone, as were the others. Bruce needed the hospital, and Barry was gone after Captain Atom. Hal was wherever he was.

“Okay.” Diana said. She picked up Billy’s tiny body and together they left the Tower.


	103. Cat

** Chapter 103: Cat **

“How are you feeling?” Selina asked as she sat next to Bruce. He was lying in bed covered in bandages and looked worse for wear, but knowing him, he would probably say something pithy.

“About as good as I can be, considering the circumstances.” Bruce answered.

That surprised her, usually Bruce did not admit when he was in pain. “What happened?” She asked. Clark had told her what had happened or the bare bones of it, but she wanted to know the full scale of the issue from Bruce.

“We got called to Titans Tower because Cassie couldn’t get a hold of Conner. When we got there, we found Clark fighting Constantine and Zatanna. Other members of the Resistance where there as well. Then things went sideways.” Bruce said.

“Sideways? How?” Selina asked.

“Zeus appeared.” Bruce said.

Selina blinked. “Who?”

“Zeus.” Bruce replied.

“Zeus as in the Greek King of the Gods?” Selina asked. “Zeus, he who had defeated the Titans and sired Hercules?”

Bruce looked at her in surprise and Selina blushed, she may not have been the best student in school but she had paid attention. “Yes, that Zeus.”

“What was he doing there?” Selina asked.

“He and Constantine had struck an agreement.” Bruce replied sighing. “And he took control of Shazam.”

“Took control of him how?” Selina asked.

“He used the fact that Shazam draws most of his powers from Zeus’ will to turn Shazam against us. He started fighting us. He immobilised Diana and myself.” Bruce said. “He then fought Clark.”

Selina had heard the rest of this story from Diana. Clark and Shazam had fought a brutal battle which had ended with Zeus giving Clark a choice, either he killed Shazam and allowed his friends to live or he didn’t and Zeus would kill them all. Clark had reluctantly chosen the former. “And then what?”

Bruce sighed. “Everything’s gone to shit. Clark’s not left the Fortress of Solitude in a week, and Diana’s under pressure. The others don’t trust her because of her father.”

“They can’t honestly think she knew anything about what her father was planning on doing.” Selina said. “We both know she didn’t have a relationship with Zeus.” Diana had made that quite clear to Selina when they’d spoken to one another.

“She doesn’t, but still, it does seem a bit odd.” Bruce replied.

“How so?” Selina asked.

“Her old flame reappeared after supposedly being dead for sixty years. There’s only a few people who could’ve brought him back. Fate doesn’t do such things, Zatanna doesn’t know anything about him or Diana, and so that leaves the Greek Gods.” Bruce said.

“So, you think that they did this to try and tempt Diana?” Selina asked.

“Yes.” Bruce said.

Selina could see it, if Diana loved this man as much as Selina loved Bruce she could see how she would be tempted. “So, what happens now?” Selina asked.

Bruce sighed. “Now we’re going to have to rebuild and regroup. The Greek Gods are going to try something again, I can feel it in my bones, so we’re going to need to be prepared for that. We also need to hunt down the resistance.”

“Right.” Selina said. “So, you want me to use my contacts to find out where they’re hiding?”

“No.” Bruce replied. “I want you to get in touch with Kate.”

“Kane?!” Selina exclaimed. “She’s working for them.”

“On my orders.” Bruce said. “I need you to contact her and get her to pass the information she gets to you. You’re to then sow discord amongst the rats of the street. Can you do that?”

Selina nodded. “I can.”

“Good.” Bruce said, he fell silent then and Selina took his hand and sat with him in silence.


	104. Stargirl 2

** Chapter 104: Stargirl **

****

“So, your plan involved getting a God to kill a boy?” Courtney asked.

“It involved weakening Superman and that was the most effective way to do it.” Constantine replied.

“You don’t think he’ll come back and try and harm us now?” Courtney demanded.

“Oh I am sure he will, and I am counting on it.” Constantine said.

“What do you mean?” She demanded.

“He’s killed an innocent child. He won’t be able to live with himself. Therefore he will become more rash, he will do things he would not normally do. The League will try and stop him and thus they will be divided.” Constantine said.

“And you want us to exploit that.” Courtney said, assuming she’d gotten the man’s desire right.

“Yes.” Constantine said. “You want to free the world from Superman, this is what you have to do.”

“Is there going to be anything more like this?” Courtney asked.

“Perhaps.” Constantine said.

“Perhaps?” Courtney replied raising an eyebrow.

“You cannot always control what happens. But there may be more sacrifices that are needed. If you cannot take that, the door is over there.” Constantine said.

Courtney looked at him then sighed. “Fine.”


	105. Running Flash

** Chapter 105: Running Flash  **

****

_The boy was staring at him, with Wally’s eyes. Barry looked at him and saw pure terror reflected back at him. Barry then looked at his hands and saw that they were both shaking, he tried to stop them from moving but couldn’t. they moved closer and closer to Wally’s chest and then they were inside Wally’s chest. The boy’s eyes widened and then he grunted and slumped down. Barry stared at his brother in law’s corpse and wondered why he hadn’t done anything to stop himself. The answer was reflected back at him though when he walked to the basin and stared into the mirror. His face was mangled, and red streaks were coming off of him._

_“You’re next!” He muttered to himself, watching transfixed as his face contorted and changed into Iris’ face._

Barry shot up, his breathing heavy, his face wet with sweat. He turned to the side and saw Iris sleeping peacefully. He took a breath, then turned to the side and got out of the bed. He walked to the corridor, and then kept going until he was in the kitchen. He went to the sink and opened the tap. As the water ran out he stared at it and tried to get his breathing under control.

This was the third time in as many nights that he’d had this dream. Each time it ended the same way with his face changing to Iris’, he had no idea what it meant, but it terrified him all the same. He took a breath, then he switched of the tap and wandered around the kitchen. There wasn’t anything that needed to be moved or fixed, but he was up now and he knew from experience that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Eventually, Barry sat down on one of the sofas in the living room and just stared at the wall. He knew why he felt like this. Ever since he’d heard or learned about Clark killing Billy, his mind had been uneasy. He agreed with what Clark was trying to achieve, but killing a child? That didn’t sit right with him, and it shouldn’t sit right with anyone. And yet, nobody else seemed bothered by it. Hal was busy chasing down Sinestro, Bruce and Diana were keeping the League together, Arthur was in Atlantis, and the others? Well they did whatever Bruce and Diana told them to.

It felt like only he was the one with the issue at what Clark did, even though Clark was away in the Fortress of Solitude. It had gotten to the point where Bruce had ordered him back to Central City and given him time off from the League. Hence why he was here, and why he was so restless, he supposed. Barry wanted to know what that dream meant, but he had no idea of figuring it out.

Barry sighed. This was an issue he’d have to resolve himself. He stood up, and decided he’d get to it first thing after breakfast. For now, he needed to go for a run. He left a note for Iris and then sprinted out of the house and into the street, hoping desperately that his issues would be resolved.


	106. Sinestro

** Chapter 106: Sinestro **

****

Hal sealed off the room. He didn’t want anyone walking in whilst he talked to the prisoner. The prisoner was slumped against a wall, grinning at him. It was infuriating. “What are you grinning about?” Hal demanded.

“Oh, just that it’s nice to know that the rumours are true. You have turned dark.”

“Dark? What are you talking about?” Hal demanded.

The figure raised his hands and nodded to the shackles. “This isn’t the work of the Green Lantern Corps, this is the work of you, Hal. You’ve gone dark.”

Hal wanted to respond with a retort, but the man was right. This wasn’t the way the Green Lanterns did things. This was the way the Regime did things. And he wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable about that.

“You’ve just realised it now haven’t you? The very thing that you once criticised me for, you have become.” The figure said.

Hal sighed. “And what if I have?”

The figure laughed. “Then you’ve got to realise that we are better off working together than as enemies.”

“No, we’re not. You broke the Standing Order against you, Sinestro. You came into Earth’s orbit, meaning by law you’re to be executed.” Hal said.

“By whose law? The Guardians?” Sinestro asked. “You murdered them all didn’t you? So, you control everything, so you get to decide.” Sinestro shifted slightly. “Do you want to maintain their laws, or do you want to do something new?”

“What do you mean?” Hal asked.

“There is a society of villains forming against the Regime. They want me to be a part of it. I can join them and be your informant, alerting you to what they’re doing and why.” Sinestro said.

“And what do you get in return?” Hal asked.

Sinestro laughed. “The knowledge that you are indebted to me.”

Hal considered it, it would make sense to use Sinestro, but at the same time, the man couldn’t be trusted, there was far too much history there, and not in a good way. There was no guarantee whatsoever that the man would not turn against them when the moment suited him. And after Oa, and after Billy, that was not something Hal could risk. He raised his ring and pointed it at Sinestro. “Thanks, but no thanks.”


	107. Ivy Town

** Chapter 107: Ivy Town **

****

“You will have exactly 15 minutes from the time the portal opens to the time it closes to go in, get him and then come out.” Ivy said.

“Okay.” Grodd replied, grunting slightly at the weight of the armour. The beast had complained about it, but Ivy had pointed out that the portal they were creating would be unstable at best.

“And remember, do not look at anything that is to your right or your left. They are mere distractions. Focus only on getting to him and ensuring that you take him out.” Ivy said.

“Okay.” Grodd said.

Ivy looked at Faust and nodded. “Begin.”

Faust smiled and then started chanting. Ivy raised her hands and vines sprouted. A portal formed and the roots went through them. “Go, now!” Ivy said. Grodd bellowed and then grabbed hold of the vines and climbed into the portal. Ivy watched as he got closer to the portal and then disappeared.

She would need to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. They had decided through a long process of discussion and deliberation about doing this. This was the way to really get things going. TO ensure that their plan didn’t go off the rails before it had even started. It would not be easy but they could do it. Their numbers had grown since Superman had killed Shazam. People were getting disaffected by him and the criminals were venturing out of their holes to join them.

Soon they’d have an army, and armed with the weapons that the Resistance had inadvertently provided them with they’d be able to take on Superman and then crush him. Ivy imagined that Grodd wanted the throne, that he and his apes wanted to rule the world. She didn’t care, as long as she got to tend over the green that would be fine for her.

Humanity had offered her nothing but grief and sorrow. It was time they were brought down to their knees. She felt a tug on the vine and looked at Faust. He was sweating. “They’re close I think.” The man said.

“Good.” Ivy replied, wondering just how long they would actually have before The Flash, or Superman turned up. Doing this in Central City was reckless, but Grodd had insisted.

She felt the tug again, this time it was closer, more insistent. Ivy took a deep breath and held her ground as the weight on her arms got stronger, and as she felt the urge to wipe her brow. She ignored that and waited and waited. And then there was a roar, and a burst of light, then she saw Grodd land with a thud.

“Fucking idiot.” Grodd murmured.

The portal closed and Ivy brought the vines back in panting heavily.

She turned to look at the figure who had appeared out of the portal with Grodd. “What? I’m not a patient guy.”

“Well, now you’re here, so we can get to work.” Ivy said.

“Ah, Ivy, I’ve missed you.”

“Eobard.” Ivy replied smiling.


	108. Grief

** Chapter 108: Grief **

****

Billy’s eyes stared back at him accusingly. They were asking him why he’d gone down this path. If he’d truly thought things would be eased just by doing this. Clark once again didn’t have an answer. He had done what he had thought was right, what would save the world, but the grief haunted him still. Billy shouldn’t have had to die. Clark should have killed Zeus instead. He knew he could have done it. Killed him and taken Olympus. But like a coward, he hadn’t done that. Instead, he’d simply killed a child and let Zeus go.

Clark couldn’t stomach coming back to the League headquarters. He didn’t want to look at anyone. He didn’t want to see their accusing stares. Their glares that would confirm his guilt. The Fortress was his place of solitude, his prison. Here, his ghosts could haunt him and he could grieve in peace without worrying. Bruce and Diana would handle things. They were good at all of this. He wasn’t.

Rao, he wished Lois was here. She would know what to do. She would know how to stop the aching hole in his chest. _Or would she leave you, knowing that you are a monster?_ The voice inside his head whispered treacherously. He didn’t know. But a part of him suspected that the voice was right. How could Lois love him now? He had become a monster. He had killed an innocent child.

Clark pressed a button and a little box appeared. It contained the runes of Krypton. Old symbols from when Krypton had been great. He knew what was inside it. He knew the damage it would do if he opened it. His mind was whirring. He wanted to take the thing and inject it into his veins. He wanted to be free. Let the others handle this mess. He was not suited to power. He was too strong, too weak. He was nothing. Nothing.

Something happened then. A whirring sound reached him. Clark rose up. That was odd. He hadn’t heard such a thing before. He looked around and then heard a voice. A voice that sounded oddly familiar. “Bring up the cameras.” He barked.

The cameras appeared and showed him the entire world, nothing of interest, and then something appeared on camera three. A figure dressed in yellow and red. Sneering. Reeking of misplaced confidence and arrogance. “Eobard.” He heard a female voice say.

Clark sighed. “Get Barry on the line.” A moment later Barry’s face appeared.

“Superman?” Barry asked.

“Eobard Thawne has been freed.” Clark said simply, before cutting the line. He rolled his shoulders, finally something to take his mind off of Billy. He had a speedster to kill.


	109. Vaudeville

** Chapter 109: Vaudeville **

****

Barry groaned as he heard his phone ring. He picked it up. “Hello?”

“Barry, where are you?”

“In bed, Bruce,” he looked at the clock on the side. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Well you’re going to have to get up and go to the southside park.”

“Why?” Barry asked.

“Because Thawne’s escaped.”

“What?!” Barry exclaimed sitting up, he looked to his right, Iris was still fast asleep. “That’s not possible.”

“Check your phone.” The thing beeped, Barry looked at it, blinked, pressed a button and then swore when he saw Poison Ivy kissing Thawne.

“How did this happen?” Barry asked, he’d done all he could to ensure that the container in the Speed Force was impenetrable.

“Ivy and Grodd found Faust.” Bruce said.

“Okay.” Barry replied as he started getting out of bed.

“You’re going to have to be exceptionally quick getting there though.” Bruce said.

“Why?” Barry asked.

“Because Clark’s going there.”

 _Shit._ Barry thought to himself, if Clark was going there that could only mean one thing and as much as he hated Thawne he didn’t want to kill the guy. “I’ll be there in five.” Barry hung up, grabbed his ring, put it on his finger and then let the suit out. He ran into it and then set off.

A few minutes later he appeared right where Bruce had told him Thawne was, and the sight that greeted him wasn’t great. Clark was standing over a battered and wounded Thawne, and Ivy and Grodd were nowhere to be seen.

“Clark!” Barry called out.

Clark looked up, his eyes were red. “What are you doing here?” the man demanded.

“I’ve come to help you take Thawne in.” Barry said.

“Take him in?” Clark asked, his voice tense. “Why do you want to take him in?”

“Because that’s what we do Clark, we take people in, and we ensure they face the law.” Barry replied walking forwards, slowly.

Clark snorted. “Is it though? We’ve let so many criminals go. Doomsday, the white martians, even that fucker the Joker. And look what that got us. Metropolis destroyed, Lois….Lois dead.”

“I know that you’re hurting, Clark, and believe me I want to kill Thawne, but we can’t. if we do that we’re no better than him.” Barry said.

“So, what you want him to live?” Clark asked picking up a limp Thawne. “He killed your mother.”

“I know.” Barry said. The image of that day still haunted him.

“So, what do we do with him if we don’t kill him?” Clark asked.

“Send him to the phantom zone.” Barry said, the idea coming to him. “He can’t get out that way.”

Clark looked at him, then at Thawne, then back at him and then sighed. “Fine. We fly together and we put him there.”

“Agreed.” Barry said. He watched as Clark took to the air, and then he started running. As he ran, he pressed a finger to the comms in his suit and said. “We’re putting him the Phantom Zone.”

“Good.” Came the response, the line went dead and Barry continued running.


	110. Under Pressure

** Chapter 110: Under Pressure **

****

The door opened and Diana stormed in. The man was slouched on the sofa, staring at her. She stood before him and resisted the urge to throttle him. “Did you know?” She demanded.

“Know what?” the man asked.

“Did you know any of this was going to happen?” Diana asked. What she was referring to she herself didn’t know but she needed answers.

“Know what?” The man asked.

“That the resistance were allied to Zeus.” Diana said.

“No.” the man said.

Diana moved forward, the man moved back, he wasn’t slouching now. “Diana, I promise you I didn’t know.”

Diana stopped. “I just find it so convenient that you appeared right about when things were going so well for us.”

The man sighed. “I’m not trying to cause any confrontation. I just wanted to come and see you.”

“Why?” Diana demanded.

The man sighed again. “Because I wanted to apologise. To get the chance to explain myself. I know things ended badly, and I…. I don’t know, I hoped that we could talk.”

“About what?” Diana demanded. “You lied before.”

“I know.” The man said. “I want to make it up to you. I’ve been given this second chance. I just want to make it up to you.”

Diana knew that she shouldn’t trust him, everything inside her was yelling at her to turn and run. But instead she stuck her hand out and said. “If you’re serious, come with me.” Steve took her hand then, and they walked out of the room.


	111. Desperation

** Chapter 111: Desperation **

****

“Billy is dead, Victor is dead, the resistance is still out there and now there might well be a whole new organisation trying to undermine what Superman is doing.” Conner said. “We’ve got to act to stop it.”

“How?” Was the question that came from Raven. “You know what they say, we’re only meant to keep New York under control.”

“We’re branching out.” Conner said. “We’re going to take Bludhaven and Coast City and wherever else needs our help.”

“How?” Dick asked. “You’re going to need the big guy’s approval and I’m not sure he’s going to give it. You know what he’s been like since the whole thing with the Flash.”

The Flash and Clark had argued over putting Thawne in the Phantom Zone, and at one point Conner had been worried that Clark was going to hit Barry, but then he’d calmed down and ventured back to his Fortress, leaving Bruce and Diana in charge. It seemed that Clark was becoming far less tolerant of things and truth be told, Conner couldn’t blame him.

“We’ll come up with a suitable plan and act on it.” He said.

“What do you propose we do?” Cassie asked. “Our numbers are stretched as it is, and some of the former members of the Titans have defected to the Resistance.”

“I’m working on that.” Conner said. He looked at Raven and said. “Do you still have access to their pulses?”

“I do.” Raven said.

“Find them.” Conner commanded.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked.

“I’m going to find them, and then talk with them. They have to be made to see that the Resistance is harming people not saving them.” Conner said.

“And if they refuse to listen?” Dick asked.

“Then they’re going to be discarded.” Conner said.

“Conner!” Cassie exclaimed.

“I am done playing nice. These people are doing nothing but causing harm. Either they see sense or they are dealt with.” Conner said.

“And you think Clark is going to agree with you?” Dick asked.

“Yes.” Conner said.

Dick snorted. “Well good luck with that. I’ll help bring Bludhaven under control, but I am not going to harm people who were our friends.” He made to stand up, but before he could Raven spoke.

“I’ve found them.”

“Where are they?” Conner demanded.

“They’re in Star City, it seems they’re trying to convince Green Arrow to join them.” Raven said.

“Then we’re going to go to Star City.” Conner said, standing up and moving to one of the windows. He turned back and saw everyone staring at him. “I’ll see you later.”


	112. Desperate

** Chapter 112: Desperate **

“What do you want J’onn, and why did you bring the cavalry?” Oliver asked pointing to the young uns’ that were standing behind the Martian Manhunter.

“We need to talk.” J’onn said.

“So, talk.” Oliver demanded.

“Not here.” J’onn replied. “Here is too dangerous.”

Oliver pointed behind him. “I’m not letting you lot go in there.” Dinah was in there; their child was in there.

“Fine.” J’onn replied. “Why did you leave the Resistance?”

“You know why.” Oliver replied. “I am not going to be part of a team that uses that thing against someone we were friends with.”

“So, you find it acceptable that Kal El has started using force to enforce his views?” J’onn asked.

“Honestly? I couldn’t give a shit what Clark does. He’s left us alone.” Oliver said.

“And that is enough for you?” J’onn asked.

“Yes. I am not going to fight my friends anymore. Billy is dead because of a deal Constantine made. Victor died fighting Darkseid. Enough is enough.” Oliver replied.

“I am shocked, Oliver.” J’onn said. “You have changed.”

“Of course I’ve changed. I’ve got a kid to look out for. I can’t go fighting battles I can’t win.” Oliver snarled.

J’onn looked as if he were about to reply, but then his head rose and he sniffed the air then remarked. “We must go, danger is coming.”

“What danger?” Oliver asked, his hand moving to his bow.

“Superboy.” J’onn replied, dissolving right in front of him.

“Well shit.” Oliver remarked.


	113. Girl

** Chapter 113: Girl **

****

There was a cacophony of noise outside when she woke up. Dinah looked at the clock and saw the time. She groaned, were those kids back again? Slowly she got out of bed, careful not to wake their kid and put on a dressing gown and padded to the front door. She pressed her ear to it and heard voices, one of them sounded aggressive. She grabbed the dagger that lay by the door and put it in her pocket, then opened the door.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

Immediately the two men, or rather the man and boy who were arguing stopped. “Dinah, sorry hunny.” Ollie said immediately.

“What’s going on?” Dinah asked again.

“The kid wants me to answer something.” Ollie replied.

“What?” Dinah asked. “It’s four in the morning.”

“Well, this couldn’t wait.” The kid said, Dinah looked at him and felt a mixture of contempt and sadness for him. Conner Kent, the boy who was technically Clark’s son, but also his brother or some such. He’d been sucked into this without any reason to resist.

“What do you want to talk about?” Dinah demanded, her fingers started closing around the dagger’s handle.

“Why was the Martian Manhunter here?” Conner demanded.

Dinah looked at Oliver, eyebrow raised, he sighed. “He wanted me to know why I was staying out of the fight.”

“And, why are you?” Conner demanded.

“Because we’ve got a kid.” Dinah said. “You lot can fight one another, but we’re staying out of it.”

“And if you don’t have a choice?” Conner asked.

Dinah started pulling the dagger out of her pocket. “Then we’re going to have a problem.”

Conner sighed. “I don’t want to cause trouble; I just want an answer.”

Dinah looked at Oliver and he looked at her and something passed between them, so that when Oliver replied, she knew it was for both of them. “We’re not getting involved. Keep us out of it and we won’t hurt anyone.”

Conner sighed. “Fine.” With that he turned and took off.

Once he was out of earshot, Dinah looked at Oliver and said. “We need to get out of here.” It wasn’t safe, not if both sides had found them.

“I’ll make a call.” Oliver said, walking toward her and leading her back inside.


	114. Confusion

** Chapter 114: Confusion **

****

“So, what did you find?” Bruce asked.

“A lot of things.” Diana replied. Diana and Steve had just returned from a visit to the heartlands, an old and abandoned place somewhere between here and Asia. Nobody was quite sure of its exact location, and Diana only knew how to get there because of who she was.

“Such as?” Bruce asked.

“Well, a map, a sword, and a cross.” Diana said.

“Helpful.” Bruce said. He’d sent her and her boyfriend-was that the right word?-out to this place to see if they could learn more about what the Greek Gods were planning. Something about Zeus’ words to Superman had bothered him that day.

Diana laughed. “Well, the map was the most interesting thing.”

“Why?” Bruce asked.

“Because it contains coordinates to various locations, all of which are places where the Olympians fought the Titans.” Diana said.

“Oh great.” Bruce said, that was just what they needed, more fucking Gods. “Do you think they’re going to release them?”

Diana laughed. “I don’t think so. My father hates his father, and would never think about letting him out, even if it could bring him his power back.”

“So, why is there a map with their coordinates on them?” Bruce asked.

“I’m not sure. Steve thinks it could be some sort of sign.” Diana said.

“What sort of sign?” Bruce asked.

“That they’re planning something big. They’re going to try and distract us with this map, but the real kicker will come when we least expect it.” Diana said.

“So, there will be an invasion.” Bruce said, they’d already dealt with Kalibakk, he was sure that this would be a lot worse.

“Yes.” Diana said.

Bruce sighed. “Right, you guys get some rest, I’ll get Clark.” That was going to be a fun event, his friend had gone back to the Fortress had refused to venture out for anything. Bruce had had to rely on Conner to be the face of the Regime and the boy was just that a boy.

“Take it easy with him.” Diana said.

“I will.” Bruce said.


	115. Conversations Dos

** Chapter 115: Conversations Dos **

****

Ares shifted slightly, the human skin was uncomfortable, but it would do for now. The man he was waiting for appeared then and bowed. “Mein Fuhrer.”

“What news?” Ares asked.

“We found the map, Mein Fuhrer.” The man said.

“And?” Ares asked.

“They bought it, as you said they would.” the man replied.

“Good.” Ares said, he’d worked incredibly hard to ensure the map played on the humans’ biases.

“The bat is going to speak with Superman.” The man said.

“As I planned.” Ares said.

“How long do you wish for me to continue speaking with Diana?” the man asked.

“Why?” Ares asked. “Are you getting bored of her?”

“No, it’s not that. I just need to prepare.” Steve Trevor said.

“You will be used until the end of this month.” Ares said, at that point the year would end and the war would begin.

“Mein Fuhrer.” The man replied bowing.

“Now go, and ensure that she falls for you.” Ares said.

Steve Trevor smiled. “She already has.”

Ares nodded. “You may go.” The man bowed and departed, leaving Ares to watch and think, he’d never had a love like that. Perhaps in time things would change.


	116. Unfinished

** Chapter 116: Unfinished **

****

“What do you want, Bruce?” Clark demanded, barely looking up from the photo of him and Lois that had been taken about five years ago now, the day he’d asked her to marry him. That had been a good day, it had been blindingly hot, and they’d been in Tuscany, at a villa Lex had given them, and Lois had looked absolutely gorgeous, he could still remember her lips on his.

“I’ve come to talk.” Bruce said softly.

“So talk.” Clark commanded.

“Diana and Steve have found something. Something that suggests that the Olympians aren’t done with us.” Bruce said.

Clark looked up from the photo and glared at Bruce. “What?”

“It’s a map, showing the locations of where the Olympians fought the Titans.” Bruce said.

Clark closed his eyes. Could they not leave him alone for just one day? Must he deal with everything always? “And what do you think it means?”

“I think the Olympians are trying to distract us, send us on a wild goose chase whilst they start coming back into the world.” Bruce answered.

“How?” Clark asked, nobody worshipped the Olympians anymore, at least not that he knew of.

“Steve.” Bruce said.

Clark opened his eyes and looked at Bruce. “Diana’s boyfriend?” Something odd flitted across Bruce’s face at those words but his expression was back to being neutral. “Why?”

“I don’t think he’s who he says he is.” Bruce said.

“You don’t think he’s Steve, Diana’s Steve?” Clark asked.

“I think he is, but I think he’s playing a game. The way he returned, the way he seems to know so much about what’s going on. It’s all slightly unnerving.” Bruce said.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Clark had a rough idea of what he wanted to do, but he’d wait and see what Bruce said.

“We should watch him, and the moment we see him put a toe out of line, we must strike.” Bruce said.

“Very well.” Clark said. “Do it.” Bruce nodded and Clark expected the man to leave, but when he didn’t Clark raised his eyebrow at the man and asked him. “Is there something else?”

Bruce sighed, he looked awkward, shifting from one foot to another. “How are you doing, Clark? Genuinely?”

Clark snorted. “I’m fine. I’ll be back at headquarters soon. I needed to go and clear my head after what happened with Billy.”

Bruce nodded and then said. “You know if you want to talk, I’m here.”

Clark nodded. “I know, thank you.” He looked back at the picture and found himself wondering what Lois would make of all of this. Would she approve or disapprove? He didn’t know and that was starting to eat away at him a little.


	117. Demand

** Chapter 117: Demand **

****

“So, Oliver and Dinah aren’t going to be joining us?” Courtney asked.

“No.” J’onn replied. “And they’re not joining Superman either.”

“Well, that’s something at least.” Courtney said, at least the enemy wouldn’t get their skills.

“Indeed.” J’onn said.

“Why are they remaining neutral?” Courtney asked, everything she’d known about the two of them told her that they should be fighting on one side or another.

“Because they do not approve of what either side is doing and because they have a child.” J’onn said simply.

Courtney sighed. “So, what are we going to do?”

“We are going to wait and see what happens. Sooner or later the Regime will make a mistake.” J’onn said.

“It’s been four years already, J’onn, how much longer are we going to have to wait? Constantine’s gone into hiding as has Zatanna, Atom’s gone mad. What else is there for us to do?” Courtney demanded. She was getting tired of not being able to come up for air.

“Are you suggesting we surrender?” J’onn asked.

Courtney sighed, she wasn’t sure what she was suggesting. All she knew was that she was incredibly tired. “I don’t know what I’m suggesting. I just want this all to end.”

“It will.” J’onn said.

“When?” Courtney demanded.

“When the time is right.” J’onn said.

“And when will that be? How will we know?” Courtney demanded.

“We will.” J’onn replied, before he stood up and departed.

Courtney sighed and muttered. “I hate when he does that.”


	118. Motions of Finale

** Chapter 118: Motions of Finale **

****

The screen came into view. “Grodd, are you there?” Ivy asked.

“Yes.” Came the response, no longer distorted over the waves.

“Good, how are things looking?”

“Good. We’ve got everything prepared.” Grodd said.

“How many?” Ivy asked.

“6,000.” Grodd said. “Enough to overwhelm the defences of Central City and draw the attention of the Flash and whoever else might be with him.”

“And they’re armed with the kryptonite in case Superman arrives?” Ivy asked, that anonymous donation of Kryptonite had been very useful.

“Yes, though only if he comes near the van or the centre. The rear is screwed.” Grodd said.

“That’s fine, Faust will ensure nothing touches the rear.” Ivy said, much as she might not like Faust, he had his uses.

“Good.” Grodd said. “And what about on your end?”

“We’ve got everything prepared.” Ivy replied. “Sleeper agents within the plants, the bombs are littered throughout Gotham, and of course we’ve got riddles set up as well to slow the bat down.”

“You are sure?” Grodd asked.

“We are, I pulled up some of the old case files.” Ivy said. “There were a few things the bat couldn’t solve.” Indeed, some of the riddles had confused Ivy as well.

“Very well.” Grodd said. “And what about our friend in yellow?”

“He’s going to be there waiting for The Flash.” Ivy said.

“Excellent.” Grodd said.

“Good luck.” Ivy said, before switching the monitor off. She turned to the figure who’d been sat beside her and said. “You know what to do.”

“I do.” Eobard replied, grinning, he leaned forward, kissed her and then sped off.


	119. Grodd V Flash

** Chapter 119: Grodd v Flash **

****

Barry brought himself to a stop, the hulking mass of a gorilla had forced him to realise that this was where things were happening from. He’d been about to go to sleep when his watch had gone off notifying him of a breach in Central City. He’d at first thought it was Cisco, but then checked the data pattern and sighed. It wasn’t Cisco, it was something worse. Barry had kissed Iris and then gotten into his suit and sped off and now he was her.

The hulking mass of gorilla was covered in armour, golden armour and was sneering at him. _Flash._

“Grodd.” Barry said. “What are you doing here?”

_Come to seek revenge, Flash. You won’t be able to do anything about it._

“I know you can talk, Grodd, so cut it out with the mind games.” Barry grumbled.

Grodd snorted and then in a strange amalgamation of Italian gangster and English aristocrat, Grodd spoke. “Very Well, Flash. You know why I am here.”

Barry sighed. “You know this won’t end well for you, Grodd. It never does.”

Grodd laughed. “That was then, this is now. Now I know what your weaknesses are, Flash, and I plan on using them.”

Barry frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Your loved ones. Your wife, your friends. All of them will bow to my will.” Grodd said.

Barry sighed. “Grodd, what are you doing? You’ve got your own domain in Gorilla City, you removed Solivar, why then are you looking to fight other battles?”

“Because it is not enough.” Grodd said. “I need more, I need more. I need to conquer the world to make them pay.”

“For what?” Barry said.

“For what you did to me.” Grodd growled.

Barry frowned. “What did I do to you?”

Grodd laughed. “You know what you did.”

“No, I really don’t.” Barry said.

Grodd laughed again. “No matter, you will suffer all the same.” Grodd issued a bellowing roar at that, and the ground started to shake, Barry watched as gorillas started to appear not by the single figures but in hundreds, they were on the street, on the buildings, everywhere. Grodd looked at him and grinned. “You’re dead, Flash.”


	120. Superman v Grodd

** Chapter 120: Superman v Grodd **

****

“You’re dead, Flash!” Clark heard the defiant declaration from Grodd and whirled around. He’d been planning on seeing what was going on with Bruce and the others, but hearing that made him stop. He’d not allow a monkey to kill one of his friends. With all his might, he forced himself through the barriers and into Central City.

There were gorillas in his way so he took them out, one by one. They whimpered, groaned and some even yelled, but they weren’t quick enough to get out of the way and so they slumped to the ground. When that was done he stopped and assessed the situation. There were a line of gorillas between him and Barry and Grodd. He could see Barry and Grodd fighting and he could tell that Barry was struggling, clearly something had happened.

Clark looked at the gorillas and said. “You’ve got a choice, get out of the way or die.”

One of the gorillas, a brown one with a silver back snorted and said. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Clark sighed. “Fine.” He pushed himself forward and hit and blasted his way through, the gorillas shrunk into bits or died as he did that, and when the damage was done, Grodd and Barry were the only ones left before him.

He threw a rock at Grodd, which caused the beast to stop what he was doing and look at him. “Superman.” Grodd snorted. “Have you come to watch your friend die?”

“No.” Clark said, he pushed off and grabbed Grodd. He didn’t give the beast a chance to fight back, the moment he grabbed him, he punched him with his left hand almost continuously, until he decided to let the beast go. Then he pounded him in the face again and again and again, until Grodd was nothing but a bloodied wreck.

That done, he stopped and stood over the beast. Grodd snorted, though his breathing was getting intermittent. “You won’t do a thing.”

“And why is that?” Clark asked.

“Because you are weak.” Grodd said. “You have always been weak.”

Clark smiled and felt his eyes heat up, then decided against that and instead picked Grodd up by the scruff of his hair and said. “How’s this for weak?” He punched Grodd in the face and sent him flying, he then moved to where the gorilla had landed and used his heat vision to remove his head from his body. He bent down and picked up the head and disintegrated it with his vision.


	121. Green Man

** Chapter 121: Green Man **

****

Hal stopped what he was doing and blinked, then called out. “I know you’re there. You might as well come out.”

A pause and then a figure appeared, blue cloak, red bands and green skin. “Hal Jordan.”

“What are you doing here, J’onn?” Hal demanded.

“I have come to talk with you.” J’onn said.

“What about?” Hal asked, his guard rising, J’onn was part of the Resistance, at least that’s what the latest intelligence from Bruce had said, so, Hal was trying to keep his guard up.

“Just to congratulate you. You are now the Guardian; you must feel a lot of pressure.” J’onn said.

Hal took a breath and said. “It is a duty I have been given, and one I am intent on carrying out.”

“Do you think that your duty is being made harder by Clark and everything on Earth?” J’onn asked.

Hal sighed. “What are you really here to talk about, J’onn?”

“I’ve come to make you an offer.” J’onn said.

“Go on.” Hal said though he had no intention of agreeing to it.

“Become neutral, you are a Guardian, you cannot go around fighting Clark’s battles for him. Go neutral and I promise you, the Resistance will not bother you or your loved ones.” J’onn said.

“And if I do not become neutral?” Hal asked, he had no intention of becoming neutral, he knew where his loyalties lay, and he did not believe for a moment that someone like Captain Atom would go neutral.

“Then we will destroy you.” J’onn said.

Hal snorted. “How?”

J’onn sighed. “Are you going to become neutral or not?”

“No.” Hal said. “I swore an oath and I intend to uphold it.”

J’onn sighed. “Then you leave me with no choice.” The alien disappeared.

“J’onn?” Hal called out. “Where are you?” A pause and then something hit him in the gut and something went into him. He started coughing and choking, unsure of what was happening but dimly aware that his life was fading and fast. His vision started to fade, he brought his ring hand up and muttered a few words, though no sound came out. He vaguely heard his wife’s voice and then nothing.


	122. Return Of The King

** Chapter 122: Return **

****

Arthur placed the body on the slab and stepped back. “Where did Your Majesty find him?” The Doctor asked.

“Sinking off Iceland. I couldn’t leave him there.” Arthur replied.

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, the Fishermen would not have reacted well to him.”

Arthur grunted, the Fishermen were his problem, they shouldn’t be Hal’s. He looked at his friend’s body and wondered what had happened. His friend was dead, he knew that, but he wanted to know how he had died. He blinked as the Doctor brought forth a machine and started using it to scan various parts of Hal’s body. When he got to Hal’s chest he frowned. “What is it?” Arthur asked.

“There seems to be an alien substance within his lungs and his heart.” The Doctor said.

“Alien substance?” Arthur asked, his mind whirring. He had a suspicion but he wanted to hold fire before making a decision.

“Yes, it appears that there are traces of DNA within your friend’s system. The alien DNA was what caused your friend to suffer a massive heart attack which left him dead.” The Doctor answered.

“Do you know what sort of DNA?” Arthur asked.

The Doctor said nothing for a moment, instead using the machine to do a fully body scan, he looked over the results, Arthur could vaguely see what looked like numbers and other such things on the machine before they disappeared. The Doctor then sighed. “Martian DNA, Sire.”

“Martian?” Arthur asked, his worst fears confirmed. “You’re sure.”

“Absolutely, Sire. The Martian DNA took route and corrupted his system.” The Doctor replied.

“Very well, thank you.” Arthur bent down and picked Hal up, he turned and walked out of the room. He continued walking until he got to the doors that led back to the water. As he went to open the doors, his communicator blinked. He pressed it and Mera’s face appeared.

“Did you get an answer?” She asked.

Arthur nodded. “Yes, it was Martian DNA that killed Hal.”

Mera frowned. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to need to take this to the surface.” Arthur said, he hadn’t wanted to get involved with the surface after that business with Steppenwolf, but if he had to, he had to.

“Are you sure?” Mera asked.

“Yes.” Arthur replied. “I won’t be long.” Mera nodded and the screen blinked out, Arthur opened the doors and then with Hal in his arms, he set off for the surface.


	123. Cat That Got Stuck

** Chapter 123: Cat That Got Stuck **

****

Selina looked around the room and sighed. This was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night. Though given that Bruce was likely in hospital or wherever it was he got his wounds treated, they’d likely not have been doing what she had wanted to do anyway. Selina took a breath then called out. “I know you’re there, Ivy, you might as well come out.”

There was silence and then footsteps as Ivy appeared. “Selina.”

“Why?” Selina asked, why was her friend-former friend?- working with someone as horrible as the Reverse Flash.

“Because he has what I want.” Ivy said.

“And what is that?” Selina asked.

“A way to kill Superman and save the green.” Ivy replied.

Selina sighed. “How?”

Ivy smiled and came to stand before her. “Now that would be telling.”

“SO, what are you actually going to do to me?” Selina asked.

“Nothing.” Ivy replied.

“Nothing?” Selina asked, she doubted that, the Flash had been in a timeline once where the Reverse Flash had captured her, he’d tortured her for days apparently.

“Nothing.” Ivy said.

“Why?” Selina asked.

There was a whoosh and then he was there. The thing she’d feared for a long time. “Because killing you would be a waste of a good hostage.”

It clicked into place then. “You’re going to use me to lure Batman and Superman, here aren’t you?”

“Yes.” The Reverse Flash said. “Batman loves you, he always has. He’ll come running for you. Superman will follow. Like the dog he is.”

“And how are you going to kill him?” Selina asked.

The Reverse Flash smiled at her in such a way that Selina felt physically ill. “Now that would be telling.” He turned, kissed Ivy on the cheek and then walked out.

Selina looked at that and then asked. “You’re fucking him?”

Ivy shrugged. “I’ll kill him eventually.”

Selina sighed. “I really should’ve taken Bruce up on that offer when I had the chance.” Ivy laughed and sauntered away.


	124. Loved Ones

** Chapter 124: Loved Ones **

****

“You should still be in bed.” Diana commented as Bruce winced slightly.

“Not happening.” Bruce replied. He’d taken an absolute beating when they’d gone up against Faust and the other members of the Society. Yet Selina was gone and he couldn’t rest until she was back.

“Well at least sit down.” Diana said. It sounded more like an order than a request, which was the only reason Bruce sat.

“What did you find?” He asked.

This was normally where Victor would speak, but given that he was dead, it fell to Dick to answer. “Selina’s tracker was live until about three days’ ago. In that time, she was moved from where we fought Ivy and the others to Coast City, then to Star City, then to Bludhaven, Bludhaven is her last known location.”

“And then the tracker goes dead?” Bruce asked. He’d hated having to put a tracker in her suit, but it was the only way he could think to make her safe.

“Yes.” Dick answered.

Bruce got up, winced and walked to the computer, he hit a few buttons and then cursed. “They found a way to block the signal.”

“So, you’re saying the thing isn’t actually dead?” Dick asked, he sounded annoyed, Bruce could understand that but this was something he’d designed especially for Selina, only he knew how to find the signal.

“Yes.” Bruce answered.

“Is there a way to find her?” Dick asked.

“We will need to go to Bludhaven and trace their movements.” Bruce said.

Dick nodded and said. “I can phone Kori, let her know.”

“No.” Bruce said. “I appreciate the gesture, but I am going to have to go myself.”

“Don’t you think that might be what they want?” Steve Trevor asked.

Bruce turned around, Trevor was sat with his hands around his head, and his eyes closed. He’d fought well, kept his own against Captain Cold, but still, his presence was annoying, Bruce tolerated it for Diana. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Trevor opened his eyes. “Well, their objective is obvious. They want to lure you to them, so that they can capture you and remove one of the key figures of the regime.”

Bruce knew that Trevor was right, but still, this was Selina, he couldn’t just abandon her. He was about to reply when the doors opened and Arthur walked in. “Arthur?” Bruce asked looking at the man. “Is everything alright?”

Arthur looked haggard, clearly the journey had eaten away at him. “No.” He said simply.

“What is it?” Diana asked.

“Hal.” Arthur said.

“What about Hal?” Bruce asked, a suspicion creeping into him.

“He’s dead.” Arthur answered simply. “Killed by J’onn.”

“What?!” Dick exclaimed. “You’re sure?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes, the tests were conclusive.”

Bruce took a breath and then asked. “Where is Hal’s body now?”

“I took it back to his wife.” Arthur said, Bruce nodded.

 _Forgive me Selina._ He thought to himself before he then said. “Change of plan, we’re going to focus on finding the Resistance and destroying them once and for all.” He looked at Dick. “Get in touch with Clark, this ends now.”


	125. Confusion Again

** Chapter 125: Confusion Again **

****

“You did what?” Courtney demanded staring at J’onn.

“I went and met Hal Jordan and made him and offer.” J’onn replied calmly.

“And then what happened?” Courtney asked.

“He refused, so I killed him.” J’onn said.

“You killed him?” Courtney asked, wanting to make sure she hadn’t misheard.

“Yes.” J’onn replied.

“Why?” Courtney demanded, she thought J’onn didn’t kill people.

J’onn didn’t blink. “because he was a threat. The man was a guardian. If he had been allowed to go unchecked, we’d all be doomed.”

“So, you decided to kill him?” Courtney asked, still trying to process this.

“Yes.” J’onn said.

Courtney was about to reply, but before she could, Atom spoke. “Well good riddance to bad rubbish.”

Courtney wheeled around and looked at him. “You can’t be serious?!”

“I am.” Atom said.

“Why?” Courtney asked. “You know what this means right? The Regime is going to come down hard on us.”

Atom smiled. “That’s the point.”

“What?” Courtney demanded.

“We need to force things through. Enough waiting around. This is the moment to strike.” Atom said.

“So, we’re going to make some sort of suicidal last stand?” Courtney demanded.

“The door is right there,” Atom said pointing at it. “If you want to go.”

Courtney thought about it. She wanted out, she was tired, but where would she go? She had no partner like Canary and Arrow, she had no family, not anymore. She might as well die with the only friends she had left. She sighed. “Fine I will stay.”


	126. Finish

** Chapter 126: Finish **

The comms device beeped. Clark pressed a button and then said. “Go ahead.”

“I’ve just sent Barry the coordinates.” Bruce said, his voice serious.

The messenger beeped and Clark pressed another button and saw the map appear before him. “He’s forwarded them to me.”

“Good.” Bruce said.

“How long will it take you to get there?” Clark asked.

“About thirty minutes, you?” Bruce replied.

“Ten. Barry’s already broken the sound barrier.” Clark replied, he’d broken it too, but he didn’t say that.

“Good.” Bruce said.

A moment’s silence and then Clark asked. “How do you want to approach this?”

“We’re going to give them the chance to surrender.” Bruce said.

“Do you think they will?” Clark asked. He doubted it, Atom had made sure of that.

“No.” Bruce said simply. “Atom wants to die a martyr, so does Palmer, and the others. All apart from Stargirl, she might want to surrender.”

Clark had his doubts, Stargirl had been the most avid of the Resistance that he could remember. He couldn’t see her surrendering. “So, how long do we give them to surrender?”

“An hour.” Bruce replied.

“Copy that.” Clark said. “Anything else?”

“No, I’ll see you there.” Bruce said, the line went dead then and Clark continued to fly.

He wondered how Bruce was feeling about not going after Ivy and the people who’d taken Selina. He’d told Clark about that and Clark had seen how angry and upset Bruce had been, behind his mask of coldness. But here he was, sorting out a threat to the regime Clark had thrust on him. Clark didn’t think he’d be that willing if it were reversed. Lois was his life, and she was gone, and here he was.

“I miss you.” He said out loud. He wanted his wife back more than anything, but couldn’t think of a way to bring her back. The pits were all destroyed, Bruce had told him that years ago. And now, well she’d be mad even if they weren’t. He sighed and lowered himself as the compound came into view.


	127. Lashing Out

** Chapter 127: Lashing Out **

****

The door opened and Damian walked in. He looked at the two people sat before him and sighed. It shouldn’t have been like this, if they’d just accepted his offer when he’d made it, none of this would be happening. And yet they’d refused and so here they were.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Go fuck yourself.” The person on the left snarled.

Damian snorted. “Now you’re displaying bravery?”

“Fuck you.” The figure said.

“No, fuck you Danny.” Damian replied. “Fuck you for joining a bunch of terrorists.”

“Terrorists?” Danny the Boy replied sounding incredulous. “They’re not terrorists. They’re heroes.”

“Heroes?” Damian asked. “They’re trying to stop everything Superman’s done from continuing. You really want there to be wars again?”

“I’d rather people had the right to choose.” Danny said.

Damian snorted. “The right to choose? To choose to be evil? To choose to be bad? Why?”

“Because without choice we are nothing.” Danny snapped. “You used to know that.”

Damian sighed. “People don’t go to bed hungry, people don’t have to live in fear of being robbed, people don’t need to worry about war. And you’re saying you’d rather they had the choice? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Danny said nothing, but his partner Tanya spoke. “So, what are you going to do with us? You killed Atom and Martian Manhunter. What are you going to do with us?”

Damian fiddled with the handle of his sword, and then said. “You have a choice. Surrender and swear fealty, or die.”

“Swear fealty? To who?” Tanya asked.

“Superman.” Damian said.

“What is he a King now?” Danny asked.

“Emperor.” Damian said, he didn’t know when Clark was having his coronation but this was a fact.

Danny snorted. “You want us to swear fealty to him?”

“Yes.” Damian said, though he got the impression the two people weren’t going to do that.

“Not a chance.” Danny said.

“Yeah, we’re not doing that.” Tanya replied.

Damian fiddled with his sword handle and then sighed. “Fine.” He turned and walked out of the room, but before he did, he flicked a switch. As the door shut, he looked back through the glass and saw Danny and Tanya coughing. He sighed and walked away.


	128. News

** Chapter 128: News **

****

Iris stared at the computer screen and frowned. She had no idea what to write. Her editor wanted her to write about the end of the Insurgency and what it meant for the One Earth government, but she found she couldn’t think of what to say. Something was blocking her ability to. Was it what Barry had said? Or something else?

“Are you okay?” Someone asked. She looked up and found Mia Smoak looking at her.

“I…” Iris said.

“Want to talk about it?” Mia asked.

“I just…I don’t know how to put a positive spin on the deaths of so many people. Yes, they were threats to peace, but they were still people.” Iris said.

Mia nodded. “I get that. It can be hard to write about people dying, especially when they’re or they were heroes. But, I guess, you need to ask yourself something.”

“And what’s that?” Iris asked.

“Do you think the world would have been better had they succeeded? If Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and The Flash had all died?” Mia replied.

Iris felt her heart freeze at the thought of Barry dying. She couldn’t go through that, she wouldn’t survive. “No.” She said. “The world would be horrible.”

“Then you have your story.” Mia said.

“I do?” Iris asked, still not sure she did, and wondering whether or not she could ask the editor to give it to someone else.

Mia dropped her voice down to a whisper and said. “You do, it’s not cut and dry, but it is clear. You’re a good reporter Iris and I know Superman will appreciate it, as will your husband.”

Iris raised an eyebrow and asked. “How did you….”

Mia merely laughed and walked away. Iris looked at her retreating form and frowned. Perhaps she did have a story, perhaps not.


	129. Gods

** Chapter 129: Gods **

****

The wind whipped at his sides, Ares was thankful he was an Olympian. Otherwise he’d be freezing right now. He continued walking, spotting the old man sat on the bench he picked up the pace and eventually stopped, sitting next to the man.

“What took you so long?” The man demanded.

“I had to ensure my weapon was honed.” Ares answered.

“And?” The man asked.

“He is, father.” Ares said, getting a chill when he said that word. He’d not spoken to his father in millennia, to see him now was something else.

“Good.” Zeus replied.

“So, why did you decide to come? Why not send Iris as you have before?” Ares asked.

Zeus snorted. “Because the time for messengers is at an end. The time for us to meet and talk is now.”

“So, you are prepared to fight?” Ares asked. “I know what happened the last time. Why didn’t you fight Superman then?” Ares had hoped the two would fight and kill one another, leaving him free to stage a coup and take Olympus as was his right.

“Because the timing was not right. Superman needed to be tested and he has succeeded, now the time has come for him to be removed.” Zeus said.

“What do you need from me?” Ares asked.

“A landing spot. Since the incident at their tower, Superman and Diana have ensured that we cannot just appear like that anymore. So, we will require a landing spot.” Zeus said.

“That can be arranged.” Ares said.

“And bring your old friends to bear as well. Ensure that they know what is required.” Zeus said.

Ares nodded. “I will do so.”

His father stood up then and looked at him. “Then I shall see you when the time comes.” Ares stood up and bowed his head.

“Your Holiness.”

Zeus nodded. Ares looked up and his father was gone.


	130. SAUNDERS

** Chapter 130: Saunders **

****

Ivy looked at the man before her and wondered how she’d let herself get into this again. There was no way in hell they got away with this. Not with the resistance having been executed on live T.V. They were fucked.

She looked at Eobard and asked. “In the future, what the fuck happens to us?”

“In the future, there was no execution, because Batman joined the fucking resistance.” Eobard said.

“When?” Ivy asked.

“Right from the beginning.” Eobard replied.

“So, you’ve been lying about what happened?” Ivy asked, she wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Eobard was a known liar.

“No, I just fiddled with some things.” Eobard said.

“So, what do we do now?” Ivy asked.

“We’re going to need to move.” Eobard said.

“Where?” Ivy asked.

“To one of the other locations I’ve got mapped out. They won’t know about them don’t worry. We’re going to move, then we’re going to meet with Faust, Cheetah, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Glider and the others.” Eobard said.

“And Selina?” Ivy asked.

Here, Eobard’s features contorted slightly. “We’ve got a choice.”

“And what are the choices?” Ivy asked though she got the feeling she knew what they’d be.

“We leave her here, or we kill her.” Eobard said.

“We can’t take her with us?” Ivy asked, she didn’t want to leave Selina alone, not after what they’d done.

“No, she’s excess baggage.” Eobard replied.

“Fine, leave her here.” Ivy said.

“You’re sure?” Eobard asked.

“Yes.” Ivy said. She wouldn’t kill her friend.


	131. Freedom

** Chapter 131: Freedom **

****

“What took you so long?” Selina asked as Bruce came into her line of vision, to say she was happy to see him, was an understatement.

“Sorry, we had to deal with the resistance.” Bruce replied gruffly working on the lock.

“I know, I saw.” Selina said, she’d watched on live television as Stargirl had confessed to her crimes.

“You did?” Bruce asked, momentarily stopping to look at her.

“Yes, I wanted to know what was taking you so long.” Selina replied.

Bruce sighed. “I’m sorry.” The lock clicked and Bruce threw it to the floor, before opening the gate.

Selina stepped out and hugged him, inhaling the smell of oak and fire that Bruce always smelled of, she then pulled back and said. “It’s fine, there’s one less thing for you to worry about now.”

Bruce grunted and then looked around. “Where did Ivy and Thawne go?”

“Some new location. I couldn’t hear where, but I don’t think they’ll be far.” Selina replied.

“Why do you say so?” Bruce asked.

Selina smiled. “Because Thawne’s an idiot who thinks he’s smarter than you.”

Bruce laughed. “Well it’s nice to know you’re so confident in me.”

Selina kissed him then, and then pulled back. “How could I not be?”


	132. Pain

** Chapter 132: Pain **

Lex grunted as he felt another blow land against his skull. “Just tell me how you want to die and I can end this.” The voice said.

“I can’t help you.” Lex replied, the blow came again.

“Why are you lying, Alexander?” the voice asked, this time it sounded different.

“Go fuck yourself.” Lex said. The blow came again, but then another voice spoke.

“We both know that you want to do what has been asked.” This voice was softer.

Lex blinked and looked up, a woman was standing before him, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. “What?” He asked.

“We both know that you want to build the thing that we’re asking of you. I can sense it on you.” The woman said.

“Why would I want to do that? Superman is my friend.” Lex replied, though the doubts were starting to resurface.

“Because you’re scared of what he has become. You’re scared of what he could become. It’s perfectly normal you know. Superman is the closest thing to a God, this planet has ever had.” The woman said.

Lex considered this, he knew he’d need to be very careful here. He would do it, but he’d tell Clark about it. “Let’s say I am scared, how are you going to ensure my protection?”

The woman held something up to his face, something that gleamed in the light. “We’ve got enough of this to ensure he can never find you.”

“Where did you get that?” Lex asked.

“That doesn’t matter. Just answer us this, are you willing to stand up for Earth?” The woman asked.

Lex looked at her, he could barely see her, but he knew what he had to say. He took a deep breath, and hoped to God that Clark could forgive him for this. “Yes, I will build your weapon.”


	133. Computer

** Chapter 133: Computer **

****

“What’ve you found?” Came the question.

Not looking away from his computer screen, Bruce answered. “Several heat signatures in and around the old weapons factory in Gotham. Two of them are recognisable instantly. Ivy and Mr Freeze. A third is somewhat recognisable given how blurred it is.”

“Thawne?” Clark asked.

“Thawne.” Bruce agreed.

“How many other signatures?” Clark asked.

“Roughly thirty. Not big enough for an army, but big enough to do something reckless.” Bruce said.

“And they’re at the old weapons factory?” Clark asked.

“Yes.” Bruce replied.

“What could they be doing there?” Diana asked.

“Any number of things.” Bruce answered. “They could naturally be constructing a weapon, they could be looking for a place to hide, or they could be doing something else.”

“I don’t think they’re going to hide.” Selina said. “Ivy knows she’s at risk now, and Thawne didn’t seem like he wanted to hide either.”

The door opened, which prompted them all to turn around. A figure stood there, covered in blood, and sweat. He didn’t look well.

“Lex?!” Clark exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“No, no I’m not.” Lex replied, tottering slightly. “But I can tell you what they’re doing in that factory.”


	134. 134

** Chapter 134 **

Lex stood there, covered in blood and sweat, looking as if he’d just undergone something close to hell. Clark looked at him and asked. “Are you okay?” It was an idiotic question, of course he wasn’t.

“No, but I can tell you what they’re doing in that factory.” Lex answered.

“What?” Clark asked, before pulling out a chair and making Lex sit in it.

“They’re trying to create two weapons that will destroy you, Clark.” Lex said.

“Me?” Clark asked.

“How do you know this?” Bruce asked.

“I was kidnapped. They tortured me until I agreed to help them.” Lex said.

“And what did they want you to do?” Clark asked, it hadn’t been that long clearly, otherwise Lex would’ve died.

“They want me to join together some old parts from the factory together with some tech that Thawne has brought from the future to create a portal to bring some things through.” Lex said.

“What sort of things?” Clark asked.

“Monsters, villains, creatures. All sorts of things.” Lex said. “Thawne claimed that there was one in there who could kill you.”

Clark took a breath. He didn’t doubt that. “And what else are they doing there?”

“Trying to find a way to bring Doomsday back.” Lex said.

“What?” Clark exclaimed. How was that possible, such a thing couldn’t happen? He’d put Doomsday in a place where he could never be found.

“I know. But they’re trying something. I’m not sure what, but they’re trying it.” Lex said.

Clark took a breath. “Okay, get cleaned up and we’ll talk some more.”


	135. Conner

** Chapter 135: Conner **

Conner held on tightly to the wall and looked down. There all kinds of weird things down on the ground. Animals, humans with animal bodies, and animals with human bodies. It was strange and he was slightly terrified as to what was going on.

His brief had been simple, go and scope things out and report back. He and the Titans were the scouts, the League was the main body of proceedings. Conner resented it, but at the same time he appreciated it. It meant that he wasn’t going to get fucked over again.

He pressed a finger to his comms and whispered. “Superboy to Watchtower, are you seeing this?”

“Yes.” Oracle replied. “Try and get a little closer.”

“Okay.” Conner said he took a breath then jumped and landed on another platform.

Conner peered down and swore. “they’ve got a fucking live wire pit.” It was true, there was some sort of pit that was crackling with electricity. It wasn’t stopping, it just kept going.

The ground shook under his feet. “Titans do you feel that?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Came the unanimous response.

The thing shook again. “What do we do?” He asked, looking down, the pit seemed to be making the noise.

“Get out of there, it’s not safe.” Oracle commanded.

Conner went to jump but before he could, there was a rumble and then a roar. He looked down and swore. “Doomsday.”


	136. Run, Barry, Run

** Chapter 136: Run, Barry, Run **

****

Barry stopped before the man in yellow. The man who had caused him so much grief. “It’s over, Thawne.” Barry said.

“Is it?” Thawne replied in that tone that had always grated on Barry. “Or is it beginning? Doomsday killed your little Superboy.”

Barry gritted his teeth. He’d heard Conner’s death over the comms, heard the death of Wonder Girl as well. It had not been a pretty sight. “It ends today.”

Thawne laughed. “Why? What will you do when I am gone?”

“Live my life.” Barry replied.

Thawne laughed. “We both know you won’t.”

Barry was done talking he prepared himself and said. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Thawne laughed again. “I suppose we will.” They both stopped talking and ran at one another.


	137. Wreckage

** Chapter 137: Wreckage **

****

“Steve?” Diana called out, walking through the wreckage. The fighting had been intense. But she thought that most of the society were dead, or were soon to be dead. Of course, they’d lost friends as well. Superboy and Wonder Girl were both dead, Barry had killed Thawne as well.

“I’m here.” Steve replied. He was covered in blood, and looked exhausted.

“Are you well?” Diana asked more out of courtesy than anything.

“Yes,” Steve said. “but I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? What for?” Diana asked confused.

“For what is about to happen.” Steve replied.

“I….I don’t understand.” Diana said, a sense of foreboding coming over her.

“You will.” Steve said. He pulled his gun out and shot himself.

Before Diana could even process what she’d just seen a figure appeared before her. It was Ares. He looked at her and then at Steve and sighed. “I was hoping he wouldn’t do that.”


	138. Death Of A God

** Chapter 138: Death of a God **

****

Ares fell to the floor, groaning. This hadn’t gone as planned. He had thought he’d have an entire army of Gods to help him, instead it had just been himself and Phobos and Deimos. They were both dead, and now he felt as though he was going to die.

“Father, why did you abandon me?” He muttered to himself.

“Because you have been nothing but trouble.” Zeus said, appearing before him.

Ares looked up and blinked. He’d not expected his father to come before him. “What?”

“You have been trouble for a long time. Ever since humans were created, you have been difficult.” His father said.

“You preferred humans to me.” Ares replied. It was true, his father had doted on his bastards.

Zeus sighed. “There never was going to be a restoration war.”

“Why?” Ares demanded.

“Our time has come. Just as my parents’ time came.” Zeus said.

“So, you’re just going to let the humans handle everything?” Ares asked disgusted.

His father snorted. “Not the humans, but Superman and Diana? Yes.”

“So, what now?” Ares asked.

“Now?” Zeus replied. “Now, you die.”


	139. Finale

** Chapter 139: Finale **

****

The doors opened, and Clark walked into the room. It was hot, and the cloak was damnably hot. But he had worn it nonetheless. He nodded to those who were in the aisles. And then stopped when he came to the altar. He knelt.

A voice spoke. “Kal El, do you promise to protect the people of Earth, to serve them without failure, and with compassion from now until the end of your days.”

“I do.” Clark answered.

“Do you promise to work for the betterment of Earth and her people? Do you promise to withstand the currents of change and to preserve Earth?”

“I do.”

“Do you promise to stand atop the pillars of humanity as our best and our defender?”

“I do.”

He felt someone put the oil on his forehead and above his left and right eyes. He then felt someone take the cloak off of him and replace it with another cloak.

“Rise.” The voice said.

Clark rose. He kept his eyes on the man before him and said. “I, Kal El, of the House of El, son of Jor El, do hereby swear from this day forth that my goals shall always be the betterment of humanity and the Earth. It is my sworn duty to bring about the betterment of the world.” He knelt once more and the figure spoke.

“I do hereby proclaim you, Kal El, Clark Kent, our most benevolent and imperial ruler, Emperor of Earth.” A crown was placed atop his head.

“God save the Emperor!” came the cry, as Clark stood up, others took up the cry.


End file.
